El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto
by 0Jose0
Summary: Naruto no sobrevivió al ataque de Toneri y murió, pero los hermanos Otsutsuki le dan la oportunidad de regresar a sus días de academia para cambiar la historia por una mejor
1. ¿Regresar al pasado?

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Hola a todos, este es el primer fanfic que escribo, espero que les guste

En este fanfic Naruto no logro esquivar el ataque con el cual Toneri partió la luna en dos y murió.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar  
(Hola) Pensamiento  
 **Hola** Biju o invocación hablando

-¿Eh?.. ¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntaba Naruto al estar en un lugar desconocido para él.

-Eso te lo responderemos nosotros- Escucho una voz viniendo tras él.

Al voltear Naruto vio al sabio de los seis caminos que venía acompañado por un sujeto con cierto parecido al sabio.

-Está bien, lo único que recuerdo es estar peleando con Toneri- dijo Naruto.

-Bueno sobre eso… lamento decirte que moriste por su poderoso ataque- Respondió el sabio.

-No… no puede ser… maldición- Decía Naruto sorprendido y frustrado por lo que le acababa de decir.

-Lamento mucho eso, tú tenías un futuro muy brillante joven, pero desgraciadamente uno de mis sucesores acabo con tu vida- Dijo el acompañante del sabio.

-¿Sucesores?- Pregunto Naruto.

-A si es, mi nombre es Hamura Otsutsuki- Respondió.

-Ah, eres el que menciono Hinata… Hinata- Dijo Naruto con un tono de tristeza al recordar a Hinata

-Por esa razón, te proponemos poder cambiar las cosas- Menciono Hamura.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Pregunto curioso.

-A qué podemos hacer que vuelvas a los tiempos en los que eras un niño, para que tengas la oportunidad de cambiar el futuro, por uno mejor que este- Explico el sabio de los seis caminos.

-¿Eso es posible?- Dijo el rubio.

-Es posible… y bien, aceptas-. Pregunto algo serio Hamura.

-(Con esta oportunidad podría cambiar muchas cosas y evitar varias muertes)… acepto- Respondió Naruto luego de pensar en todos aquellos que murieron.

-Un momento ¿que pasara con Kurama?- Pregunto Naruto preocupado por su amigo

- **Aquí estoy mocoso** \- Kurama apareció detrás de ellos.

-¡Kurama! Qué bueno que estas bien dattebayo- Grito alegre Naruto.

- **Si si, deja de gritar** \- Dijo fastidiado el zorro.

-¿También viajaras tu Kurama?- Pregunto Naruto.

- **Claro que lo are, quien sabe que tonterías vas a hacer si vas tu solo** \- Se burló Kurama.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Naruto.

-Muy bien chicos prepárense- Dijo Hagoromo.

-¡Nos vemos!- se despidió Naruto de los hermanos Otsutsuki.

- **Nos vemos viejo** \- Con una pequeña sonrisa se despidió Kurama de su padre.

Los hermanos Otsutsuki realizaron un jutsu especial para que ambos pudieran regresar a la época de cuando Naruto era niño, más precisamente un año antes de que Naruto saliera de la academia ninja.

Naruto despertó y vio todo a su alrededor dándose cuenta que su departamento estaba igual a cuando era pequeño.

-Wow, funciono- Dijo Naruto sorprendido.  
(¿Kurama estas ahí?) al no recibir respuesta, llego a la conclusión de que estaba dormido.

-No sabe hacer otra cosa más que dormir- volteo a ver el calendario y noto que tenía que ir a la escuela así que se cambió rápido y comió algo que tenía en el refrigerador. –Maldición llegare tarde- Gruño mientras iba corriendo a lo que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía-

(Por suerte siempre eh tenido buena resistencia, pero no me acostumbro a estar en este cuerpo aun) pensó mientras esquivaba gente que iba pasando por ahí.

Naruto entro corriendo a la escuela y entro al salón, por suerte todavía no empezaban las clases, fue a sentarse en la parte de atrás junto a la ventana (Menos mal que llegue a tiempo)

Unos minutos más tarde llego Iruka y comenzó a dar la clase (aaaa esto es aburrido, cuando termino la guerra la abuela Tsunade me puso a estudiar todo esto) pensó Naruto mientras veía por la ventana.

-¡Naruto! Pon atención- Grito Iruka causando que los demás se rieran de Naruto.

-Si Iruka sensei, estoy poniendo atención - Respondió aburrido.

-Muy bien entonces, dime ¿que es el chakra?- Pregunto Iruka.

-La energía vital del cuerpo que está formado por energía física y energía espiritual-Respondió sin problemas

-Correcto ahora dime cuantas naturalezas de chakra hay de chakra- Pregunto Iruka

-5, son fuego, viento, rayo, tierra y agua- Respondio Naruto

-Muy bien Naruto, parece que has estado estudiando- Felicito Iruka.

-Que no lo esté viendo no significa que no le esté poniendo atención dattebayo- Dojo Naruto

Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos de que Naruto respondiera todo bien ya que normalmente no sabía que decir cuando le preguntaban algo.

Al terminar la clase Naruto se fue a un campo de entrenamiento y se sentó en el suelo para pensar como entrenaría ya que después de todo aunque supiera como realizar sus técnicas tenía el cuerpo de un niño y tendría que entrenar todo de nuevo.

(muy bien primero debería de entrenar mi cuerpo y mejorar mi control de chakra, pero después que hare, puedo hacer los clones de sombra y el rasengan pero necesito el contrato de los sapos para el modo sabio y la llave del sello para abrir la celda de Kurama, así que eso es imposible de momento. Bueno no es como si lo necesitara ahora, ahora que lo pienso nunca aprendí más jutsu de viento a parte del rasen shuriken pese a que es mi afinidad de chakra)

Naruto se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer calentamiento y luego unos ejercicios básicos como lagartijas y abdominales.

Naruto regreso a su casa algo cansado y con hambre ya que ya habían cerrado Ichiraku ramen.  
Luego de cenar se fue a acostar para descansar.

Al siguiente día después de clases Naruto fue a la biblioteca con un henge para que lo dejaran entrar y tomo prestado un pergamino sobre jutsus de viento. Para después ir al campo de entrenamiento a intentar partir en dos la hoja con su chakra.

-Rayos había olvidado lo difícil que era eso- se dejó caer al suelo acostándose en él.

Al estar acostado miro para atrás y se dio cuenta que alguien lo espiaba.

(¿Me habrá notado? ¿Y si se enoja porque lo estoy espiando) Pensó Hinata muy nerviosa escondida tras un árbol.

/Nota/ Me da algo de pereza escribir el tartamudeo de Hinata así que imaginen el tartamudeo

(¿Sera posible que sea Hinata?) Pensó emocionado el pequeño rubio.

Naruto se dirigió hacia el árbol y saludo a Hinata- Hey Hinata, hola-

-¿Eh? ¿Naruto?- no soporto tenerlo tan cerca y se desmayó

-Había olvidado que Hinata se desmayaba si me acercaba mucho- atrapo a Hinata antes de que cayera al suelo por el desmayo

-…linda- No puedo evitar observar el rostro de Hinata. –Como sea seguiré entrenando hasta que despierte-. Dejo con cuidado a Hinata recargada en un árbol y comenzó a hacer el ejercicio de mantener una hoja pegada en la frente con chakra.

Luego de un rato despertó Hinata algo desorientada. (Uh ¿donde estoy¿, ¿Naruto-kun sigue entrenando) pensó mientras veía a Naruto.

(Ya es demasiado tarde, es hora de volver a casa) pensó Naruto para luego voltear y ver a Hinata

-Hey Hinata ya es tarde te acompañare a tu casa- Dijo Naruto Mientras se acercaba a Hinata

-No es necesario que me acompañes Naruto kun - Respondió apenada Hinata

-Vamos, no hay problema dattebayo- Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mansión Hyūga

-Esta bien- Empezó a seguirlo (Estoy caminando a casa con Naruto kun) pensó emocionada

-¿Hey Hinata te gustaría entrenar conmigo?- Pegunto Naruto de repente (Quiero que Hinata sea más fuerte, no soportaría ver a Neji tratarla como basura solo por ser más débil que el)

-Pero soy muy débil y no quiero ser una molestia para Naruto-kun- Dijo apenada Hinata

-No digas eso Hinata, no eres ninguna molestia y precisamente para eso entrenaremos para ser más fuertes dattebayo- Dijo emocionado Naruto

-Yo… quiero ser más fuerte- Respondió

-Así se habla Hinata, vamos a volvernos fuertes juntos- Sonriendo le extendió la mano a Hinata

-Si...- Con mucha vergüenza tomo la mano de Naruto (Entrenare con Naruto-kun tengo que esforzarme al máximo) Pensó emocionada.

Bueno eso es todo, como dije esta es mi primera historia así que si me equivoque en algo o hay algo en lo que deberia mejorar por favor háganmelo saber.  
Espero y les haya gustado mi historia. Hasta el próximo capitulo


	2. ¡Entrenamieno!

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **-Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

Luego de dejar a Hinata en su casa y acordar verse en el mismo campo de entrenamiento por la tarde fue directo a su departamento y se preparó un ramen instantáneo para cenar.

-Agh odio los 3 minutos que hay que esperar- Gruño Naruto mientras hacia todo lo posible por esperar.

 **-¿Enserio quieres volverte fuerte con esa dieta que llevas?-** Pregunto de la nada Kurama

-Ah Kurama al fin despiertas, ¿no crees que duermes demasiado?- Dijo Naruto

 **-Si si, si pudiera dormiría mas-** Respondió Kurama fastidiado

-Flojo- Murmuro molesto

 **-Y bien, que planeas hacer por ahora que no eres ni siquiera genin-** Pregunto el zorro

-Quiero entrenar mi cuerpo y aprender unos cuantos jutsus de viento para tener algo más que el rasengan y los clones de sombra- Explico su plan Naruto

 **-Vaya al parecer si puedes tener buenas ideas-** Se burló Kurama

-¡Hey!, claro que sí. Además planeo entrenar con Hinata para que sea más fuerte- comento Naruto

 **-¿No será que solo quieres estar cerca de ella?-** Pregunto Kurama con cierto tono de burla

-¡Claro que no!... bueno quizás un poco- Admitió

 **-Que suerte tiene, ahora no la vas a ignorar hasta que alguien más se la lleve-** Comento desinteresado

-Ni me lo recuerdes, aun me siento culpable por eso- Comento algo triste Naruto

 **-Muy bien mocoso, espero que logres tu objetivo-** Dijo Kurama

-Claro que si dattebayo- Respondió Naruto decidido

Luego de eso decidió ir a dormir para que el siguiente día no se le hiciera tarde para ir a la academia.

Al siguiente día llego a tiempo a la academia ninja y se fue a sentar en la parte de atrás como los días anteriores.

-Hola Naruto, es raro que llegues temprano- Saludo Shikamaru quien acababa de llegar con Chōji

-Hola Naruto- Saludo Chōji

-Hola chicos, si lo sé pero hasta yo puedo llegar temprano si me lo propongo- respondió alegre

-No solo eso sino que Naruto responde correctamente a las preguntas de Iruka sensei- Comento Kiba que iba llegando

-Ya lo había dicho chicos, si pongo atención- Explico Naruto

-Muy bien chicos todos siéntense- Dijo Iruka interrumpiendo la conversación

A la hora del almuerzo Naruto se juntó en el patio con Shikamaru Chōji y Kiba para platicar aunque solo vieron pelear a Sakura e Ino por Sasuke

-¡Sasuke kun es mío!- Grito Sakura

-Claro que no frentona yo le gusto más que tu- Chillo Ino

-Gritan demasiado y no me dejan dormir- Se quejó Shikamaru

-Sabes que cuando se trata se Sasuke siempre se ponen así- Le dijo Kiba

(Había olvidado lo gritonas que eran esas dos) Pensó Naruto mientras se reía un poco

-Hmp, molestas- Dijo Sasuke algo molesto

-Típico de Sasuke- comento Naruto

 **-¿No deberías hacer algo con ese tipo también?** \- Dijo Kurama desde el interior de Naruto

(Lo sé pero sería un poco raro que le hable de repente, necesito pensar en una buena excusa para acercarme a él)

 **-Ja, buena suerte con eso-** Se burló Kurama

-Deberíamos irnos ya si no Iruka sensei se pondrá furioso- Comento Chōji mientras comía una de sus papas

-Tienes razón, deberíamos irnos- Dijo Naruto y comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón

La clase paso sin problema alguno, solo unos cuantos regaños hacia Naruto y sus compañeros por reírse o dormir en la clase. Al terminar la clase Naruto fue a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaría para el entrenamiento para luego encontrarse con Hinata en el campo de entrenamiento acordado.

-Hey Hinata lamento la tardanza- Saludo Naruto

-No te preocupes Naruto kun, acabo de llegar también- Respondió la saludo Hinata

-Muy bien, deberíamos empezar por hacer ejercicios para fortalecer el cuerpo- Propuso Naruto a lo que Hinata solo inclino la cabeza para hacerle saber que estaba de acuerdo

Se pasaron toda la tarde realizando ejercicios físicos y al último también practicaron control de chakra y Naruto noto que Hinata tenía un control de chakra bastante bueno por lo que pensó que sería buena idea que aprendiera algunos jutsus elementales.

-Hey Hinata ¿crees que puedas aprender jutsus elementales? o ¿solo tienes permitido aprender los jutsus de tu clan?- Pregunto Naruto

-Pues si podría ya que ya no entreno con el clan ya que soy muy débil- Respondió Hinata algo triste

-Vamos Hinata no digas eso, tú no eres débil- Dijo Naruto animándola

-¿Enserio crees eso Naruto-kun?- Pregunto Hinata ilusionada

-Claro que sí, si entrenas tan duro como hoy serás muy fuerte dattebayo- Respondió Naruto con una gran sonrisa

(Naruto-kun cree en mi) Pensó muy emocionada y sonrojada

-Ya es muy tarde, vamos te acompaño a casa- Dijo Naruto alegre

-Está bien- contesto un poco nerviosa

El camino a la mansión Hyūga fue tranquilo, no dijeron nada pero fue un silencio con el cual los dos se sentían cómodos. El campo no estaba muy lejos así que no tardaron mucho en llegar

-Nos vemos mañana Hinata- Se despidió Naruto

-Sí, buenas noches Naruto kun- Dijo Hinata para luego entrar a la mansión

Luego de dejar a Hinata Naruto fue corriendo a su departamento para descansar un poco no sin antes prepararse un ramen instantáneo

 **-¿Ya pensaste que hacer con el asunto del mocoso Uchiha? –** Pregunto Kurama

-Por más que lo pienso, no se me ocurre una buena forma de acercarme a Sasuke- Admitió Naruto

 **-Simplemente deberías golpearlo hasta que entienda como la última vez-** Sugirió Kurama **  
**

-Podría hacer eso, pero no creo que sea muy buena idea- Dijo Naruto

 **-¿Por qué no? Si funciono una vez, no veo porque ahora sería diferente-** Comento Kurama

-Sigo pensando que sería mejor hacerme su amigo- Explico

 **-¿Para qué? ¿Para que te mate y obtenga el Mangekyō Sharingan-** Se burló Kurama

-!No!, debes de dejar pensar así Kurama- Se quejó Naruto

 **-Bueno pues as lo que quieras, espero no te arrepientas, me voy a dormir mocoso-** Dijo Kurama para luego dormir

-Bien, vete a dormir ya pensare en algo- Respondio Naruto

Luego de esa platica sobre Sasuke, Naruto se fue a dormir pensando en que hacer para que Sasuke no cometa los mismos errores

Al día siguiente Naruto se levantó tarde así que salió corriendo para no llegar tan tarde a la academia. Iba corriendo a toda la velocidad que podía mientras esquivaba a la gente que se le cruzaba

(¡Maldición! Mi control de chakra aun no es tan bueno como para escalar paredes e ir corriendo por los techos de las casas) Penso Naruto Frustrado

Al final Naruto llego tarde a clases y tuvo que soportar los regaños de Iruka por llegar tarde

-¡Naruto!, creí que empezarías a llegar temprano- Regaño Iruka a Naruto

-Lo siento Iruka sensei pero se me cruzo un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino largo- (menos mal que recordé una de las tantas excusas de Kakashi sensei) Pensó Naruto como si huniera dicho la mejor excusa del mundo

-¡Ni pienses que me voy a creer eso!- Grito Iruka

-¡Eh!, ¿por qué no? dattebayo-Pregunto Naruto sorprendido

-Es una terrible excusa, mejor ya ve a sentarte- Dijo Iruka todavía molesto

-Bien- Naruto se fue a sentar y se puso a ver por la ventana

Al terminar la clase Naruto fue a conseguir un papel de chakra para saber que afinidad tenia Hinata y así comenzar el entrenamiento de chakra elemental

-Muy bien solo concentra un poco de chakra en el papel y así sabremos tu afinidad elemental- explico Naruto mientras le daba el pequeño papel a Hinata

-Esta bien- hizo lo que Naruto le dijo y el papel se arrugo

-Bien al parecer tu elemento es el rayo- Dijo mientras observaba el papel a lo que Hinata solo asintió algo sorprendida por su afinidad

-Pero primero debemos mejorar el control de chakra así que aremos un ejercicio que consiste el escalar arboles si manos- Explico

-Está bien- (Naruto-kun se preocupa mucho por mi entrenamiento no puedo defraudarlo) Pensó con determinación

Ambos comenzaron a practicar el ejercicio de los árboles, a pesar de las caídas siguieron entrenando por un buen rato.

Y… bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero les guste, aunque no soy muy bueno describiendo los entrenamientos como supongo ya se habrán dado cuenta, espero ir mejorando poco a poco.

Si tienen alguna idea me gustaría saberla y así ver si la puedo incluir

Hasta la próxima

Reviews  
 **HOIVIDENTE-** Pues aquí esta el capitulo espero y te guste, intentare actualizar lo mas seguido que pueda. No se si poner a Anko ya que la idea principal era hacer los equipos como antes pero aun estoy viendo eso. Viva el NaruHina!.

 **NarutoUchiha00-** Muchas gracias, si espero mejorar eso, si va a aprender mas, a mi se me hizo raro solo supiera el rasengan, los clones pero no otros jutsus.

 **Zafir09-** Muchas gracias. Si aprenderá jutsus de rayo ya que vi que es su afinidad y quizás también de fuego ya que igual tiene esa naturaleza, por ahora solo usara de viento uqizas otro pero aun no se cual.

 **Julian Abrigo-** Muchas gracias, espero y te siga gustando.

 **La susodicha-** Muchas gracias, espero haber mejorado aunquesea un poco. Se ira haciendo fuerte ya que a esa edad no era muy fuerte aun, no será un Harem sera puro NaruHina, si lo se después me di cuenta que estaba, muy junto espero haberlo mejorado con los pequeños cambios que hice y sobre Sakura al principio si sera igual ya después va a ir cambiando.

 **Lily jackson 1313-** Jeje muchas gracias aquí esta el capitulo espero que lo disfrutes aunque no soy muy bueno describiendo los entrenamientos.


	3. Jutsu elemental, pequeña cita

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **-Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

Como era sábado y no había clases Naruto decidió ir a la biblioteca en busca de algunos pergaminos que le ayudaran en su entrenamiento. Como sabia como era la gente opto por usar un henge y hacerse pasar por un aldeano cualquiera.

-Mmmm necesito un pergamino de jutsus de viento para mí y de rayo para Hinata… bien con estos estará bien- Dijo mientras agarraba dos pergaminos un poco grandes

 **-Deberías aprender Fūinjutsu, te servirá mucho-** Recomendó Kurama

(Mmmm tienes razón, siempre me llamo la atención la creación de sellos) Pensó Naruto

 **-Bueno, eres un Uzumaki después de todo, es natural que quieres aprender eso-** Dijo Kurama **  
**

(Hey Kurama ¿crees que los clones de sombra me sirvan para aprender Fūinjutsu?) Pregunto mientras buscaba un pergamino sobre sellos

 **-Pues la información que aprenden los clones de sombra se transfiere a ti, así que supongo que te pueden servir-** Concluyo Kurama

(Bien pues mientras entreno con Hinata creare algunos clones para que estudien Fūinjutsu- Dijo mientras tomaba un pergamino

-Bueno pues creo que este es el último- Luego de eso Naruto se llevó los pergaminos y fue a Ichiraku a comer ramen

-¡Jutsu clones de sombra!- Grito Naruto y aparecieron 5 clones de sombra

 **-No tenías por qué gritar sabes-** Gruño Kurama fastidiado

-Pero si grito se ve más genial dattebayo- Señalo Naruto

-Es cierto- Dijo un clon

-Tiene razón- Apoyo otro clon

 **-Clones de este idiota tenían que ser-** Se quejó Kurama

-Ya ya Kurama no te enojes, bueno chicos quiero que lean esto- Dijo Naruto a los clones entregándole el pergamino a uno

-¿eh? ¿No es mucho?- Pregunto un clon

-Por eso hice 5 de ustedes o nosotros como quieran decirlo- Respondió Naruto original

-Oh bueno, tiene sentido-

-Con que Fūinjutsu- Comento un clon mientras leía el pergamino

-Sip, será muy útil aprender sobre sellos- Dijo Naruto

-OKay, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto jefe- Hablo entusiasmado un clon

-Bien pues me voy, suerte chicos- Dijo Naruto

Naruto salió de su departamento con rumbo al campo de entrenamiento cuando vio a Sasuke lanzando shuriken a un árbol así que decidió acercarse

-Buena puntería Sasuke- Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba

-Hmp, que esperabas ¿que fallara como tú?- se burló Sasuke

-Ejem- Naruto lanzo unas shuriken y se clavaron justo a un lado de las shuriken de Sasuke

-Fue suerte- Comento Sasuke

-Lo que digas- dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Hmp- Sasuke miro hacia otro lado

-Hey ¿te gustaría entrenar conmigo?- Propuso Naruto

-¿Hm? ¿Porque debería entrenar contigo? -

-Bueno, siempre es mejor entrenar con alguien mas- Respondió Naruto

-Hmp, no lo creo- Respondio Sasuke

-Como quieras, si cambias de opinión estaré en el campo de entrenamiento 9- Dijo Naruto para luego irse corriendo

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Lamento la tardanza Hinata- se disculpó Naruto mientras llegaba

-No hay problema Naruto kun, también acabo de llegar- Respondió Hinata

-Muy bien, hoy aremos algo diferente Hinata- Dijo Naruto entusiasmado

-¿Eh?, ¿Que vamos a hacer?- Pregunto curiosa

-!Aprender nuevos Jutsus dattebayo!-

-¿Seguro que estamos listos para eso?- pregunto Hinata algo insegura

-Claro que si Hinata, con todo lo que hemos entrenado aprender jutsus nuevos será sencillo- Respondió muy seguro

-Veamos este pergamino lo traje para ti ya que tiene jutsus de rayo- Dijo dándole el pergamino de jutsus del elemento rayo

-Muchas gracias Naruto-kun- Agradeció Hinata mientras tomaba el pergamino (Naruto kun se preocupa mucho por mi) pensó muy feliz

-No es nada, mmm creo que intentare este… elemento viento palma de aire y tu Hinata ¿cual aprenderás?- Pregunto curioso

-Mmmm Creo que el elemento rayo bala eléctrica- Contesto Hinata

-Muy bien pues ¡esforcémonos dattebayo!- Grito entusiasmado Naruto

-¡Si!- Grito nerviosa Hinata

Mientras que Naruto trataba de expulsar chakra de viento con la palma de su mano Hinata trataba de generar electricidad con sus dedos anular y medio. Naruto tenía dificultades ya que el chakra se dispersaba hacia todos lados en vez de salir hacia delante, Hinata gracias a su excelente control de chakra podía convertir su chakra en electricidad aunque si se distraía se daba pequeñas descargas

-Creo que es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy- Dijo Naruto mientras veía su mano que estaba roja

-Está bien- Hinata tenía el cabello algo despeinado debido a la electricidad

-Hey Hinata como aún es temprano ¿quieres ir a comer ramen?- Pregunto Naruto de repente haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara un poco

-eh… bueno… yo… esta… bien- Respondió Hinata muy apenada

-¡Genial! Vamos dattebayo- Grito Naruto emocionado

Después de quitarse el polvo de su ropa comenzaron a caminar hacia Ichiraku ramen, Hinata estaba un poco nerviosa ya que iría a comer ramen con su amor platónico aunque eso no le quitaba la felicidad que tenía debido a la invitación del rubio, Naruto estaba más tranquilo aunque feliz ya que iría a comer ramen con Hinata. Aun así la caminata fue tranquila y sin problemas

-¡Hey viejo un ramen grande!- Grito Naruto apenas entrando en el local

-Claro Naruto, ¿eh? Dime Naruto ¿aquella chica es tu novia?- Pregunto Teuchi sonriendo al notar a Hinata

¿-Ehh?... no nosotros somos amigos- Respondió Naruto algo sonrojado (Rayos incluso tartamudee un poco, ahora entiendo lo que siente Hinata)

Hinata solo asintió muy sonrojada

-¡Papa! Deja de preguntar esas cosas- Regaño Ayame

-Pero tenía curiosidad, Naruto siempre viene solo- Se excusó Teuchi

-¡Eso no importa! Y tú que vas a querer…, aun no se tu nombre- Le pregunto Ayame a Hinata

-Ah, lo siento, me llamo Hinata Hyūga un placer- Se presentó Hinata algo apenada

-Hyūga eh, vaya Naruto tú vas por el premio grande- Felicito Teuchi con el pulgar arriba

-¡Papá!, mucho gusto Hinata, disculpa los comentarios de mi padre- Se presentó Ayame

-Jiji, no se preocupe- Comento Hinata algo divertida por la situación

-Y bien Hinata ¿tu que vas a querer?- Pregunto Ayame

-Lo mismo que Naruto kun por favor- Pidió educadamente Hinata

-¡Enseguida salen!- Dijo Teuchi entusiasmado

Luego de unos minutos estuvo listo el ramen

-Esta delicioso- Dijo Hinata cuando probo el ramen

-Claro que si, este es el mejor ramen del mundo dattebayo- Grito Naruto

-Puedes venir siempre que quieras- Le dijo Ayame a Hinata

-Si, este es un gran lugar para que tengan citas chicos- Comento Teuchi riendo causando que ambos se sonrojaran

-¡Papá!- Grito Ayame a su padre

-Bien bien lo siento- Se disculpo Teuchi

Al terminar su ramen se dirigieron hacia la mansión Hyūga para luego despedirse con una sonrisa

-Hinata- Hablo Hiashi serio

-¿Si padre?- Pregunto Hinata

-Estos últimos días has estado llegando tarde, ¿a que se debe?- Pregunto bastante serio

-Eh estado entrenando- Respondió un poco temerosa

-¿Sola?- Pregunto

-No, estoy entrenando con Naruto kun- (espero que no prohíba entrenar con Naruto-kun) Pensó Hinata preocupada

(Con que el chico Jinchūriki, desde que Hinata llega tarde la veo más confiada y ya no tartamudea tanto, así que en realidad no tengo problema con que entrene con ese niño) Pensó Hiashi serio sobre el entrenamiento de Hinata

-Procura no llegar tan tarde- Luego de decir eso Hiashi se fue dejando sorprendida a Hinata

-Si…- Respondió aun sorprendida por las palabras de su padre

Y con esto termina el tercer capítulo de este fanfic. Como verán cambie un poco la actitud de Hiashi  
Debería incluir a Sasuke en el entrenamiento NaruHina o que entrenen solos?

Reviews

 **PhoebeHDA-** Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo

 **Grilloforever-** Muchas gracias, de hecho si había pensado en que aprendiera el Hiraishin, así que si lo va a aprender

 **NarutoUchiha00-** Creo que estaría bien el de los tigras para Hinata ya que se me ocurrió que Naruto tuviera el contrato de los zorros, que te parece la idea?

 **sayuri1707-** Claro que van a ser muy fuertes, espero y te guste cómo va la historia

 **CCSakuraforever-** Estoy pensando en ponerle a Naruto el contrato de invocación de los zorros y lo de uzu es una muy buena idea que quizás la implemente en el futuro

 **Eidarius-** Muchas gracias espero y te agrade este capítulo, espero no decepcionarte


	4. Sasuke se une al entrenamiento, ¿Examen?

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **-Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que comenzaron a practicar jutsus elementales, ambos habían mejorado considerablemente en este corto periodo de tiempo. Los dos ya tenían dominado casi por completo los jutsus elementales. Ahora se encontraban practicando un poco de taijutsu, Naruto usaba sus clones de sombra y Hinata utilizaba el Jūken

-Muy bien Hinata, has mejorado bastante- Felicito Naruto

-Gracias Naruto kun, fue gracias a tu ayuda- Dijo Hinata apenada

-Fue gracias a tus esfuerzos Hinata… Vaya así que decidiste venir- Dijo Naruto mientras volteaba y veía a Sasuke

-Hmp, solo pasaba por aquí así que decidí echar un vistazo, pero quién diría que entrenas con la chica Hyūga- Le respondió Sasuke

-Se llama Hinata y ya te lo había dicho siempre es mejor entrenar con alguien- Corrigió Naruto

-Como digas y ¿que están entrenando?- Pregunto Sasuke curioso

-Estamos practicando taijutsu, ¿quieres unirte?, o acaso ¿me vas a decir que tienes miedo? - Respondió Naruto incitándolo para que entrenara con ellos

-Ja, quisieras , muy bien, vamos - Dijo Sasuke poniéndose en posición de pelea

-¡Bien!- Grito Naruto emocionado mientras también se ponía en posición de pelea

-Ah, comiencen- Dijo Hinata para que comenzaran

Ninguno hizo algo, solo se quedaron mirando hasta que Sasuke decidió atacar, corrió hacia Naruto y le tiro un puñetazo, Naruto esquivo el puñetazo para luego intentar darle un rodillazo a Sasuke el cuan detuvo con su mano libre con algo de dificultad por la fuerza de rodillazo

Ambos retrocedieron y ahora fue Naruto quien tomo la iniciativa y lanzo una patada dirigida al rostro de Sasuke, este puso su brazo para bloquearla y tiro otro golpe que Naruto no pudo esquivar y le dio en el rostro

Ignorando el golpe Naruto tomo el brazo de Sasuke y lo jalo para golpearlo en la barbilla haciendo que Sasuke retrocediera

-No lo haces tan mal - Admitió Sasuke

-Ja, solo lograste darme un golpe- Respondio Naruto

-Tú también solo me diste un golpe- Dijo Sasuke

-Bien, ¡sigamos dattebayo!- Grito Naruto

Pasaron toda la tarde entrenando los tres, corrigiéndose entre ellos, Naruto y Sasuke peleando de vez en cuando y Hinata tratando inútilmente separarlos. Después de entrenar fueron a dejar a Hinata a la mansión Hyūga para después cada uno ir a su casa prometiendo entrenar juntos de vez en cuando

Y así pasaron algunos meses, Naruto y Hinata entrenando arduamente con Sasuke uniéndoseles algunas veces para entrenar los tres

-Ya mañana es el examen para convertirnos en genin- Comento Hinata nerviosa por el examen

-Tch, es obvio que pasaremos el examen- Dijo Sasuke

-Ehhhhh... bueno, que no se les haga raro que yo repruebe- Comento Naruto

-¿Qué?, ¿porque?- Pregunto Hinata confundida

-Sí, ¿porque? Eres casi tan fuerte como yo- Dijo Sasuke

-¡Hey! Soy más fuerte que tú, como sea, no se preocupen pasare de otra forma- Respondió Naruto muy confiado

-Si tú lo dices- Dijo Sasuke

-¿Estas seguro Naruto-kun?- Pregunto preocupada Hinata

-¡Claro! No te preocupes dattebayo-

Luego de eso Naruto fue a su departamento a pensar sobre el examen de la academia

 **-¿En que piensas mocoso?, es raro verte así-** Pregunto Kurama

(En lo que pasara mañana) Respondio Naruto

 **-Y que se supone que pasara-** Pregunto Kurama algo curioso

(Reprobare el examen para que Mizuki me diga que robe el pergamino de jutsus prohibidos) Contesto

 **-¿Porque no lo pasas y ya?-** Dijo Kurama fastidiado

(Por qué si Mizuki lo roba se lo dará a Orochimaru y además quizá encuentre algún jutsu interesante) Respondió Naruto

 **-Ya veo, a veces me sorprendes por las ideas que tienes-** Comento Kurama mientras bostezaba

(¿Eh? ¿Eso es un alago?)

 **-Tómalo como quieras-** Dijo Kurama para luego comenzar a dormir

(Flojo) Comento Naruto para luego ir a dormir también

Al siguiente día Naruto llego temprano a la academia ya que eran los exámenes finales. Aunque sabía todas las respuestas del examen escrito decidió contestar solo las necesarias para aprobar, acertó casi todas las shuriken en la prueba de lanzamiento de shuriken y saco buena nota en la prueba de taijutsu

-Bien Naruto utiliza el Jutsu de transformación- Pidió Iruka

-Claro- Y Naruto se transformó en el tercer Hokage

-Muy bien Naruto, hiciste perfecto el Jutsu de transformación- Felicito Iruka

-Ahora has el Jutsu de sustitución - Pidió otro de los maestros

-Okey- Hizo los sellos correspondientes y cambio de lugar con una silla

-Perfecto, ahora solo te falta el jutsu de clonación- Dijo Iruka

Naruto hizo los sellos y como planeaba solo apareció un clon tirado y muy mal echo

-Muy mal Naruto, todavía no puedes hacer ni un clon- Pregunto Iruka algo decepcionado

-Lo siento Iruka sensei- Dijo Naruto fingiendo tristeza

-Vamos Iruka deberíamos pasarlo, realizo los otros dos jutsus perfectamente- Pidió Mizuki

-No Mizuki, sería injusto para los otros alumnos que hicieron al menos 3 copias de sí mismos- Comento serio Iruka

Naruto salió del aula aun fingiendo que estaba triste y se fue a sentar al columpio a esperar a Mizuki

(Todo va bien solo falta esperar a Mizuki) Pensó Naruto

-Hey Naruto ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Mizuki quien iba llegando

-Si Mizuki sensei no se preocupe- Respondió Naruto

-Lamento que no hayas podido graduarte- Dijo Mizuki

-Pero no entiendo porque Iruka sensei no me paso si hoce correctamente los otros dos jutsus y también pase los otros exámenes-

-Veras el es huérfano, sus padres murieron en una misio, yo creo que por eso él se ve reflejado en ti y por eso quieres que seas fuerte- Le comento Mizuki a Naruto

-Eso no lo sabia- Le respondió Naruto

-Pero aún hay otra forma de pasar- le dijo Mizuki

-¿En serio? ¿Que tengo que hacer?!- Pregunto Naruto fingiendo emoción

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¡Iruka! ¡Despierta!- Grito Mizuki tras la puerta de Iruka

-¡¿Que sucede?! ¿Porque gritas a esta hora?- Pregunto Iruka mientras abría la puerta

-Es terrible, Naruto robo el pergamino de jutsus prohibidos- Dijo Mizuki

-¿Eh? No es posible, ¿porque haría algo así?- Pregunto mientras salía de su apartamento para ir a buscar a Naruto

-No lo sé, probablemente este enojado porque no lo pasamos en el examen- Dijo Mizuki alarmando a Iruka

-No puede ser- Susurro Iruka preocupado

-Vamos a ver al Hokage primero- Recordó Mizuki al ver que Iruka ya se iba

-Vaya conque aquí estaba el Hiraishin de mi papá- Dijo Naruto mientras leía el pergamino y sacaba un rollo más pequeño para copiar todo lo que decaí sobre el Hiraishin

-¡Naruto! Así que aquí estabas- llego Iruka cansado

-Sip, parece que me encontró Iruka sensei- (menos mal que me dio tiempo de copiar todo) pensó mientras guardaba el otro pergamino

-¿Porque robaste el pergamino Naruto?- Pregunto Iruka temeroso por la respuesta de Naruto

-¿Eh? Pues para graduarme- Dijo Naruto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¿Graduarte?- Pregunto Iruka confundido

-Sí, ya sabe con el examen secreto- Respondio

-¿Cual examen?- Pregunto Iruka

-Mizuki sensei me dijo que si robaba este pergamino y lo traía hasta aquí podría graduarme, además logre aprender un nuevo jutsu- Presumió Naruto

-No hay ningún examen así- Le dijo Iruka

-Claro que lo hay Naruto, lo que pasa es que Iruka no quiere que pases, ahora dame el pergamino- Dijo Mizuki mientras llegaba al lugar

-¿Eh? ¿Porque no?- Pregunto Naruto fingiendo no saber

-Él te odia como todos los demás- Dijo Mizuki

-¡No! Es cierto Naruto no te odio- Grito Iruka

-¿Porque me odiaría Iruka sensei?- Dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba el pergamino

-Si tanto quieres saber te lo diré Naruto, hace 12 años- No termino de hablar ya que Iruka lo interrumpió

-¡No! Lo escuches Naruto, ¡Mizuki está prohibido hablar de eso!- Grito Iruka

-¡Cállate!, Toma esto- Grito Mizuki para después lanzar varios kunai y shuriken hacia Iruka

(ah no, no le aras daño esta vez) Pensó Naruto para ponerse enfrente de Iruka y desviar todos los kunai y shuriken

-Porque lo defiendes, él te odia por ser el Kyūbi- Dijo Mizuki

-¡Mientes!- Grito Naruto

-No le creas Naruto, tú no eres el Kyūbi- Dijo Iruka para tranquilizar a Naruto

-Porque crees que toda la gente te odia, es porque el cuarto Hokage sello al Kyūbi en ti- Comento Mizuki

-Eso es un secreto clase S Mizuki!- Grito Iruka

-¡Ya cállate!- Mizuki uso un Jutsu de sustitución para ponerse atrás de Iruka y lo pateo con fuerza en la espalda

-Agh, ¡corre Naruto! Yo lo enfrentare- dijo Iruka mientras sacaba un kunai para enfrentarlo

Mizuki corrió para atacar a Iruka mientras hacia posiciones de manos pero Naruto apareció a lado de el y le dio una patada mandándolo a volar contra un árbol

-Si te atreves a tocar a mi sensei… ¡Te mato!- Amenazo a Mizuki con una mirada intimidante

-Ja y que va a hacer un mocoso que no logro ni graduarse de la academia- Se burló Mizuki aunque se sentía incómodo por la mirada de Naruto

-Ya veras, ¡Jutsu multi clones de sombra!- Grito Naruto y aparecieron muchos clones de Naruto por todos lados

-¡Al ataque!- Grito un clon y todos fueron y comenzaron a golpear a Mizuki quien apenas y pudo deshacer unos pocos clones antes de caer derrotado y envuelto en sangre

-Aprendiste un jutsu de nivel Jōnin en muy poco tiempo, es increíble Naruto- Alago Iruka

-Jeje, claro que si Iruka sensei- Respondió Naruto sonriendo

-Cierra los ojos un momento Naruto- Pidió Iruka

-Okay- Acepto Naruto para luego sentir que le ponía algo en la frente

-Ya puedes abrirlos Naruto… Felicidades, ya eres un genin- Dijo Iruka quien ya no tenía su banda ninja

-Muchas gracias Iruka sensei- Grito Naruto para después abrazar a Iruka tan fuerte que causo que se cayeran los dos

Con esto acaba el cuarto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Como ven hay algunos jutsus que los dejo en japonés y otros si los pongo en español, espero y esto no les moleste. Espero sus comentarios, saludos

Hasta el próximo capitulo

Reviews

 **Hotday productions-** Muchas gracias. Ya arregle lo de las separaciones… o eso creo. Espero y poder arreglar lo de la historia, espero te guste este capitulo

 **Zafir09-** Muchas gracias, el Hiraishin ya se lo di a Naruto y lo de los 5 elementos creo que por ahora solo tendrá viento

 **MiniYo95-** Muchas gracias, espero te guste este capítulo, Naruto tendrá técnicas de sellado y el Hiraishin eso es seguro y Hinata también planeo ponerle más técnicas

 **Alucardzero-** Jeje gracias, tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos no te preocupes y espero ya haber arreglado el problema con los diálogos

 **carlos29-** Pues creo que es buena idea que entrenen con Sasuke solo de vez en cuando aunque ya van a ser genin en el siguiente capitulo

 **CCSakuraforever-** Muchas gracias, van a ser más fuertes los dos espero que te guste este capitulo

 **Guest-** Espero que te guste este capítulo aunque al final decidí incluí a Sasuke un poco

 **Afrodita-** Espero que te guste este capítulo y si incluí a Sasuke un poco en el entrenamiento

 **Flemy Speeddraw-** Jeje gracias y me alegro que te haya gustado lo de la "cita" en Ichiraku, tratare de incluir a los demás chicos, espero te guste este capítulo. Y gracias por avisarme sobre que el capítulo era el mismo, espero ya no cometer ese error

 **Naruhina1827-** Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, al final decidí meter a Sasuke en los entrenamientos de vez en cuando

 **Eidarius-** Muchas gracias aquí está el capítulo 4 espero que te guste

 **Black998-** Muchas gracias me alegra que te guste, espero poder arreglar lo de la actitud de Naruto, aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que te guste


	5. ¡Equipo 7!

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **-Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

Era el día que dirían los equipos genin así Naruto se despertó temprano para no llegar tarde en ese día tan importante. Se bañó, desayuno algo ligero y salió para la academia. Corrió directo a la academia

-Hey Hinata, buenos días-Saludo Naruto al llegar a Hinata y se fue a sentar junto a ella

-Buenos días Naruto kun, me alegro de que te graduaras- Dijo Hinata alegre

-Te dije que no te preocuparas- Respondió con una sonrisa

-Hey Naruto, que haces aquí solo pueden estar los que se graduaron- Dijo otro niño

-¿Acaso estas ciego? ¿No vez mi banda ninja?- Respondió Naruto mientras señalaba la banda que traía en la frente

-¡Genial Naruto! ¡Lograste graduarte!- Grito Kiba mientras se acercaba

-Felicidades Naruto- felicito Chōji

-Problemático pero felicidades- Dijo Shikamaru quien estaba recostado en la banca de enfrente

-¡Gracias chicos!- Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa

-Hey chicos, siéntense- Dijo Iruka quien llegaba al salón

Luego de que Iruka comenzara a decir el orden de los equipos por fin toco el equipo 7

-El equipo 7 será Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyūga- Dijo Iruka

-¿Eh?- (¿Que está pasando?) Pensó Naruto muy confundido

-¡No es justo, Porque Hinata esta con Sasuke-kun!- Grito una fangirl de Sasuke enojada

-¡¿Si porque ella?!- Se quejó otra

-¡Guarden silencio!, siempre tienen que estar los dos mejores de la clase con el peor de la clase en el mismo equipo- Explico Iruka

-¡Pero se supone que yo soy la mejor de la clase!- Grito Sakura furiosa

-Las dos sacaron puntuación perfecta en el examen escrito, sin embargo Hinata creo más clones en la prueba de ninjutsu, tuvo más aciertos en la prueba de lanzamiento de shuriken y por ser miembro del clan Hyūga tiene mejor taijutsu, por eso ella fue considerada como la mejor de la clase- Explico Iruka

-… está bien Iruka sensei- asintió Sakura avergonzada y triste

-Muy bien, equipo 8 Shino Auburame, Kiba Inuzuka y Sakura Haruno- Continuo col los equipos Iruka

(Así que eso fue lo que paso… estoy muy feliz porque estaré con Hinata pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme un poco mal por Sakura ya que la considero una muy buena amiga, espero que le vaya bien con el equipo 8, confió en ellos pero no sé si estarán bien) Pensó Naruto en una mezcla de emociones por su nuevo equipo

Había pasado un rato desde que Iruka había terminado de decir los equipos y les dijo que ahora solo tenían que esperar a su sensei, todos los equipos ya se habían ido solo faltaba el equipo 7

(Agh típico de Kakashi sensei, tendré que hacerle la misma broma de la vez pasada) Pensó Naruto para luego pararse y poner el borrador encima de la puerta

-¿Enserio crees que un Jōnin caerá en esa tonta broma?- Pregunto Sasuke fastidiado por tanta espera

-Ja, te apuesto a que caerá en esta tonta broma- Dijo Naruto desafiante

-Hmp, no perdería mi tiempo en una apuesta tan tonta- Respondió Sasuke

-¿Ohhh acaso el gran Sasuke tiene miedo de perder una apuesta?- Pregunto Naruto en un tono de bura

-!Bien!, si pierdes no comerás ramen en una semana- Dijo Sasuke pensando que no aceptaría esos términos

-Como quieras, pero si gano los 3 iremos a comer ramen toda la semana- Respondió Naruto

-¿Eh?, ¿yo también?- Pregunto Hinata dudosa

-¡Claro que si dattebayo!, Somos un equipo después de todo- Le respondió Naruto sonriendo

-Bien, es una apuesta- Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa creyendo que ya tenía esa apuesta ganada

Justo en ese momento Kakashi entro por la puerta causando que el borrador le cayera justo en la cabeza causando que Naruto se echara a reír

-¡Ja en tu cara Sasuke!- Grito Naruto aun riéndose de Kakashi

-Tch, maldición- Sasuke volteo hacia otro lado molesto

-Lo siento sensei- Se disculpó Hinata por la broma de Naruto

-Mmmm mi primera impresión de ustedes… los odio, nos vemos en la azotea- Dijo Kakashi para luego desaparecer en una bola de humo

-Pff si como no- Se burló Naruto para ir hacia las escaleras con Sasuke y Hinata siguiéndolo

Al llegar a la azotea vieron a Kakashi recargado en el barandal así que decidieron sentarse enfrente de el

-Muy bien comencemos con las presentaciones- Dijo Kakashi

-Ehh que deberíamos decir- Pregunto Hinata

-Veamos… lo que les gusta, no les gusta, sus sueños para el futuro y sus aficiones- Respondió Kakashi

-Porque no empieza usted- Propuso Naruto

-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan… aaa no tengo ganas de decirles eso, mis sueños para el futuro… nunca había pensado en ello y mis pasatiempos… tengo muchos pasatiempos- Dijo Kakashi con notoria flojera

(Eso no sirvió de mucho) Pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Bien es su turno, empieza tu- Dijo señalando a Naruto

-¡Claro!, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta entrenar, el ramen e ir a comer ramen con Iruka sensei y con Hinata, lo que no me gusta es esperar 3 minutos para que el ramen esté listo, mis sueños para el futuro es convertirme en Hokage, así toda la gente vera lo fuerte que soy y me reconocerá y mis pasatiempos son entrenar y probar distintos tipos de ramen y compararlos- Termino de decir Naruto con una gran sonrisa

-Mmm un sueño interesante, muy bien, te toca- Comento y señalo a Hinata

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyūga, lo que me gusta es cuidar las flores, entrenar y las cosas dulces, lo que no me gusta son las personas que juzgan injustamente a otras, mis sueños para el futuro es volverme fuerte y demostrar que las personas pueden cambiar y mis pasatiempos son entrenar y cuidar mi jardín

-Mmmm ya veo (Al menos no está obsesionada con los chicos ni las dietas) y por ultimo tu- Dijo mientras veía a Sasuke

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha me desagradan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular y lo que tengo no es un sueño porque será una realidad y es matar a cierta persona- Dijo Sasuke muy serio

-No es cierto, a Sasuke le encantan los tomates, se la pasa comiendo tomates en los entrenamientos- Dijo Naruto con tono de burla

-¡Cállate maldito! ¡Eso era un secreto!- Grito Sasuke muy enojado

-Jajaja, lo siento pero te veías demasiado serio- Se reía Naruto

-Tch, me las pagaras idiota- Amenazo Sasuke

-Cálmense por favor- Trato de calmarlos Hinata

-Solo deja que lo golpee un poco Hinata- Dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a tronarse los dedos

-Ja, como si pudieras- Se burló Sasuke mientras hacia lo mismo

-Ejem, chicos pongan atención por favor- Pidió Kakashi

-¿Que pasa Kakashi sensei?- Pregunto Naruto mientras volteaba

-Mañana tendremos una prueba de supervivencia- Dijo Kakashi

-¿Eh? Creí que ya habían acabado las pruebas- Dijo Naruto fingiendo ignorancia sobre el otro examen

-Oh no las pruebas de hoy solo fueron un filtro para saber quiénes tenían probabilidades de convertirse en shinobi- Explico Kakashi

-¿Entonces no somos genin aun?- Pregunto Hinata

-Exacto, si pasan la prueba de mañana serán genin oficialmente, los espero a las 7 de la mañana no lleguen tarde… y no desayunen o vomitaran- Dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer

-Bueno, ahora vamos por ramen- Comento Naruto

-Paso- Dijo Sasuke para empezar a caminar a las escaleras de la azotea

-Hey, recuerda que perdiste la apuesta, o ¿acaso los Uchihas no cumplen sus promesas?- Pregunto Naruto burlón causando que Sasuke se detuviera

-Tch, maldición, que quede claro que solo iré por la apuesta- Dijo Sasuke furioso

-Ja, como digas, vamos Hinata- Comento Naruto mientras le extendía la mano a Hinata para ayudarla a ponerse de pie ya que esta seguía sentada

-Claro- Respondió aceptando con gusto la ayuda de Naruto

Los tres fueron a comer ramen a Ichiraku ya que al siguiente día tendrían una gran prueba por pasar

Bueno aquí está el capítulo 5, espero y les guste, espero sus comentarios/sugerencias.

Hasta la próxima

Reviews

 **Black998-** Pues aquí está el capítulo 5 y aquí si hubo un cambio espero que te guste

 **Zafir09-** Gracias, ya había pensado en ese equipo y como viste decidí que así será el equipo 7

 **Hotday productions-** Muchas gracias por tus consejos/sugerencias, como veras las he puesto en práctica, espero que te guste este capitulo

 **Daizuke-** Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que también te guste este capitulo

 **CCSakuraforever-** Gracias, espero que te siga gustando


	6. La prueba de los cascabeles

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

-Hola- Biju o invocación hablando

El recién formado equipo 7 iba llegando a Ichiraku para comer ramen

-¡Hey viejo, lo de siempre!- Grito Naruto desde la entrada

-Buenas tardes, yo quiero lo mismo por favor- Pidió mas educadamente Hinata mientras se sentaba en la barra

-Supongo que también comeré lo mismo- Comento Sasuke aburrido

-Aquí tienen- Después de unos minutos les entrego su ramen

-Gracias- Dijeron los tres para luego empezar a comer

-Hey, no se les olvide desayunar mañana- Comento Naruto de repente

-Pero Kakashi sensei dijo que no desayunáramos- Recordó Hinata

-Pero como vamos a hacer la prueba con el estómago vacío, además Kakashi sensei no tiene por qué enterarse de que desayunamos- Dijo Naruto

-Naruto tiene razón, será difícil hacerla prueba así- Admitió Sasuke mientras comía

-También procuren no llegar tan temprano- Recomendó

-¿Porque no?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Recuerden que hoy llego tarde, que tal si mañana llega tarde- Dijo Naruto

-Bueno, es una posibilidad- Respondió Hinata

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A la mañana siguiente los tres estaban parados en el campo de entrenamiento esperando a Kakashi que por supuesto no había llegado

-Ese maldito no llega- Su quejo Sasuke

-Les dije que iba a llegar tarde- Dijo Naruto

-Tenías razón Naruto-kun- Comento Hinata

Luego de otra hora llego Kakashi

-Hola chicos- Saludo Kakashi como si nada

-¿Porque llego tan tarde?- Pregunto molesto Sasuke

-Me perdí en el camino de la vida- Respondió Kakashi

Sasuke y Hinata voltearon a ver a Naruto y este solo desvió la mirada

-¿Ya conocía a Naruto-kun?- Pregunto Hinata

-¿Eh?, no, ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Kakashi

-Esa es la excusa que siempre dice cuando llega tarde a algún lugar- Explico Sasuke

-¿Eh?- Kakashi volteo a ver a Naruto confundido

-¿Coincidencia?- Dijo Naruto fingiendo ignorancia

-Bien como sea, para pasar la prueba de hoy tendrán que quitarme estos cascabeles antes del medio día- Explico Kakashi mientras les mostraba dos cascabeles

-Pero solo hay dos cascabeles- Señalo Hinata

-Sí, el que no obtenga uno regresara a la academia, muy bien ¡comiencen!- Dijo Kakashi antes de que Hinata digiera algo mas

Sasuke y Hinata corrieron a esconderse entre los arboles pero al parecer Naruto se había quedado atrás de Kakashi

-Sabes eres algo raro comparado con tus compañeros- Comento Kakashi

-Lo único raro aquí es su peinado- Se burló Naruto para luego correr directo hacia el

Naruto salto y lanzo una patada que Kakashi detuvo fácilmente con la mano, estando cerca de Kakashi Naruto saco un kunai y lo ataco con él, Kakashi esquivaba o desviaba todos los ataques de Naruto.

-¡Elemento viento agujas de viento!- Grito Naruto para luego escupir agujas invisibles haciendo que Kakashi retrocediera

(¿Un jutsu elemental a su edad?, parece que es mejor de lo que esperaba) Pensó Kakashi para después aparecer detrás de Naruto en canclillas y con las manos juntas y dos dedos estirados

-Jutsu secreto de la aldea de la hoja mil años de muerte- Dijo Kakashi para picar el trasero de Naruto quien exploto en una bola de humo

-¿Clon de sombra?- Dijo Kakashi para voltear a los lados

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Mientras todo eso pasaba Naruto mando un clon con Sasuke y el original fue a buscar a Hinata

-Pss Sasuke- Dijo Naruto detrás de Sasuke

-¿Naruto?, ¿que no estas con Kakashi?- Pregunto Sasuke mientras señalaba la pelea de Naruto y Kakashi

-No, ese es un clon, de hecho yo también soy un clon, el original está buscando a Hinata- Explico el clon de Naruto

-Ya veo ¿y qué quieres?- comento Sasuke

-Necesitamos un plan, ninguno de nosotros podrá con Kakashi sensei por si solo- Dijo el clon

-Pero que aremos si solo hay dos cascabeles-

-Luego resolvemos eso, ahora vamos con Hinata- Dijo Naruto para luego correr por los arboles

-Está bien- Siguió a Naruto

-Hey, aquí estamos- Dijo el clon mientras llegaba con Naruto y Hinata

-Bien Naruto, Que aremos, ¿Al menos tienes un plan?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Pff claro que si Sasuke quien crees que soy- Dijo Naruto para después explicar su plan

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sasuke y Naruto corrieron hacia Kakashi, ambos lanzaron un kunai hacia Kakashi para distraerlo y así cada uno hacer su propio ataque. Naruto salto para dar una patada a la cabeza de Kakashi y Sasuke lanzo una patada al costado, Kakashi logro bloquear las dos patadas pero ahí no pararon y Naruto agarro el brazo de Kakashi con el cual había detenido su patada e intento patear su otro brazo mientras Sasuke intentaba tomar los cascabeles pero Kakashi se dio cuenta de esto y pateo a Sasuke para luego lanzar a Naruto

Hinata llego por atrás para intentar inmovilizarlo mientras lanzaba a Naruto pero este uso un jutsu de sustitución, Hinata uso el taijutsu del clan Hyūga para atacar a Kakashi quien esquivaba los golpes aunque debido al byakugan Hinata encontraba aberturas en su defensa haciéndole más difícil esquivar los golpes

-Elemento rayo aplauso eléctrico- Dijo Hinata para luego aplaudir y provocar que sus manos emitieran una gran luz blanca que cegó a Kakashi, lo cual aprovecho para quitarle los cascabeles a Kakashi y luego usar un jutsu de sustitución para alejarse de ahí

Para cuando Kakashi recupero la vista estaba dispuesto de ir con Hinata y quitarle los cascabeles, lo que no se espero fue que una gran bola de fuego fuera hacia el

-Elemento viento palma de viento/ elemento fuego gran bola de fuego- Gritaron Naruto y Sasuke para lanzar un poderoso jutsu combinado quien Kakashi apenas y logro esquivar con un jutsu de sustitución

-Se acabó Kakashi sensei, ganamos- Dijo Naruto

-Hmp, logramos quitarle los cascabeles antes del medio día- Continuo Sasuke

-Felicitaciones chicos, pasaron la prueba, así que ¿Quién regresara a la academia?- Pregunto Kakashi serio

-Los tres trabajamos duro para obtener los cascabeles así que los tres vamos a pasar la prueba- Dijo Sasuke con determinación

-Nosotros somos un equipo, ninguno regresara a la academia- Continuo Hinata algo nerviosa

-Exactamente Kakashi sensei, o nos pasa a todos o los tres regresamos a la academia- Finalizo Naruto con los brazos cruzados

-Muy bien… los tres pasan, el equipo 7 oficialmente esta graduado- Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa con su ojo como solo él sabe

-¡Siiii!- Grito Naruto mientras abrazaba a Sasuke y a Hinata

Hinata sonreía sonrojada por el abrazo de Naruto y Sasuke solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa

-A partir de mañana comenzaremos a hacer misiones como un equipo- Dijo Kakashi

-Ahora vamos por un ramen para celebrar- Propuso Naruto

-Comimos ramen ayer, ¿enserio no te aburres de esa cosa?- Pregunto Sasuke mientras se apartaba del abrazo de Naruto

-Claro que no, es la comida de los dioses, vamos- Comenzó a caminar Naruto aun abrazando a Hinata que estaba demasiado feliz como para quejarse del abrazo de Naruto

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

En el camino a Ichiraku se encontraron con el equipo 8, estaban bastante sucios como ellos, Naruto los invito a comer ramen y estos al estar hambrientos aceptaron en ir con ellos

-¿Y como les fue hoy chicos?- Pregunto Naruto al equipo 8

-Bastante bien, Kurenai sensei nos hizo una prueba para ver si éramos dignos de ser genin y obviamente la pasamos- Presumió Kiba

-El secreto de la prueba era el trabajo en equipo- Dijo Shino serio como siempre

-Nosotros también pasamos nuestra prueba con Kakashi sensei- Presumió también Naruto

-Seguro Sasuke-kun lo hizo todo- Dijo Sakura alabando a Sasuke como de costumbre

-Fue el trabajo en equipo Sakura- Dijo Hinata algo nerviosa

-Ja, quizás seas la mejor de la clase pero Naruto es un perdedor- Replico Sakura

-Oye Sakura no te pases tampoco- Dijo Kiba

-Naruto-kun no es ningún perdedor- Defendió Hinata a Naruto

-Sakura, eres una molestia- Dijo Sasuke con un tono frio para después dejar su dinero y salir del restaurante

-Ah Sasuke, toma viejo hasta luego chicos- Naruto pago el ramen y tomo la mano de Hinata para seguir a Sasuke

-Adiós chicos- Se despidió Kiba

-Nos vemos- Dijo Shino

Sakura seguía en shock por las palabras de Sasuke

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Hey Sasuke no crees que te pasaste un poco- Pregunto Naruto

-Hmp, no lo creo, no tiene derecho a criticar a nadie- Respondió Sasuke serio

-Lo sé pero…- No termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpido Hinata

-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san tiene razón, ella no tenía derecho a insultarte- Comento Hinata sorprendiendo a ambos

-… Está bien, bueno apurémonos es algo tarde- Dijo Naruto para seguir caminando a la mansión Hyūga para dejar a Hinata

Y Con esto termina el capítulo 6, espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios/sugerencias.

Hasta la próxima

Reviews

Daizuke- Me alegro que te haya gustado el cambio que le hice al equipo 7, no te preocupes no la descuidare

TeoriasTeoricas- Muchas gracias, espero y te siga gustando

CCSakuraforever- Que bueno que te gusto, ojala te guste este capitulo

lorena galban- Me alegro que te guste, espero te agrade este capitulo

Black998- Que bueno que te gusto el cambio, si planeo hacerlo un poco más amable

Zafir09- Gracias me alegro que te gustara el cambio, aquí el siguiente capítulo ojala te guste

Hotday productions- Gracias espero seguir mejorando, gracias por tus consejos

anaisescalona12- Muchas gracias, espero y te guste este capitulo

shiro5580- Me alegra que te guste mi fic, ojala te guste este capitulo

Gjr-Sama- Sip, planeo hacerlo más amable con su equipo y por supuesto con Naruto

Afrodita- Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, ojala este también te guste, te mando un abrazo


	7. Comienzo de una nueva aventura

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

-Hola- Biju o invocación hablando

-Veo al objetivo, estoy listo- Dijo Sasuke tras un árbol

-También lo veo- Dijo Hinata quien estaba atrás de una roca

-Bien, también estoy listo, cuando quieran- Esta vez fue Naruto quien estaba en la rama de un árbol

-Muy bien, a tas tres.. 1… 2… 3- Dijo Kakashi y los tres genin saltaron para capturar a su objetivo… el gato tora

-Agh, se escabullo, ¡atrápenlo¡- Grito Sasuke mientras el gato daba un salto casi imposible y pasaba a Sasuke

-¡Ahhh me rasguña¡ ¡toma Hinata¡- Pidió Naruto a gritos mientras Tora lo arañaba

-¡Si! ¡Voy Naruto-kun!- Hinata llego y tomo al gato que ese calmo al estar en los brazos de Hinata

-¿Tiene el moño en la oreja derecha?- Pregunto Kakashi

-Sí, si es tora- Respondió Hinata

-No entiendo porque no corre o te araña Hinata- Pregunto Sasuke molesto por que se le escapo

-Hinata, siempre ha sido buena con los animales- Dijo Naruto

-Sí, aunque yo tampoco sé por qué- Respondió Hinata acariciando a tora

-Bien, llevémoslo con el tercero- Dijo Kakashi y caminaron a la torre del Hokage

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¡Mi querido Tora¡ qué bueno que te encontraron- Grito una señora mientras aplastaba al gato entre sus brazos

-Al fin tiene lo que merece- Se burló Naruto al ver a Tora siento aplastado

-No seas malo Naruto-kun- Regaño Hinata

-Hmp- Naruto se volteo imitando a Sasuke

-Muy bien equipo 7, completaron con éxito la misión de capturar a tora- Felicito el tercer Hokage

-Claro que si viejo, esas misiones son demasiado fáciles para nosotros- Se quejó Naruto

-Bueno, las siguientes misiones son, recoger basura del rio, pintar una valla o ir a organizar libros a la biblioteca

-¡No¡ vamos viejo danos una misión más difícil- Pidió Naruto

-¡Naruto¡ no llevas ni un mes como genin, no estás listo para otras misiones- Regaño Iruka

-Tiene razón, estamos listos para una misión más complicada- Dijo Sasuke

-¿Kakashi?, ¿qué opinas?- Pregunto Hiruzen

-Creo que mi equipo está listo para una misión clase C- Respondió Kakashi

-Muy bien, harán una misión de escolta, pasen al cliente- Acepto el tercer Hokage

-¿Eh?, ¿Ellos me escoltaran?, son unos niños, no parecen fuertes, sobretodo el enano con expresión de tarado en el rostro- Se burló Tazuna quien iba entrando a la oficina del Hokage

-Vas a morir anciano- Amenazo Naruto enojado mientras corría a golpear a Tazuna

-Naruto no debes matar al cliente- Dijo Kakashi mientras detenía a Naruto

 **-Jajaja enano con expresión de tarado en el rostro, me cae bien ese sujeto-** Se burló Kurama

(Agh, maldito quizás a él pueda no pero a ti si te voy a golpear)- Pensó furioso Naruto

 **-Ja, quiero ver que lo intentes-** Dijo Kurama

-Ejem, tienen que llevar a Tazuna al país de las olas- Explico la misión el tercer Hokage

-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana a las 9 en la puerta- Dijo Kakashi a su equipo mientras jalaba a Naruto para que no golpeara a Tazuna

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Hey Kurama, ¿cómo veo cual es mi segunda afinidad elemental?- Pregunto Naruto

-Mmm creo que poniendo más chakra al papel especial- Respondió Kurama algo inseguro

-Oh, ya veo, gracias- Dijo mientras buscaba un papel de chakra

-¿Planeas entrenar con otro elemento?- Pregunto Kurama

-Sip, creo que debería aprenderlo por si estoy en desventaja con el viento, genial aquí esta- Dijo Naruto mientras ponía chakra en el papel y se partía en dos

-Bien ahora pon más chakra en una de las mitades- Indico

-Okay- Naruto puso más chakra y el pedazo de papel se mojo

-Hmm, curioso- Comento Kurama

-¿Que es curioso Kurama?- Pregunto Naruto

-Viento y agua, Los mismas afinidades de chakra de tu madre- Respondió recordando a Kushina

-¿Enserio mi madre tenía las mismas afinidades que yo?- Pregunto ilusionado

-Sí y exactamente tenia viento como principal y agua como segunda afinidad- Explico Kurama

-Ya veo- Dijo Naruto emocionado por tener algo en común con su madre

Luego de eso Naruto junto todo lo que iba a llevar a la misión y los sello en un pergamino para no tener que cargar una mochila

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Naruto se quedó dormido y se le hizo tarde así que salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo y para su sorpresa llego al mismo tiempo que Kakashi

-Tch, llegan tarde- Se quejó Sasuke

-Se me cruzo un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino largo- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Kakashi

-Hey deja de robarte mis escusas- Dijo Kakashi

-Seguro usted se las robo a alguien más- Respondió Naruto refiriéndose a Óbito

-Como sea, vámonos- Indico Kakashi y salieron por la puerta

Después de caminar un rato pasaron por un charco extraño pero nadie dijo nada

-Prepárense- Susurro Naruto a Sasuke y Hinata

-Si- Respondió Hinata

-Así que también se dieron cuenta- Respondió Sasuke susurrando también

(¿Se habrán dado cuenta?) Pensó Kakashi

De repente del charco salieron dos sujetos con unas garras de metal y atacaron a Kakashi provocando que se hiciera una bola de humo

-Ja, solo quedan estos tres mocosos- Dijo un para saltar a atacar a Hinata

Hinata esquivo la garra y le dio un golpe en el pecho con el Jūken mandándolo contra un árbol mientras que el otro fue por Tazuna pero Naruto se interpuso en el camino, el ninja trato de atacarlo con sus garras con veneno pero Naruto fue más rápido y le dio una patada el pecho causando que saliera volando al mismo árbol.

Antes de que hicieran algo Sasuke lanzo un kunai que se quedó clavado en el árbol provocando que se atoraran las garras de los dos sujetos

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Entonces venían por Tazuna y no por nosotros, deberíamos volver a la aldea y decirle al tercero- Dijo Kakashi

-¡Claro que no¡ debemos completar esta misión- Grito Naruto

-Puede que se ponga más peligrosa- Advirtió Kakashi

-No importa, no es algo que el equipo 7 no pueda resolver- Dijo Naruto con orgullo

-¿Chicos que opinan?- Pregunto Kakashi a Hinata y a Sasuke

-Somos lo suficientemente fuertes para completar esta misión- Fue la respuesta de Sasuke

-El país de las olas está en problemas, debemos ayudarlo- Dijo Hinata segura

-Muy bien continuaremos con la misión, tiene suerte de que estos chicos quieran ayudarle- Le dijo Kakashi a Tazuna

-Muchas gracias- Agradeció Tazuna

Luego de caminar un poco más y viajar en barco el equipo 7 y Tazuna siguieron por su camino al país de las olas que ya estaba cerca.

-¡Ahí¡- Grito Naruto para luego lanzar un kunai a los arbustos

-Naruto que haces- Pregunto Kakashi

-Ahí había algo- Respondió

-Es solo un conejo, te estas volviendo paranoico- Se burló Sasuke

-¿Un conejo blanco?, no deberían tener eso color en esta época- Dijo hi9nata extrañada

-A menos que lo criaran en otro lugar… ¡abajo¡- Grito Kakashi mientras se lanzaba para tirar a Tazuna y ponerlo a salvo mientras Naruto hacia lo mismo con Hinata

Una espada gigante paso por encima de ellos y quedo calvada en un árbol

-¿Kakashi el del Sharingan?, por eso los hermanos demonio no fueron suficientes, pero su suerte se acabó- Amenazo alguien encima de la espada

-Zabuza Momochi el demonio de aldea oculta entre la niebla, chicos protejan al cliente- Indico Kakashi serio

-Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina- Dijo Zabuza, todo se llenó de niebla y Zabuza desapareció

-¡Sensei detrás de usted¡- Grito Hinata con el byakugan activado

-Malditos Hyūgas- Gruño Zabuza para luego desaparecer y aparecer frente a los genin con intención de hacerle daño a Hinata, sin embargo esta uso el Jutsu bala eléctrica e hizo retroceder a Zabuza

Aprovechando esto Kakashi logro darle una patada a Zabuza, este se paró enseguida y creo clones de agua. Uno de ellos ataco a Kakashi junto con el original y el otro trato apareció frente a Sasuke y le dio una parada mandándolo lejos

-¡Sasuke¡- Grito Naruto preocupado

Al estar distraído el clon trato de cortarlo con su espada pero Kakashi lo detuvo con un kunai, el Zabuza original se paro tras Kakashi con su propio kunai

-Se acabó- Dijo Zabuza

-Exacto, se terminó- Kakashi había creado un clon de agua quien estaba atrás de Zabuza

-Parece que son ciertas las leyendas sobre ti, pero una copia nunca supera al original- EL otro clon de Zabuza destruyo el de Kakashi y pateo al Kakashi original al lago donde Zabuza original lo esperaba y lo atrapo con el jutsu prisión de agua

-Maldición, ¡escuchen, tomen al cliente y corran lo más que puedan¡ mientras el original este aquí los clones no podrán hacer mucho

-Eso nunca- Dijo Sasuke con determinación

-Ni crea que lo abandonaremos Kakashi sensei- Le siguió Naruto

Con esto termina el capítulo 7, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Un saludo, espero sus comentarios/sugerencias

Reviews

Hishina Namikaze Hyuga- Me alegra que te gustara, tratare de hacerlos más largos

Black998- Que bueno que te guste, espero que te siga gustando como va avanzando la historia

Lokstronyt- Pues no tengo planeado que sea un harem y pues Tsunade está fuera de la aldea y está muy grande para Naruto, Mikoto está muerta e Itachi es hombre y pues eso arruinaría enormemente la amistad de Naruto y Sasuke

Zafir09- Me alegra que te haya gustado mi versión de la prueba del equipo 7, ojala te siga gustando

Serpiente Obsidiana- Esa es una muy buena idea y tiene lógica ya que el Jūken y el elemento rayo paralizan al oponente así que son muy similares, si no te molesta quizás utilice tu idea

shiro5580- Que bueno que te gusto, Sakura siempre me cayó mal al principio. Espero que te guste este capitulo

CCSakuraforever- Que bueno que te gusto aquí el siguiente capitulo

anaisescalona12- Me alegro que te guste, ojala te siga gustando

daizuke- Que bueno que te gusta el rumbo de la historia, voy a leer tu fanfic aunque por el nombre creo saber de qué trata

Lulu- Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, ojala te guste este capitulo

Afrodita- Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo anterior, ojala este también te guste. Un abrazo


	8. Equipo 7 vs Zabuza, entrenando duro

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

-Hola- Biju o invocación hablando

-Vaya, tienes un equipo muy valiente Kakashi- Comento Zabuza

-¡Que no escucharon, váyanse de aquí¡- Grito Kakashi

-¡No, Naruto Uzumaki nunca se retira de una pelea dattebayo¡- Respondió Naruto

-Tienes agallas mocoso, veamos si cumples tus palabras- Amenazo un clon de Zabuza para luego correr hacia Naruto

Naruto rápidamente lanzo kunai que Zabuza desvió con su espada fácilmente, esto le dio tiempo a Naruto para hacer sellos de mano y realizar un jutsu

-Elemento viento palma de viento- Grito Naruto para lanzar una ráfaga de aire con su mano para detener a Zabuza y crear varios clones de sombra que rodearon a Zabuza

El clon de Zabuza se deshacía de los clones de sombra con facilidad, esto creo una cortina de humo dificultándole la vista un poco

-Puño suave aguja Tenketsu- Hinata uso un jutsu de transformación, se había escabullido entre los clones y logro ponerse detrás del clon y usar su jutsu para deshacer el clon de agua

Mientras todo eso ocurría el Naruto original junto con Sasuke habían ideado un plan para que Zabuza soltara a Kakashi

-Parece que tu equipo no solo sabe hablar- Alago Zabuza

-Toma Sasuke- Grito Naruto para luego lanzarle algo a Sasuke

-Shuriken de viento endemoniado molino de sombras- Dijo Sasuke mientras abría una shuriken más grande que las otras y la lanzaba a Zabuza

-Con eso no me tocaras- Zabuza agarro la shuriken como si nada mientras Sasuke solo sonreía confundiendo a Zabuza

Una segunda shuriken salió de la primera pero Zabuza logro saltarla sin problema evitando el corte

-Te lo dije- Se burló Zabuza

La shuriken que había saltado Zabuza se convirtió en Naruto quien comenzó a hacer sellos de mano

-Elemento viento ajugas de viento- Grito Naruto y expulso agujas de aire de su boca

-Elemento fuego flor del fénix- Grito Sasuke desde el otro lado para lanzar varias bolas de fuego

Zabuza al no poderse cubrir de los dos jutsus soltó a Kakashi y aun así salió algo herido

-Malditos mocosos me las pagaran- Amenazo Zabuza

-Bien echo chicos, ahora yo me encargare de el- Kakashi se había parado en el agua y se puso e n posición de pelea

Ambos corrieron y comenzaron a intercambiar una serie de golpes, ninguno cedía hasta que Zabuza intento cortar a Kakashi con un kunai quien Kakashi gracias al Sharingan logro esquivarlo a tiempo. Ambos retrocedieron y se quedaron viendo por unos segundos hasta que comenzaron a hacer sellos de manos a gran velocidad

-¡Elemento agua dragón de agua¡- Gritaron los dos y dos dragones hechos de agua salieron del lago que comenzaron a combatir hasta que los dos se decidieron

(Ese maldito Sharingan hace que pueda)

-Copiar mis jutsus- Dijo Kakashi

(¿Acaso estas)- Pensó Zabuza

-Leyendo mi mente?- Siguió Kakashi

-¡Bastardo¡ deja de copiarme (Un maldito mono que solo copia)- Grito furioso Zabuza Mientras hacia sellos a toda velocidad

-No podrá ganarme- Mientras hacia los sellos de Zabuza a una velocidad mayor

-¡Elemento agua vortex gigante¡- Grito Kakashi y una gran ola de agua fue hasta Zabuza golpeándolo y arrastrándolo hasta estrellarlo contra un árbol

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera acercarse unas agujas se incrustaron el cuello de Zabuza aparentemente matándolo, un ambu salió de entre los arboles

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Sasuke al ambu

-Es un ambu Sasuke, solo hace su trabajo- Comento Kakashi

-Gracias, llevo tiempo cazándolo- Dijo el ambu para luego llevarse el cuerpo de Zabuza

-Muy bien equipo va…- No término su frase cuando cayó fatigado Kakashi por usar tanto el Sharingan

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Luego de caminar por un rato más llegaron a la casa de Tazuna, dejaron a Kakashi en una habitación para que descansara y ellos decidieron salir a entrenar un poco

-La pelea de hoy fue algo difícil por lo que necesitamos entrenar más para volvernos más fuertes, así que traje esto- Comento Naruto mientras sacaba un pergamino de sellado y sacaba 3 pares de pesas

-¿Pesas?- Pregunto Hinata curiosa

-Exacto, con esto no solo aumentara nuestra fuerza sino que también seremos más rápidos, además aprendí a cómo hacer unos sellos que tienen el mismo efecto que las pesas, este lo pondré en nuestras manos ya que sería incomodo llevar pesas en las manos- Explico Naruto su plan

-Así que venias preparado- Dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía unas pesas en los tobillos

Luego de que los tres se pusieran las pesas Naruto les coloco los sellos especiales en las muñecas

 **-Porque no pusiste los sellos también en los tobillos en vez de usar las pesas-** Pregunto Kurama

(Porque ya las había comprado antes de saber que existían estos sellos y no las quería desperdiciar, además se ve más genial cuando te quitas pesas reales) Respondió Naruto mientras recordaba la pelea de Lee vs Gaara

 **-Y que van a entrenar, recuerda que lo que viene no es muy fácil-** Pregunto Kurama

(Lo sé, por eso traje pergaminos con varios jutsus) Explico

-Es un poco difícil moverse así- Dijo Hinata mientras camina

-Sí, pero estoy seguro que pronto veremos los resultados- Comento Naruto

-Bien vamos a correr un poco y luego pelearemos un rato- Dijo Sasuke

-¡Si¡- Grito Naruto entusiasmado

-Bien- Asintió Hinata

Luego de su arduo entrenamiento con pesas regresaron a la casa de Tazuna muy cansados así que la hija de Tazuna les ofreció de comer y ellos aceptaron gustosos

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hicieron todo el tiempo que estuve inconsciente?- Pregunto Kakashi ya repuesto

-Entrenar- Dijo Sasuke

-Perfecto, tenía planeado entrenarlos desde mañana, pero parece que ustedes se me adelantaron- Explico Kakashi

-No sé para que entrenan, van a morir de todos modos- Dijo el nieto de Tazuna

-Inari no seas grosero, ellos salvaron a tu abuelo- Regaño su madre

-No importa gato los matara- Dijo enojado Inari para luego irse molesto

-Que mocoso tan molesto- Se quejó Sasuke

-Ja, para ti todos somos molestos- Se burló Naruto

-En especial tu- Respondió Sasuke con una mirada desafiante

-Ahh, ¿enserio? Tú eres más molesto- Dijo Naruto

-Tranquilos por favor, estamos comiendo- Pidió Hinata

-Hmp- Sasuke volteo a otro lado

-Solo porque tú lo dices Hinata- Se calmó un poco Naruto

-Ja mandilón- Se burló Sasuke

-¡ahora si maldito!- Naruto se paró para golpearlo pero Kakashi lo detuvo

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Muy bien chicos, hoy les enseñare a escalar arboles- Dijo Kakashi esperando a que se sorprendieran sus alumnos

-¿En serio?- Pregunto con sarcasmo Sasuke

-Ya sabemos hacer eso Kakashi sensei- Dijo Hinata

-SI, también sabemos caminar por el agua, enséñenos otra cosa- Agrego Naruto

-Vaya es muy raro, normalmente eso se aprende cuando son genin- Explico Kakashi extrañado

-Llevamos casi un año entrenando juntos, por eso ya lo sabemos- Explico Hinata

-¿Los tres?- Pregunto Kakashi

-Solo Hinata y yo, Sasuke se unía de vez en cuando pero no siempre- Dijo Naruto y Sasuke solo asintió

-Muy bien, entonces les enseñare algún jutsu elemental, supongo que ya saben su afinidad- Comento Kakashi

-Sip, yo tengo viento y agua, Hinata tiene rayo, y Sasuke fuego- Explico Naruto

-¿Cuándo descubriste tu segunda afinidad?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Hace poco de hecho- Respondió Naruto

-jutsu clones de sombra- Dijo Kakashi y aparecieron 2 clones

-Así podre enseñarle a los tres al mismo tiempo- Explico el Kakashi original

-¡Bien¡- Grito Naruto entusiasmado

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Bien Sasuke, para el jutsu que te enseñare necesitas un buen control de chakra en las manos así que intenta escalar ese árbol con las manos- Ordeno Kakashi a Sasuke

-¿Hmm, que jutsu me enseñara?- Pregunto curioso Sasuke

-Eso viene después, por ahora has lo que te dije- Dijo Kakashi sonriendo con su ojo

-Tch, bien, espero que sea un buen jutsu- Acepto Sasuke de mala gana y fue a un árbol a intentar escalar con las manos

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Deberia estar por aquí…. oh aquí esta, toma Hinata necesitaremos esto- Dijo Kakashi para después entregarle una especie de cable de metal a Hinata

-¿Qué debo hacer con esto?- Pregunto Hinata mientras desenrollaba el cable

-Trata de canalizar tu chakra para que fluya el chakra- Explico Kakashi

-Muy bien Kakashi sensei- Dijo mientras intentaba hacer lo que le pidió

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Dime Naruto, ¿quieres que te enseñe un jutsu de viento o uno de agua?- Pregunto Kakashi

-De agua dattebayo- Respondió Naruto emocionado

-Bien, mmmmmmm lo que haras sera sentarte en el agua y meditar- Ordeno

-¿Enserio es necesito hacer eso?- Se quejó Naruto

-Claro que sí, tienes que sentir el flujo del agua para poder hacer el jutsu- Explico

-Pero es aburrido- Dijo Naruto

-Ningún entrenamiento es fácil- Dijo Kakashi

-¡Jutsu clones de sombra¡- Grito Naruto y aparecieron 10 clones

-Muy bien, quiero que mediten en el agua y aprendan a sentir el flujo del agua- Ordeno el Naruto original

-Okay jefe- Y con esto Naruto y sus clones comenzaron a meditar en un pequeño lago que estaba cerca

(Así que descubrió el propósito de los clones de sombra) Pensó Kakashi mientras se recargaba en un árbol cercano y comenzó a leer su libro

Los tres continuaron con su entrenamiento hasta tarde progresando bastante y sorprendiendo a Kakashi por lo rápido que aprendían

Con esto termina el capítulo 8, espero les allá gustado, espero sus comentarios/sugerencias. Hasta la próxima

Reviews

anaisescalona12- Gracias, espero te guste este capitulo

daizuke- Por el nombre me sonaba a que sería de fairy tail, de dragon ball o de high school dxd le atine a uno Jeje, está muy bueno aunque yo no termine de ver bleach lo seguiré leyendo. Esfuérzate

CCSakuraforever- Que bueno que te gusto, espero y te guste este capítulo, saludos

Zafir09- Me alegro espero y este también te guste, no sé si darle el hyoton a Naruto ya que tengo otros planes para el hyoton

Afrodita- Que bueno que te gusto, aquí está el capítulo ojala te guste, un abrazo


	9. ¿Una linda chica?, se acerca el peligro

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **-Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

-¿Cómo les fue en su entrenamiento chicos?- Pregunto Naruto

-Bien, solo me siento algo cansada- Respondió Hinata

-Me arden las malditas manos, estuve todo el día escalando arboles con las manos- Se quejó Sasuke

-Yo estuve sentado sin hacer nada- Explico Naruto algo molesto

-Meditar es muy bueno Naruto-kun, ayuda a tu concentración- Dijo Hinata

-Me da asco solo verlos- Dijo Inari molesto

-¿Eh?- Dijo Hinata algo sorprendida

-Sera mejor que se vuelvan a su aldea- Comento Inari casi gritando

-Tú no me das órdenes mocoso- Respondió Sasuke indiferente

-¡Ya váyanse a su aldea y vuelvan a sus perfectas vidas¡- Grito Inari mientras se ponía de pie

Sasuke golpeo la mesa con su puño y estuvo a punto de pararse pero Naruto lo detuvo

-Basta Sasuke, no vale la pena, ya se tragara sus palabras cuando venzamos a Gato- Dijo Naruto antes de salir de la casa dejando sorprendidos a todos

(Odio ser tan duro con la gente pero es necesario para que cambie) Pensó Naruto algo triste mientras caminaba por el pueblo

-Vamos ven con nosotros- Dijo un bandido a una señorita

-Ya les dije que no, por favor suélteme- Pidió la joven

-Si no vienes con nosotros le diré a Gato que te mate- Amenazado otro bandido

-¡No¡ por favor ayúdenme!- Grito

-Cállate- Dijo uno de los bandidos y le intento dar un golpe pero fue detenido por Naruto

-Son muy valientes como para atacar a una señorita en la noche- Comento Naruto con una voz molesta

-¡Suéltame mocoso!- Grito el sujeto mientras se soltaba del agarre de Naruto

-Lárgate de aquí si no quieres morir- Amenazo el otro bandido mientras sacaba una katana algo oxidada

-Inténtalo si quieres- (Bien, algo con que quitarme el enojo) Pensó Naruto mientras sacaba un kunai

El bandido molesto intento cortar a Naruto con su katana pero Naruto la detuvo con su kunai, estuvieron forcejeando por un momento hasta que Naruto decidió terminar

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?- Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa de psicópata y con los ojos del Kyūbi provocando que el bandido se desconcentrara por un momento. Naruto aprovecho para desviar la espada y darle un golpe en la cara, el golpe fue tan fuerte que causo se chocara con un muro y cayera inconsciente

-¡Bastardo¡- Grito el otro sujeto para luego correr hacia Naruto y comenzar a lanzarle golpes que Naruto esquivaba fácilmente haciendo enojar más al bandido

-Hmp es muy fácil ver tus movimientos- Se burló Naruto mientras esquivaba los golpes del bandido

 **-Son simples bandidos que esperabas-** Dijo Kurama

(No mucho, pero si son sirvientes de Gato creí que serían mejores) Respondió Naruto mientras hacía sellos de mano muy rápidos

-Elemento viento palma de viento- Dijo Naruto y choco su palma contra el pecho del bandido mandándolo a volar bastante lejos por el viento de su mano

-¡Muchas gracias por salvarme¡- Dijo la señorita mientras hacia una reverencia

-No es nada señorita, noes vemos- Respondió Naruto mientras agarraba la katana y al bandido

Luego de eso Naruto se llevó arrastrando al bandido hasta el bosque y lo amarro a un árbol. Tomo la katana y se alejó un poco para practicar

-¿Hey Kurama como se maneja esto?- Pregunto Naruto

 **-No lo sé mocoso-** Respondió aburrido

-Deberías saberlo, estuviste sellado dentro de dos Uzumaki- Dijo Naruto

 **-Si pero no por eso voy a estar al tanto de lo que hacen, además no habías agarrado un pergamino de kenjutsu-** Le recordó Kurama a Naruto

-Cierto debería estar por aquí- Naruto saco un rollo muy largo con varios sellos en el

 **-Eso pasa por sellar cosas innecesarias-** Regaño Kurama

-Hey, nunca sabes cuándo necesitaras un libro sobre la historia del ramen… oh aquí esta- Respondió mientras aplicaba un poco de chakra el rollo y aparecía uno más pequeño

 **-Bien ahí lo tienes, ahora ponte a entrenar y déjame dormir-** Dijo Kurama

-¿Me vas a dejar solito toda la noche?- Pregunto Naruto

 **-Zzzz-** Kurama ya se había quedado dormido

-Maldito- Murmuro molesto

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Hey, te vas a enfermar si duermes ahí- LE dijo una joven a Naruto quien estaba dormido en el suelo

-No te preocupes, rara vez me enfermo. Soy Naruto ¿y tú?- Contesto mientras se sentaba y se tallaba los ojos

-Me llamo Haku, y ¿Qué hacías dormido en medio del bosque?- Pregunto Haku

-Estaba entrenando- Respondió Naruto

-¿Entrenando?- Pregunto de nuevo mientras recogía algunas hierbas

-Sip, entreno para volverme más fuerte- Explico Naruto

-Ya te vez fuerte- Dijo Haku

-Pero no es suficiente- Respondió Naruto mientras ayudaba a Haku a recoger hierbas

-Sabes yo pienso que solo te puedes volver realmente fuerte si tienes algo que proteger- Dijo Haku haciendo sonreír a Naruto

-¿Tú tienes alguien a quien proteger?- Pregunto Naruto

-Sí, ahora mismo está herido, por eso recojo estas hierbas medicinales- explico Haku

-Ya veo, espero que este mejor- Dijo Naruto (Aunque sea un ninja renegado Zabuza no es malo del todo)

-Gracias por la ayuda nos vemos, por cierto… soy varón- Se despidió Haku mientras se paraba para irse

(¡Hinata es más linda¡)-Por cierto dile a Zabuza que Gato lo va a traicionar- Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Haku

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto Haku mientras sacaba unas senbon para defenderse

-Soy un ninja sensor, reconocí tu chakra al instante-(una de las ventajas de tener ser el Jinchūriki de Kurama) Respondió Naruto

-¿Porque no me atacaste?- Siguió preguntando Haku desconfiado

-No sentí malas intenciones- Explico

-Dime, ¿cómo sabes que Gato va a traicionar a Zabuza-sama?-

-Ayer estuve interrogando a uno de sus secuaces, puedes preguntarle si quieres, está amarrado por allá- Señalo Naruto –Bueno nos vemos Haku, deben estar preocupados por mí- Y Naruto comenzó a saltar por las ramas de los arboles

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¿Naruto donde estuviste toda la noche?- Pregunto Kakashi a Naruto que iba llegando

-Estuve entrenando en el bosque- Respondió Naruto

-¿Entrenando sin nosotros?- Pregunto Sasuke algo molesto

-Estaba algo enojado así que decidí entrenar solo- Explico

-Tch, vamos a entrenar ahora, tú también Hinata- Ordeno Sasuke

-Está bien Sasuke-san- Dijo Hinata

(Sí que has cambiado Sasuke) Pensó Naruto alegre

-No, hoy vamos a vigilar el puente con Tazuna- Dijo Kakashi deteniéndolos

-¿Eh? Pero seguro que Zabuza todavía no se recupera- Se quejó Naruto

-Aun así, es parte de la misión- Respondió mientras salía de la casa

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Lo siento Tazuna, tengo miedo de que pase algo así que renuncio- Dijo un trabajador a Tazuna

-Yo también me iré, tengo una familia y no puedo permitir que les pase algo. Suerte Tazuna- dijo otro para irse

-Maldición, cada vez somos menos trabajadores- Se quejó Tazuna

-¿Señor Tazuna quiere ayuda?- Pregunto Naruto

-Si pero no creo que puedas hacer mucho- Respondió Tazuna

-Ya vera, ¡Jutsu multiclones de sombra!- Grito Naruto y aparecieron alrededor de 300 clones de sombra

-Wow, es increíble- Dijo Tazuna viendo a todos los clones

-Muy bien solo dígales que hacer señor Tazuna, ¡A trabajar!- Les grito Naruto a sus clones

-¡Si¡- Grito un clon entusiasmado

-¡Cuenta con nosotros jefe¡-

-¿Porque no trabajas tú?- Pregunto un clon molesto

-Idiota, él es el jefe-

-A quien llamas idiota, idiota-

-Hey dejen de pelear y pónganse a trabajar- Regaño el Naruto original

Los clones de Naruto se pusieron a trabajar con Tazuna aunque de vez en cuando había peleas entre ellos

-Tienen que asegurarse que sea igual, si se equivocan aunque sea un poco no les quedara bien y no funcionara- Explico Naruto quien estaba enseñando Fūinjutsu a Hinata y Sasuke

-Mmm es algo complicado pero nada que no pueda manejar- Presumió Sasuke mientras dibujaba un sello en un pergamino, aunque tenía la cara manchada de tinta

-¿Así está bien Naruto-kun?- Pregunto Hinata también con la cara algo pintada

-Sip, lo están haciendo bien- Dijo Naruto mientras dibujaba su propio sello

Kakashi quien estaba recargado en un muro solo sonreía al ver a su equipo tan feliz y sin nada que los molestara

(Pensé que ser el sensei de este equipo tan peculiar sería complicado pero parece que me equivoque, se llevan bien y se apoyan entre sí, se ve que se tienen mucho cariño aunque no lo demuestren) Pensó Kakashi feliz.

Con esto termina el capitulo 9 espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias. Hasta la próxima, saludos

Reviews

 **Darkned159-** Que bueno que te gusto, el siguiente capítulo ya viene la pelea en el puente, espero y te siga gustando. Saludos

 **Zafir09** \- Que bueno que te gusto, espero y te haya gustado este capítulo también. Naruto si tendrá el hyoton hasta la próxima, saludos

 **CCSakuraforever** \- Me alegro que te haya gustado el entrenamiento del equipo 7 espero y te haya gustado este capitulo

 **sayuri1707** \- Que bueno que te gusto, espero y te siga gustando mi historia, saludos

 **daizuke** \- Que bueno que te gusto el entrenamiento del equipo 7, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo

 **Afrodita** \- Me alegro que te haya gustado, ojala te guste este capítulo también donde Naruto también se ve cool. Saludos y un abrazo


	10. Pelea en el puente, una gran combinación

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **-Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

-Con la ayuda de los clones de Naruto estamos avanzando muy rápido, terminaremos el puente pronto- Comento Tazuna alegre mientras desayunaba

-No es nada viejo- Dijo Naruto restándole importancia

-Bien chicos, hoy de nuevo iremos al puente a vigilar- Aviso Kakashi a su equipo

-Está bien, Kakashi sensei- Asintió Hinata

-Espero que estén listos, vamos- Dijo Tazuna preparado para salir

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Tu vendrás con nosotros- Amenazo un sujeto a Tsunami mientras otro le agarraba el brazo

-¡Aaa! Suéltame- Grito Tsunami

-Mama, ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Inari mientras llegaba a la cocina

-¡Inari corre!- Ordeno Tsunami

Inari corrió pero a medio camino y recordó las palabras de Naruto las cuales le dieron fuerzas para regresar

-¡Suelten a mi madre¡- Grito Inari con un palo en la mano

-Hey ¿Qué hacemos con el mocoso? ¿Lo traemos con nosotros?- Pregunto uno de los sujetos

-No, Gato solo nos pidió un rehén, mátalo- Respondió el otro

-¡No Dejen a mi hijo¡ ¡Vete Inari! Por favor…-Grito Tsunami con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡No me iré¡ desde ahora seré valiente- Dijo Inari temblando un poco

-No me hagas reír mocoso, te matare- Dijo el sujeto mientras se acercaba con una katana

Antes de que el sujeto hiciera algo un kunai se le clavo en la mano causando que soltara su katana

-Bien echo Inari, ahora ustedes me las pagaran- Amenazo Naruto

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada Naruto estaba frente al sujeto que quería atacar a Inari y lo golpeo en el estómago lo suficiente duro como para dejarlo inconsciente. Un clon de Naruto que estaba escondido salto y pateo al sujeto que tenía a Tsunami causando que la soltara, antes de que hiciera otra cosa el Naruto original lo recibió con un puñetazo en la cara. Luego de eso amarro a los dos sujetos

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Inari, fuiste valiente y defendiste a tu madre, ahora me tengo que ir- Felicito Naruto para luego salir corriendo en dirección del puente

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Al fin decides aparecer- Dijo Kakashi mientras veía a Zabuza y Haku quienes acababan de llegar

-Así es Kakashi, hoy morirás, mira ese chico aún está temblando- Respondió mientras señalaba a Sasuke

-Estoy temblando de emoción- Dijo Sasuke emocionado

-Bien Haku, encárgate de el- Ordeno Zabuza

Ambos salieron corriendo hacia el otro y comenzaron a pelear con kunai, hasta que Sasuke le agarro la mano a Haku

-Así no podrás hacer nada- Dijo Sasuke

-Eso crees, estoy en ventaja- Respondió Haku

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto confundido Sasuke

-Estamos rodeados de agua y tengo una mano libre- Explico Haku y comenzó a hacer sellos con una mano

-Elemento agua jutsu proyectil de agua- Dijo Haku y el agua que estaba alrededor se juntó en una bola de agua y salió disparada hacia Sasuke

Sasuke soltó a Sasuke y salto hacia atrás para esquivar la bola de agua y comenzó a hacer sellos de mano

-Elemento fuego, puños de fuego- Dijo Sasuke y de sus manos comenzó a expulsar chakra y luego se prendieron en llamas. Corrió hacia Haku y comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños

Haku era veloz pero le costaba esquivar los puños de Sasuke, tenía algunas quemaduras de golpes que no logro esquivar bien así que se alejó de Sasuke y antes de que este pudiera llegar a este hizo sellos más rápido de lo normal

-Elemento hielo espejos demoniacos de hielo- Luego de decir esto un domo de espejos rodeo a Sasuke

-Qué demonios ¡donde estas¡- Exclamo Sasuke mientras apagaba sus puños y buscaba a haku

-Estoy aquí- Respondió Haku quien se encontraba en todos los espejos

Haku comenzó a lanzar senbon de todos lados los cuales Sasuke apenas lograba desviar o esquivar, Sasuke tenía algunos senbon clavados en el cuerpo y comenzaba a desesperarse

-¡Elemento de fuego jutsu gran bola de fuego¡- Grito Sasuke y una gran bola de fuego salió hacia los espejos pero no lograron hacerle daño

-Necesitaras más que eso para vencerme- Dijo Haku serio

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¡¿Hinata que pasa?¡-Grito Naruto que iba llegando

-Kakashi está por allá peleando contra Zabuza y Sasuke-san está en un domo de espejos peleando contra aquel el anbu- Respondió Hinata mientras observaba con el byakugan

-Bien, iremos a ayudar a Sasuke, Kakashi puede contra Zabuza- Dijo Naruto

-Está bien Naruto kun- Respondió Hinata

-¿Me dejaran solo?- Pregunto Tazuna asustado

-No te preocupes viejo no te pasara nada, vamos- Dijo Naruto y corrieron hacia el domo

-Si- Respondió Hinata

-Yo entrare al domo, tú ataca por atrás en cuanto tengas oportunidad- Explico Naruto

-Está bien- Acepto Hinata y activo su byakugan

-Confió en ti- Diciendo esto Naruto se adentró al domo

Sasuke ya se estaba acostumbrado a la velocidad de Haku y esquivaba más fácilmente las senbon

-¿Qué haces aquí?, pudiste atacar desde afuera- Regaño Sasuke al ver a Naruto a lado de el

-De eso se encargara Hinata, por ahora ataquemos juntos- Dijo Naruto –Elemento viento agujas de viento- Dijo Naruto para luego escupir agujas de viento hacia Haku que cambio se movió para esquivarlas

-Elemento fuego flor de fénix- Ataco Sasuke hacia Haku mientras este esquivaba el ataque de Naruto, solo una de las bolas de fuego logro darle antes de que se metiera a otro espejo

-Estuvo cerca- Gruño Sasuke -¡Otra vez¡- Ordeno Sasuke-

-Agáchate Sasuke, elemento agua espada de agua- Dijo Naruto e hizo una especie de cuchilla de agua que paso por encima de Sasuke y corto un poco la ropa de Sasuke

-Elemento fuego jutsu flor de fénix- Aun agachado Sasuke logro darle esta vez a Haku antes de que atacara

-Veo que al fin tienes tu Sharingan Sasuke- Dijo Naruto

-¿En serio?... genial, ahora me las pagaras- Sasuke más confiado comenzó a lanzar kunai a Haku quien por la precisión era más difícil esquivar

–Sasuke hagamos eso- Dijo Naruto

-Hmp, como quieras dobe- Y con esto ambos comenzaron a hacer sellos de manos

-¡Elemento viento gran ráfaga de viento/ elemento fuego gran bola de fuego¡- Dijeron Naruto y Sasuke para después lanzar sus jutsus que al combinarse hicieron una gran ráfaga de fuego. Haku al ver eso se sorprendió demasiado y uso toda su velocidad para pasarse a los espejos que estaban tras Naruto y Sasuke. El jutsu combinado desapareció los espejos de Haku que estaban enfrente dejando en shock a Haku, cuando quiso hacer algo ya era tarde

-Dos palmas… cuatro palmas… ocho palmas… dieciséis palmas… ocho trigramas treinta y dos palmas- Hinata quien estaba tras el domo viendo todo con su byakugan encontró la oportunidad perfecta para atacar, al momento que Haku se pasó a los espejos de atrás para esquivar el jutsu de Naruto y Sasuke ella salto hacia Haku y logro darle los treinta y dos golpes con el Jūken dejando a Haku fuera de combate quien ya se encontraba cansado por la pelea con Naruto y Sasuke

-¡Bien hecho¡, esa es mi Hinata, lo dejaste inconsciente- Felicito Naruto quien iba saliendo del domo con Sasuke

-Buen trabajo- Dijo Sasuke

-Gracias chicos- Respondió muy feliz por las palabras de sus compañeros. –Ustedes también hicieron un buen trabajo- Dijo Hinata

-Hmp, claro que si- Dijo Sasuke

-Bien ahora vamos a ver a Kakashi sensei- (Es casi imposible salvar a Zabuza, pero quiero que Haku viva) Pensó Naruto mientras caminaba a ver a Kakashi quien tenía a sus perros mordiendo a Zabuza y preparaba el chidori

-Tuviste la suerte de ver mi Sharingan en acción dos veces Zabuza, pero ahora morirás por tus crímenes

-¡Espere Kakashi sensei¡ el ya no es el enemigo- Grito Naruto haciendo que Kakashi se detuviera

-¿A qué te refieres Naruto?, no puedo dejarlo vivo- Pregunto Kakashi

-Mire, ahí está Gato con todos sus bandidos- Señalo Naruto hacia donde estaba Gato quien acababa de llegar

-Mira cómo te tienen Zabuza, ¿Qué no eras el demonio de la niebla?- Se burló Gato de Zabuza

-¿Qué significa esto Gato?- Pregunto Zabuza molesto

-Sales muy caro Zabuza, planea dejar que estos tipos te mataran, pero veo que ya no será necesario- Explico Gato

-Parece que el muchacho tiene razón, ya no somos enemigos Kakashi- Dijo Zabuza mientras los perros desaparecían

-¡Toma¡ por fin me puedo vengar de ti maldito- Grito Gato mientras pateaba a Haku que seguía inconsciente

-Oye bastardo déjalo, ¿No vas a hacer nada Zabuza?- Pregunto Naruto

-Él es una herramienta que no pudo vencerlos, ya no sirve de nada- Dijo Zabuza tajante

-¿Enserio piensas así de el?, el confía en ti, hace todo lo que le ordenas a pesar de que lo tratas de una herramienta, ¿No sientes nada al ver eso?, de verdad eres un maldito monstruo- Dijo Naruto casi gritando a Zabuza

-Cállate mocoso- Respondió Zabuza

-¿Vas a dejar que lo trate así?, al único que te considera un amigo- Siguió Naruto causando que a Zabuza le comenzaran a salir algunas lagrimas

-No sabes cuándo callarte, tus palabras me cortan más que cualquier navaja, vamos dame tu kunai- Pidió Zabuza

-Toma- Naruto le lanzo el kunai a Zabuza quien lo atrapo con los dientes

-Mocoso te encargo mi espada la Kubikiribōchō, ¿eres un Uzumaki no? Así que no te costara manejarla, a cambio quiero que lleves contigo a Haku y le des una mejor vida que la que yo le di, sé que serias incapaz de matarlo- Dijo Zabuza sorprendiendo a todos

-Claro que lo hare, confía en mí, seguro que el viejo no tiene problema en dejar que Haku se quede en la aldea- Acepto Naruto aun sorprendido

-Es una promesa muchacho, conviértete en un gran ninja- Luego de eso Zabuza corrió en dirección de los bandidos

Los bandidos trataban de cortar a Zabuza pero él era más rápido y esquivaba a la mayoría, cortaba a todo aquel que se le atravesara, a pesar de estar sumamente herido y tener varias armas clavadas en su cuerpo llego hasta Gato

-¡Aléjate de mí maldito! ¡Vete¡- Gato retrocedió pero se dio cuenta que estaba en el borde del puente

-Te demostrare porque me llaman demonio- Dijo Zabuza mientras se acercaba a Gato

-¡No¡ ¡te pagare más, no me mates¡- Suplico Gato

-Ja, nos vemos en el infierno- Luego de decir eso Zabuza hizo varios cortes a Gato matándolo para luego caer al suelo exhausto

-¿Ahora quien nos va a pagar?- Pregunto un bandido furioso

-Vamos a saquear el pueblo- Propuso otro

-Ja, no creo que puedan- Dijo Naruto

-¿Qué?, ¿tú nos vas a detener?- Pregunto un bandido con sarcasmo

-No precisamente pero puedo ayudar un poco- Respondió Naruto haciendo veinte clones de sombra y en el fondo se veía a todos los habitantes del país de las olas encabezados por Inari, todos con cuchillos y toda clase de armas que encontraron

-También puedo hacer algo- Dijo Kakashi haciendo veinte clones normales haciéndoles creer que eran clones de sombra también

-Tsk, son demasiados, no vamos a poder con ellos, vámonos- Dijo un bandido antes de saltar al agua y todos lo siguieron

-¡Lo logramos, nos decidimos de Gato!- Festejaban todos los aldeanos

Haku al recuperar el conocimiento vio a Zabuza tirado y corrió hacia el

-¡Zabuza sama! ¡No me deje por favor¡- Grito Haku mientras comenzaba a llorar

-Se acabó mi tiempo Haku, estoy muy herido- Dijo Zabuza tratando de alzar su brazo

-Por favor… no poder vivir sin usted- Continuo llorando Haku

-Ahora tendrás una mejor vida Haku, te convertirás en una gran persona, eres mi único amigo… Haku… te quiero…- Fue lo último que dijo Zabuza antes de morir

-¡No¡ ¡Zabuza sama!- Grito Haku al ya no sentir el pulso de Zabuza

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? Zabuza murió protegiéndote, él fue un gran y poderoso ninja, ¿crees que le gustaría ver cómo te rindes?, si te caes levántate, sigue luchando y nunca te rindas, haz que se sienta orgulloso de ti- Dijo Naruto a lado de Haku sorprendiéndolo

-Tienes razón, también me volveré fuerte, solo espere Zabuza sama, voy a hacer que este orgulloso de mi- Limpiándose las lágrimas Haku se levantó y miro al cielo con determinación

Aquí termina el capítulo 10 y así termina la batalla en el puente Naruto. Ojala les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios/sugerencias

Saludos

Reviews

Serpiente Obsidiana- Gracias, yo también espero no hacer eso ya que sería más complicado, también espero por escribirla

Darkned159- Me alegro que te gustara, ojala y te siga gustando

Daizuke- Gracias, de hecho planeo darles armas a los tres, como viste Naruto ya tiene una y para sasuke planeo una katana

CCSakuraforever- Que bueno que te gusto, espero que te haya gustado la pelea contra Zabuza, eso será más adelante

Alinita28- Bueno, este capítulo es más largo espero te guste, tratare de hacerlos más largos no te preocupes ¡

Flemy Speeddraw- Que bueno que te gusto, espero y también te guste este

Carlos Munguia- Aquí está el capítulo ojala te guste, que bien que te gusto el cambio que le hice al equipo 7

Gorgonita- Que bueno que te guste, ojala te siga gustando

Zafir09- Sip, decidi que si lo tendrá pero más adelante, pero no te preocupes lo tendrá si o si

Afrodita- Hola buenas tardes… estoy escribiendo en la tarde, ojala te guste este capítulo también, saludos y un abrazo


	11. El gran puente Naruto, pequeña reunión

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **-Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

Luego de todo lo ocurrido en el puente Kakashi se encargó de hacer una tumba improvisada para Zabuza.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Los ninjas somos simples herramientas?- Pregunto Hinata

-No necesariamente, pero por el bien de la aldea debemos actuar como una- Respondió Kakashi mirando la tumba de Zabuza

Sasuke y Haku solo miraban en silencio la tumba aunque Haku se le notaba un semblante triste

-A mí no me importa lo que digan. Yo seré un ninja a mi manera. Avanzar sin retroceder a mi palabra, ese es mi camino ninja- Dijo Naruto orgulloso del camión que eligió seguir

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Bueno, gracias por su hospitalidad, es hora que volvamos a nuestra aldea- Se despidió Kakashi de Tazuna

-Muchas gracias por todo, vencieron a Gato y gracias a Naruto termine el puente más rápido- agradeció Tazuna

-No fue nada viejo, nos vemos luego- Se despidió Naruto

-¿Vendrás a visitarnos?- Pregunto Inari temeroso por la respuesta de Naruto

-Claro que vendré, no tienes por qué estar triste, además te volviste valiente estoy orgulloso de ti- Dijo Naruto mientras le revolvía el cabello

-Sí, ahora seré valiente y protegeré a todos- Respondió Inari conteniendo las lagrimas

-Así se habla, hasta luego dattebayo!- Y con esto el equipo 7 y Haku se comenzaron el camino de vuelta a Konoha

-Ahora que el puente está terminado necesita un nombre- Dijo Tsunami a su padre

-Qué te parece, el puente del gran Tazuna- Respondió Tazuna sonriendo

-¡No!, es un nombre terrible, mejor que se llame. El gran puente Naruto- Dijo Tsunami mientras veía al equipo 7 a lo lejos

-Es un buen nombre mamá- Dijo Inari feliz

-Hmp, sigo pensando que el mío es mejor- Se quejó Tazuna sonriendo

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¡Viejo llegamos!- Grito Naruto mientras abría la puerta de golpe y entraba a la oficina del Hokage

-Oh Naruto, me alegra que volvieras, ¿Cómo les fue?- Pregunto el Hokage al equipo 7

-Nos fue perfectamente viejo, te dije que estábamos listos para misiones más peligrosas- Dijo Naruto

-La misión resulto ser de clase A por lo menos- Comento Kakashi y comenzó a explicarle al Hokage todo lo que ocurrió en la misión

-Ya veo, lo bueno que no les ocurrió nada grave- Dijo el tercero aliviado

-Además mira lo que conseguí viejo- Comento Naruto para luego sacar un pergamino y sacar la Kubikiribōchō que tenía sellada

-¡Eh¡ ¿una de las espadas de la niebla? ¿Cómo la conseguiste?- Pregunto el tercero muy sorprendido por la espada

-Me la dio Zabuza con tal de que trajera conmigo a este chico- Dijo Naruto mientras jalaba a Haku que estaba en la puerta incómodo y lo puso frente al Hokage

-¿Eh? Ah mucho gusto soy Haku, es un honor conocerlo Hokage sama- Se presentó muy nervioso Haku

-El gusto es mío ¿muchacho?... bueno no importa, entonces Naruto, ¿me estás diciendo que Zabuza te dio la espada con tal de traerlo?- Pregunto Hiruzen Aun dudando un poco

-Sip, ¿verdad que no tienes problema con dejarlo quedarse en la aldea?- Pregunto Naruto acercándose al Hokage y recargándose en su escritorio

-No hay problema, puedes quedarte si lo deseas- Dijo el Hokage Haku

-SI me gustaría quedarme muchas gracias en verdad- Respondió Haku mientras hacia una reverencia

-Muy bien, como acaban de graduarse de la academia non hay equipos disponibles, tendrás que esperar un año para que te asigne un equipo- Informo el Hokage

-Está bien Hokage sama- Respondió Haku

-Por ahora podrás hacer misiones tu solo o ayudar a los equipos actuales- Dijo el Hokage mientras buscaba algo –Toma, es la llave de un apartamento, está en el mismo bloque que el de Naruto el té guiara- Le dijo mientras le daba una llave

-Muchas gracias por todo Hokage sama - Agradeció Haku mientras tomaba las llaves

-No es nada, espero que te guste tu nueva vida en Konoha- Respondió el Hokage mientras sonreía

-Muy bien chicos pueden irse, yo me quedare a dar los detalles de la misión al Hokage- Comento Kakashi

-¡Vamos a comer¡- Grito Naruto mientras caminaba a la salida con los demás siguiéndolo

-¿Naruto mostro indicios de usar el chakra del Kyūbi?- Presunto el tercero serio

-No, uso su propio chakra- Respondió Kakashi tranquilizando al Hokage

-Ya veo, es un alivio- Dijo el Hokage más tranquilo

-De hecho todo el equipo siete es más de lo que parece- Comento Kakashi confundiendo un poco a Hiruzen

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto

-Los tres son más fuertes de lo que creí, incluso saben jutsus elementales- Respondió Kakashi sorprendiendo al Hokage

-¿Eso no es muy avanzado?- Pregunto el Hokage

-Eso pensé también pero los tres los dominan a la perfección y cuando trabajan el equipo son increíbles, están tan bien sincronizados que no necesitan hablar mucho y ya saben que hacer- Respondió sorprendiendo aún más al Hokage

-Es sorprendente, creí que tendrías que enseñarles el trabajo en equipo tú- Comento el Hokage orgulloso del equipo 7

-Naruto y Sasuke pelean de vez en cuando pero Hinata se encarga de separarlos- Dijo recordando las peleas de esos dos

-Ya veo, es bueno que tengan a alguien que intervenga- Dijo el Hokage aliviado de que Hinata los separara

-Además Naruto es quien actúa como líder y crea las estrategias de batalla normalmente- Comento Kakashi mientras recordaba los planes de Naruto

-Parece que heredo el talento y el sentido del liderazgo de su padre- Respondió el Hokage mientras observaba la foto de Minato

-Aunque tiene el carácter explosivo de Kushina san- Comento y rieron los dos

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¿No es ese Naruto?- Pregunto Shikamaru a su equipo mientras veía a Naruto a lo lejos

-SI, viene con hiante, Sasuke y alguien que no conozco- Respondió Chōji

-¿Quién será esa chica tan linda que viene con Sasuke kun?- Pregunto Ino celosa

-No lose, deberíamos decirles de la reunión- Dijo Shikamaru

-Es buena idea- Apoyo Chōji

-¡Hey Sasuke kun¡ vamos a la barbacoa- Grito Ino mientras corría hacia el equipo 7

-No- Respondió Sasuke secamente

-Hola chicos- Saludo Shikamaru al equipo 7

-Hoy hay una reunión de equipos, que bueno que los vemos, los estuvimos buscando pero no los entrabamos

-Fuimos a una misión fuera de la aldea- Presumió Naruto

-Problemático, ¿entonces vienen?

-¡Claro¡- Acepto Naruto antes de que Sasuke se negara

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¡Hey chicos por aquí¡- Grito Sakura mientras veía a los equipos 10 y 7 entrar

-Hola chicos- Saludo Naruto al equipo 8

-Hola Naruto veo que traes a una chica linda contigo- Dijo Kiba burlándose

-¿Eso mismo te iba a preguntar Naruto quien es ella?- Pregunto Ino

-Soy Haku un gusto conocerlos a todos… por cierto soy varón- Se presentó Haku dejando a todos en shock

-No puede ser- Dijo Ino un shock

-Wow, enserio pareces mujer- Comento Kiba

-Me lo dicen muy a menudo- Confeso Haku nervioso

-¡Hey! Tengo hambre- Se quejó Naruto

-Oh, cierto ya encargamos la comida solo queda esperar- Dijo Sakura saliendo del shock

Paso un rato y llego la comida y comenzaron a comer mientras contaban sus experimentas en sus misiones y como equipo

-Y entonces Akamaru empezó a perseguir a un gato y movió la escalera causando que me cayera sobre Shino- Contaba Kiba causando que todos se rieran menos

-Sí, luego estuve intentando curarlos pero Kiba se movía mucho y era difícil ponerle una venda- Se quejó Sakura

-¿Y porque no estudias jutsu medico?- Pregunto/sugirió Naruto

-¿Eh? Es una buena idea- Dijo Ino

-Quizás todas debería estudiar jutsu médico, sobre todo ustedes dos por tener a Naruto y a Kiba en sus equipos- Dijo Shikamaru a Hinata y Sakura

-Si si Shikamaru tiene razón… ¡espera que¡- Grito Kiba al darse cuenta de lo que dijo Shikamaru causando la risa de todos

-En el hospital deberían dar clases- Comento Hinata

-Entonces vamos tan pronto como sea posible- Dijo Ino

(Bueno ahora las tres estudiaran jutsu médico, no es lo que planeaba pero es aún mejor. Como extrañaba estos momentos con mis amigos) Pensó Naruto nostálgico

Se pasaron toda la tarde hablando sobre diversos temas y haciéndoles preguntas a Haku quien respondía nervioso hasta que se hizo algo tarde así que decidieron irse a sus respectivas casas prometiendo reunirse más seguido

Con esto termina el capítulo 11, disculpen por hacer este capítulo tan corto pero en esta semana na tuve mucho tiempo libre. Espero sus comentarios/sugerencias

Hasta la próxima

Reviews

Darkned159- Me alegro que te gustara, a mí tampoco me gusto que Haku muriera es un gran personaje

Alucardzero- Que bueno que te gusto, de hecho yo sentía que estaba quedando muy largo lo de Nami

Zafir09- Me alegro que te gustara, desde el principio se me ocurrió darle esta espada a Naruto

Hotday productions- Gracias y espero mejorar en la optimización dramática, espero y me sigas dando consejos

CCSakuraforever- Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo

sayuri1707- Muy sorprendido, ya sé quién pero eso será más adelante

Gorgonita- Que bueno que te gusto, si se va a quedar con ella, se me hizo tonto que la dejaran ahí enterrada a la vista de todos en el original

Daizuke- Me alegro que te gusto el capítulo ojala te guste este

Afrodita- Que bueno que te gusto saludos


	12. ¡Invocaciones!, genin de Suna

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **-Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

EL equipo 7 se encontraba caminando a un campo de entrenamiento que esta algo alejado de la aldea

-¿Cómo van tus clases Hinata?- Pregunto Naruto curioso

-Van muy bien, la teoría es sencilla y ya puedo curar heridas pequeñas como cortes o golpes- Explico Hinata que ya llevaba 2 semanas lleno a clases de jutsu medico

-Con el byakugan y tu control de chakra me imagino que es fácil- Dijo Sasuke

-Sí, no tengo problemas para ejecutar el jutsu palma mística- Dijo Hinata

-Eso es genial Hinata sabía que podrías- Alago Naruto sonrojando a Hinata

-Gracias Naruto kun- Agradeció Hinata

-Ya llegamos dejen de coquetear, ¿qué entrenamiento haremos hoy?- Dijo Sasuke burlándose de sus compañeros y haciendo que el sonrojo de Hinata aumentara

-Ya Sasuke algún día encontraras a alguien- Se burló Naruto

-¿Quieres morir cierto?- Pregunto Sasuke tronándose los dedos

-Como sea, hoy haremos en jutsu de invocación- Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba un pergamino que saco de la biblioteca

-¿No necesitamos un contrato para eso?- Pregunto Hinata

-No necesariamente, solo lo realizamos y tenemos que ganarnos la confianza del animal que invoquemos, o es lo que dice el rollo- Explico Naruto mostrándoles lo que decía el pergamino

-Eso es suficiente para mí, hagámoslo- Dijo Sasuke seguro

-Bien debemos aprender estos sellos- Señalo Naruto y se pusieron a practicar los sellos necesarios

 **-Hey mocoso, usa mi chakra cuando realices el jutsu-** Dijo Kurama desde el interior

(¿Eh? ¿Por qué?) Pregunto Naruto

 **-Para que invoques un zorro-** Explico Kurama

(No sabía que había contrato de los zorros) Pensó Naruto emocionado

 **-No ha habido alguien digno de invocar zorros, tú te ganaste mi confianza así que serás el primero-** Dijo Kurama sorprendiendo a Naruto

(Yo… No sé qué decir Kurama, claro que lo hare será un honor) Pensó Naruto muy feliz por las palabras del zorro

 **-Y no te preocupes, después podrás firmar el contrato de los sapos-** Dijo Kurama

(Muy bien, ¡hagámoslo¡) Pensó Naruto

-¿Están listos chicos? ¿Quién ira primero?- Pregunto Naruto

-Yo lo hare- Sasuke se mordió el dedo sacándose un poco de sangre, hizo los sellos correspondientes –¡Jutsu de invocación¡- grito Sasuke para luego golpear el suelo

Donde golpeo Sasuke hubo un estallido de humo, cuando se disipo vieron que estaba un serpiente morada de unos 3 metros de largo

 **-¿Quién me invoco?-** Pregunto seria la serpiente

-Fui yo- Dijo Sasuke seguro de sí mismo

 **-Parece que no tienes miedo-** Comento la serpiente

-Un Uchiha como yo no siente miedo por nada- Presumió Sasuke aunque estaba un poco nervioso pero eso nunca lo diría

 **-Ya veo, un Uchiha. Parece que tienes mucho potencial chico** \- Dijo la serpiente

-Claro que lo tengo- Respondió Sasuke

 **-Ja, me gusta tu actitud-** Dijo la serpiente para luego regurgitar un gran pergamino morado **. –abrelo y firma con sangre-** Índico la serpiente

Sasuke hizo lo que le dijo la serpiente –Listo-

 **-Ahora pon tus huellas con sangre también-** Dijo la serpiente

-Ya está- Respondió Sasuke luego de poner sus huellas

 **-Bien, nos veremos muchacho, haz los mismos sellos cuando quieras invocarnos-** Explico la serpiente y luego desapareció en humo

-Bien hecho Sasuke- Felicito Naruto

-Hmp, que esperabas- Dijo Sasuke sonriendo un poco

-Yo… lo quiero intentar- Dijo Hinata juntando sus dedos

-Claro que si Hinata tu puedes- Animo Naruto

-Suerte- Dijo simplemente Sasuke

-Gracias- Agradeció Hinata para luego morderse el pulgar y hacer los sellos. –¡Jutsu de invocación¡

De nuevo una bola de humo se vio y cuando se fue el humo había un pequeño tigre blanco de unos 50 cm de alto

/Nota: La idea del contrato de invocación de los tigres es de **NarutoUchiha00/**

 **-¿** Un tigre? No sabía que existía un contrato así- Dijo Naruto en shock

-Eh… ¿hola?- Le hablo Hinata al pequeño tigre

El tigre simplemente se acercó a Hinata y comenzó a olfatearla, luego de un rato comenzó a restregarse en su pierna

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Hinata un poco nerviosa

 **-Me agradas, eres linda y hueles bien-** Dijo el tigre

-Eeee muchas gracias- Agradeció Hinata apenada

 **-Llegaras a ser muy fuerte mi instinto nunca se equivoca, por eso te dejare que firmes el contrato de los tigres-** Dijo el tigre para luego aparecer un pergamino grande de color blanco con negro. **–Deberás firmar con sangre y poner tus huellas abajo también con sangre-** Explico

-Claro- Dijo Hinata e hizo lo que le dijo el tigre

- **Todo listo, ahora puedes invocarnos, espero trabajar contigo, hasta luego-** Se despidió el tigre y desapareció

-Ahora invocas tigres Hinata es increíble- Dijo Naruto aun sorprendido por el contrato de los tigres

-Ciertamente una invocación interesante- Apoyo Sasuke

-Gracias chicos- Agradeció feliz Hinata

-Bien es mi turno- Dijo Naruto para morderse el dedo y concentro chakra de Kurama e hizo los sellos correspondientes. -¡Jutsu de invocación¡- Grito y golpeo el suelo con su palma

Después de que se disipara el humo apareció un zorro de color marrón del tamaño del tigre de Hinata y se quedó viendo a Naruto con una mirada seria

-Hola- Saludo alegre Naruto

 **-¿Quién eres? ¿Y porque crees que eres digno de invocarme?-** Pregunto el zorro serio

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki ninja de Konoha y próximo Hokage- Se presentó Naruto emocionado

 **-Ya veo, bien Naruto Uzumaki no has respondido mi otra pregunta-** Dijo el zorro

-Ehhh bueno…- Naruto se agacho y le sé acercó al zorro de forma que no oyeran sus compañeros. –Kurama me dijo que lo invocara- Susurro Naruto

 **-¡Eh¡ ¿Kurama sama?-** susurro sorprendido el zorro

-Así es, yo soy el Jinchūriki de Kurama y me dijo que debería firmar el contrato de los zorros- Explico

 **-Suena increíble pero no sé si creerte-** Respondió algo dudoso

-¿Que tanto susurran?- Pregunto Sasuke algo molesto

-Nada importante no se preocupen- Dijo Naruto volteando a sus compañeros

-Tch como sea- Gruño y se fue a recargar a un árbol y Hinata se sentaba frente a un pequeño lago que estaba cerca

-Ya se, espera un momento- (Kurama, toma posesión de mi cuerpo por momento) Le hablo Naruto a Kurama que estaba dormido

 **-¿Para qué?-** Pregunto Kurama algo somnoliento

(Para que le digas al zorro que invoque que me deje firmar el contrato) Explico Naruto

 **-Está bien, solo para que tengas ese contrato-** Acepto Kurama

Los ojos de Naruto cambiaron a ser rojos con la pupila rasgada y sus bigotes se marcaron más, esto sorprendió al zorro

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** Pregunto el zorro sorprendido

 **-¿Que acaso no reconoces a tu jefe?-** Pregunto Kurama

 **-¡Kurama sama¡ así que el chico decía la verdad-** Dijo el zorro haciendo una reverencia

 **-Exacto, déjalo firmar el contrato-** Ordeno Kurama

 **-¿Esta seguro Kurama sama? Nunca había dejado firmarlo a alguien más-** Pregunto el zorro

 **-Si, este chico es especial, merece ser el primero en firmarlo -** Dijo Kurama orgulloso de su Jinchūriki

 **-Muy bien Kurama sama, como desee** \- luego de esto apareció un gran pergamino color rojo sangre

 **-Perfecto, hasta luego-** Dijo Kurama y Naruto volvió a la normalidad

 **-Muy bien muchacho, decías la verdad aquí está el pergamino, supongo que sabes que hacer-** Dijo el zorro

-¡Gracias¡ Sip no se preocupe- Dijo Naruto y comenzó a firmar el pergamino

 **-Bueno, todo está listo no dude en invocarnos cuando lo necesite Naruto sama-** Dijo el zorro

-Dime Naruto, no estoy acostumbrado a que me digan sama- Pidió Naruto

 **-Como diga Naruto, nos vemos le informare al resto del clan que es el primer invocador** \- Luego de esto desapareció en humo como las otras dos invocaciones

-Muy bien chicos termine- Aviso Naruto

-Al fin, ¿qué tanto discutían?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Dijo que era el primer invocador así que me explico todo de los zorros- Mintió Naruto

-Ya veo, vámonos es algo tarde- Dijo Sasuke y comenzaron a caminar

El equipo 7 se encontraba caminando cuando una roca cuadrada comenzó a seguirlos causando que Naruto se golpeara la cara con la palma

-Enserio Konohamaru deberías buscar mejores disfraces- Dijo Naruto mientras se volteaba y la roca explotaba dejando una gran capa de humo

-Cof cof no debimos usar tanta pólvora- Dijo una niña de cabello naranja

-Ja, como se esperaba del jefe, nos notó aunque tuviéramos ese disfraz- Dijo Konohamaru

-Era un disfraz muy estúpido- Se burló Sasuke

-¡No lo era¡ jefe prometió que jugaríamos a los ninjas- Se quejó Konohamaru

-Pff un ninja jugando a los ninjas que estúpido- Dijo Sakura que pasaba por ahí

-De hecho así les eh enseñado varias cosas útiles que les servirán en la academia- Explico Naruto

-¿Es tu novia jefe?- Pregunto Konohamaru

-Claro que no Konohamaru kun, su novia es Hinata neesan- dijo Moegi Sonrojando a ambos

-Tienes razón esta niña es muy fea y frentona para el jefe- Apoyo Konohamaru

-Sera mejor que corras- Sugirió Naruto a Konohamaru mientras Sakura se tronaba los dedos

-¡Aaaaaa¡ ¡ayuda¡ ¡la loca frentona me persigue¡- Grito Konohamaru que corría tan rápido como podía

-¡Maldito mocoso me las pagaras¡- Corría Sakura tras Konohamaru

Konohamaru no se dio cuenta y chocó contra un chico vestido de negro y con la cara pintada

-Oye mocoso eso me dolió- Dijo Kankuro mientras tomaba del cuello de la camisa a Konohamaru

-Oye tu bájalo, no seas exagerado- Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba

-¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes?- Respondió Kankuro mientras con su mano libre ponía su marioneta en el suelo

-¿Creps que me asustaras con eso?- Pregunto de forma sarcástica Naruto mientras sacaba su Kubikiribōchō y la recargaba en su hombro sorprendiendo a Kankuro y a Temari

Sasuke activo su Sharingan y Hinata su byakugan poniendo más nerviosos a los de la arena

-Oye Kankuro mejor baja a ese niño- Dijo Gaara desde un árbol

-¡Ah¡ Gaara, ellos empezaron- Trato de excusarse Kankuro

-No me importa, bájalo o te mato- Amenazo Gaara

-Si- Obedeció nervioso Kankuro mientras Gaara se ponía atrás de Kankuro y Temari

-Por sus bandas puedo ver que non de Suna ¿Por qué están en Konoha?- Pregunto Sakura

-¿Que acaso no lo sabes? Estamos aquí por los exámenes Chūnin – Respondió Temari

-¿Ustedes tres me interesan quiénes son?- Pregunto Gaara al equipo 7

-¡Somos el equipo 7, Hinata Hyūga, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki¡ no lo olvides- Grito Naruto

-Ustedes probaran mi existencia, vámonos o los mato- Dijo Gaara siniestramente y se fueron

-Ese chico da miedo- Dijo Sakura aliviada de que se fueran

-Exámenes Chūnin eh, estoy emocionado- Dijo Sasuke

-Je yo también- Dijo Naruto emocionado

-Jiji ustedes no cambian- Se rio Hinata disimuladamente

-Naruto, Hinata, desde mañana entrenaremos más duro- Dijo/ordeno Sasuke

-Está bien Sasuke san- Respondió Hinata

-¡Claro que si¡- Grito Naruto

Con esto termina el capítulo 12 espero les guste. Espero sus comentarios /sugerencias

Reviews

Serpiente Obsidiana- Sip, por eso trato de hacerlo diferente del cannon pero no tan alejado, gracias. Por cierto hace tiempo leí Naruto Uzumaki: Amo de la Serpiente del Apocalipsis y aun espero actualización de 9 Novatos: Cambios, espero lo continúes pronto

Gorgonita- Si, cambiara la historia debido a Haku, Hinata si va a cambiar, lo siento por que es corto, no tuve mucho tiempo libre y trato de no tardar más de una semana en actualizar

Daizuke- Que bueno que te gusto, ojala te guste este también

MiniYo95- Yo también pienso que Haku es un gran personaje, perdón por el capítulo corto, aquí el siguiente capítulo ojala te guste

Zafir09- Que bueno que te gusto, jajá es que si parece chica

.39982- Aquí el siguiente capítulo, si planeo que le enseñe jutsus de agua

Darkned159- Que bien que te gustara, ojala te siga gustando

CCSakuraforever- Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, ojala te guste este también

sayuri1707- Si va a aprender a defenderse, ojala te guste este capitulo

Afrodita- Hola¡, Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, un gran abrazo


	13. ¡A entrenar para los exámenes Chūnin!

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **-Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

El equipo 7 se encontraba corriendo por todo el rio ya que ahí los cito Kakashi pero como era de esperarse no llegaba así que decidieron entrenar

-¡Vamos chicos corran¡- Grito Naruto

-¡Hai!- Grito Hinata algo apenada

-¡No necesitas gritar!- Respondió Sasuke molesto

-¿Eh? ¿Qué están haciendo?- Pregunto Kakashi quien iba llegando

-¡Entrenando¡- Respondió Naruto mientras saltaba del rio y cayendo en el puente en el que estaba Kakashi

-¿Para qué nos llamó si hoy es nuestro día libre?- Pregunto Sasuke yendo al grano

-Los recomendé para los exámenes Chūnin- Dijo Kakashi mostrándoles tres hojas

-¡Genial!- grito Naruto mientras agarraba las hojas y se las pasaba a sus compañeros

-Es decisión de ustedes ir, si lo quieren presentar vallan en una semana a la academia, el salón 3 del tercer piso- Explico Kakashi

-Claro que lo tomaremos- Dijo Sasuke

-Muy bien chicos, los veo luego- Se despidió Kakashi y desapareció en un abola de humo

-Así que el examen eh- Dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado

-Vamos a entrenar chicos- Comento Naruto

-Vamos- Respondió Hinata

El equipo 7 fue al campo de entrenamiento donde siempre entrenaban y comenzaron a pelear entre los 3

Hinata corrió y comenzó a golpear a Sasuke con su puño suave, Sasuke logró esquivar algunos gracias al Sharingan pero ya no sentía su brazo así que salto hacia atrás y comenzó a lanzar shuriken que Hinata desviaba con un kunai

Hinata salto hacia Sasuke pero este la puso en un genjutsu y se puso atrás de ella y puso un kunai en su cuello. Unos momentos después Hinata salió del genjutsu y se dio cuenta que ya no podía hacer nada

-Me rindo- Dijo Hinata

-Perfecto ya estoy exhausto y no siento el brazo izquierda- Comento Sasuke y se sentó

-Ah, lo siento- Y con su puño suave desbloqueo el Tenketsu del brazo

-Ambos han mejorado mucho- Dijo Naruto quien veía la pelea desde un árbol

-¿Que esperabas? Llevamos mucho tiempo entrenando, seguro somos los genin más fuertes de la hoja- Dijo Sasuke

-Quizás…- Respondió Naruto pensando en el equipo Guy

-¿No creen que deberíamos comprar más equipo ninja?- Dijo Hinata

-Aún es temprano, podemos ir ahora- Sugirió Sasuke

-Perfecto, mañana dedicaremos todo el tiempo a entrenar- Dijo Naruto

Fueron a una tienda de armas y equipamiento ninja de la cual Naruto se había hecho amigo del dueño

-Bienvenidos que necesitan, ¿oh Naruto como estas?- Pregunto el dueño

-Hola señor, muy bien gracias, necesitaremos 3 paquetes de 12 kunai, y 3 paquetes de 50 shuriken- Pidió Naruto

-También pide bolas de humo e hilo metálico- Dijo Hinata

-Cierto, también 6 bolas de humo y 3 rollos de hilo metálico- Pidió Naruto

-Claro que si aquí tienen serian 500 Ryō – Dijo el vendedor mientras les entregaba lo que pidió

-¿Hey señor cuánto cuesta esta katana?- Pregunto Sasuke desde el fondo mientras sostenía una katana de 70 cm con la vaina negra con detalles en rojo

-Muy buena elección chico, es una katana muy buena, te la dejare en 1500 Ryō- Respondió el vendedor

-Perfecto, me la llevo- Dijo Sasuke para ir al mostrador y pagar

-Gracias por su compra, por cierto Naruto tengo lo que me pediste- Dijo el señor y luego saco un paquete de abajo del mostrador

-Genial. Gracias señor, vamos chicos, ¡nos vemos¡- Dijo Naruto y los tres salieron de la tienda

-¿Qué fue lo que te dio Naruto kun?- Pregunto curiosa Hinata mientras caminaban al complejo Hyūga

-Ya lo verán pronto- Respondió Naruto dejando a sus compañeros en duda

-¿Hey Naruto tu tenías un pergamino de kenjutsu no?– Pregunto Sasuke

-Sip, espera lo tengo aquí- Dijo Naruto, desenredo un pergamino y saco el pergamino de kenjutsu

-¿Te das cuenta de lo irónico que es eso?- Pregunto Sasuke al ver a Naruto y causando la risa de Hinata

-Lo sé, pero es más eficiente cargar mis cosas así- Respondió Naruto. –Toma aquí esta- dijo Naruto y le dio el pergamino a Sasuke

-Gracias- Dijo simplemente mientras lo tomaba y lo guardaba

-Solo no te vayas a matar con tu katana nueva- Dijo Naruto burlón

-¿Crees que soy tu?- Pregunto

-Chicos, llegamos- Dijo Hinata antes de que comenzaran a pelear

-No vallan a olvidar sellar lo que compramos en un pergamino como les enseñe- Recordó Naruto

-Claro que no- Respondió Sasuke

-Bien, nos vemos Hinata- Se despidió Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Adiós- Se despidió Sasuke con la mano

-Hasta mañana chicos- Dijo Hinata para luego caminar a la entrada

-¡Una carrera!- Grito Naruto y luego salió corriendo riéndose

-¡Maldito!- Grito Sasuke molesto y salió corriendo tras Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hinata se encontraba cenando con su clan cuando de repente su padre hablo, algo que rara vez hacia

-¿Participaras en los exámenes Chūnin?- Pregunto Hiashi

-Si padre- Respondió Hinata

-¿crees estar lista?- Pregunto con la misma voz seria

-Sí, eh entrenado bastante y creo que estoy preparada- respondió segura sorprendiendo a los que no se habían dado cuenta del cambio de actitud que Hinata había adquirido en el equipo 7

-Ya veo, si lo vas a hacer más vale que lo pases- Dijo Hiashi sorprendiendo a Hinata un poco

-Si- Respondió Hinata terminando la pequeña conversación

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sasuke desde que llego a su departamento se puso a practicar con su katana nueva, tenía un don para aprender cosas nuevas así que no era muy difícil

-Esto es más fácil de lo que parece- Dijo Sasuke mientras hacía varios movimientos con su katana

\- Hermanito tonto, si quieres matarme, maldíceme, ódiame...puedes llevar una existencia despreciable si quieres, huye, escapa, aférrate a la vida desesperadamente, Y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a mí- Recordó las palabras de Itachi y apretó en mango de su katana con fuerza

-Conseguiré el Mangekyō Sharingan a mi manera- Gruño Sasuke al recordar que tendría que matar a su mejor amigo para desbloquear esos ojos

Comenzó a practicar más duro que antes

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¡Haku¡ ¡Abre¡- Toco Naruto la puerta del departamento de Haku

-¿Que pasa Naruto?- Pregunto Haku mientras abría

-Necesito pedirte un favor- Dijo Naruto mientras entraba a su departamento sin permiso

-¿Qué necesitas?- Pregunto mientras le ofrecía agua

-Que me ayudes con mi entrenamiento- Respondió

-Claro, no tengo problema con ayudarte, ¿en qué área necesitas ayuda?- Pregunto Haku

-En jutsus de agua y a manejar mejor la Kubikiribōchō- Respondió alegre

-Okay, tengo varios jutsus de agua que podría enseñarte y algunos consejos sobre la espada, vi a Zabuza sama usarla por mucho tiempo- Acepto Haku

-¡Bien¡ mañana paso por ti y vamos con los chicos al campo de entrenamiento- Dijo Naruto

-Está bien- Contesto Haku

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¡Corre Haku¡- Grito Naruto a Haku mientras iban saltando por los tejados de las casas

-¿A que horas tenemos que estar en el campo de entrenamiento?- Pregunto Haku

-A las 10- Respondió Naruto

-¡Eso fue hace 40 minutos!- Grito Haku molesto

-Ya se pero se me desperté tarde y no encontraba que desayunar- Respondió Naruto

-Agh, vamos- Dijo Haku y aceleraron el paso

-Llegan tarde- Dijo Sasuke al ver a Naruto y a Haku que iban llegando

-Vimos una anciana y le ayudamos con sus bolsas- Dijo Naruto rápidamente

-¿Es cierto?- Pregunto Sasuke a Haku

-Eh ¡si! Es cierto- Respondió Haku nervioso

-Tch, vamos- Contesto molesto Sasuke

-Buenos días Naruto kun, Haku san- Saludo Hinata

-¡Buenos días Hinata¡- Saludo alegre Naruto

-Buenos días Hinata san- Respondió Haku

Mientras Naruto practicaba un nuevo jutsu de agua Haku les enseñaba a Hinata y Sasuke otro ejercicio de control de chakra

-Con su chakra deben evitar que se caiga el senbon- explico Haku mientras mantenía el senbon adherido a su dedo

-Ah casi lo conseguía- Dijo Hinata mientras practicaba

-Tch, se cayó- Gruño Sasuke molesto

-Así pasa las primeras veces- Dijo Haku

Luego de un rato Naruto y Sasuke decidieron tener un pequeño enfrentamiento mientras Hinata practicaba con Haku

Se observaron por un momento hasta que Naruto corrió hacia Sasuke, este se puso en posición de combate, Naruto salto y trato de dar una parada a Sasuke el cual evito moviéndose a un lado pero esto no detuvo a Naruto y con su otra pierna logro darle una patada que apenas y pudo bloquear pero aun así lo hizo retroceder por la fuerza, al aterrizar Naruto se giró comenzaron una pelea con puro taijutsu

Ambos estaban muy igualados así que Sasuke retrocedió

-Elemento fuego bola de fuego- Sasuke realizo un jutsu

-¡Elemento agua bala de agua¡- Grito Naruto y su bola de agua atravesó la bola de fuego e impacto a Sasuke así que preparo otro jutsu

-¡Elemento viento agujas de viento¡- Grito Naruto y lanzo múltiples senbon de viento a Sasuke

Con el Sharingan podía percibir el chakra así que podía ver un poco las agujas así que salto evitando el ataque

-¡Elemento fuego flor de fénix¡- Grito Sasuke desde el aire y lanzo múltiples bolas de fuego a Naruto

Naruto al no esperar ese ataque no podía bloquearlas saco su Kubikiribōchō y la puso frente a el para protegerse

Sasuke al caer corrió directo hacia el con su katana en mano, Naruto ya lo estaba esperando con su propia espada, ninguno cedía, Sasuke era más rápido en sus ataques gracias al Sharingan y aquí su katana era más ligera pero Naruto tenía la ventaja en fuerza física y su con su Kubikiribōchō podía defenderse de los ataques pero no le daba tiempo de atacar

Cada corte que daba Sasuke Naruto lo detenía con su espada solo logro dejarles cortes en la ropa, Sasuke trato de cortarlo de nuevo Naruto movió su espada para que la katana quedara atorada en el círculo de la Kubikiribōchō y con un movimiento lanzo la katana y quedó clavada en el piso dejando como ganador a Naruto

-Gane- dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras ponía su espada en el cuello de Sasuke

-La próxima yo ganare- Respondió igual con una sonrisa

-Fue una buena pelea chicos- Felicito Hinata quien iba acercándose a ellos

-Han mejorado con la espada en poco tiempo- Comento Haku

-Hola chicos, me dejaron sorprendido, son muy buenos- Dijo Iruka quien salto de un árbol y cayó cerca de ellos

-¡Iruka sensei hola¡- Saludo Naruto

-Buenas tardes Iruka sensei- Saludo Hinata

-¿Qué hace aquí?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Se supone que les aria una pequeña prueba para saber si están preparados para los exámenes Chūnin pero veo que están mas que preparados- Alago Iruka

-¡Verdad que si!- Grito Naruto

-Si, estoy seguro que pasaran el examen, estoy orgulloso de ustedes- Dijo Iruka

-Gracias sensei- Agradeció Hinata Naruto y Sasuke solo sonrieron

-Por cierto Haku tienes que ir a la academia de vez en cuando para aprender la historia de Konoha- Dijo Iruka

-Claro, gracias por avisarme- Agradeció Haku

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 13 espero les guste, ya en el siguiente capítulo empezaran los exámenes Chūnin. Espero sus comentarios/sugerencias

Hasta la próxima

Reviews

Afrodita- Que bueno que te gusto, ojala te guste este. Saludos y abrazos

NarutoUchiha00- Gracias, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo

Darkned159- Que bueno que te gusto, el próximo capítulo ya empezara el arco de los exámenes Chūnin, ya tengo pensado algo para Karin

Daizuke- Gracias, estoy pensando como pero si quiero que ayude a Gaara

Zafir09- Que bueno que te gusto, siempre quise ver un contrato de los zorros, no lo sé aun, sigo pensando

Alucardzero- Si son algo cortos y lo siento por eso pero no tengo mucho tiempo últimamente pero me gusta subir los capítulos antes de 5 días, nunca se me ocurrió el contrato de los dragones, estaría bien aunque ya tenía algo planeado para Sasuke pero lo pensare ya que me parece una idea,

Alinita28- Tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos lo prometo, no se si hacer a Sakura la pareja de Sasuke pero lo pensare

sayuri1707- YA casi empiezan los exámenes y con eso lo de Gaara, claro que va a resaltar Hinata, tratare de hacer eso, el tiempo es lo que no me beneficia, los hare más largos

CCSakuraforever- Que bueno que te gustaron los contratos que elegí, ojala te guste este capitulo


	14. Comienzan los exámenes

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **-Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

El equipo 7 había entrenado duro toda la semana con Haku, los tres habían mejorado y Naruto sabía algunas técnicas de agua, Sasuke y Hinata habían aprendido otras técnicas también cortesía de Kakashi, el día del examen habían quedado de verse frente la academia específicamente en el columpio favorito de Naruto

-¡Hola Sasuke!- Saludo Naruto a Sasuke

-Vaya Naruto llegas tempra… ¿y esa ropa?- Dijo Sasuke mientras volteaba a verlo y veía que tenía ropa diferente

-¿Que no me veo genial?- Pregunto Naruto quien llevaba unos pantalones Negros y una chamarra negra con líneas naranjas en la parte de abajo, las mangas y el cuello con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en la parte de atrás esta la traía abierta y una camisa naranja oscuro debajo de la chamarra

-Te vez… diferente, bueno al menos ahora no serás un blanco andante- Dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a su antiguo traje naranja brillante

-Buenos días chicos, wow Naruto kun te vez genial- Dijo Hinata sorprendida por el nuevo look de Naruto

-Lo vez, Hinata lo entiende- Señalo Naruto mientras jalaba a Hinata y la abrazaba

-Eso no cuenta, a Hinata le gusta todo lo que haces- Recrimino Sasuke haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara

-Chicos deberíamos entrar- Dijo Hinata cambiando de tema

-Cierto debemos apurarnos- Apoyo Naruto y comenzaron a caminar a la entrada

Cuando entraron vieron un cumulo de alumnos reunidos en un salón de clases, al parecer unos chicos no los dejaban entrar al aula

-Hey quítense no estorben- Dijo Sasuke a los chicos que bloqueaban el paso

-Solo los mejores genin pueden entrar al aula, ustedes no se ven fuertes mejor váyanse- Comento uno de los que estaban en la puerta

-Lo que digas pero déjanos pasar a la escalera Izumo san- Dijo Naruto haciendo énfasis en el nombre

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas niño?- Pregunto Izumo nervioso porque lo habían descubierto

-Oh Naruto tiene razón, no había notado su jutsu de transformación- Dijo Sasuke en un tono arrogante

-Rayos vámonos- Dijo Izumo y desapareció junto con Kotetsu

-Vámonos- Comento Sasuke y comenzó a caminar a la escalera dejando sorprendidos a los que no se habían dado cuenta del genjutsu

-Al parecer no son tan tontos como parecen, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Dijo Neji en tono burlón y pregunto a Sasuke

-Es de mala educación pedir el nombre a alguien sin presentarse- Contesto Sasuke aumentando la tensión en el aire

-Neji Hyūga- Respondió Neji algo molesto

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha- Se presentó Sasuke

-A ti no te pregunto, eres el perdedor que reprobó tres veces el examen y seguro obligaron a Hinata sama a venir- Se burló Neji

-Ja, ya veremos si soy un perdedor o no- Desafío Naruto

-Yo vine porque quise Neji niisan- Dijo Hinata

-Vamos al salón, no tiene caso seguir hablando con ellos- Comento Sasuke y comenzaron a caminar

El equipo 7 siguió caminando hasta que un chico los detuvo justo antes de subir las escaleras para el tercer piso

-¡Espera! Soy Rock Lee, Sasuke Uchiha pelea conmigo- Pidió Lee

-¿Por qué debería pelear contigo?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Para demostrar que los genios del trabajo duro somos tan fuertes como los genios con talento natural- Dijo Lee orgulloso

-Muy bien, esperen chicos no tardare mucho- Comento Sasuke y se puso en posición de pelea

-Comencemos- Dijo Lee mientras hacía lo mismo

Sasuke corrió hacia Lee y lanzo un puñetazo que Lee esquivo moviéndose un poco, Lee lanzo una patada que Sasuke apenas pudo esquivar, sin dejarlo reponerse Lee lanzo un puñetazo, Sasuke puso su brazo para cubrirse pero aun así salió hacia atrás

-Eres mejor de lo que pensé, es hora de ponerme serio- Alago Sasuke y activo su Sharingan

-Gracias, así que es el famoso Sharingan, ni con tu Dōjutsu podrás conmigo- Respondió Lee y corrió a atacar a Sasuke con una serie de puñetazos que Sasuke esquivaba o desviaba con algo de dificultad

(¿Qué pasa? No debería poder ver mis golpes) Pensó Lee extrañado de que Sasuke esquivara sus golpes

(Tiene una gran velocidad, tengo que terminar esto) Pensó Sasuke y saltaba hacia atrás y hacia un sello de mano

-¡Liberar!- Grito Sasuke y libero los sellos que tenía en las muñecas que actuaban como pesas

(¿Que acaba de hacer?) Pensó Lee extrañado de que Sasuke hiciera un sello y no pasara nada

Sasuke corrió hacia Lee y lanzo un golpe que le dio en el estómago, Lee estaba sorprendido por el aumento de velocidad en los golpes de Sasuke, comenzaron a lanzar golpes los dos a gran velocidad, algunos daban en su objetivo y otros se neutralizaban entre si

(Al parecer si está al nivel del cejotas) Pensó Naruto analizando el combate

-Ahora te mostrare mi técnica especial- Dijo Lee y salto hacia atrás y comenzó a desamarrar sus vendas

-Aquí te espero, elemento fuego, puños de fuego- Desafío Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras prendía sus puños en llamas

Los dos saltaron para continuar el enfrentamiento pero de la nada unas shuriken jalaron las vendas de Lee y se quedaron clavadas en la pared sorprendiendo a Sasuke

-¡Lee! Esa técnica esta prohibida ya lo sabes- Regaño una tortuga

-Pero el enfrentamiento- Trato de decir Lee

-¡Pero nada! Esa técnica solo la puedes usar en un caso extremo- Siguió la tortuga

-¡Lee estoy decepcionado de ti!- Grito Guy quien iba llegando

-Lo siento Guy sensei me deje llevar por el enfrentamiento- Dijo Lee llorando

-No te preocupes Lee, lo que importa es que aprendiste la lección- Comento Guy mientras abrazaba a Lee y de fondo se veía un atardecer en la playa

-Hey vámonos, no quiero ver eso- Dijo Sasuke mientras señalaba la escena de Lee y Guy

-¡Hey esperen!- Grito Guy al equipo 7

-Rayos ya nos vio- Gruño molesto Sasuke

-¿Son el equipo de Kakashi cierto?- Pregunto Guy

-¿Conoce a Kakashi sensei?- Pregunto Hinata sorprendida

-¿Conocerlo? ¡El es mi eterno rival!- Grito Guy haciendo una pose "épica"

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto el equipo sorprendido, aunque claro, Naruto fingía ya que el ya sabía todo

-Sí, el ah ganado 49 de nuestros duelos y yo he ganado 51- Presumió Guy

-¿Cómo puede perder con él?- Pregunto Sasuke sin creerlo

-Hey será mejor irnos- Dijo Hinata

-SI mejor vámonos- Dijo Sasuke y comenzaron a caminar

-¡Vayan por el camino de la juventud!- Grito Guy

-Caminen más rápido- Comento Sasuke mientras aceleraban el paso

-¿Kakashi sensei que hace aquí?- Pregunto Hinata

-Quería asegurarme que vinieran, me alegro que vinieran los tres- Explico Kakashi

-Era obvio, somos los mejores- Dijo Sasuke

-Veo que tienen confianza- Comento Kakashi

-Claro que si Kakashi sensei, pasaremos el examen- Afirmo Naruto

-No se preocupe por nosotros Kakashi sensei- Dijo Hinata

-Muy bien, adelante chicos- Dijo Kakashi sonriendo con su ojo y quitándose de la puerta

Al entrar al salón todos los demás voltearon a verlos, el salón estaba lleno de ninjas de todas las naciones, apenas dieron unos pasos desde la entrada y de repente Ino salto hacia Sasuke abrazándolo

-¡Sasuke kun! Qué bueno que llegaste- Grito Ino encima de Sasuke

-Si es el equipo problemático- Se burló Naruto del equipo Ino-Chika-Cho

-Tu equipo no es menos problemático que el mío- Dijo Shikamaru

-Parece que toda la pandilla esta junta de nuevo- Comento Kiba que iba llegando con el equipo 8

-Ino puerca bájate de Sasuke kun- Regaño Sakura celosa

-Nop- Respondió Ino sacándole la lengua

-Vamos Sasuke kun se bueno con tus fans- Dijo Naruto riéndose a Sasuke

-Apenas me libre de esto te voy a matar- Amenazo Sasuke

-Por favor no inicien una pelea aquí, todos nos están viendo- Pidió Hinata

-Problemático, nos mataran por su culpa- Se quejó Shikamaru

-Hey chicos, no deberían gritar tanto, están llamando mucho la atención- Aconsejo un chico alto de pelo gris y lentes

-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿No estás muy viejo para los exámenes?- Pregunto Kiba

-Me llamo Kabuto y sí, es mi séptima vez haciendo el examen- Respondió kabuto

-Vaya, debe estar muy difícil entonces- Dijo Kiba

-Así es, pero gracias a eso he recolectado información muy útil en estas tarjetas- Dijo kabuto mientras les enseñaba unas tarjetas

-Están en blanco- Comento Shikamaru curioso

-Tengo que aplicar chakra para que se revele la información- Explico Kabuto mientras ponía su chakra en una carta y revelaba información. – ¿Hay alguien de quien quieran información?- Pregunto

-Rock Lee y Sabaku no Gaara-Respondió Sasuke

-Sabes sus nombres así será más fácil- Dijo Kabuto y busco las cartas. –Aquí están, Rock Lee genin de Konoha, sus compañeros de equipo son Neji Hyūga y Tenten, y Maito Guy es su Jōnin. Son nulas sus habilidades para ninjutsu y genjutsu pero tiene una gran habilidad para el taijutsu- Dijo Kabuto

 **/Nota: Hasta donde se Tenten no tiene apellido, si si tiene por favor díganme /**

-Por eso era tan rápido y tenía tanta fuerza- Comento Sasuke

-Y Sabaku no Gaara, es un genin de Suna, sus compañeros de equipo son sus hermanos Sabaku no Temari y Sabaku no Kankuro, el nombre de su Jōnin es Baki, no tengo mucha información sobre sus habilidades pero hay una nota donde dice que ha salido de todas sus misiones sin alguna herida- Dijo Kabuto sorprendiendo a todos

-Increíble- Dijo Hinata

-También tengo un grafica de los aspirantes que tiene cada aldea- Dijo Kabuto mostrándoles una carta con una gráfica de barras

-Parece que Konoha tiene más aspirantes que las otras aldeas- Analizo Shikamaru

-Y Oto solo tiene tres- Comento Sakura

-Oto es una pequeña aldea que se fundó hace poco, así que no cuenta con muchos ninjas- Explico Kabuto

Uno de los ninjas de Oto escucho eso así que corrió hacia kabuto y lanzo un golpe el cual Kabuto logro esquivar, pero unos segundos después lentes se rompieron y comenzó a vomitar

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? Yo vi como esquivo el golpe- Pregunto Kiba sorprendido

-Ataco con sonido, ¿cierto?- Dijo Sasuke

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto el ninja de Oto

Sasuke solo lo miro mostrando que tenía el Sharingan activado

-Sharingan…- Susurro el ninja

-Haber que está pasando, no tienen permitido pelear a menos de que yo lo ordene- Dijo un ninja vestido completamente de negro quien acababa de entrar al aula. –Mi nombre es Ibiki Morino y seré el examinador del primer examen que será una prueba escrita- Dijo con un tono intimidante

-¿Hey Naruto estarás bien en la prueba escrita?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Claro que si Sasuke, será fácil- Respondió Naruto quitándole importancia

-Como digas, no vaya a ser que reprobemos por tu culpa- Dijo Sasuke

-Pasen a tomar su examen y un número donde dirá donde se tienen que sentar- Dijo Ibiki y todos comenzaron a ir

Con esto termina el capítulo 14, espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios/sugerencias

¡Hasta la próxima!

Reviews

 **Darkned159-** Gracias, de hecho ya ni recordaba eso, gracias por recordármelo, ojala te guste este capitulo

 **Daizuke-** De hecho si tiene un gran potencial, de los mejores genin del examen

 **David-** Aquí está el primer capítulo del arco de los exámenes Chūnin ojala te guste

 **Afrodita-** Que bueno que te gusto, ahora no va a pensar en matar a Naruto solo por esos ojos, espero este capítulo también te guste, saludos y abrazos

 **Alucardzero-** Gracias, trato de no dejar lagunas ni algo sin explicar, pensé en eso pero no se me ocurrió una prueba de la cual no supieran que hacer, es una buena idea pero nunca se me paso por la mente, déjame tu usuario o nombre de tus historias para buscarlas en wattpad, hasta la próxima

 **NarutoUchiha00-** Me alegro que te gustara, ojala te guste este, estoy bien gracias, espero y tú también estés bien

 **Zafir09-** Que bueno que te gusto, seguiré pensando en lo del sello pero creo que ya sé que hare, quizás lo del hyoton lo incluya después de la invasión o incluso después, no quiero meterle tantas cosas a Naruto tan rápido, pero no te preocupes lo va a aprender si o si

 **Bella-swan11-** SI ha cambiado varias cosas, Sasuke no matara a Itachi, aun planeo como se enterara de la verdad pero lo que si es seguro es que no lo va a matar, pues yo pienso que Sakura es exactamente eso, la mejor amiga de ambos, en este caso es Hinata, como pareja de Sasuke aún estoy pensando, quizás ponga a Karin, si tienes alguna sugerencia para pareja de Sasuke no dudes en decirme

 **Alinita28-** Okay, aun así tratare de que sean más largos, no te preocupes tampoco me gusta cuando emparejan a Sasuke y a Hinata, jajá si

 **Oconner95-** Gracias, exacto ya viene lo bueno

 **CCSakuraforever-** Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, ojala te guste este también


	15. Examen escrito, el plan de Naruto

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **-Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

Todos los aspirantes a Chūnin se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, esta vez a Naruto le toco sentarse lejos de sus compañeros, estaba sentado casi en el rincón del salón

(Rayos esta vez me toco sentarme hasta atrás, no creo poder copiar desde aquí, siempre ponen más atención a los de atrás) Pensó Naruto molesto

-Muy bien mocosos, voy a decir las reglas del examen, más vale que pongan atención porque no las voy a repetir- Dijo Ibiki con una voz intimidante

-Los participantes entran con diez puntos al examen, y su prueba consta de diez preguntas. La prueba está basada en la reducción de puntos. Si hay una falla, un punto será restado. Por ejemplo, si todas las preguntas son contestadas correctamente, el participante tendrá diez puntos. Si uno falla en tres, el participante entonces tendrá siete puntos. El éxito o fracaso del equipo será determinado por la cantidad de puntos que tenga el equipo.- Comenzó a decir las reglas Ibiki

Naruto dejó de escuchar y comenzó a planear una estrategia para copiar en el examen, no conocía a nadie que estuviera cerca de él, la más cercana era Temari que estaba 3 filas delante de el así que no podía copiarle por lo que tuvo que pensar en otro plan

-Muy bien ¡Comiencen!- Grito Ibiki sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos

-Pregunta número uno descifre el código y escríbelo en el espacio en blanco- Leyó Hinata en voz baja. (Es un código difícil de descifrar) Pensó Hinata

-Pregunta numero dos, La línea B en el diagrama indica la trayectoria de una Shuriken lanzada al enemigo C por el ninja A, sentado en la cima de un árbol de siete metros de alto. Describa y formule la trayectoria requerida si C fuera colocado en los puntos D, E y F. Describa también el alcance máximo de la shuriken y explique cómo es que llegó a esa respuesta- (Estas no son preguntas de nivel genin) Pensó Sasuke serio

Naruto tenía el plan perfecto, o al menos eso pensaba el, (Muy bien, a comenzar con la fase uno de mi plan) se dedicó a aprenderse de memoria las preguntas

(Está claro que ningún genin podría resolver estas respuestas, entonces porque ponerlas, además normalmente cuando copias en un examen repruebas automáticamente aquí solo te quita dos puntos, ¡eso es! Como no me di cuenta antes, mientras no te descubran todo está bien, este no es un examen de conocimiento si no un examen de recolección de información) Sasuke vio discretamente a su alrededor y noto que varios ya se habían dado cuenta (Espero que Naruto y Hinata se den cuenta) Pensó Sasuke y después activo su Sharingan y comenzó a copiar los movimientos de un sujeto que estaba frente a el

Los aspirantes que se habían dado cuenta del objetivo del examen ya habían comenzado a copiar, cada quien a su manera, Neji y Hinata usaban su byakugan para ver las hojas de los demás, Kiba usaba a Akamaru para que le diera las respuestas igual que Shino con sus insectos, el ninja del sonido simplemente escuchaba el sonido del lápiz, Sakura era la única que hacia el examen sin hacer trampa algo que aprovecho Ino

(Jutsu transferencia de mente) Pensó Ino mientras ponía sus manos hacia donde estaba Sakura

(Salió perfecto, bien Sakura muchas gracias por las respuestas) Pensó Ino desde el cuerpo de Sakura y comenzó a leer las respuestas para pasárselas a Shikamaru y a Chōji después

(Es hora) Pensó Naruto y levanto la mano llamando la atención de Ibiki

-¿Qué quieres mocoso?- Pregunto Ibiki molesto

-Necesito ir al baño- Respondió Naruto

-¿Es muy urgente?- Pregunto Ibiki sospechando

-Demasiado- Respondió Naruto fingiendo dolor

-Entonces ¿no te molestara que te acompañe uno de los ninjas?- Pregunto Ibiki creyendo que arruinaría su plan

-Claro que no, mientras pueda ir al baño no me importa- Respondió Naruto

-Muy bien, tu acompáñalo y asegúrate que no haga nada raro- Ordeno Ibiki a un ninja

-Como diga, vamos- Dijo el ninja y amarro las manos de Naruto y luego salió con el

(¿Qué planeas Naruto?) Pregunto Sasuke al darse cuenta que Naruto había salido

(Espero que te vaya bien Naruto kun) Pensó Hinata preocupada por Naruto

Después de unos minutos llegaron al baño y el ninja desamarro a Naruto y dejo que entrara al cubículo

-Estaré aquí afuera esperándote así que no intentes nada raro- Advirtió el ninja y se quedó cerca del cubículo

-Claro- Respondió Naruto desde adentro

Naruto hizo unos sellos y golpeo el piso levemente (Jutsu de invocación) y se escuchó la pequeña explosión típica del jutsu de invocación y apareció un zorrito del tamaño de Akamaru

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto el ninja que escucho la pequeña explosión

-El resultado de comer 10 tazones de ramen extra picante antes de venir al examen- Responsivo Naruto haciendo una voz de dolor

-Está bien, espero y en verdad sea eso- Dijo el ninja

Naruto hizo varias señas al zorrito y este solo asintió y paso por abajo del cubículo, se puso frente al ninja y comenzó a morderle la pierna

-¡Agh! ¡Maldito animal suéltame!- Grito el ninja mientras movía la pierna y el zorro no se despegaba y comenzaba a morderlo más fuerte causando que el ninja gritara como loco

Naruto creo algunos clones aprovechando que el ninja no escuchaba por sus propios gritos. Los clones fueron saliendo por la ventana que estaba ahí y apenas salieron usaron un jutsu de transformación para no ser reconocidos

-Busquen en la biblioteca las respuestas de estas preguntas y apréndanselas, asegúrense de desaparecer uno por uno- Le dio indicaciones al último clon y le dio un papelito con las 9 preguntas notadas. Apenas Salió el clon, Naruto toco dos veces la puerta y el zorrito salió corriendo del baño y desapareció dejando muy molesto y adolorido al ninja

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué grito tanto?- Pregunto Naruto quien iba saliendo del cubículo

-¡No lo sé! Un zorro llego de la nada y comenzó a morder mi pierna- Explico el ninja molesto

-Cuando venía a la academia era normal ver algunos animales rondando por aquí- Mintió Naruto

-Tch esto no pasaba en mis tiempos, como sea vamos- Dijo el ninja y espero a que Naruto se lavara las manos para luego amarrarlas e ir de vuelta al salón

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al salón y Naruto se fue a sentar a su respectivo lugar a esperar las respuestas

-¿Paso algo?- Pregunto Ibiki al notar al ninja molesto

-Un maldito zorro me ataco- Explico el ninja molesto

-Ya veo, que extraño- Dijo Ibiki mientras veía a Naruto de reojo

(Ja, así que si tenías un plan) Pensó Sasuke cuando escucho que hablaban de un zorro

(Naruto kun, al parecer todo salió bien, me alegro) Pensó Hinata aliviada al escuchar la conversación

En la biblioteca los clones disfrazados de civiles buscaban como locos libros que les ayudaran a resolver las preguntas del examen

-¿A qué clase de idiota se le ocurrió poner estas preguntas?- Pregunto un clon molesto

-Cállate, ¿que no vez que trato de descifrar este código?- Dijo enojado otro clon

-Agh, ¿dónde carajo esta la fórmula que necesito?- Se quejó otro que hojeaba rápidamente un libro

-Genial, ya tengo la respuesta, suerte- Dijo un clon y desapareció en una bola de humo

(¿Uh? Genial ya tengo la respuesta a la pregunta 6) Pensó Naruto cuando le llego la información de un clon

Luego de unos 10 minutos comenzaron a llegarle la información de los clones y rápidamente las escribía en su examen, Sasuke y Hinata ya tenían todas las respuestas, solo estaban esperando la décima pregunta, la mayoría de los aspirantes ya tenía por lo menos 7 de las 9 preguntas resueltas

-Muy bien mocosos, es hora de la décima pregunta- Comento Ibiki llamando la atención de los aspirantes

Todos los genin tragaron duro al oír a Ibiki y simplemente asintieron algunos muy nerviosos por el tono de voz de Ibiki

-Esta pregunta es diferente a las demás, ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de decidir si quieren o no responder la décima pregunta

-¿Y qué pasa si no queremos responderla?- Pregunto uno de los chicos

-Reprobaran el examen automáticamente – Respondió causando algunas quejas de los genin

-En ese caso ninguno decidiría no responder la pregunta- Dijo otro

-Si deciden no responder, reprobaran y podrán hacer el examen el siguiente año… pero si aceptan responder y se equivocan, no tendrán derecho de tomar el examen otra vez, en pocas palabras serán genin para siempre- respondió Ibiki asustando a los participantes

-Yo me, retiro, lo siento chicos pero no lo soporto – Dijo un chico levantándose

-Muy bien, retírate junto con tus compañeros- Ordeno Ibiki y los tres chicos se retiraron

Con el paso de los minutos se fueron retirando más y más alumnos

-¿Alguien más?- Pregunto Ibiki

-¡No te atrevas a subestimarme! ¡Aunque me quede como genin toda la vida eso no me detendrá en mi camino para convertirme en Hokage!- Grito Naruto llamando la atención de los alumnos y de los examinadores

(Ese chico tiene agallas, y al parecer les dio valor a los demás aspirantes) Pensó Ibiki con una sonrisa

(Aunque tenga las respuestas no pude quedarme callado) Pensó Naruto

Gracias a las palabras de Naruto ningún otro aspirante tenía dudas sobre la décima pregunta

-Si nadie más se retira solo mes queda decirles que… todos los que están aquí están aprobados- Dijo y todos se pusieron a celebrar

-Espera un momento, ¿Entonces las otras 9 preguntas no sirvieron de nada?- Pregunto Temari molesta

-Claro que sirvieron de algo, la información es vital en una misión, es sumamente valiosa y puede decidir el futuro de la misión- Explico Ibiki y les mostro sus cicatrices que tenía en la cabeza

Luego de eso comenzó a explicarles el verdadero objetivo del examen cuando fue interrumpido por un fuerte ruido de la ventana rompiéndose

-Hola sabandijas soy Anko Mitarashi y seré la examinadora del segundo examen- Se presentó una hermosa mujer de cabello purpura mientras extendía una lona negra

Con esto termina el capítulo 15, ojala les guste. Despues de 14 capitulos por fin les puse titulo a los capitulos ¿Que les parecen los titulos que les ´puse?

Perdón por lo corto del capítulo, eh estado pensando en quien debería ser la pareja de Sasuke pero no se me ocurren muchas ideas así que si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en ponerla en los comentarios. Espero sus comentarios/sugerencias

Reviews

Mxxrou- Espero mejorar en ese aspecto, gracias, ojala te guste este capitulo

jacky7610- Hola, me alegro que te guste, espero te guste este capitulo

alucardzero- Okay, lo buscare, ojala te agrade este capitulo

Darkned159- Gracias, ya pronto viene esa parte no te preocupes

Afrodita- Me alegro ¡gracias, abrazos

Alguien más escribiendo- Gracias¡ todavía estoy pensando pero ya tengo ideas para esa parte

Zafir09- Me alegro que te haya gustado, aun no sé pero supongo que si será Haku quien se lo enseñe

Daizuke- Gracias¡ intentare hacerlos más largos no te preocupes

CCSakuraforever- Que bueno que te gusto el cambio de Naruto ojala también te guste este capitulo

Kidou Uzumaki- Muchas gracias, gracias por informarme, ojala te guste este capitulo

David- No es nada, aun pienso eso pero lo más probable es que si lo salve

MissImprudente- Jeje gracias, ojala te guste este capítulo, tratare de actualizar más seguido

Gorgonita- Me alegro que te haya gustado, ojala te guste este también, a mí me gusta mucho Tenten deberían de darle más importancia

vane18porras- Muchas gracias, ojala te guste este capítulo, tratare de hacerlos más largos no te preocupes


	16. Prueba de supervivencia

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **-Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

-¡Hola sabandijas! ¡Soy Anko Mitarashi, su sexi examinadora del segundo examen!- Se presentó vigorosamente Anko

-Hey Anko, te adelantaste de nuevo- Susurro Ibiki a Anko desde atrás de la gran lona negra

-¿Qué?, eres muy lento Ibiki, oye ¿no crees que pasaste a demasiados?- O acaso te estas volviendo más blando

-O los aspirantes de este año son muy buenos- Le respondió Ibiki

-Como sea, no quedara ni la mitad de los que están aquí, los veo en el campo de entrenamiento número 44, más vale que lleguen tarde- Les dijo Anko mientras desaparecía en una bola de humo

-Bueno, supongo que es todo, puedes irse, suerte- Comento Ibiki y los alumnos comenzaron a salir del aula

Cuando todos los participantes salieron del aula Ibiki comenzó a recoger los exámenes satisfecho de ver que la mayoría tenía todas las respuestas correctas, al llegar al examen de Naruto noto que las respuestas eran diferentes a las de los demás, si bien estaban correctas tenían sus diferencias de los exámenes de los demás por lo que llego a la conclusión que las había obtenido de otra forma

-Hmm, como dije, estos alumnos tienen potencial, eh, ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Ibiki en voz alta al ver que en la última página había un dibujo de Naruto con ojo cerrado, la lengua afuera y su puño golpeando su cabeza, este tenía un globito te dialogo que decía "Dígale al ninja que me acompaño al baño que lo siento mucho por la mordida de mi zorro"

-Jaja, ese mocoso es interesante- Comento Ibiki mientras reía y seguía recogiendo los exámenes

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Puede que hayan llegado hasta aquí, pero su suerte se les acabo, la segunda prueba será una prueba de supervivencia, tendrán que sobrevivir 5 días en este bosque, el famoso bosque de la muerte- Dijo Anko sonriendo siniestramente asustando a la mayoría

-Jeje vaya nombrecito que tiene- Bromeo Naruto causando que Anko le lanzara un kunai a la mejilla, Naruto simplemente inclino su cabeza para evitar el corte

-Que buenos reflejos tienes mocoso- Alago Anko mientras abrazaba a Naruto desde atrás y lamia su mejilla –Aunque quería probar un poco de tu sangre- Admitió Anko, un ninja le lanzo el kunai a Anko el cual simplemente lo agarro con la mano como si nada

-No vuelvas a hacer eso si no quieres morir- Amenazo Anko al ninja que le había lanzado el kunai

-Lo siento, solo le quería regresar su kunai- Se disculpó el ninja

-Como les iba diciendo, estar en el bosque será el menor de sus problemas, para pasar la prueba tendrán que conseguir estos dos rollos- Explico Anko mostrándoles dos rollos, uno blanco que decía "Cielo" y uno negro que decía "Tierra". –A cada equipo se le entregara uno de estos dos, su trabajo será conseguir el otro, peleando, robándolo o como quieran eso depende de ustedes, una vez tengan los dos rollos tendrán que llegar a la torre que se encuentra exactamente en el centro del bosque- Continuo explicando

-¿Y qué hay de la comida?- Pregunto Chōji angustiado

-Hey, es un bosque hay miles de animales y plantas que comer ahí, ese no será problema, tu, reparte esto- Anko le dio unos papeles para que los repartiera

-Claro- Dijo Naruto rodando y comenzó a repartirlos

-Esto que les están pasando lo tienen que firmar y pasar al puesto de ahí, ahí les entregaran su rollo, esta es una forma para librarme de toda responsabilidad si mueren- Explico Anko

Luego de firmar los papeles el equipo 7 paso por su rollo, les toco el rollo del cielo, el equipo 7 se apartó de los demás para hacer un plan

-Primero que nada ¿Qué aremos con el rollo?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Podríamos esconderlo en otro pergamino- Propuso Hinata, Naruto solo rio un poco para llamar la atención de sus compañeros

-Tengo algo mejor, miren esto, hice un sello aquí- Naruto se alzó la manga de su chamarra, tenía una venda enredada con un sello dibujado

-¿Eso es..?- Pregunto Sasuke acercándose al brazo de Naruto para verlo mejor

-Un sello de almacenamiento- Término de decir Hinata sorprendida

-Así es, puedo guardarlo aquí, así no corremos el riesgo de que se nos pierda el pergamino donde lo sellemos- Dijo Naruto

-Bien, eso es perfecto, tú guardaras el rollo, toma- Sasuke le dio el rollo a Naruto

-¿Cómo conseguiremos el otro rollo?- Pregunto Hinata

-Deberíamos ir a la torre directamente y si nos topamos con algún equipo le quitamos su rollo- Propuso Naruto

-¿Y si no encontramos a ningún equipo?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Buscamos a alguno, no creo que seamos el único equipo con esta estrategia- Respondió Naruto

-Muy bien, aremos eso, ¿tienen todo el equipo necesario?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Sí, tengo vendas, medicinas y algunas píldoras del soldado selladas- Respondió Hinata

-Tengo suficiente comida para los 5 días y bastante agua- Dijo Naruto

-Espero que no sea solo ramen, yo traje todo el armamento que compramos y varias cosas que nos pueden ser de ayuda- Comento Sasuke

-Entonces tenemos todo listo- Dijo Naruto

-¡Todos acérquense!, la segunda prueba está a punto de comenzar- Aviso Anko mientras todos los aspirantes se reunían. –Cada equipo entrara por una puerta diferente, así que tendrán que esperar a que todos los equipos estén en su puerta correspondiente, un último consejo ¡No mueran!- Dijo Anko y cada equipo se fue a una puerta

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¡Comiencen!- Y con esto se abrieron todas las puertas y el equipo 7 entro al bosque y comenzó a correr directo a la torre

El equipo 7 mantenía un buen ritmo hasta que Naruto tuvo que ir al baño

-Hey chico ahora vuelvo- Aviso Naruto

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Sasuke

-A… ¡ahora vuelvo!- Y Naruto corrió hasta perderse en los arboles

Luego de un rato Naruto regreso con sus compañeros

-Aaaa sí que aguante mucha, pude escribir mi nombre completo- Dijo Naruto causando que Sasuke le lanzara un kunai que apenas logró esquivar

-¡Hey que te pasa! Pudiste haberme dado- Se quejó Naruto

-Está claro que tú no eres Naruto- Respondió Sasuke

-¡Byakugan! Es cierto él no es Naruto kun- Confirmo Hinata sacando un kunai

-Tch, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?- Pregunto "Naruto" mientras deshacía su jutsu de transformación mostrando a un ninja de Ame

-Naruto tiene su porta kunai en la otra pierna y el nunca diría es frente a Hinata- Explico Sasuke mientras hacia una seña discreta

En un parpadeo Hinata aprecio frente al ninja de Ame y lo dejo inconsciente con el Jūken

-No tiene el rollo, por cierto ¿a que se refería cuando dijo que escribió su nombre completo?- Pregunto Hinata inocentemente

-No lo sé- Respondió Sasuke cortante mientras miraba hacia otro lado nervioso

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dos ninjas de Ame siguieron a Naruto, uno de ellos salto hacia Naruto tratándolo de derribarlo pero Naruto volteo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro causando que se aturdiera por un momento, aprovecho esto para patearlo en el estómago causando que se estrellara contra un árbol

-¡Elemento agua jutsu bala de agua!- Grito el otro ninja y escupió una gran bola de agua hacia Naruto

Naruto saco la Kubikiribōchō y golpeo la bola de agua como si fuera una bola de base ball, esta exploto y Naruto clavo la espada en el suelo para no salir volando por la fuerza, justo cuando se calmó Naruto corrió y golpeo el estómago con la espada sacándole el aire, Naruto se puso tras él y puso un kunai en su cuello

-Dame el rollo y los dejare ir- Dijo Naruto con voz seria

El ninja solo señalo a su compañero mientras trataba de recuperarse, Naruto se acerco al ninja y encontró el rollo, para su desgracia era otro rollo del cielo

(Tch, maldición) Tomo el rollo y corrió de regreso, cuando llego vio a Sasuke amarrando a un tipo de Ame a un árbol

-Volví- Se anunció Naruto

-Al fin, este sujeto se hizo pasar por ti- Dijo Sasuke golpeando al tipo

-Sí, me encontré al resto de su equipo, tenían el rollo del cielo también- Dijo Naruto mientras sellaba el otro rollo también

-Maldición, vámonos- comento Sasuke molesto y continuaron corriendo

-Siento a alguien cerca- (Maldición, seguro es Orochimaru) Susurro Naruto mientras sacaba su Kubikiribōchō

Antes de que pudieran responder sintieron una gran ráfaga de viento, Naruto logro clavar su espada de forma que el viento chocara contra ella y no salieran volando

-Que espada tan interesante- Dijo Orochimaru con una voz siniestra mientras soltaba un gran instinto asesino asustando a Hinata y a Sasuke. El fuerte instinto asesino causo que Sasuke tuviera visiones sobre su propia muerte, Sasuke comenzó a agarrar un kunai para intentar clavárselo, Hinata estaba muy asustada y no sabía que hacer

Naruto agarro la mando de Hinata y puso su otra mano en el hombro de Sasuke. –Tranquilos chicos, recuerden lo que les dije, mientras el equipo 7 este unido no nos pasara nada- Dijo Naruto agarrando más fuerte la mano de Hinata y apretando el hombro de Sasuke, esto causo que se tranquilizaran los dos

(Naruto kun tiene razón, él lo prometió y el nunca rompe sus promesas) Pensó Hinata más tranquila

(Tch, maldito Naruto, siempre sabes que decir) Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa interna

(Al menos están más tranquilos, pero eso no quita que nuestras posibilidades de ganar sean de un 30%, quizás hasta menos, lo único que podemos hacer es resistir hasta que venga Anko sensei o alguien más) Pensó Naruto preocupado

-Muy bonitas palabras, ¿Pero podrás mantenerlas?- Pregunto Orochimaru

-Claro que si, ¡Vamos chicos!- Grito Naruto y los tres saltaron hacia él, Orochimaru se quedó en la misma posición

Naruto cayo con una patada ascendente que Orochimaru detuvo con un brazo, Sasuke trato de golpearle estomago mientras Hinata atacaba con su puño suave, en un rápido movimiento Orochimaru agarro el brazo de Sasuke y uso a Sasuke para golpear a Naruto y mandarlos haca un árbol, mientras que con su otro brazo desvió el puño suave de Hinata para luego agarrarla y lanzarla hacia otro lado

-Maldición- Se quejó Sasuke. Saco su katana y salto hacia Orochimaru atacándolo rápidamente con su Sharingan activado, Orochimaru desviaba su katana con un kunai

-Eres bueno Sasuke kun- Dijo Orochimaru

-Elemento rayo balas eléctricas- Hinata realizo unos sellos y lanzo pequeñas bolas de electricidad hacia Orochimaru, quien al estar ocupado solo logró esquivar algunas, cosa que aprovecho Sasuke para hacerle unos pequeños cortes, de repente Sasuke se quitó confundiendo a Orochimaru pero seguía esquivando las balas

-¡Toma!- Grito Naruto mientras caía y le hacía un gran corte en el pecho con la Kubikiribōchō causando que Orochimaru cayera con bastante sangre

-¿Ganamos?- Pregunto Hinata

-No, debemos escapar rápido- Dijo Naruto mientras daba la vuelta y jalaba a Sasuke y a Hinata confundiéndolos

Orochimaru apareció como si nada enfrente de ellos deteniendo su huida

-Fufufu, son mejores de lo que pensé, pero no lo suficiente, no lograran escapar- Dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa sádica y comenzó a hacer sellos. –Jutsu de invocación- Azoto su mano en el suelo y apareció una gran serpiente asustándolos

-¿Serpientes?- Susurro Sasuke sin poder creerlo

-Maldición, maldición- Dijo Naruto mientras pensaba en un plan

Sasuke preparo su katana, Hinata activo su byakugan y Naruto hizo unos sellos y golpeo el suelo

-¡Jutsu de invocación!- Grito y apareció un zorro de un tamaño similar al de Akamaru en Naruto Shippuden, era color rojo oscuro y tenía 2 colas (Necesitare toda la ayuda posible)

 **-Buenas Naruto sama, soy me llamo Kito, ¿Qué necesita?** \- Se presentó el zorro

-Un gusto Kito, necesito que trates de eliminar esa serpiente, Hinata ayuda a Kito, entre los dos podrán derrotarla, Sasuke tu y yo trataremos de derrotarlo- Ordeno Naruto con una voz seria que rara vez escuchaban

 **-Claro Naruto sama, cuente conmigo-** Dijo el zorro

-Muy bien Naruto kun, Kito san necesitare algo de tiempo por favor- Pidió Hinata

-Claro señorita- Respondió Kito y corrió a la serpiente y salto mara clavarle sus garras, la serpiente movió su otro extremo para atacarlo, Kito salto y comenzó a correr por la serpiente, salto de nuevo y le clavo sus garras

La serpiente comenzó a retorcerse y salió volando el zorro, en el aire el zorro lanzo un ataque de fuego de su boca, mientras todo esto pasaba Hinata corría por los arboles alrededor de la serpiente, cuando la serpiente se dio cuenta de Hinata ya estaba enredado con un alambre de metal limitando sus movimientos

-¡Elemento rayo látigo eléctrico!- Grito Hinata y comenzó a pasar chakra de rayo por el alambre, la serpiente comenzó a retorcerse por la electricidad que corría por su cuerpo, la serpiente se movió tanto que rompió el alambre, herida comenzó a atacar a Hinata quien esquivaba por poco los ataques

-¡Malditos los matare!- Grito la serpiente y fue hacia Hinata y Kito con la intención de comérselos, Hinata le lanzo un kunai con un sello explosivo a la boca mientras Kito lanzo una bola de fuego, ambos entraron a la boca de la serpiente causando una gran explosión que la hizo hacer su cabeza para atrás

Aprovechando esto Kito agarro a Hinata con sus colas y la lanzo directo a la serpiente. -¡2 palmas, 4 palmas, 16 palmas, 8 trigramas 32 palmas!- Grito Hinata y dio los 32 golpes, causando que la serpiente desapareciera en una bola de humo gigante, Hinata cayo algo cansada y Kito la atrapo

-Al fin…- Dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie

 **-Buen trabajo señorita-** Dijo el zorro un poco cansado

-Lo mismo digo Kito san- Comento Hinata y comenzó a curar las heridas del zorro

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Mientras Hinata y Kito peleaban con la serpiente Naruto y Sasuke saltaron ambos con sus espadas para enfrentar a Orochimaru, Naruto enfrentaba a Orochimaru atacándolo con la Kubikiribōchō y Sasuke aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para atacar con su katana, Orochimaru apenas podía desviar o esquivar los ataques así que saco su kusanagi y con ella desvió algunos ataques de Naruto y logro cortarlo un poco, eso le dio oportunidad de hacer su movimiento

-¡Sello de los 5 elementos!- 5 pequeñas flamas salieron de la mano de Orochimaru y golpeo a Naruto mandándolo a volar contra un árbol, Naruto alcanzo a sostenerse del árbol y caer de pie en una rama pero se le veía exhausto

-¡Sasuke los sellos!- Grito Naruto desde la rama mientras se ponía de pie. – ¡Sello de los 5 elementos liberar!- Naruto hizo lo mismo que Orochimaru y se golpeó el estómago y callo de rodillas

-¡Liberar!- Grito Sasuke y libero los sellos que tenía como pesas, salto a Orochimaru y continuo atacándolo más rápido que antes

-Eres bueno Sasuke, yo podría darte más poder- Le ofreció Orochimaru mientras desviaba sus ataques

Sasuke dudo un poco pero continúo atacándolo con más precisión gracias al Sharingan

-Conseguiré poder por mi cuenta- Dijo seguro Sasuke mientras seguía atacando

-Si sigues con ellos no te harás fuerte, no podrás cumplir tu venganza- Comento Orochimaru intentando convencerlo

-Cállate, no me importa lo que digas- Respondió Sasuke para luego saltar y lanzarle una bola de fuego

Mientras Orochimaru cortaba el fuego con su espada Naruto ataco

-¡Elemento agua jutsu bala de agua!- Grito Naruto desde la rama, la bala impacto a Orochimaru lanzándolo hacia atrás

-Fufufu son muy fuertes chicos, no me queda mucho tiempo, pero te daré un pequeño regalo Sasuke, cuando necesites poder ven a buscarme- Dijo Orochimaru y comenzó a hacer sellos y estirar su cuello

(No lo harás bastardo) Naruto libero el poder de una cola de Kurama y salto hacia Sasuke rápidamente, antes de que Orochimaru pudiera morder a Sasuke Naruto le dio un gran puñetazo a la cabeza de Orochimaru sacándole sangre y haciéndole regresar

-¡Sasuke ahora!- Grito Naruto a Sasuke quien estaba sorprendido por el chakra rojo que rodeaba a Naruto

-¡Elemento viento gran devastación!/¡Elemento fuego torreta de fuego!- Gritaron ambos logrando un jutsu más poderoso que los anteriores dejando malherido a Orochimaru quien pudo escupir otro cuerpo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo llego Anko con varios Jōnin, al verlos decidió huir, si bien aún le quedaban fuerzas sería difícil vencerlos

Naruto y Sasuke cayeron por el cansancio, Hinata y el zorro llegaron con ellos y por orden de Anko se los llevaron rápidamente

-Kito san, por aquí hay un árbol hueco debemos llevarlos ahí- Dijo Hinata quien corría a lado de Kito con el byakugan activado

 **-Como diga señorita Hinata, su ultimo jutsu fue increíble-** Comento el zorro sorprendido por ver a dos chicos de no más de 13 años hacer un jutsu tan poderos

-SI, pero acordaron usarlo solo en una situación extrema ya que los deja casi exhaustos- Explico Hinata mientras llegaban al árbol y acomodaban a Naruto y Sasuke

 **-Me tengo que ir señorita, nos vemos, le encargo a Naruto sama-** Dijo el zorro y desapareció en una bola de humo

Hinata comenzó a tratar las heridas de sus compañeros con su jutsu medico

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Con esto acaba el capítulo 16, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Qué les pareció la pelea contra Orochimaru? Trate de hacerla lo más realista posible ya que aunque sean más fuertes Orochimaru es un Sannin y con su poder actual no podrían ganarle fácilmente

Hasta la próxima, espero sus comentarios/Sugerencias

Reviews

 **Darkned159-** Gracias, los clones de sombra es su jutsu característico así que pensé que con él debía conseguir las respuestas

 **CCSakuraforever-** Que bueno que te gusto, ojala te guste este capitulo

 **Afrodita-** Que bueno que te gusto, este es más largo ojala también te guste, besos y abrazos ¡

 **Serpiente Obsidiana-** Ya tengo más o menos planeado como será, solo queda esperar a que llegue el momento

 **Daizuke-** Gracias, ojalá este te guste este capítulo, respecto a lo de Sasuke aun lo pensare gracias por tu opinión

 **Zafir09-** Que bueno que te gusto, pues lo de los clones no se dio cuenta pero sospecha algo

 **The darkest reader-** Hola, gracias por dejar tu opinión y tienes mucha razón, me ah tocado ver como dejan historias incompletas, hay algunas cosas en las que me gusta pedir la opinión de los lectores, en este caso la pareja que debería poner a Sasuke, espero y continúes leyendo mi historia, cualquier opinión o sugerencia que tengas no dudes en dejarla en los comentarios

 **sayuri1707-** Pues aquí esta lo que paso con Orochimaru ojala te haya gustado

 **David-** Esa es una muy buena idea gracias, aquí está el capítulo, lo siento xD pero luego no tengo mucho tiempo pero no te preocupes siempre trato de actualizar antes de que pase una semana

 **Black998-** Que bueno que te gusto como van las cosas, espero y te haya gustado como hice la pelea con Orochimaru

 **Gorgonita-** Lo siento por eso, ojala te guste este capítulo, aunque es algo distraído siempre me ah parecido que Naruto es muy ingenioso


	17. Ninjas del sonido, pelirroja peculiar

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **-Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

Luego de curar todas sus heridas Hinata dejo que descansaran mientras ella se ponía a hacer guardia para evitar que otro equipo los atacara, luego de unas horas Naruto y Sasuke despertaron

-Agh me siento agotado ¿qué paso?- Pregunto Sasuke mientras se sentaba y se sobaba la cabeza

-Ambos cayeron agotados después de la pelea el ninja de la hierba- Explico Hinata

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormimos?- Pregunto Naruto mientras se paraba y comenzaba a estirarse

-Umm casi 7 horas- Respondió Hinata

-Tch, ya paso un día y todavía nos falta un pergamino- Comento Sasuke

-No se preocupen, mañana conseguiremos uno, por ahora descansemos aquí- Dijo Naruto y se recargo en una parte del árbol

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajado después de lo que paso hoy?- Pregunto Sasuke

-No lo sé, simplemente lo estoy, como sea, vamos a comer- Respondió Naruto mientras sacaba un pequeño calentador y tres ramen instantáneos

Después de cenar decidieron que Naruto y Sasuke se quedarían de guardia mientras Hinata descansaba por haberlos cuidado todo el tiempo

-Por cierto Naruto ¿Qué era ese chakra rojo de antes?- Pregunto Sasuke de repente

-¿Eh?, bueno… eso… era…- Balbuceaba Naruto nervioso al no saber que responderle

-¿Y bien?- Volvió a preguntar Sasuke haciendo que Naruto suspirara

-Pues tengo sellado al Kyūbi en mi- Respondió Naruto de la forma más simple posible

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué no lo había matado el cuarto?- Pregunto Sasuke mientras veía a Naruto sorprendido y confundido

-No, el Kyūbi es prácticamente una criatura compuesta de puro chakra así que no puede morir, aunque lo eliminaran volvería a aparecer en unos años, así que la forma más eficaz de vencerle es sellándolo en alguien, quien servirá como una cárcel- Explico Naruto mientras veía el suelo

Por unos minutos Sasuke estuvo en silencio pensando todo lo que le había dicho Naruto. Naruto simplemente esperaba cualquier tipo de respuesta de parte de Sasuke

-Así que por eso te miran mal los aldeanos y parece que te odian- Dijo por fin Sasuke

-Si, al parecer piensan que soy el Kyūbi- Respondió Naruto alzando los hombros restándole importancia

-Pero ¿Porque no escapas de la aldea o tomas venganza sobre de los que te han hecho daño?- Pregunto Sasuke

-No somos más que unos hombres elaborados para actuar en nombre de la venganza que consideramos "justicia". Pero cuando llamamos a nuestra venganza "justicia", sólo engendramos más venganza, forjando el primer eslabón de las cadenas de odio. Es una frase que escuche por ahí y se me quedo grabada ya que al menos desde mi punto de vista tiene mucha razón, la venganza solo trae más venganza creando un círculo infinito de odio- Respondió Naruto recordando las palabras que le dijo Pain en su pelea

Sasuke quedó sorprendido por lo que le acababa de decir Naruto, Naruto sonaba tan serio cuando hablo sobre la venganza, pero lo que le había dicho Naruto era cierto, se pasó toda la noche pensando en esa frase

Al siguiente día comenzaron a avanzar a la torre para encontrar algún equipo a quien quitarle su pergamino

-Hay alguien adelante, al parecer nos están esperando- Aviso Hinata

-¿Eh? ¿Quién será?- Pregunto Naruto

-Son los genin del sonido, ya casi llegamos a donde están ¿Qué aremos?- Pregunto Hinata

-Enfrentarlos- Dijo/ordeno Sasuke

Apenas llegaron los del sonido se pusieron el guardia y Kin lanzo varias senbon hacia el equipo 7, las cuales fueron desviadas por Hinata quien tenía el byakugan activado, salto hacia Kin y trato de darle un golpe con el Jūken pero esta salto hacia atrás, Dosu y Zaku estaban tan sorprendidos que no se dieron cuenta cuando Naruto y Sasuke aparecieron frente a ellos y los golpearon en el rostro mandándolos hacia atrás

Dosu y Zaku se pusieron rápidamente de pie y se pusieron a lado de su compañera, ambos equipos estaban en posición de batalla, se quedaron así unos momentos hasta que Zaku corrió hacia el quipo 7 y lanzo uno de sus jutsus

-¡Elemento viento gran presión de viento!- Grito Zaku y de sus manos salió una gran onda de aire, el equipo 7 se separó para evadir el ataque, el ataque continuo y daño varios árboles que estaban atrás de ellos

Naruto se impulsó con un árbol y fue directo a Zaku mientras hacía sellos de manos y Zaku hacia lo mismo

-¡Elemento agua bala de agua!-Grito Naruto y escupió una gran bola de agua

-¡Elemento viento gran presión de viento- Dijo Zaku y de nuevo de sus manos salió una ráfaga de aire que al chocar con la bola de agua genero una gran explosión

Naruto llego hasta Zaku y comenzó a lanzarle puñetazos mientras Zaku respondía igualmente con puñetazos, así comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, Naruto logro dar un golpe en el rostro a Zaku quien retrocedió un poco por la fuerza del golpe, Naruto aprovecho para hacer 4 clones de sombra, los cuales tres llegaron a los lados y por detrás de Zaku y le dieron todos una patada que lo pando hacia arriba, el clon restante se agacho y Naruto lo uso como base para saltar y quedar arriba de Zaku

-¡Ráfaga Uzumaki!- Grito Naruto mientras le daba patadas hacia abajo a Zaku, antes de que cayera al piso Naruto le dio una gran patada azotando a Zaku contra el suelo dejándolo fuera de combate

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Cuando el equipo 7 se separó por la ráfaga de Zaku Sasuke corío por el árbol más cercano, saco su katana para después saltar del árbol y atacar desde arriba a Dosu con su katana, Dosu uso su altavoz para amplificar el sonido y poder hacer que Sasuke retrocediera para que no le afectara

Sasuke activo el Sharingan y de nuevo corrió hacia Dosu, comenzó a atacar con su katana la cual le hizo algunos cortes a Dosu, Dosu por su parte usaba sus amplificadores haciendo que a Sasuke se le dificultara atacar

-¡Onda decapitadora!- Grito Dosu y lanzo una onda más poderosa que las otras, Sasuke apenas pudo esquivarla, cosa que aprovecho Dosu al darle una patada en el costado haciéndolo retroceder

Sasuke rápidamente se quitó las pesas de sus piernas y comenzó a planear que hacer, Dosu simplemente lo observaba confiado

-¡Elemento fuego flor de fénix!- Sasuke lanzo varias bolas de fuego hacia Dosu y corrió a toda velocidad hacia él, Dosu deshizo las bolas de fuego con sus ondas de sonido pero cuando se dio cuenta Sasuke estaba alado de él, Sasuke ido un profundo corte en el abdomen de Dosu haciendo que gritara de dolor

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Para Kin las cosas no iban mejor ya que Hinata desviaba sus senbon con facilidad gracias al byakugan, era una batalla a distancia Kin lanzaba múltiples senbon y Hinata respondía con sus pequeñas balas de rayo, Kin era quien había recibido más daño y sus senbon se estaban terminando, el grito de Dosu la distrajo lo suficiente como para que Hinata hiciera su ataque

-¡Palma vacío!- Grito Hinata y de su palma sido una gran presión que saco volando a Kin, quien cayo herida pero se levando y fue hasta sus compañeros para luego sacar un pergamino de tierra y se lo lanzo a Hinata

-Tómalo pero déjanos ir- Pidió Kin mientras cargaba a sus compañeros como podía

-Me parece bien- Respondió y fue a darle el pergamino para que lo sellara

-Vete antes de que cambiemos de opinión- Amenazo Sasuke

-Ya tenemos los dos pergaminos- Comento Hinata alegre

-Y en dos días, no está mal- Dijo Sasuke orgulloso

-Aunque casi nos matan- Bromeo Naruto

Luego de esa pequeña batalla el equipo 7 continuo su camino hacia la torre más tranquilos porque tenían los 2 tollos, iban hablando sobre sus peleas que tuvieron individualmente o sobre cualquier cosa hasta que paso algo inesperado

-¡Kyaaaa!- De la nada una chica pelirroja apareció corriendo a toda velocidad, chocando contra Sasuke provocando que ambos cayeran en una posición algo incomoda, con Sasuke sobre la chica con su brazo derecho justo alado de la cabeza de la chica, con sus rostros muy cerca, se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que Naruto les hablo

-Sasuke al fin encontraste a alguien, estoy tan feliz- Dijo Naruto con llanto falso

-Agh maldito te voy a matar- Amenazo Sasuke quien se puso de pie y comenzó a perseguir a Naruto quien se reía como loco

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Hinata mientras ayudaba a la chica a ponerse de pie

-¡No! ¡Hay un oso gigante persiguiéndome!- Grito alarmada mientras señalaba el camino por el camino de donde venía y en efecto había un gran oso acercándose

-¡Aaa un oso!- Grito Naruto sorprendido

-Elemento fuego bola de fuego- Sasuke hizo su clásico jutsu de fuego, la bola era lo suficientemente grande como para asustar al oso

La chica quedo sorprendida al ver a Sasuke asustar al oso tan fácilmente

-Muchas gracias- Agradeció mientras hacia una reverencia

-No es nada- Respondió Sasuke con una cara presumida

-Disculpa ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Hinata

-Me llamo Karin- Respondió la pelirroja

 **-Mocoso, es una Uzumaki-** Dijo Kurama a Naruto

(¿Estás seguro? La recuerdo pero nunca supe su procedencia) Pregunto Naruto

 **-Claro que estoy seguro, nunca me equivoco, ese cabello rojo, ese chakra raro que siento de ella, no hay duda, es una Uzumaki-** Respondió Kurama seguro

-¿Eres una Uzumaki?- Pregunto Naruto mientras la veía detenidamente

-¿Eh? No lo sé, nunca conocí a alguien de mi familia aparte de mi madre- Respondió nerviosa

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es Uzumaki?- Pregunto Sasuke interesado

-Pues leí que los del clan Uzumaki eran pelirrojos, a demás siento su chakra similar al mío- Contesto Naruto

Karin cerró los ojos por un momento y luego los abrió muy sorprendida

-Es cierto, nuestras chacras son parecidos- Dijo Karin llamando la atención del equipo 7

-Ja lo sabía somos familiares- Comento Naruto

-¿Dónde está tu equipo?- Pregunto Hinata

-Murieron- Respondió simplemente

-Lo siento- Dijo Hinata

-No te preocupes, solo me trataban como un botiquín andante- Respondió Karin restándole importancia a la muerte de sus compañeros

-Entonces ven con nosotros- Comento Naruto

-¿Eh? ¿Están seguros?- Pregunto Karin sorprendida

-Yo no tengo problema- Dijo Hinata

-Como sea- Respondió Sasuke

-Está decidido, vámonos- Finalizo Naruto y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Estoy seguro que ya pasamos ese árbol- Dijo Naruto

-Hm tienes razón- Continuo Sasuke

-¿Genjutsu?- Comento Hinata

-Posiblemente- Finalizo Karin

-¡Liberar!- Gritaron los 4 y se desvaneció todo a su alrededor y aparecieron en un terreno con pocos arboles

-Parece que se dieron cuenta- Dijeron unos ninjas que aparecieron frente a ellos

De repente de los 3 genin que había se empezaron a multiplicar hasta que todo el terreno quedo lleno de ellos

-Vaya, son demasiados- Comento Naruto

-Los originales están bajo tierra- Cometo Hinata con su byakugan y les señalaba donde estaban

-Bueno así será más fácil- Dijo Sasuke y comenzó a lanzar kunai con sellos explosivos al suelo

-Maldición Sasuke avisa- Se quejó Naruto mientras hacia lo mismo

Apenas salió uno del suelo Hinata le lanzo una senbon en el cuello para dejarlo fuera de combate, Karin estaba sorprendida por el buen trabajo en equipo que hacían, ella comenzó a lanzar kunai y shuriken a los clones que trataban de acercarse a ellos. De la misma forma lograron deshacerse de los 3 ninjas y también tomaron su pergamino

-No entiendo para que queremos más pergaminos- Dijo Naruto

-Para eliminar competencia- Explico Sasuke

-Eso tiene sentido- Comento Karin

-Listo, ¿dónde está la torre?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Está a unos 30 minutos hacia allá- Señalo Hinata mientras revisaba el área

-¡Bien vamos!- Grito Naruto

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Con esto termina el capítulo 17, espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios/sugerencias

Lo siento mucho por tardar en subir el capítulo, me enferme y estuve en cama varios días solo saliendo para que me inyectaran (Odio las inyecciones) pero ya estoy mejor, espero ya no tardar tanto en subir los capítulos,

¡Hasta luego!

Reviews

Daizuke- Gracias, me alegra que te gustara, si bien es el Naruto del futuro está en el cuerpo del Naruto pequeño así que no tiene todas sus habilidades aun, no lo eh leído, últimamente lo único que leo es el manga de one piece, apenas voy por el capítulo 200

The Darkest Reader- 1) Exactamente, tiene las reservas del Naruto del pasado debido a que aún tiene el sello de Kurama

2) Si, también eh visto que eso pasa muchas veces, no tengo porque molestarme ya que es tu opinión y no dijiste nada que me molestara

3) Gracias, agradezco todos los consejos, no me había dado cuenta de esa parte

4) Según yo si dice torreta, lo revisare de nuevo, pero si debería ser torreta

Qué bueno que te guste, planee hacerlo así para que se vaya haciendo fuerte con el paso del tiempo, muchas gracias

Darkned159- Me alegro que te gustara la pelea, si lo conoce pero en efecto lo mostrara con Jiraiya

Aldevar- Buenas!, qué bueno que te guste, planeo comenzar a hacer eso, jeje creo que si será Karin, aunque la idea de Hanabi es muy buena también

Afrodita- Gracias, ojala te guste este también, nos vemos. Besos y abrazos!

David- Que bueno que te gusto, muchas gracias, lo más probable es que se quede a entrenar en la aldea o que se vaya con Jiraiya y Naruto

Zafir09- Gracias, que bueno que te gusto, ojala te guste este

Oconner95- Gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo también

MiniYo95- Gracias, me alegra que te haya parecido bueno que Sasuke no tuviera el sello maldito, ya casi llega la tercera fase

CCSakuraforever- Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto la pelea, sería bueno que aprendiera fuinjutsu, quizas en los tres años de entrenamiento vayan a uzu

Gorgonita- Si que mal que ya no es la misma de antes, me alegro que te gutara mi versión de la pelea, espero te guste este también

OTAKUFire- Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste mi historia y el equipo 7, aquí el nuevo capitulo ojala te guste, nos leemos después

sayuri1707- Aquí está el capítulo, lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar espero y no vuelva a pasar

Alguien mas escribiendo- Muchas gracias, espero te siga gustando mi historia

\- Muchas gracias, ojala te guste este capitulo


	18. Preliminares (parte 1)

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

-Hola- Biju o invocación hablando

El equipo 7 y Karin llegaron a la torre, al entrar vieron que estaba todo vacío, lo único destacable era un mensaje escrito en la pared

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Pregunto Hinata

-Pues, yo digo que abramos los rollos- Respondió Naruto

-¿No se supone que eso está prohibido?- Dijo Sasuke

-El objetivo era llegar a la torre con los 2 rollos, ya cumplimos eso así que no pueden hacer nada, ¿o tienes una mejor idea?- Pregunto Naruto

-Hmp, tienes razón, hay que abrirlos- Respondió Sasuke mientras tomaba un rollo y lo habría al mismo tiempo que Naruto, los pergaminos empezaron a sacar humo. – ¡Tira eso!- Grito Sasuke y los dos aventaron los rollos

Los pergaminos siguieron sacando humo hasta que después de una pequeña explosión apareció Iruka

-Felicidades muchachos, pasaron el examen en dos días, son sorprendentes- Felicito Iruka orgulloso de sus alumnos

-Claro que sí, somos los mejores genin del examen- Respondió Sasuke presumido

-Le dijimos que estaríamos bien Iruka sensei- Dijo Hinata

-Veo que si chicos, ¿tuvieron problemas?- Pregunto Iruka

-No, solo un ninja problemático de la hierba- Respondió Naruto

-¿Ninja problemático?- Pregunto de nuevo Iruka

-Sí, un sujeto muy fuerte, pero no importa, seguimos vivos- (O al menos de momento) Pensó Naruto

-Espero que no sea nada grave, ¿por cierto quien es ella?- Pregunto Iruka señalando a Karin

-Una chica que encontramos en el bosque que resulto ser familiar mío- Resumió Naruto

-Me llamo Karin, un gusto- Se presentó Karin

-El gusto es mío, ¿Dónde está tu equipo?- Pregunto Iruka

-Murieron- Dijo Karin

-¿Y no sientes nada por su muerte?- Pregunto algo serio Iruka

-Realmente no, ellos solo me querían por mi habilidad, nunca fuimos compañeros o algo parecido- Respondió Karin

-Mmmm ya veo, bueno síganme chicos, los llevare a donde esperaran a que pasen los 5 días- Finalizo Iruka y comenzó a caminar con los 4 genin tras el

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Antes de que empezaran las preliminares Naruto había ido a hablar con el tercer Hokage quien ya se encontraba en la torre

-¿Queridas verme Naruto?- Pregunto el Hokage sentado en un escritorio

-Si Hokage, tengo algo que decirle- Respondió Naruto

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Hiruzen serio, sabía que si Naruto le decía Hokage era porque quería hablar de algo importante

-Quiero que una genin de la aldea de Kusa se una a nuestra aldea- Naruto fue directo al grano

-¿Sabes que eso no será fácil verdad?, no podemos simplemente retener a un shinobi de otra aldea así porque si- Explico Hiruzen serio

-Lo sé, pero esa chica es una de los pocos Uzumaki que quedan- Explico la razón por la cual quería que Karin se quedara en la aldea

-Ya veo pero aun así Naruto, podría iniciar una guerra por "Robar" uno de sus shinobis- Dijo Hiruzen

-Su equipo murió en el bosque de la muerte, no sería extraño que ella muriera también, así que podríamos reportarla como muerta- Explico Naruto su plan

-Es un plan que podría funcionar, pero ¿Y el cuerpo?- Pregunto el Hokage

-Cuando la encontramos se la iba a comer un oso, si estuviera muerta, se la hubiera comido si o si, o algún otro animal se la podría comer- Respondió Naruto

-Parece que tienes cubierto eso pero aún podría fallar- Dijo el Hokage pensativo

-A demás es del clan Uzumaki y Konoha era un gran aliado de él clan, así que ella debería decidir en qué aldea vivir y al ser shinobi tiene más derecho de hacer lo que quiera- Argumento Naruto

-Bien, hare lo que pueda, si no preguntan por el cuerpo no habrá problema, pero no prometo nada- Finalizo Hiruzen después de todo lo que le había dicho Naruto

-¡Muchas gracias viejo!- Agradeció Naruto volviendo a su actitud normal

-Últimamente te estas comportando muy extraño Naruto- Dijo Hiruzen serio

-Es tu imaginación viejo, nos vemos- Respondió Naruto mientras salía de donde estaba el Hokage

 **-Parece que se está dando cuenta-** Dijo Kurama

(Si, parece que tarde o temprano le tendré que decir la verdad)

 **-¿Y qué le vas a decir? ¿Qué vienes del futuro? No se escucha muy creíble-** Pregunto Kurama

(Lo sé, tendré que pensar en cómo decirle) Respondió Naruto

 **-Bueno, espero que sepas que decirle cuando llegue el momento-** Dijo Kurama

(No te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá algo) Contesto Naruto

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Debido a que aún eran demasiados aspirantes se decidió que habría una ronda de peleas preliminares para reducir la cantidad de genin que pasarían a la tercera ronda del examen, estaba la opción de retirarse la cual solo Kabuto había tomado y se había ido, para decidir las peleas había una pantalla en la pared en la cual aparecerían los nombres de las dos personas que debían pelar, eran peleas 1 vs 1, todo era válido, si uno ya no puede continuar el otro es elegido ganador, el examinador puede detener la pelea si lo ve necesario, para sorpresa del equipó 7 los genin del sonido estaban presentes en las preliminares, el examinador encargado de supervisar las peleas es Hayate Gekkō

Todos los aspirantes subieron a una especie de barda a esperar su pelea

 _ **Pelea 1: Yoroi Akadō Sasuke Uchiha**_

Una pelea rápida dejando a Sasuke como ganador luego de dejar fuera de combate a Yoroi con su ráfaga de leones, una técnica que creo a base de ver pelear a Rock Lee

 _ **Pelea 2: Zaku Abumi vs Shino Aburame**_

Zaku confiado en que ganaría la pelea comenzó a atacar a Shino con las ráfagas de aire de sus brazos, no contaba con que Shino bloqueara los orificios por donde sale aire con sus insectos provocando que sus brazos quedaran muy dañados dejándolo incapaz de pelear

 _ **Pelea 3: Misumi Tsurugi vs Sabaku no Kankuro**_

Misumi haciendo uso de sus habilidades para estirar cualquier parte de su cuerpo trato de enredar su cuerpo en Kankuro, Kankuro cambio de posición con su marioneta y haciendo de este logro vencerlo

 _ **Pelea 4: Sakura Haruno vs Hinata Hyūga**_

-Pare que ya me toca- Dijo Hinata al ver su nombre en la pantalla

-Eso parece, no te contengas- Comento Sasuke

-¡Buena suerte Hinata!, también suerte para ti Sakura- Dijo Naruto animando a las dos

-Gracias Naruto kun, no lo hare Sasuke san- Agradeció Hinata feliz

-Gracias… creo- Respondió Sakura algo confundida

(Parece que habrá algunos cambios en las peleas también) Pensó Naruto serio mientras veía a Hinata y Sakura bajar a la arena

-¿Muy bien están listas?- Pregunto el examinador

-Si/si- Respondieron ambas mientras se ponían en posición de pelea

-Bien, comiencen- Dio la orden el examinador

Sakura salto hacia atrás y lanzo varias shuriken hacia Hinata que esta desvió con facilidad, Hinata corrió hacia Sakura mientras sacaba un kunai pero se detuvo al sentir que este le quemaba la mano, Hinata lanzo el kunai confundida, saco otro pero igual que el anterior le quemaba como si estuviera en llamas, igualmente lo lanzo y se miró las manos las cuales tenia rojas confundiéndola más, Hinata recordó esa sensación de confusión como la del bosque de la muerte

-Liberar- Dijo Hinata dándose cuenta que estaba en un genjutsu, cuando salió del genjutsu vio que justo frente de ella habían varios kunai con etiquetas explosivas, al estar tan cerca solo alcanzo a cubrirse con sus brazos provocando que la explosión la mandara hacia atrás

-Parece que te diste cuenta a tiempo- Dijo Sakura mientras veía como se cubría Hinata

-Ese fue un buen ataque- Alago Hinata mientras se recuperaba de la explosión

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¿Genjutsu?- Pregunto Kakashi a Kurenai al ver a Hinata inmóvil lanzando sus kunai

-Así es, tiene un buen control de chakra así que es perfecta para realizar genjutsu- Respondió Kurenai presumiendo a su alumna

-¡Vamos Sakura, tu puedes!- Grito Kiba animando a Sakura

-¡Hinata esfuérzate!- Animo Naruto

-Aunque eso no es todo lo que le enseñe- Dijo Kurenai

-¿Eh?- Soltó Kakashi dudoso por lo que dijo Kurenai

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Palma vacío- Hinata uso la técnica del clan Hyūga

-Elemento tierra, muro de tierra- Dijo Sakura para luego golpear el suelo con ambas manos y sacar un pequeño muro de tierra que con la palma vacío se había destruido pero había cumplido su función de proteger a Sakura

Al caer el muero Sakura vio como Hinata iba hacia ella por lo que inútilmente trato de cortarla con un kunai

-Elemento rayo puño eléctrico- Hinata evadiendo el kunai golpeo a Sakura en el pecho lanzándola hacia atrás haciéndole bastante daño

Sakura trato de levantarse pero fue en vano, había recibido mucho daño y ya casi no tenía chakra

-Sakura Haruno no está en condiciones, para pelear por lo tanto Hinata Hyūga es la ganadora- Anuncio Hayate

-Fue una buena pelea- Dijo Hinata mientras ayudaba a Sakura a ponerse de pie

-Sí, eres muy fuerte, perece que tengo que entrenar más- Respondió Sakura y comenzaron a caminar al balcón

-Gracias, si gustas podemos entrenar juntas algún día- Ofreció Hinata

-Me encantaría, gracias- Agrace dio Sakura

Al llegar al balcón ambas fueron felicitadas por sus equipos y Hinata comenzó a curar a Sakura ya que esta no tenía suficiente chakra

 _ **Pelea 5: Tenten vs Sabaku no Temari**_

Una pelea de un solo, lado Temari neutralizando todos los ataques de Tenten con sus jutsus de viento y termino ganando con uno de sus jutsus más fuertes de su abanico, Tenten fue llevada a la enfermería debido a las heridas que había recibido en el combate

 _ **Pelea 6: Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi**_

Una pelea de estrategia, senbon con cascabeles contra la inteligencia natural de los Nara, el plan de Kin era derrotar a Shikamaru con senbon pero Shikamaru la venció con su jutsu posesión de sombras y haciendo que se estrellara con la pared dejándola inconsciente

 _ **Pelea 7: Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka**_

-Genial, es mi turno- Dijo Naruto mientras se subía al barandal y se preparaba para saltar a la arena

-Buena suerte Naruto kun- Le dijo Hinata

-No se te ocurra perder- Dijo Sasuke

-Gracias Hinata, por supuesto que no- Respondió Naruto y salto a la arena, Kiba ya se encontraba ahí

-¿Están listos?- Pregunto Hayate

-¡Claro!/ ¡Si!- Respondieron ambos y Akamaru también respondió con un ladrido

-Comiencen- Hayate dio la señal para que iniciaran

\- Espero que estés listo Naruto porque no me contendré- Dijo Kiba mientras él y Akamaru se preparaban para atacar

-Eso espero- Contesto Naruto emocionado

Kiba y Akamaru corrieron hacia Naruto y comenzaron a atacar, Kiba atacando con sus manos como si fueran garras y Akamaru atacando por todos lados, Naruto podía evitar los ataques de Kiba pero Akamaru le hacía perder el equilibrio y recibir algunos golpes, desvió uno de los ataques de Kiba y dio un gran salto

-¡Elemento viento agujas de viento!- Grito Naruto y escupió varias agujas invisibles, Kiba cargo a Akamaru y salto para esquivarla las agujas pero Naruto ya lo esperaba y le dio una patada en la espalda lanzándolo unos metros hacia atrás

Kiba giro y callo en cuatro patas como si fuera un perro, impulsándose con sus brazos y piernas fue hacia Naruto preparando un puñetazo que Naruto esquivo con algo de dificultad, siguió atacando de la misma forma pero Naruto esquivaba sus ataques

-Elemento agua bala de agua- Naruto lanzo un jutsu al suelo mojándolo y dificultándole la movilidad a Kiba

Kiba al ver que ya no podía moverse tan fácil le dio una píldora del soldado a Akamaru y su pelaje comenzó a ponerse rojo

-¡Jutsu clon de hombre bestia!- Grito Kiba y Akamaru se transformó en Kiba

Naruto al ver eso se quitó las pesas que tenía en los pies, al tirarlas tuvieron casi el mismo efecto que las de Lee, sorprendiendo a todos por el peso que llevaba, aunque este era menor a las que llevaba Lee

-Je, impresionante pero no te servirá mucho, ¡Colmillo sobre colmillo!- Grito Kiba y salto con Akamaru girando como si fueran unos taladros y fueron hacia Naruto

Naruto salto y gracias a que se quitó las pesas podía esquivar a Kiba y Akamaru más fácilmente, cansado de esquivar saco la Kubikiribōchō y con ella golpeo a uno de los Kiba que resulto ser Akamaru, callo inconsciente en el suelo debido al fuerte golpe con la espada

-¡Akamaru!- Grito Kiba asustado de ver a su compañero tirado

-¡Elemento agua jutsu bala gigante de agua!- Naruto lanzo de su boca una bola de agua más grande de lo normal, Kiba no la pudo esquivar y recibió todo el impacto, la bola de agua lo arrastro y lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared dejándolo fuera de combate

-Kiba no puede continuar, Naruto Uzumaki es el ganador- Dijo Hayate al revisar a Kiba, Kiba y Akamaru fueron llevados a la enfermería

-Jeje gane- Dijo Naruto mientras llegaba con su equipo

-Felicidades Naruto kun- Felicito Hinata

-Gracias Hinata- Agradeció Naruto

-¿Cuándo aprendiste ese último jutsu?- Pregunto Kakashi

-Fue Haku quien me lo enseño- Explico Naruto

-Ya veo, has mejorado en tu control del elemento agua- Alago Kakashi

-Sip, eh practicado mucho mis jutsus de agua- Respondió Naruto

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Y con esto termina el capítulo 18, espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios/Sugerencias

Como vieron cambie algunos de los enfrentamientos de las preliminares, esto fue para que fuera un poco diferente de la historia original **y por la pelea de Hinata vs Neji no se preocupen porque si ocurrirá**

Reviews:

 **OTAKUFire-** Lo siento por la longitud de mis capítulos, espero mejorar eso, al no estar en el equipo 7 no hay muchas maneras en las que Sakura pueda llamar la atención de Sasuke así que si es posible que Karin si sea la pareja de Sasuke. Gracias espero y te guste este capitulo

 **Afrodita-** Que bueno que te gusto la aparición de Karin, espero te guste este capítulo, besos y abrazos

 **Daizuke-** Yo lo empecé hace unas 2 semanas y me está gustando mucho, quizás un día de estos empiezo a leer el de pokemon, que bueno que te gusta, lo más probable es que si sea Karin la pareja de Sasuke

 **Aldevar-** De hecho por lo que yo recuerdo Orochimaru la recluto después de los exámenes Chūnin o al menos yo lo manejare así, como Karin una simple genin de Kusa, claro. Ojala te guste este capítulo, saludos, lo siento, de verdad que yo no me doy cuenta de varios de los errores hasta después de subir el capítulo (Tengo la maña de leer el capítulo que subí cuando ya está agregado a la historia)

 **NarutoUchiha00-** Me alegro que te gustaran los capítulos que eh estado subiendo, ojala también te gusté este

 **David-** Pues aquí esta, espero que te guste. Muchas gracias

 **Pegasister Geishiken** \- Lo más probable es que la pareja de Sasuke sea Karin u otra chica así que no te preocupes

 **Alucardzero-** De hecho no me doy cuenta de eso, ¿me podrías poner algún ejemplo?, aun me considero muy principiante en escribir historias así que normalmente no me doy cuenta de este tipo de cosas, tratare de mejorar en el aspecto de las peleas, muchas gracias por decirme donde me falta mejorar

 **Darkned159-** Me alegro que te haya gustado, ya viene el entrenamiento, posiblemente, es un Uzumaki después de todo

 **-** Que bueno que te gusto, eso fue para por llamarlo de alguna forma que Sasuke se diera cuenta que Naruto tiene la suficiente confianza en el para decirle un secreto de esa magnitud y para hacer que piense mejor sobre su venganza, si hubo cambios aunque fue mas bien en el orden de las peleas y no en la cantidad

 **ShelenyPrice-** Hola, bien gracias; Gracias me alegra mucho que te guste como llevo mi historia, lo siento por mis faltas de ortografía, normalmente me doy cuenta mis fallos cuando ya está agregado el capítulo, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndola, espero mejorar cada vez más, yo agradezco mucho que se tomen la molestia de comentar mi historia así que siempre trato de responder todas sus dudas, siempre trato de no tardar más de 5 días en actualizar, aunque hay veces que si me tardo los 5 días o incluso 6 pero trato de no hacerlo, posiblemente lo que hare y cómo va la historia creo que será Karin la que se quede con Sasuke, Sakura la tenía considerada pero como va avanzando la historia creo que cada vez tiene menos posibilidades de llamar la atención de Sasuke, al estar con Kurenai pienso que sería genial haciendo genjutsu ya que en el canon se dijo que ella sería excelente en esta área.

Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir todas tus opiniones sobre mi historia, siempre se agradecen los comentarios, ya sean opiniones o sugerencias. Muchos saludos y espero te siga gustando mi historia

 **Hotaru'3-** ¡Qué bueno que lo ames! Ojala te guste este capítulo, no es nada, me gusta escribir y que mejor que escribir sobre algo que me gusta

 **Zafir09-** Me alegro que te gustara, como leíste en este capítulo se trató ese tema, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo

 **Sayuri1707-** Aquí el siguiente capítulo, ojala te guste y tratare de hacer mis capítulos más largos (Aunque no sé cuántas veces ya eh dicho esto)

 **The Darkest Reader-** Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto

1\. Sip, decidí que Karin si sería parte de mi historia

2\. Posiblemente y digo posiblemente porque estoy seguro que ya lo había escuchado, si bien no en el canon quizá fue en algún lado

3\. Estuve pensando si poner esa parte o no pero al final decidí que si le diría lo del Kyūbi y su opinión sobre la venganza

5\. Pues quizás se cumplan tus teorías o no, depende de cuales sean tus teorías que tienes

Muchas gracias, espero mejorar cada vez más, ojala te guste este capitulo

 **CCSakuraforever-** Que bueno que te gusto este capítulo y como Naruto le dijo a Sasuke la verdad sobre el Kyūbi, ojala te guste este capitulo

 **Gorgonita-** Muchas gracias, al final decidí incluir a Karin a mi historia, si bien quedaron débiles, son sirvientes de Orochimaru así que aun pudieron conseguir pergaminos a tiempo, tenían todavía 3 días ya que su enfrentamiento con el equipo 7 fue en el 2do día, aun así están débiles por eso vencieron a Kin y a Zaku de la misma forma que en canon

SI, Naruto tenía que decirle algo que hiciera dudar a Sasuke de su venganza y recordé esa frase

 **Dark flamearon-** Hola, que bueno que gustara mi historia, ojala te guste este capitulo

 **Satorichiva-** Hola, me alegro que te esté gustando mi historia, tienes razón pero Kakashi vio que Haku no era malo así que por eso no protesto en la decisión de que se quedara y eso influyo en la decisión del Hokage ya que tiene mucha confianza en Naruto y en Kakashi, lo siento por eso pero casi no me doy cuenta de mis faltas de ortografía hasta que veo el capítulo cuando ya está subido, muchas gracias ya estoy casi recuperado del todo, ojala te gusté este capitulo

 **shiro5580-** ¡Hola!. ¡Muchas gracias! Me da mucho gusto que te guste mi historia, no eh planeado un límite para que termine mi historia, pero espero y si poder llegar hasta The Last, Haku me pareció un personaje increíble por eso decidí que no moriría. Aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero y te guste


	19. Preliminares (Parte 2)

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **-Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

Luego de las felicitaciones, algunos halagos hacia Naruto y una larga platica sobre la juventud y el trabajo duro por parte de Lee continuaron las peleas preliminares

 _ **Pelea 8: Ino Yamanaka vs Neji Hyūga**_

-¡Suerte Neji, tú puedes!- Animo Lee

-¡Usa el poder de la juventud!- Grito Guy

-La suerte es para los perdedores- Respondió Neji mientras bajaba a la arena

-Trata de no lastimarte mucho- Dijo Asuma a Ino

-Suerte supongo- Dijo Shikamaru

-Ten cuidado Ino- Aconsejo Chōji preocupado por Ino

-No se preocupen chicos- Contesto Ino y bajo a la arena

-¿Ambos están listos?- Pregunto Hayate y ambos asintieron. –Bien, comiencen- Dijo Hayate

-Deberías rendirte, tu destino es perder contra mí- Dijo Neji arrogantemente

-No, tú deberías rendirte ante mí- Respondió Ino presumida

-¿Por qué debería de hacer eso?- Pregunto Neji confundido

-¿Acaso te atreverías a golpear a una linda chica como yo?- Pregunto Ino con una voz "Linda" causando que sus compañeros se golpearan la cara con la mano

-Eso no me importa- Respondió Neji esperando a que Ino atacara

Ino al ver que su plan principal fallo, lanzo varias shuriken que Neji replico con su propio kunai, pero Ino ya estaba preparando su técnica secreta

-¡Jutsu transferencia de mente!- Grito Ino con sus manos juntas apuntando hacia Neji, Neji sorprendido por el repentino ataque no logro quitarse a tiempo recibiendo el jutsu

-¡Funciono!- Grito Ino en el cuerpo de Neji para luego alzar la mano y comenzar a hablar. –Yo me rin… ¡Agh!- No termino de hablar cuando de repente grito y comenzó a sostenerse la cabeza

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto asuma preocupado por su alumna

-No lo sé, esto nunca había pasado- Contesto Shikamaru confundido

-¡¿Ino que pasa?!- Grito Sakura

(Probablemente sea el sello del ave enjaulada, después de todo fue creado para proteger el byakugan y los secretos del clan Hyūga) Pensó Naruto analizando el comportamiento de Ino. -¡Ino sal de su mente!- Grito Naruto Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ino escuchando a sus compañeros regreso a su cuerpo, al regresar se puso de pie con algo de dificultad debido a lo ocurrido

-Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi cuerpo- Dijo Neji molesto

-¿Qué rayos paso? ¿Que fue ese dolor?- Pregunto Ino confundida

-Lo vez, no puedes contra mí, tu destino es perder- Contesto Neji arrogantemente

-¡Cállate!- Grito Ino enojada

-Una niña que no se toma en serio su carrera como shinobi, nunca podrá vencerme- Provoco Neji

Ino dejándose llevar por su enojo corrió hacia Neji y lanzo varios golpes y patadas que Neji sin esfuerzo esquivaba, después de esquivar por unos segundos Neji golpeo a Ino con su puño suave dejándola fuera de combate. Igual que Tenten, Ino fue llevada a la enfermería

-Bien hecho Neji- Felicito Guy

-Digno de mi rival- Comento Lee entusiasmado

-Como sea- Contesto Neji indiferente

-¿Está bien Ino?- Pregunto Sakura a Asuma que regresaba de hablar con la ninja médico que se había llevado a Sakura

-Sí, solo necesita descansar un poco- Respondió asuma mientras encendía un cigarro

-Menos mal- Suspiro de alivio Sakura

-Por eso le dijimos que tuviera cuidado- Comento Shikamaru

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 _ **Pelea 9: Dosu Kinuta vs Sabaku no Gaara**_

Ambos ninjas bajaron a la arena en silencio, con una mirada indiferente

-¿Están listos?- Pregunto Hayate a lo que ambos ninjas respondieron asintiendo la cabeza. –Bien, comiencen- Hayate dio la señal para que comenzara la pelea

Gaara y Dosu se quedaron viendo por unos segundos hasta que Dosu apareció delante de Gaara de la misma forma que con kabuto, la arena de Gaara reacciono, rodeo el brazo de Dosu y lo lanzo al aire

-¡Onda decapitadora!- Grito Dosu desde el aire y lanzo su ataque contra Gaara, la arena lo protegió del ataque

Dosu giro y se impulsó en una de las paredes, puso sus dos amplificadores delante

-¡Gran onda decapitadora!- Dosu realizo su jutsu más fuerte, Gaara para protegerse tuvo que levantar un domo alrededor de él, Dosu se acercó al domo para atacarlo de nuevo pero de pronto unas púas de arena se crearon en el domo, Dosu no pudo esquivar todas y le hizo una herida en el brazo dejándolo inservible

El domo de Gaara se deshizo dejando ver a Gaara quien estaba sin ninguna herida, alzo la mano y su arena fue hacia Dosu quien intento esquivarla

-Tú probaras mi existencia- Hablo Gaara mientras usaba su arena para perseguir a Dosu

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Naruto al ver el comportamiento de Gaara apretó con fuerza el barandal del balcón, se sentía frustrado e impotente por no poder hacer mucho por Gaara por ahora

-¿Qué pasa Naruto kun?- Pregunto Hinata al darse cuenta de la expresión de Naruto

-¿Eh? No es nada no te preocupes- Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa

-¿Estás seguro?- Pregunto de nuevo Hinata

-Sip, vaya ¿Gaara es muy fuerte no crees?- Pregunto Naruto cambiando de tema

-Sí, aunque su expresión da un poco de miedo- Respondió Hinata

-Un poco, para celebrar que los tres ganamos nuestras peleas vamos a Ichiraku- Comento Naruto a su equipo

-Claro Naruto kun- Respondió Hinata alegre

-Como sea, la comida que nos dieron aquí no era muy buena de todos modos- Contesto Sasuke mientras veía la pelea atenta

-¡Muy bien!- Dijo Naruto entusiasmado (Juro que te hare cambiar Gaara) Pensó Naruto serio para luego volver a prestarle atención a la pelea

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

La arena de Gaara seguía persiguiendo a Dosu quien lanzaba ataques con su brazo sano hacia Gaara, pero la era lo suficientemente rápida para defenderlo y atacarlo al mismo tiempo, la arena alcanzo a tomar una pierda de Dosu y Gaara comenzó a girarlo por los aires y azotarlo con la pared, al final lo alzo casi hasta el techo y lo azoto fuertemente contra el piso dejándolo con muchas heridas y varios huesos rotos, Gaara mando a su arena para seguir atacándolo pero Hayate se interpuso entre la arena y Dosu

-Dosu es incapaz de seguir peleando, Sabaku no Gaara es el ganador- Anuncio Hayate evitando que Gaara siguiera atacando a Dosu

Los ninjas médicos entraron rápido a la arena y se llevaron a Dosu a la enfermería para tratarlo lo más rápido posible, Gaara simplemente se fue caminando al balcón como si nada hubiera pasado sorprendiendo a los genin de Konoha

 _ **Pelea 10: Chōji Akimichi vs Rock Lee**_

-¡Si! Por fin me toco pelear- Dijo Lee alegre

-¡Vamos le enséñales lo que implican las llamas de la juventud!- Grito Guy a su alumno

-¡Claro Guy sensei, les mostrare el poder de un genio del trabajo duro!- Respondió Lee Gritando para luego saltar del balcón y caer en la arena

-rayos, ese sujeto está muy entusiasmado- Cometo Chōji

-Es una molestia- Dijo Shikamaru

-Vamos Chōji, tu deberías estar igual de emocionado- Respondió Asuma

-No creo poder emocionarme tanto como el- Dijo Chōji mientras veía a Lee haciendo lagartijas en la arena

-Si ganas te llevare a comer a la barbacoa y pagare todo lo que puedas comer- Propuso Asuma y Chōji de la nada se emociono

-¡Ganare esta pelea por la comida!- Grito Chōji mientras bajaba a la arena

-No sé ese si sea un buen motivo- Comento Shikamaru

-Con que quiera ganar me basta- Respondió Asuma

-¿Amos están listos?- Pregunto Hayate

-SI/ ¡Sí!- Respondieron Chōji y Lee

-Bien, comiencen- Hayate dio la señal para iniciar la pela

-¡Vamos!- Dijo Lee mientras se ponía en su pose de combate

-¡Jutsu de expansión!- Dijo Chōji y se hizo una pelota gigante. –¡Jutsu bala humana!- Grito Chōji y comenzó a rodar a una gran velocidad hacia Lee

-¡Que jutsu tan juvenil!- Grito Lee entusiasmado mientras saltaba esquivando a Chōji

Cada segundo que pasaba Chōji se hacía más rápido y no dejaba de perseguir a Lee, Lee trato de darle un golpe Chōji pero no fue muy efectivo debido a la velocidad y fuerza de la bala humana

Chōji se detuvo y volvió a su tamaño normal y se veía un poco mareado, Lee aprovecho y fue a atacar a Chōji, quien se defendió haciendo sus brazos más grandes, Chōji soltó un golpe con su puño gigante pero Lee salto y uso el puño como base para saltar más, ponerse detrás de Chōji y darle una matada por la espalda, Chōji luego de arrastrarse un poco logro ponerse de pie

-Una vez más, ¡Jutsu de expansión, Jutsu de bala humana!- Chōji ya estaba recuperado de su mareo momentáneo y pudo realizar de nuevo el jutsu bala humana y de nuevo comenzó a tratar de golpear a Lee quien saltaba por todas partes

En uno de los intentos de Chōji, Lee se agacho y le dio una fuerte patada a Chōji desde abajo haciendo que se elevara, luego de esto salto y quedo por encima de la bala humana y soltó una gran patada descendente a Chōji causando que se estrellara en el suelo dejando un pequeño cráter por el tamaño de la bala humana y la fuerza de Lee, cuando es disperso el polvo que dejo el impacto Hayate se acercó y vio que Chōji estaba tirado con su tamaño normal, por el gran golpe perdió la conciencia

-Chōji Akimichi ya no puede pelear, Rock Lee es el ganador- Anuncio Hayate

-¡Si, gane Guy sensei!- Grito Lee mientras corría hacia el balcón

-¡Ganaste gracias a las llamas de la juventud!- Respondió Guy para luego abrazar a Lee incomodando a todos

-Ahh perdió, bueno, se esforzó mucho así que igual lo invitare a comer, iré a ver como están Ino y Chōji a la enfermería- Dijo asuma a Shikamaru

-Ejem, esa fue la última pelea, ahora aremos un sorteo para saber el orden de las batallas finales- Aviso Hayate

Luego de que los genin que ganaron sus respectivas peleas bajaran y sacaran un pequeño papel de una urna, había quedado decidido cómo serían las batallas finales

-Bien, el orden de las peleas de la tercera ronda es: Pelea 1: Shino Aburame vs Sabaku no Kankuro, Pelea 2: Hinata Hyūga vs Neji Hyūga, Pelea 3: Shikamaru Nara vs Sabaku no Temari, Pelea 4: Sasuke Uchiha vs Rock Lee y Pelea 5: Naruto Uzumaki vs Sabaku no Gaara- Termino de decir Hayate el orden de las peleas

-La tercera ronda se realizará dentro de un mes en el gran estadio de Konoha, tendrán aquí estar ahí temprano- Dijo el Tercer Hokage

-¿Porque será dentro de un mes?- Pregunto Lee

-Es para que los señores feudales y demás gente importante pueda estar presente en las finales, además en ese mes podrán entrenar y mejorar sus técnicas, muy bien eso es todo por hoy- Respondió el Hokage

(Así que peleare con Gaara, no será fácil, aunque más importante que eso, debo hacer algo con la invasión y sobretodo con la muerte del viejo) Pensó Naruto serio mientras veía a Gaara

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Más tarde como habían quedado fueron a comer ramen aunque al final Naruto también invito a los demás de los 9 novatos

-Aaaaa quien diría que te volverías tan fuerte Naruto, creí que yo iba a ganar- Dijo Kiba mientras abrazaba a Naruto con un brazo

-Te dije que no iba a contener Kiba- Respondió Naruto riendo

-Y eso que en el examen de graduación no pudo hacer un simple clon- Se burló Ino

-Hey, todo se puede con entrenamiento y trabajo duro- Respondió Naruto mientras hacia una pose similar a la de Lee

-¿Pues qué clase de entrenamiento haces?- Pregunto Chōji

-Uno muy bueno, deberíamos entrenar todos juntos- Propuso Naruto

-¡Es una excelente idea!- Grito Kiba

-Sí, quizás Hinata me pueda enseñar uno de sus jutsus que sabe- Apoyo Ino

-¿Eh? Bueno no tengo problema pero no sé cuál es su afinidad elemental- Respondió Hinata nerviosa

-Quizá así dejen de ser tan débiles- Hablo por primera vez Sasuke con un poco de burla

-¡Hey!- Respondió Kiba ofendido

-¡Kiba basta deja de gritar!- Grito Sakura más fuerte que Kiba haciendo reír a los demás

La tarde paso tranquila entre bromas y planticas sobre cualquier cosa, luego de dejar a Hinata en la mansión Hyūga Naruto y Sasuke partieron para sus respectivos hogares pero un ninja apareció frente a Naruto y le aviso que el Hokage quería verlo, así que fue a ver qué pasaba, al llegar a la torre se encontró con Karin quien estaba afuera de la oficina del Hokage, luego de saludarla y una pequeña platica entro a la torre

-¡Hola viejo!- Naruto entro gritando a la oficina

-Hola Naruto, felicidades por pasar a la tercera ronda- Dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias viejo- Agradeció Naruto feliz

Luego de comentar todo lo que había ocurrido en la pelea de Naruto contra Kiba el Hokage paso al motivo de su llamada

-Los ninjas de la hierba aún no han preguntado nada sobre el equipo que murió o sobre Karin- Dijo Hiruzen

-Vez, te lo dije- Respondió Naruto

-Parece que tu plan fue un éxito- Comento el Hokage

-Claro que sí, era un buen plan- Contesto Naruto

-A todo esto ¿Cómo supiste que era una Uzumaki?- Pregunto el Hokage curioso, la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Naruto y tardo un poco en responder

-Tiene el cabello rojo como los Uzumaki y sentí su chakra y era parecido al mío- Respondió Naruto recordando lo que les había dicho a su equipo

-No sabía que tenías habilidades de sensor- Comento el Hokage

-Yo tampoco, lo descubrí hace poco-Respondió Naruto

-Bueno, sobre Karin se quedara contigo en tu departamento- Comento el Hokage

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Naruto extrañado

-Ya no quedan departamentos libres y es muy tarde para buscar otro o ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- Pregunto Hiruzen

-No claro que no, somos familia después de todo- Respondió Naruto

-Entonces queda resuelto ese problema, trata de que no llame mucho la atención por un tiempo- Recomendó el Hokage

-Claro, bueno me voy viejo, nos vemos- Naruto se despidió, salió de la oficina y se fue con Karin

-Quizás no te diste cuenta, pero se comporta algo raro- Dijo el Hokage y de la sombra de la esquina aprecio un hombre con el cabello largo y blanco

-Hm no eh convivido con el pero lo vi normal, quizás algo nervioso, lo vigilare un poco de todos modos- Respondió el hombre

-Gracias Jiraiya- (¿En que estas metido Naruto?) Pensó el Hokage preocupado por Naruto

-Por cierto le traje mi nuevo libro, más picante que nunca- Dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa pervertida mientras le mostraba un libro al Hokage

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Y... llegamos, este es mi departamento- Dijo Naruto mientras se detenía con Karin en la puerta de su departamento y lo abría

-Perdón por causarte problemas- Se disculpó Karin mientras entraban

-No te preocupes por esto, no es ningún problema, somos familia, tenemos que estar juntos- Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa

-Está bien, muchas gracias- Agradeció Karin alegre

-Tengo ramen instantáneo por si quieres cenar- Ofreció Naruto

Luego de cenar y charlar un rato, decidieron ir a dormir, por más insistencia de Karin, Naruto la obligo a dormir en la cama mientras el dormía en el sillón que tenía en la sala

(¿Por qué estaba ero sennin en la oficina del Hokage?) Pensó Naruto muy confundido, cuando entro a la oficina del Hokage se percató de que Jiraiya estaba ahí, reconocería su chakra donde sea, pero no sabía la razón de su presencia, luego de pensarlo por mucho logro quedarse dormido

Con esto termina el capítulo 19 y las preliminares, espero y les haya gustado este capítulo espero sus comentarios/sugerencias

Reviews

NarutoUchiha00- Que bueno que te gusto, lo siento por eso, ojala te guste este capitulo

Afrodita- Me alegro que te haya gustado, ojala te guste este también, saludos y besos desde la ciudad de México, hasta el próximo capitulo

Serpiente Obsidiana-Si lo usaba en ese momento el Hokage iba a sospechar más de él, aunque pronto lo usara

Aldevar- ¡Lo siento! Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza meter un chiste o algo, de hecho la parte de la plática del Hokage tampoco se me había ocurrido, fue lo último que escribí

cinthiapatriciatoribioblanco92- Me da gusto que te haya gustado mi historia, se enfrentara a él en la tercera ronda y claro que demostrara que no es débil, que bueno que te gusto lo de Karin

daizuke- Lo siento pero ya es casi seguro que será Karin, a menos que se me ocurra otra cosa así será

shiro5580- ¡Gracias!, qué bueno que te gusto, ya casi será esa pelea no te preocupes

Darkned159- Muchas gracias, en efecto Sakura tenía buen control de chakra así que no es raro que sea muy buena en genjutsu, tuvo chakra suficiente para hacer un pequeño muro per debido a eso quedó exhausta, Gracias, igualmente felices fiestas

Dark flamearon- Muchas gracias, aquí el siguiente capítulo, ojala te guste

David- Hola, Aun no tengo muy bien planeado pero lo más probable es que si

MiniYo95- No te preocupes que pronto va a ocurrir, aun puede enseñarle Fūinjutsu y algunas cosas más, de echo podría ayudarlo a perfeccionar el Hiraishin, gracias, con Kurenai como Jōnin a cargo es más fácil que aprenda genjutsu, ojala te guste este capitulo

Zafir09- Gracias, que bueno que te gustaron las peleas del equipo 7, espero y te guste este capitulo

El-Horus- Hola, muchas gracias, espero y les siga gustando mi historia, saludos

Lily jackson 1313- Hola, xD Jeje lo más probable es que si sea Karin su pareja, o quizás si hare un personaje nuevo, pero por ahora no tengo muchas ideas para un personaje nuevo, sobre eso… en todo caso sería autor xD, soy hombre, no mujer -.-¨. Si aparecerá más veces pero en efecto ya no tantas como en el canon, ya pronto será esa pelea, ojala te guste este capitulo

sayuri1707- Ya casi será la plática sobre asuntos importantes con el Hiruzen

CCSakuraforever- Que bueno que te gusto, ya casi será la tercera ronda, ojala te guste este capítulo también

The Darkest Reader- Muchas gracias, Okay estoy preparado

1.. Si, tendré más cuidado, gracias por decirme, si se ha dado cuenta y más en el capítulo de hoy

2.. Oh genial, pues esperemos a ver si se cumplen mas

3.. Exactamente, levantaría más sospechas de Hiruzen si invoca zorros, pronto la usara

4.. Sip, espero y me digas todo lo que notaste de los anteriores capítulos (Además de las faltas de ortografía y de signos xD), por cierto, al ser análisis de los capítulos anteriores sería mejor que mandaras por mensaje privado y en los comentarios pongas tu opinión de el capitulo

5.. Tayuyá será difícil por su personalidad pero igual estoy planeando algo, Nagato aún más por su condición pero espero y encontrar la forma de agregarlo también

No te preocupes, siempre agradezco que te tomes la molestia de escribir tus opiniones sobre los capítulos, espero recibir más consejos tuyos, saludos

Alguien mas escribiendo- Está a punto de pasar no te preocupes, sería interesante eso Jeje

Alucardzero- Bueno, tienes mucha razón, tratare de mejorar en ese aspecto y no dejar mas lagunas, que bueno que te gustaron, ojala te gusten estas también, de nuevo lo siento por esas lagunas que deje, espero y te guste este capitulo

Satorichiva- Sip, tienes mucha razón y trate de solucionar eso con lo de Karin, que bueno que te gsuto el resultado, me alegra que te hayan gustado las batallas, ojala te gusten estas también, en efecto con Kurenai Sakura puede aprender genjutsu ya que es buena en eso, Hinata poco a poco va cambiando para bien, que bueno que te gusto la pelea de Naruto. Ojala te guste este capítulo, saludos


	20. Entrenamiento, Jiraiya sensei

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **-Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

Naruto se encontraba dormido en una posición algo extraña sobre un sillón de su sala, todo iba bien hasta que rodo un poco causando que se callera y se golpeara la cara con el suelo

-¡Agh! Duele- Se quejó Naruto mientras se sentaba y se sobaba la cara

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Karin asustada, salió del cuarto cuando escucho el golpe y los quejidos de Naruto

-Nada, me caí y me golpee el rostro- Respondió Naruto poniéndose de pie y estirándose un poco

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto algo preocupada Karin

-Sip, no te preocupes- Contesto Naruto

-Por cierto, ¿No tenías que estar con tu equipo?- Le recordó Karin

-Sí, pero es hasta las 9- Respondió

-Son las 9:10- Aviso Karin

-¡Eh! No de nuevo- Naruto corrió al cuarto y se cambió tan rápido como pudo. – ¡Nos vemos más tarde!- Grito Naruto mientras saltaba por la ventana

-Claro…- Alcanzo a responder Karin a la apresurada despedida

Naruto corrió a toda velocidad al puente donde se había quedado de ver con su equipo, al mejorar tanto su velocidad no tardó mucho en llegar con su equipo

-¡Hola!- Saludo Naruto mientras llegaba

-Buenos días Naruto kun- Saludo Hinata

-Como siempre, llegas tarde- Dijo Sasuke

-Tampoco es como si ya estuviera aquí Kakashi sensei- Dijo Naruto

-Que mal educado Naruto, estoy aquí- De la nada apareció Kakashi

-Como sea, ¿para qué nos llamó?, debemos entrenar- Pregunto Sasuke

-Como siempre yendo directo al grano Sasuke, precisamente para eso los llame, para hablar sobre su entrenamiento de este mes- Respondió Kakashi

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué pasa con nuestro entrenamiento?- Pregunto Naruto

-No poder entrenarlos así que ya encontré quien el entrene- Dijo Kakashi

-¿Quién nos entrenara?- Pregunto Hinata

-A ti Hinata te entrenara tu padre- Respondió Kakashi sorprendiendo a Naruto y a ella

-¿Eh? ¿Mi padre?- Pregunto Hinata aun sin poder creerlo

-Así es, cuando fui a pedirle que te entrenara, me dijo que tenía planeado entrenarte de todos modos- Contesto

-No creí que quisiera entrenarme- Dijo Hinata

-Al parecer como te enfrentaras a Neji, decidió entrenarte personalmente para que mejoraras en los jutsus de tu clan- Comento Kakashi

-Ya veo- Dijo Hinata aun extrañada por la noticia

-Yo me encargare de entrenar a Sasuke y para ti Naruto, le pedí a uno de los mejores maestros que te entrenará- Comento Kakashi

-¿En serio? ¿Quién es?- Pregunta Naruto fingiendo ignorancia

-Ese sería yo- Respondió Ebisu quien iba llegando

-¿Ebisu sensei? ¡Muy bien, espero me enseñe jutsus súper poderosos!- Grito Naruto

(Y yo que creí que se enojaría conmigo) Pensó Kakashi aliviado

-¡Claro que sí!- Respondió Ebisu entusiasmado por la actitud de Naruto

-Bueno, nos vemos chicos, entrenen duro, mejoren tanto como puedan, vamos Sasuke- Se despidió Kakashi sonriendo con su ojo de Naruto y Hinata

-Más les vale hacerse más fuertes- Dijo Sasuke y se fue con Kakashi

-Claro, nos vemos, - Se despidió Hinata

-Nos vemos Hinata, salgamos por ramen pronto- Dijo Naruto despidiéndose de Hinata

-Claro Naruto kun me encantaría- Se despidió Hinata

Así el equipo 7 se separó para entrenar, Kakashi y Sasuke se fueron a las montañas, Hinata volvió a la mansión Hyūga a entrenar con su padre y Naruto e Ebisu fueron a las aguas termales ya que según Ebisu era para facilitar su entrenamiento

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Bien Sasuke, enfrentaras a un experto en taijutsu así que debemos mejorar tu velocidad, así que comenzaremos cambiándole el peso a tus pesas- Dijo Kakashi mientras le mostraba otras pesas para sus tobillos

-Está bien, Naruto me enseño los sellos que utilizamos en las muñecas así que también le puedo cambiar el peso a esas- Comento Sasuke mientras se ponía las pesas que había traído Kakashi

-Perfecto, eso nos será muy útil, ¿listo?- Pregunto Kakashi

-Sí, se nota la diferencia de peso, es más difícil moverse- Respondió Sasuke mientras hacía calentamientos

-Bien, ahora corramos un rato- Dijo Kakashi y se pusieron a correr por la montaña

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Al llegar a la mansión Hyūga, Hinata fue dojo de entrenamiento y ahí estaba Hiashi parado con los brazos cruzados esperándola

-Veo que regresaste, comenzaremos el entrenamiento ahora- Dijo Hiashi serio

-Muy bien padre, gracias por entrenarme- Agradeció Hinata mientras se estiraba un poco

-Pasaste a la tercera ronda, es tu deber poner en alto el apellido Hyūga y convertirte en Chūnin- Explico Hiashi

-Muy bien padre- Contesto Hinata

-Dime, ¿cuál es tu afinidad elemental?- Pregunto Hiashi confundiendo a Hinata por la pregunta

-Rayo, ¿Por qué padre?- Respondió Hinata aun extrañada

-Como sospechaba, es la afinidad que tenía tu madre- Explico Hiashi mientras buscaba algo en un pequeño mueble que se encontraba ahí. –La mayoría de los integrantes del clan Hyūga tienen de afinidad el elemento tierra, sin embargo hay algunas excepciones como tu madre o como tú-termino de explicar Hiashi mientras sacaba un rollo

-Ya veo, y ¿qué tiene que ver mi afinidad con el entrenamiento?- Pregunto Hinata

-El Jūken está basado en el elemento tierra, para los escasos casos como el tuyo, hay un estilo de Jūken diferente, tenía planeado enseñártelo después, pero como vas a participar en las finales, creo que es el momento perfecto- Respondió Hiashi

-Muy bien padre, me esforzare mucho- Dijo Hinata

-Eso espero, primero quiero que veas y te aprendas las posiciones básicas, luego nos pondremos a practicar- Ordeno Hiashi mientras el daba el rollo a Hinata

-Claro- Respondió Hinata abriendo el rollo que le fio Hiashi

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Naruto e Ebisu luego de discutir donde sería un mejor lugar para su entrenamiento, decidieron ir a las aguas termales más grandes de Konoha, para llegar decidieron hacer una carrera, ambos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a Ebisu por la velocidad de Naruto

-¿Qué me vas a enseñar Ebisu sensei? ¿Sabe jutsus de agua o viento?- Pregunto Naruto

-No, yo tengo fuego como afinidad, pero vine preparado- Respondió Ebisu y le mostro a Naruto un rollo de jutsus de agua avanzados y uno de jutsus de viento avanzados también

-¡Genial! Comencemos ahora- Insistió Naruto

-Claro, ¿Sabes caminar sobre el agua?- Pregunto Ebisu

-Sip, mira- Contesto Naruto y salto al agua y cayo parado

-Muy bien, eso nos ahorrara tiempo- Dijo Ebisu

-Eh, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un pervertido?- Comento Naruto fingiendo sorpresa mientras señalaba a Jiraiya que estaba espiando el lado de las mujeres

-¡¿Qué?! No mientras esta cerca- Grito Ebisu mientras se acomodaba los lentes rápidamente y camino hacia Jiraiya. –Hey señor no está permitido hacer eso- Reclamo a Jiraiya

-¿Hm? Deja de molestar- Respondió Jiraiya ignorando a Ebisu provocando que se molestara

-¡No permitiré que un pervertido espié a las señoritas!- Grito Ebisu molesto causando que las mujeres del otro lado

-¡Kyaa! ¡Un pervertido!- Grito una chica mientras corría hacia la salida

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- Grito otra igual saliendo

-¡Vete de aquí!- Una de ellas le lanzo varias cosas a Jiraiya que esquivo como si nada

-Aaaa, vez lo que provocas, todas las señoritas se fueron, ya verás ¡Jutsu de invocación!- Un sapo apareció, tomo a Ebisu con su lengua y lo sacudió para luego azotarlo en el suelo dejándolo inconsciente

(Hey Kurama, ¿crees que deba decirle la verdad a Jiraiya?) Pregunto Naruto a Kurama mientras veía a Ebisu caminar hacia a Jiraiya para reclamarle

 **-No lo se mocoso, en primer lugar no se si te crea** \- Respondió Kurama

(Desde que empezaron los exámenes Chūnin lo estuve pensando y con lo de la invasión creo que sería lo mejor) Comento Naruto

 **-Hmm, si estas completamente seguro que puedes confiar en el, deberías decirle, puede ser de mucha ayuda-** Le recomendó Kurama

(Tienes razón, le diré, probablemente también le diga al viejo) Pensó Naruto

 **-¿También al viejo Hokage?-** Pregunto Kurama

(Sip, tengo que avisarle de la invasión y sobre lo de su muerte) Pensó Naruto, esto último algo preocupado

 **-Bueno pues espero que todo te salga bien mocoso, ojala no les de un infarto o algo-** Dijo Kurama algo burlón

(Rayos, no había pensado en eso, bueno no importa, les diré de todos modos) Respondió Naruto caminando hacia Jiraiya quien se burlaba de Ebisu inconsciente

-Hola Jiraiya sensei- Saludo Naruto diciéndole "Sensei" como casi nunca lo había hecho

-¿De qué hablas mocoso?, no sé quién eres y nunca te eh entrenado- (¿Sabe quien soy?) Pensó Jiraiya sorprendido

-¿Que no reconoces a tu ahijado? Y no, no me has entrenado, aun- Respondió Naruto

(Imposible, ¿sabe eso también?) Pensó Jiraiya alarmado. –¿El Hokage te dijo eso?- Pregunto intentando sacar respuestas

-Es mucho más complicado que eso- Contesto Naruto

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto de nuevo interesado

-Vayamos a otro lugar primero- Recomendó Naruto

-Muy bien, pero me dirás todo- Acepto Jiraiya

-Claro- Dijo Naruto y comenzaron a caminar

(Cuantos recuerdos me trae caminar con ero sennin) Pensó Naruto con una mezcla de sentimientos, tristeza por recordar cuando le dieron la noticia de que había muerto Jiraiya, nostalgia por tantos recuerdos que tenía con Jiraiya, emoción porque estaba a punto de contarle todo lo del viaje a Jiraiya, pero sobre todo, felicidad por poder tener la oportunidad de volver caminar con una de las personas más importantes en su vida

Luego de caminar unos minutos llegaron al lugar donde habían entrenado la primera vez, un lugar calmado con un rio corriendo cerca

-Bueno, estamos en un lugar más tranquilo, ahora sí, ¿a qué te referías con que era más complicado?- Pregunto Jiraiya yendo directo al grano

-Lo que pasa es que…- Dijo Naruto cada vez bajando el tono de voz y balbuceando lo último haciendo que no se entendiera nada

-¿Qué dijiste? No entendí nada- Pregunto Jiraiya

-Que viaje en el tiempo- Susurro Naruto muy bajo como para que se le escuchara

-Habla más fuete, no te escuche- Comento Jiraiya

-¡Dije que viaje en el tiempo!- Dijo Naruto fuertemente

-A ya veo, un viaje en el tie… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas bromeando conmigo?- Grito Jiraiya muy sorprendido sacudiendo a Naruto

-No, es la verdad, se podría decir que vengo del futuro- Explico Naruto algo nervioso

-¿Cómo es posible eso? Explícate mejor- Pidió Jiraiya mientras soltaba a Naruto

-Si, en unos 7 años más o menos un sujeto de la luna secuestrara a una de las herederas del clan Hyūga, me asignaron la misión de ir a rescatarla con otros ninjas, entramos a una cueva muy rara con un lago que brillaba, asi que decidimos entrar a ese lago, pero resultó ser un portal hacia la luna, buscamos pistas por un buen rato en aquel lugar extraño, luego de eso nos atacó el sujeto de la luna otra vez y termino secuestrando a mi Hinata para casarse con ella, así que como buen hombre fui a su castillo para arruinar la boda para recuperar a Hinata y a su hermana pequeña, pero el hombre de la luna era muy poderoso y con unos ojos muy raros hizo un ataque súper poderoso que no logre esquivar y bueno, me morí, pero después vi al viejo sabio de los seis caminos y a su hermano así que me propusieron volver al pasado para cambiar el rumbo de la historia, después de aceptar, regrese y tenía mi cuerpo de niño de nuevo, han pasado algunas cosas que no habían pasado antes y estoy tratando de preparar a mi equipo y a los demás novatos de la hoja para todo lo que viene, finalmente cuando me llamo el Hokage sentí tu chacra así que decidí contarte todo para que me ayudes- Y así con señas y gestos Naruto explico la misión del rescate de Hanabi y el encuentro con el sabio, termino sin aliento por hablar tanto y ni hablar de Jiraiya que también estaba sin palabras por todo lo que había escuchado

Luego de unos minutos de reflexionar Jiraiya por fin hablo. –Entonces ¿luego de ir a la luna, luchar ahí y encontrarte con una leyenda para el mundo shinobi llegaste al pasado?- Pregunto Jiraiya para ver si había entendido todo

-Básicamente si- Respondió Naruto

-Suena… sorprenderte por no decir imposible de creer, dime ¿tienes alguna forma de probar que eres del "Futuro"?- Pregunto Jiraiya serio

-Hmm, se varias cosas que no debería saber aún- Respondió Naruto

-Te escucho- Dijo Jiraiya

-Por ejemplo, sé que eres mi padrino, se sobre mis padres, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, sé que tienes planeado enseñarme a invocar sapos y que probablemente soy el niño de la profecía, sé que akatsuki está buscando a los Jinchūriki incluyéndome, también se sobre los alumnos que tuviste en la aldea de la lluvia, que por cierto es un tema que también tenemos aquí tratar- Contesto Naruto diciéndole varias cosas sorprendiendo aún más a Jiraiya

-Todo lo que dijiste prueba que dices la verdad, pero aun así me cuesta trabajo creerlo, no todos los días escuchas algo sobre misiones en la luna y viajes en el tiempo- Comento Jiraiya quien se sentó para procesar mejor la información que había dicho Naruto

-Lo se ero sennin, pero créame, las cosas que vienen son demasiado problemáticas como para intentar resolverlas solo, necesito de tu ayuda y probablemente la del viejo- Dijo Naruto

-Bien, te voy a creer, pero le diremos todo al Hokage y además nos dirás que es lo que viene, además no me llames ero sennin, suficiente tenía con que tu madre me llamara así- Contesto Jiraiya ofendido por el apodo

-Claro, y como no decirte así con esos libros que escribes, además, hace un rato estabas espiando a las chicas de las aguas termales pervertido- Reclamo Naruto

-Yo no soy un pervertido- Se quejó Jiraiya

-Si ya se, eres un súper pervertido, eso es aún peor- Se adelantó Naruto antes de que Jiraiya lo dijera por el mismo

-Tch, le quitas la diversión a las cosas, bien supongo que ya que es mi deber entrenarte ya que deje inconsciente a tu sensei- Se quejó de nuevo Jiraiya

-Sí, de echo quiero que me ayudes a recrear el Hiraishin de mi padre- Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Jiraiya

-Wow, eso es muy avanzado, ¿no crees que deberías empezar por algo más bajo?- Recomendó Jiraiya

-El contrato de invocación será fácil porque recuerdo cuanto chakra debo poner para invocar a cada sapo y como ya tengo uno ya tengo practica- Dijo Naruto

-Ya veo, pero ¿Qué contrato tienes?- Pregunto Jiraiya interesado

-El de los zorros- Respondió Naruto

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso ese contrato existe?- Pregunto incrédulo Jiraiya

-Sí, lo obtuve gracias a Kurama- Contesto Naruto

-¿Kurama?- Pregunto jiraya

-Luego hablaremos de eso- Dijo Naruto

-Bien, entonces supongo que sabes el rasengan- Comento Jiraiya

-Sí, tengo varias versiones que cree a partir de este- Presumido Naruto

-Bien, entonces nos concentraremos en el Hiraishin- Acepto Jiraiya

-Perfecto, por cierto, copie esta información sobre el Hiraishin del pergamino de los jutsu prohibidos que está en la torre del Hokage- Comento Naruto mientras sacaba un rollo que traía en su porta shuriken por si se encontraba a Jiraiya

-Eso nos ayudara bastante, pues pongámonos en marcha entonces- Dijo Jiraiya mientras leía la información que tenía Naruto sobre el Hiraishin

-¡Bien!, vamos ero sennin- Respondió Naruto emocionado

Luego de pasar toda la tarde entrenando decidieron continuar el siguiente día, no sin antes quedar de verse en la torre Hokage temprano para contarle todo al Hokage

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Aaa por fin llegue- Dijo Naruto mientras entraba a su departamento

-Oh Naruto llegaste, bienvenido- Comento Karin quien estaba preparando comida

-Gracias, ¿Estas cocinando?- Pregunto Naruto sorprendido

-Sip, al menos quiero ayudar en algo- Respondió Karin

-Ya veo, no era necesario, por cierto, ya que eres una Uzumaki, también sería bueno que aprendieras Fūinjutsu- Recomendó Naruto

-Mi madre me dijo que debería aprender Fūinjutsu, ya veo porque- Comento Karin recordando a su madre

-Perfecto, entonces un día de estos ven a entrenar con Sasuke, Hinata y yo- Dijo Naruto

-Claro, ¿Porque no?- Acepto Karin

Luego de hablar por un rato y cenar se fueron a dormir

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-lo siento por haberte quitado a tu estudiante Ebisu- Se disculpó Jiraiya mientras veía a Naruto por la ventana

-No se preocupe Jiraiya sama, usted podrá enseñarle más cosas que yo, estoy seguro que podrá aprenderlas- Contesto Ebisu

-Parece que te agrada el muchacho- Comento Jiraiya

-Sí, antes pensaba como los demás aldeanos y creía que era malo, pero me eh dado cuenta que es un buen chico y con mucho talento, solo le hace falta alguien que lo guie bien- Respondió Ebisu recordando cuando ayudo a Konohamaru enseñándole varias cosas sobre los ninjas

-Ya veo- Dijo Jiraiya simplemente

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Con esto termina el capítulo 20 de mi historia, espero les haya gustado

¿Qué les pareció el entrenamiento de los chicos? ¿Y que Naruto le haya contado la verdad a Jiraiya?. Espero sus comentarios/Sugerencias

Dark flamearon me dio la idea de hacer un especial de navidad y estoy pensando hacerlo, si lo llego a hacer (Espero que si) lo subiré como un One shot y no lo pondré en esta historia, lo publicare aparte, espero les guste la idea

Reviews

David- Pues aquí el capítulo 20, muchas gracias, me estoy esforzando mucho en hacer esta historia interesante y estoy planeando nuevos proyectos, claro, solo espero no decepcionarte

Afrodita- Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ojala este también te guste, besos y abrazos

Darkned159- Que bueno que te gusto, gracias, ojala te guste este capítulo también

Serpiente Obsidiana- Como protege el byakugan se me ocurrió que también debería proteger de jutsus como el del Yamanaka

Daizuke- Lo siento por eso, tratare de hacerlos más largos

Oconner95- Gracias, ojala te guste este también

CCSakuraforever-Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gustaron las peleas, si, está sospechando mucho de echo

Dark flamearon- Muchas gracias, jeje siempre trato de no tardar más de 5 dias en actualizar, como puse arriba es probable que si haga un especial de navidad, gracias por la idea

Zafir09- Muchas gracias, Sip son familia después de todo, lo mejor es que estén juntos (Como Familia) pues como vez ya le contó a Jiraiya una parte, en el otro capítulo será al Hokage, ojala te guste este capitulo

\- Me alegra que te gustaran los combates y la aparición de Jiraiya, si sería genial, probablemente incluya una parte así, gracias por la idea, pronto sucederá el entrenamiento de los novatos de Konoha y probablemente el equipo Guy también, también Karin se unirá

Alguien mas escribiendo- Lo siento por eso, espero te guste este capitulo

Gorgonita- Sip, ten por seguro que al menos hacendera mas que solo Shikamaru, muchas gracias, fue de lo último que se me ocurrió para el capítulo de echo

Shiro Blackwhite- Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste mi historia, si vivirá, ojala te guste este capítulo. Saludos


	21. ¡Especial de navidad!

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **-Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

 ** _Especial de navidad_**

En una de las tantas reuniones para comer de los 12 de Konoha, Karin y Haku, platicando de cualquier cosa salió el tema de la navidad y con ello las fiestas de navidad

-Deberíamos hacer una fiesta de navidad- Propuso Ino emocionada

-¡Es una buena idea!- Continuo Kiba y Akamaru ladro alegre

-¡Hagamos una fiesta para celebrar nuestra juventud!- Grito Lee

-Y ¿dónde la haríamos?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Mi casa es grande, pero no si mi padre me deje hacer una fiesta- Contesto Hinata

-Tiene razón Hinata sama, Hiashi sama es estricto- Dijo Neji

-Mi madre también es muy estricta así que no es buena idea hacerla en mi casa- Dijo Shikamaru

-Hmm, la mía no es muy grande por la florería- Comento Ino

-La mía por igual, la tienda de armas ocupa mucho espacio en la casa- Comento Tenten

-Si no les molesta estar con muchos perros la podemos hacer en la mía- Dijo Kiba pero Karin y Tenten respondieron que no le gustaban los perros

-¿Qué tal en la tuya Sasuke kun?- Pregunto Sakura e Ino apoyo esa idea

-Ni loco las dejo entrar a mi casa, suficiente tengo con que Naruto vaya a invadir mi casa- Respondió Sasuke causando que Sakura e Ino agacharan la cabeza tristes

-¿Qué hay de Hinata y Karin?- Pregunto Shino que como siempre se daba cuenta de todo

-Ellas por lo menos se saben comportar, no como Naruto- Respondió Sasuke señalando a Naruto

-Vamos Sasuke, solo tire el ramen una vez- Respondió Naruto ofendido

-Sí, pero cuando intentaste limpiar tiraste más- Se quejó Sasuke

-Ya me disculpe por eso Sasuke - Se disculpó Naruto apenada

-Como sea en mi casa no, ¿porque no en la de Naruto o en la de Haku?, Naruto solo vive con Karin y Haku él vive solo- Respondió Sasuke

-Cierto cierto, Haku, la haremos en tu casa- Dijo Kiba

-Ehh… pero…- Haku intento protestar

-¡Haku kun es muy amable por dejarnos hacer la fiesta!- Grito Lee abrazando a Haku quien se veía incomodo

-Bien, está decidido será en casa de Haku- Comento Ino ya recuperada de las palabras de Sasuke

-Sí, no te preocupes Haku, no haremos desastre… no mucho- Dijo Naruto

-Ahh, bien- Acepto Haku

-Y quien cocinara- Pregunto Chōji emocionado causando que Ino y Sakura se espantaran

-Yo… no se cocinar- Dijo Sakura haciendo círculos en el piso deprimida

-Yo tampoco- Ino hizo lo mismo que Sakura

-Yo podría cocinar- Dijo Hinata apenada alzando la mano

-¡Cierto!, la comida de Hinata es la mejor del mundo- Dijo Naruto recordando las veces que Hinata llevaba comida a las misiones

-Yo podría ayudar también- Propuso Karin

-¿Sabes cocinar también?- Pregunto Sasuke extrañado

-Claro que sí, comer ramen instantáneo diario no es muy sano, así que tuve que aprender a cocinar mejor- Respondió Karin ya que desde que vivía con Naruto casi diario comían ramen

-¿Qué hay de ti Tenten? ¿Sabes cocinar?- Pregunto Chōji

-No, me la pasó en la tienda de armas o entrenando así que nunca aprendí a cocinar- Respondió Tenten

-Bueno, eso también ya está resuelto- Dijo Kiba, quien había tomado el papel de organizador hasta que Ino decidiera dejar de maldecirse por no saber cocinar

Después de organizar todo quedaron de verse en la casa de Haku a las 6 pm para la fiesta de navidad

Un día antes de la fiesta de navidad Naruto corría por la aldea buscando los ingredientes para la cena de navidad, cuando en un local vio unos chocolates que reconoció ya que recordaba que Tsunade siempre tenía en su oficina

(Son los chocolates que tanto le gustaban a la vieja Tsunade, debería comprarlos). –Disculpe ¿Cuánto cuestan esto chocolates?- Pregunto Naruto al vendedor que estaba algo ajetreado

-Eh, esos están en 300 Ryō- Respondió mientras se movía por todo el local acomodando cosas. –Maldición estos días está todo ajetreado- Comento para sí mismo

-Me los puede dar por favor- Pidió Naruto dándole el dinero

-Claro muchacho, toma- Respondió mientras le daba los chocolates y recibía el dinero y lo ponía en su caja registradora

-Gracias- Agradeció Naruto y salió de la tienda a seguir con su búsqueda

El día de la fiesta Naruto estaba en casa de Haku antes de la hora acordada, estaba con Hinata y Karin quienes estaban cocinando todo para la cena, según la lógica de Naruto no podía dejar a "su" Hinata ni a su prima con solas con alguien tan lindo cono Haku, así que dijo que ayudaría a cocinar, aunque solo estuviera ahí para abrir frascos u otras cosas simples que hasta Naruto podría hacer

-Naruto kun, deja ahí, aun no es hora de comer- Regaño Hinata a Naruto

-Pero tengo hambre- Se quejó Naruto acosado en la mesa

-Naruto compórtate- Dijo Karin

-Mejor ve a ayudar a Haku san a limpiar la casa- Recomendó Hinata

-Bien, ¡¿Haku en que ayudo?!- Pregunto Naruto mientras salía a la sala donde estaba Haku limpiando

-Limpia eso por favor Naruto kun- Pidió Haku señalando una pequeña mesa de centro

Luego de un rato de limpiar y cocinar fueron llegando los demás chicos, cuando llegaron todos se pusieron a platicar y hacer bromas de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera

-Chicos la comida esta lista- Aviso Hinata

-¡Genial! Me muero de hambre- Grito Chōji feliz

Naruto, Kiba, Shino y Haku ayudaron a poner toda la comida y los platos en la mesa, todos se sentaron a comer

-Ahh, esta deliciosa la comida- Alago Chōji

-¡Es la mejor comida que eh probado!- Comento Lee

-Hinata, por favor enséñame a cocinar- Pidió Ino al probar la comida

-Buena comida Hinata sama, también usted Karin san- Dijo Neji

-Tan buena como siempre, felicidades a las dos- Felicito Sasuke como muy rara vez lo hacia

-Les dije que la comida de Hinata era la mejor- Recordó Naruto a los demás

-Hey, yo también cocine- Se quejó Karin

-También tu comida es genial Karin- Dijo Naruto con el pulgar arriba

-Gracias a todos- Agradecieron Hinata y Karin

Después de cenar se fueron a la sala a platicar, algunos se sentaron en un sillón que había y otros se sentaron en el suelo alrededor de la mesita de centro

-Muy bien, hora del postre, Naruto compro unos chocolates, así que a comer- Dijo Karin mientras sacaba los chocolates que había comprado Naruto

-Ahh, estoy lleno pero un chocolate siempre es bienvenido- Dijo Chōji

-Hinata san debería ser la primera en comer, fue la que cocino la mayoría de la comida- Comento Karin

-No es necesario, no se preocupen- Contesto Hinata apenada

-Vamos Hinata, Karin tiene razón come- Apoyo Tenten

-Si Hinata san, come primero- Continuo Lee

-Está bien- Acepto Hinata y probó un chocolate

-Hey Naruto, ¿crees que esto sea buena idea?- Pregunto Shikamaru mientras veía los chocolates

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto confundido Naruto

-Estos chocolates tienen sake- Contesto Shikamaru

-¿Eh? ¿Sake? Dame eso- Dijo Naruto mientras le quitaba el chocolate y se dio cuenta que en efecto contenía sake (Maldición, por eso le gustaban tanto a la vieja Tsunade) Pensó Naruto

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

El vendedor del local donde había comprado los chocolates estaba cenando cuando de repente se acordó de esa venta y se quedó callado por un momento

-¿Pasa algo cariño?- Pregunto la esposa del vendedor

-Acabo de recordar que le vendí a un muchacho unos chocolates con sake- Dijo algo preocupado el señor

-¿Qué? ¿Y porque se los vendiste?- Regaño la esposa

-Estaba tan ajetreado que no me di cuenta, bueno, no creo que pase nada malo- Dijo restándole importancia el vendedor

-Eso espero- Contesto la esposa

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¿Hey Hinata estas bien?- Pregunto Naruto a Hinata quien ya se había comido el chocolate y estaba un roja

-Eh… estas sentado muy lejos Naruto kun- Comento Hinata con una voz rara mientras se arrastraba hacia Naruto quedando más cerca de el

-Eh, creo que estas ebria por los chocolates- Dijo Naruto nervioso

-¡No lo estoy!- Contesto gritando un poco Hinata

-Es lo que dicen todos los ebrios- Comento Naruto

-Naruto kun…- Dijo Hinata acercándose a Naruto con una cara muy linda sonrojando a Naruto

-Parece que ya avanzaron en su relación, que adorables- Comento Ino

-¿Enserio esto es adorable?- Pregunto Naruto con algo de sarcasmo

-¡Naruto kun!- Grito Hinata

-¡¿SI?!- Pregunto Naruto espantado

-¡¿Acaso es Ino la que te gusta?!- Pregunto Hinata molesta

-¿Por qué preguntas eso de repente?- Pregunto Naruto

-A mí también me gustaría saber eso- Dijo Ino también algo ebria

-¿Por qué comiste chocolate también?- Se quejó Naruto

-Naruto ¿Estas interesado en mí?- Pregunto Ino

-¡¿Lo estas Naruto kun?!- Pregunto Hinata

-Ohhh interesante batalla- Dijo Shikamaru burlándose de Naruto

-Controla a tu compañera de equipo- Se quejó Naruto

-¡Naruto kun, responde por favor!- Pidió/Exigió Hinata

-Esto es muy emocionante- Comento Ino ebria

-Escucha a mí…- Trato de responder Naruto

-Ino tiene más curvas, ¿lo sabias?- Dijo Shikamaru burlándose de Naruto, causando que Naruto se estrellara la cabeza en la mesita de centro

-¡Naruto kun! ¿Qué fue esa reacción?- Pregunto Hinata molesta

-Eso prueba que está interesado en Ino- Dijo Shikamaru echándole más leña al fuego

-No no no no no- Contesto Naruto moviendo la cabeza rápidamente en seña de negación

-¿No lo estás?- Pregunto Ino con una voz como si fuera a llorar

-Bueno me gustas, como persona claro- Dijo Naruto aclarando que solo le gustaba como persona

-¡¿Así que si te gusta?!- Grito Hinata más fuerte que antes

-¡Aaaaa! ¡¿Que hice para merecer esto?!- Grito Naruto agarrándose la cabeza

Todos se estaban muriendo de la risa al ver la situación en la que estaba Naruto, incluso Sasuke y Neji no podían aguantar la risa al ver a Naruto sufrir por tratar de convencer a Hinata de que no le gustaba Ino

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Más tarde, Naruto estaba afuera en el pequeño balcón, admirando el paisaje de la aldea cubierta de nieve, cuando Hinata también salió al balcón, para suerte de Naruto ya no estaba ebria

-Naruto kun- Hablo Hinata

-Oh Hinata, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- Pregunto Naruto mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a Hinata

-Si, gracias, lo siento mucho- Se disculpó Hinata mientras hacia una reverencia

-No te preocupes Hinata, no pasa nada- Dijo Naruto mientras movía las manos nerviosamente

-Bueno… me dijeron lo que hice, lo siento por hacerte pasar ese momento tan incómodo- Se disculpó de nuevo muy sonrojada

-No es nada, fue… sorprendente más que nada, no me molesto ni nada- Dijo Naruto

-Está bien- Acepto Hinata mientras también se paraba a lado de Naruto a ver el paisaje

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio viento la aldea hasta que Hinata hablo

-Por cierto Naruto kun, hice esto para ti- Dijo Hinata mientras le daba una pequeña bolsita

-Muchas gracias Hinata, no te…- No termino de hablar Naruto, al abrir la bolsa se dio cuenta que era una bufanda roja, Naruto al verla recordó todo lo que sucedió en la misión de rescate a Hanabi, también recordó todo lo que había vivido con Hinata, justo como en el genjutsu del portal a la luna, la nostalgia y la tristeza lo invadieron, incluso se comenzaron a formar lágrimas, de repente abrazo a Hinata

-¿Naruto kun?- Pregunto Hinata confundida por el repentino abrazo de Naruto

Luego de unos segundos, Naruto se separó de Hinata y se tallo los ojos, se puso la bufanda y sonriendo saco una pequeña cajita, de su chamarra

-Toma, esto es para ti- Naruto le entrego la cajita a Hinata

-Es hermoso- Dijo Hinata sorprendida al abrir la cajita, dentro se encontraba una cadena plateada que tenía el emblema del clan Hyūga

-Qué bueno que te gusto, ahora vamos a juego- Rio Naruto mientras le mostraba que el tenía una cadena igual pero con el emblema del clan Uzumaki

Hinata rio y se sonrojo al ver la cadena de Naruto

-Muchas gracias Naruto kun- Agradeció Hinata

-Gracias a ti por la bufanda- Dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba la bufanda

Ambos sonrieron, luego de unos segundo observándose fueron acercándose lentamente, cuando estaban más cerca ambos cerraron los ojos, al final acortaron la distancia y se dieron un tierno beso, con la luna y nieve de fondo, luego de unos segundos se separaron y simplemente juntaron sus frentes y ambos sonrieron sonrojados

Tras la ventana se encontraban Ino, Sakura, Tenten y Karin, todas abrazándose y gritando emocionadas como fangirls por la tierna escena que acababan de presenciar

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000003

Y aquí acaba el pequeño especial de navidad, espero y les haya gustado, se supone que lo subiría aparte pero al final opte por subirlo con la historia original, ya que por llamarlo de alguna forma también es parte de la historia principal aunque no se en que momento sucederá en si.

Tenía planeado subirlo mañana, 24, pero por mi bocota me tocara ayudar a preparar la cena de noche buena, no me molesta, pero no creo que tenga tiempo de subirlo

Espero y les haya gustado este pequeño especial de navidad, espero sus comentarios sobre mi especial de navidad (Aunque aún no es navidad xD)

Les deseo una feliz navidad, espero y se la pasen súper, felices fiestas

Reviews

CCSakuraforever- Que bueno que te gusto, ya pronto le dirán al Hokage

Daizuke- Muchas gracias, ojala te guste este pequeño especial

David- No es nada, es un gusto para mi escribir esta historia, pronto sucederá, pero por ahora espero te guste esta pequeña escena NaruHina, estoy un 90% seguro que será Karin, posiblemente si vayan a uzu, gracias por la sugerencia

Dark flamearon- Muchas gracias, pues aquí está el especial, aun no es navidad pero bueno, lo acabo de terminar y no estoy seguro si tendré tiempo para subirlo mañana, ojala te guste el especial

Darkned159- Que bueno que te gusto ese detalle, aquí un pequeño o gran avance, depende de cómo lo veas, ojala te guste

Zafir09- Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, si, al ver que Hinata ya no es la niña tímida comenzara a darse cuenta de lo fuerte que siempre ah sido

sayuri1707- Si, fue de echo lo primero que paso en el primer capítulo, le diré lo necesario, pronto sucederá

Afrodita- Que bueno que te gusto, si, así no tendrá que hacerlo todo solo, besos y abrazos, igualmente te deseo una feliz navidad

MiniYo95- Si, siempre la menosprecio pro creer que era débil, ahora que Hinata pasando a la tercera ronda le demostró que no es débil, decidido entrenarla, Hiruzen es muy importante para Naruto, es natural que quiera salvarlo, ya pronto pasara esa parte no te preocupes,

fenixrojo36- Y

Gorgonita- Muchas gracias, si, se sorprendió mucho cuando comenzó a contarle lo que sabía XD


	22. Revelaciones, ¡mas entrenamiento!

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **-Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

Jiraiya se encontraba fuera de la oficina del Hokage esperando a Naruto como habían acordado, como rara vez lo hacía, Naruto llego a la hora acordada

-Ero sennin, buenos días- Saludo Naruto mientras se acercaba a Jiraiya

-Te dije que no me llamaras así, ¿Y bien? ¿Estás seguro que quieres decirle?- Pregunto Jiraiya serio

-Sí, hay varias cosas que debo decirle- Respondió Naruto

-Supongo que son muy importantes- Comento Jiraiya

-Demasiado, son muy importantes como para ignorarlas, ya lo sabrás cuando le diga- Dijo Naruto

-Está bien, como sea, entremos mocoso- Jiraiya abrió la puerta y ambos entraron

-¡Viejo, hola!- Naruto entro como si fuera su casa y saludo al Hokage

-Oh Naruto, buen día, ¿Jiraiya? ¿Veo que conociste a Naruto?- Saludo Hiruzen

-Algo así, descubrí que era esa actitud extraña que decías- Respondió nervioso Jiraiya rascándose la cabeza

-¿Actitud extraña?, así que te habías dado cuenta, bueno era de esperarse- Dijo Naruto con un suspiro

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Hiruzen extrañado por la actitud de Naruto y Jiraiya

-Hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar, será una conversación algo larga y muy secreta- Dijo Naruto

-Muy bien, te escucho- Comento Hiruzen acomodándose serio en su escritorio

-Primero que nada, no soy el Naruto de esta época, soy...- Comento Naruto

-Eres del futuro- Completo Hiruzen

-¿Cómo supiste?- Pregunto Naruto algo confundido

-No lo sabía, pero de un día a otro te comportabas diferente, además de vez en cuando actuabas muy maduro para tu edad, tienes mucho más conocimientos de los que debería tener un niño, solo tenía ciertas sospechas pero con lo que acabas de decir, me diste la pista que necesitaba para completar el rompecabezas de tu repentino cambio de actitud- Explico Hiruzen sorprendiendo a Naruto y a Jiraiya

-Ja, supongo que no por nada te conocen como "El profesor", es correcto viejo, soy de unos 7 años en el futuro- Y como a Jiraiya Naruto le hizo el resumen de cómo había llegado al pasado

-Sorprendente, y supongo que si Jiraiya está aquí, significa que lo que dices es verdad- Dijo el Tercer Hokage luego de analizar a detalle lo que le había dicho Naruto

-Así es, el mocoso sabe varias cosas que no debería saber en este tiempo- Comento Jiraiya

-Deja de decirme mocoso ero sennin, tenía 19 años antes del viaje- Dijo Naruto enojado

-¿Eh?, pero ahora eres solo un mocoso- Se burló Jiraiya mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Naruto como si fuera un niño pequeño haciéndolo enojar

-Bueno, seguro tienes una razón para decirme esto ahora y no después- Dijo Hiruzen para que dejaran de discutir

-Si, en un mes, durante la tercera ronda del examen Chūnin Suna y Oto invadirán Konoha- Respondió Naruto yendo al grano directamente

-Pero Suna es nuestra aliada- Comento Hiruzen

-Orochimaru mato al Kazekage y tomo su lugar- Informo Naruto

-Eso explicaría porque Suna nos quiere atacar- Dijo Jiraiya sorprendido por saber que quien estaba detrás de todo era Orochimaru

-Así es, aprovecho que la seguridad estaba concentrada en el lugar del examen- Explico Naruto

-¿Deberíamos cancelar el examen?- Pregunto Jiraiya

-No, probablemente se dé cuenta que sabemos sobre la invasión y solo la adelantara- Respondió Jiraiya

-Lo mejor es llevar a todos los aldeanos que no vallan al tercer examen a los refugios, mientras Orochimaru se encuentra viendo el examen, y que los Chūnin y los clanes que vayan a ver los exámenes que se encarguen de proteger el estadio, los demás Jōnin que cubran las entradas de la aldea- Dijo Naruto explicando su plan

-Es un buen plan, pero ¿Qué haremos con Orochimaru?- Pregunto Hiruzen

-Ero sennin debe estar contigo en todo momento, y que Kakashi sensei y quizás Guy sensei se oculten en la torre que está en el estadio- Dijo Naruto

-¿Por qué en esa torre?, ¿No sería mejor que estuvieran en el estadio defendiéndolo?- Pregunto Hiruzen extrañado

-No, es importante que estén ahí, Orochimaru meterá en un genjutsu en a todos los del estadio y te llevara con el hasta la torre, luego de una batalla contra el morirás tras sellar sus brazos con el sello prohibido del shinigami- Explico Naruto con algo de tristeza sorprendiendo a Jiraiya y Hiruzen

-¿Eh? ¿El tercero morirá? Es algo viejo, pero aun así debería poder con Orochimaru- Comento Jiraiya extrañado

-Quizás, pero por lo que dijeron los ambu que presenciaron la pelea, Orochimaru uso el Edo tensei para invocar al primer y segundo Hokage, por eso no deben dejar al viejo solo- Dijo Naruto

-Así que uso un jutsu prohibido para invocar a los anteriores Hokage- Comento Hiruzen molesto con Orochimaru

-Sí, ese es el mayor problema, el otro problema mayor seria Gaara, pero mi equipo y yo podemos encargarnos de eso- Informo Naruto

-¿Estás seguro que podrán contra él?, digo él también es un Jinchūriki- Pregunto Jiraiya

-Sí, ahora soy más poderoso que antes y mi equipo también, además siempre puedo contar con Gamabunta- Respondió Naruto

-Bien, dejare eso en las manos de tu equipo, solo tengan mucho cuidado- Pidió Hiruzen

-¿Enserio Gamabunta? ¿Crees que te ayudara?- Pregunto Jiraiya

-Claro, lo convenceré- Aseguro Naruto

-Si morí, ¿Quién será el siguiente Hokage?- Pregunto Hiruzen curioso

-La abuela Tsunade- Respondió Naruto sorprendiendo a ambos

-No creí que quisiera ser Hokage luego de lo que paso- Comento Hiruzen aun sorprendido

-Lo decidió luego de que perdiera una apuesta- Contesto Naruto

-¿Apuesta? ¿Con quién?- Pregunto Jiraiya

-Conmigo por supuesto, si yo ganaba ella seria Hokage y me daría el collar del primer Hokage, si ella ganaba yo abandonaría mi sueño de ser Hokage y mi carrera ninja- Explico Naruto los términos de su apuesta

-¿Y que apostaron?- Pregunto el Hokage

-Que no lograría realizar el rasengan en 5 días y obviamente lo logre- Respondió Naruto

-Ya veo, tardaste muy poco en lograrlo, por cierto que paso con el collar del primero- Alago Jiraiya

-Aaaa, sobre eso… se rompió- Contesto Naruto rascándose la mejilla con una risa nerviosa

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo demonios lo rompiste?- Pregunto Jiraiya casi gritando

-Se rompió cuando me enoje mucho y libere demasiado chakra de Kurama- Respondió Naruto como niño regañado

-¿De quién?- Pregunto el Hokage

-Cierto, Kurama es el nombre del Kyūbi, es mi amigo- Dijo Naruto

-¡¿Eres amigo del Kyūbi?!- Preguntaron ambos a Naruto

-Correcto, de hecho, me considero amigo de los 9 bijus- Respondió Naruto

-Eso es muy peligroso- Advirtió el Hokage

-No lo es, debes trabajar con ellos y ganarte su confianza, no intentar controlarlos- Explico Naruto. –Es más, Jutsu clones de sombra- Dijo Naruto haciendo el sello correspondiente y salió un clon, luego de unos segundos, al clon se le marcaron los bigotes y sus ojos se volvieron rojos con la pupila rasgada

-Les presento a Kurama- Dijo Naruto señalando al clon con sus dos brazos

 **-Hola-** Saludo Kurama en el clon con una sonrisa siniestra

Jiraiya y el Hokage instintivamente se alejaron del clon y se posicionaron en pose de pelea

-¡Naruto, en qué demonios piensas!- Regaño el Hokage

-Como lo dejas controlar tu cuerpo, aunque sea un clon- Continúo Jiraiya

-Sip, el es Kurama, mi gran amigo y compañero- Dijo Naruto

 **-Como sea-** Dijo Kurama volteando los ojos al oír a Naruto

-Pero el ataco la aldea hace años- Acuso Jiraiya

 **-Eso fue porque me controlaron con un Sharingan-** Respondió Kurama

-¿Sharingan?- Pregunto Hiruzen

-Fue Óbito Uchiha- Dijo Naruto

-Debería estar muerto- Comento Hiruzen

-Sobrevivido a la misión del puente- Explico Naruto

-Ya veo- Dijo Hiruzen con un suspiro

 **-Mocoso, creo que ya revelaste suficiente por ahora-** Advirtió Kurama

-Tienes razón, es todo lo que les diré por ahora- Dijo Naruto

-Muy bien, quien sabe cuánto más aguante mi corazón por ahora- Comento Hiruzen bromeando un poco

 **-Me voy mocoso, necesito dormir… ustedes, más vale que ayuden al mocoso, no saben por todo lo que paso-** Amenazo Kurama a Jiraiya y a Hiruzen para después deshacer el clon y desaparecer

-Bien ero sennin, ya que ya tenemos un plan, vamos a entrenar- Dijo Naruto

-¿Seguro que con eso bastara?- Pregunto Jiraiya

-Por ahora sí, debemos ver los detalles, pero dejaremos eso para después- Contesto Naruto

-Muy bien, vamos mocoso, luego hablamos Hokage- Se despidió Jiraiya del Hokage

-Claro, nos vemos viejo, piensa en todo lo que te dije hoy, no quiero que mueras- Se despidió Naruto

-Muy bien, nos vemos, cuídense- Se despidió el Hokage y Naruto y Jiraiya salieron de la oficina

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¿Qué haremos mocoso?- Pregunto Jiraiya

-Ganarme la confianza de Gamabunta- Dijo Naruto

-Es buena idea, será divertido, Jutsu de invocación- Jiraiya invoco a un sapo que tenía el contrato de los sapos en la lengua. –Toma, fírmalo- Le dijo Jiraiya

-Claro- Dijo Naruto y firmo el contrato de los sapos. –Listo-

-¿Seguro que puedes invocar a Gamabunta?- Pregunto Jiraiya

-Claro, se cuánto chakra poner para invocarlo, solo necesito concentrar chakra de Kurama- Respondió Naruto cerrando los ojos y concentrando chakra

-Bien, invoca a Gamabunta, quiero como termina esto- Dijo Jiraiya mientras se sentaba

-¡Jutsu de invocación!- Grito Naruto y luego de una gran bola de humo apareció Gamabunta

 **-¡¿Quién se atrevió a invocarme?! ¡¿Fuiste tú Jiraiya?!-** Grito Gamabunta enojado

-Fui yo- Anuncio Naruto desde la cabeza de Gamabunta

 **-Ja, ¿un mocoso como tú?, no me hagas reír** \- Se burló Gamabunta

-En verdad fue el- Dijo Jiraiya

 **-¿Enserio?, pues te hare una prueba, si la superas, te dejare ser mi compañero-** Propuso Gamabunta

-Muy bien, pon la prueba que quieras- Acepto Naruto

 **-Bien, solo tienes que quedarte sobre mi hasta el atardecer-** Explico el gran jefe sapo

-Acepto, será sencillo- Acepto Naruto mientras se aferraba a Gamabunta con sus pies y manos

 **-Pues, ¡comenzamos!-** Grito Gamabunta y salto hacia adelante

-¡Wow!- Grito Naruto concentrando todo su chakra en sus pies y manos para no caerse

 **-Eso no es todo-** Y Gamabunta salto más alto

-Aaaa- Naruto seguía aferrado, con su control de chakra mejorado le era más fácil quedarse en sonde estaba y no salir volando por la fuerza

Y así el sol se fue ocultando hasta la hora acordada, Naruto había podido estar todo el tiempo sobre gamabunta, si bien estaba algo cansado aun podía mantenerse en pie

 **-Bien chico, te has ganado mi respeto, ahora somos compañeros, llámame cuando me necesites-** Alago Gamabunta para luego desaparecer

-Aaa, estoy cansado- Dijo Naruto para luego sentarse

-Y a penas ah pasado dos días- Recordó Jiraiya

-Sí, supongo que ahora nos concentraremos en tratar de recrear el Hiraishin de mi padre- Comento Naruto

-Deberíamos pedirle ayuda al Hokage, el también es bueno en Fūinjutsu- Dijo Jiraiya

-Por cierto, hay otra chica Uzumaki, y quiero que también le enseñes Fūinjutsu- Comento Naruto

-¿Otra Uzumaki? ¿Dónde la encontraste?- Pregunto Jiraiya

-En el bosque de la muerte, un oso se la quería comer- Explico Naruto

-Bueno, no será problema enseñarle, mientras sea una chica linda- Acepto Jiraiya con una risa pervertida

-¡¿Qué?! Oh no maldito pervertido, es parte de mi familia, no dejare que la toques- Replico Naruto molesto mientras caminaban hacia Ichiraku

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde las preliminares y todos se encontraban entrenando duro para sus peleas

-Vamos Sasuke, ¿Es todo?- Pregunto Kakashi mientras subía una montaña con una mano

-Claro que no- Jadeando Sasuke subía la montaña utilizando sus dos brazos y piernas

-No te preocupes ya casi estamos en la cima- Dijo Kakashi

-Lo que digas- Sasuke seguía concentrado en subir

Luego de unos cuantos metros más lograron llegar a la cima, Sasuke estaba sentado recobrando el aliento mientras Kakashi lo observaba

-Has mejorado, al principio tardabas más tiempo- Alago Kakashi

-Era de esperarse, hemos estado entrenando duro- Respondió Sasuke

-Bien, sigamos, atácame- Comento Kakashi mientras veía a Sasuke

Sasuke fue rápidamente a Kakashi, se notaba que ahora era más rápido que antes, al estar frente a Kakashi lanzo un puñetazo al rostro que Kakashi fácilmente desvió con su mano, Sasuke agarro la mano con la que le había desviado el golpe, salto y jalo el brazo de Kakashi para darle una patada en el abdomen, Kakashi sostuvo su pierna con su brazo libre

-Eres más rápido, pero tus golpes son predecibles- Kakashi lanzo a Sasuke hacia una roca

Sasuke giro y se impulsó con la roca, cayo con una patada descendente, Kakashi la bloqueo con sus brazos, Kakashi abrió sus brazos causando que Sasuke se cayera, con sus manos se impulsó en el suelo y ataco con sus dos piernas juntas, golpeando a Kakashi, quien respondió agarrando sus piernas y lo lanzo de nuevo al aire, cuando Sasuke preparo otro golpe, ya no estaba Kakashi, activo el Sharingan y logro esquivar un golpe hacia su cara, Kakashi soltaba golpes que Sasuke apenas lograba esquivar y atacar a la vez, fueron retrocedido hasta que Sasuke quedo acorralado contra una roca, Kakashi soltó un golpe a lado de la cabeza de Sasuke, agrietando la roca

-Bien, peleas mejor que antes, ahora, vamos a hacer más ejercicios- Dijo Kakashi

-Como sea, debo mejorar más- Respondió Sasuke

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

En el dojo del clan Hyūga se encontraban Hiashi y Hinata, Hiashi estaba tranquilo, con un poco de sudor, Hinata en cambio, estaba bastante agitada, y se veía algo cansada, se encontraban entrenando el Jūken

-Más rápido- Dijo Hiashi serio

\- Si- Hinata comenzó a atacar con el Jūken más rápido, la diferencia del Jūken basado en rayo es que se concentra más en velocidad y agilidad, mientras que el basado en tierra se concentra más en ataque

Hinata se acercó a su padre y ataco varias veces, Hiashi desviaba todos sus ataques, aunque con cada ataque le costaba más desviarlos, Hinata iba aumentando su velocidad, Hiashi comenzó a atacar también, Hinata no tenía muchas oportunidades de atacar, trataba de desviar los golpes de su padre y atacaba cada que tenía oportunidad

-Tienes que de pensar tanto, para dominar ese Jūken debes dejar que tu cuerpo se mueva solo- Dijo Hiashi mientras seguía atacando

-Si padre- Respondió Hinata como pudo debido a que su padre no dejaba de atacarla

Siguieron así por unos minutos, en un rápido movimiento, Hinata esquivo un golpe de su padre y girando logro darle un golpe a su padre en el abdomen, Hiashi retrocedió un poco, Hinata no se detuvo y comenzó a atacar más rápido, Hiashi bloqueaba los golpes, Hinata usando la misma técnica de antes trato de darle otro golpe a si padre, pero este lo bloqueo, Hinata soltó otro golpe aprovechando que estaba cerca, Hiashi al no esperar el segundo golpe libero chakra de su mano haciendo que Hinata retrocediera

-Ese fue un buen ataque- Comento Hiashi serio sorprendiendo mucho a Hinata

-Gracias- Agradeció Hinata aun confundida, se encontraba sudando y respiraba con la boca debido al conciencio

-Es todo por hoy, mañana comenzaremos temprano- Dijo Hiashi mientras salía del dojo

Hinata salió del dojo y fue a darse un baño, al salir decidió dar una vuelta por la aldea para relajarse

-¡Hinata, hola!- Naruto al ver a Hinata caminando corrió hacia ella

-Buenas tardes Naruto kun- Saludo Hinata con una sonrisa

-Iba a Ichiraku ¿Quieres venir?- Pregunto Naruto mientras caminaban

-Claro Naruto kun, me encantaría- Acepto Hinata y comenzaron a caminar

Al llegar a Ichiraku ambos pidieron un tazón de ramen grande y se pusieron a platicar sobre su entrenamiento y todo lo que habían hecho en las dos semanas que no se habían visto

-¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento Hinata?- Pregunto Naruto

-Bien, estoy aprendiendo un estilo de Jūken diferente- Respondió Hinata

-¿A si? No sabía que hubiera otro estilo- Dijo Naruto sorprendido mientras les entregaban su ramen

-Yo tampoco, mi padre dijo que era un estilo especial para los integrantes del clan que tuvieran rayo como naturaleza de chakra- Explico Hinata

-Suena increíble Hinata, eres sorprendente- Alago Naruto

-Gracias Naruto kun, ¿Y a ti cómo te va en tu entrenamiento?- Pregunto Hinata feliz por el alago de Naruto mientras se preparaba para comer

-Muy bien, ero sennin nos está enseñando Fūinjutsu a Karin y a mi- Respondió Naruto

-Eso es genial Naruto kun, por cierto ¿dónde se está quedando Karin san?- Pregunto Hinata

-En mi casa- Respondió Naruto mientras comía feliz su ramen

-¿En tu casa? ¿Los dos solos?- Pregunto Hinata algo seria

-Sip- Respondió Naruto como si nada

-Ya veo, que bien- Dijo Hinata en un tono extraño y se puso a comer

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Naruto al oír el tono de voz de Hinata

-No nada, no te preocupes Naruto kun- Respondió Hinata mientras miraba a otro lado haciendo pucheros y jugaba con su ramen

-¿Eh? ¿Eh?- Naruto no sabía qué hacer ante esa faceta de Hinata que nunca había visto

-Hey, Naruto, será mejor que hagas algo, nunca sabes que hará una chica celosa- Susurro el viejo Ichiraku al ver a Naruto entrar en pánico

Luego de media hora donde Naruto le explico a Hinata que solo vivían juntos porque no había donde se quedara Karin, y que solo la veía como una prima, Hinata volvió a su actitud normal, al terminar su ramen, Naruto acompaño a Hinata a la mansión Hyūga

-Aaa, tardamos más de lo que esperaba, lo siento Hinata- Se disculpó Naruto

-No te preocupes Naruto kun, discúlpame a mí por lo que paso en Ichiraku- Se disculpó Hinata avergonzada

-Oh tranquila, fue mi culpa por no explicarme antes- Dijo Naruto

-Bueno, nos vemos Naruto kun, suerte con tu entrenamiento- Se despidió Hinata

-Sip, esfuérzate Hinata, tu eres muy fuerte- Animo Naruto

-Claro Naruto kun- Dijo Hinata y antes de entrar y para sorpresa de Naruto Hinata se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, según ella para disculparse por lo de Ichiraku

-¿Qué fue eso?- Se preguntó Naruto mientras veía a Hinata correr y se acariciaba la mejilla extrañado

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, con esto termina el capítulo 21, espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios/Sugerencias. Una disculpa por tardarme más de lo normal, mi internet ayer no funciono en todo el día, por suerte hoy funciona medianamente normal (Aun va algo lento)

Por cierto, por si les interesa, puse una "breve" descripción sobre mí, por si de casualidad quieren saber un poco más de mi

Les deseo un feliz año nuevo, espero se la pasen genial

Reviews

 **Aldevar-** En efecto, es en un futuro, si sería algo ¿Raro? Que se emborracharan, aunque haya sido solo por accidente

Saludos, ¡Feliz año nuevo!

 **Afrodita-** Me alegra que te haya gustado, que rico, yo tuve que hacer el pozole solo, muchas gracias, besos y abrazos ¡Feliz año nuevo!

 **Shiro Blackwhite** \- Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto el especial, aquí el capítulo ojala te guste, ¡Feliz año nuevo!

 **Daizuke-** Muchas gracias, claro, ¡Feliz año nuevo!

 **Satorichiva-** ¡Hola!, no estoy seguro, de hecho no me había puesto a pensar en eso, probablemente no le dirá nada, sip, que bueno que te gusto el especial, ¡Feliz año nuevo!

 **Zafir09-** Me alegra mucho, ojala te guste este capítulo, ¡Feliz año nuevo!

 **Oconner95-** Muchas gracias, gracias espero te guste este capítulo, ¡Feliz año nuevo!

 **Arapyanime-** Muchas gracias aquí está el capítulo ojala te gusté, ¡Feliz año nuevo!

 **CCSakuraforever-** Que bueno que te gustó el especial, ojala también te guste este capítulo, ¡Feliz año nuevo!

 **Darkned159-** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi especial, si Jeje, fue un gran cambio de personalidad, jaja ¿creerás que nunca se me paso por la cabeza que lee probara un chocolate?, ¡Feliz año nuevo!

 **David-** Que bueno que te gusto mi especial, muchas gracias, ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Que bueno que te gustaron estos últimos capítulos y el especial, ojala te gusté este capítulo, ¡Feliz año nuevo!

 **The Darkest Reader-** OH no te preocupes, muy bien

1). Muy bien, OKay, esperare tu mp, ohhhh ya no puedo esperar a saber que es

2). OH jaja, al parecer tienes poderes de adivinación

3). Bueno, pues es cierto, a Hinata le quedaría mejor el suiton, pero al investigar sobre Hinata descubrí que ella tiene de naturalezas Katon y Raiton, asi que decidi ponerle raiton, ¡Feliz año nuevo!

4). Me alegra saber que te gustó el especial, ehh no eh probado esas bebidas, de hecho no sabía que había bebidas a base de chocolate que causaran eso

No te preocupes y muchas gracias, espero poder seguir contando con tus consejos/observaciones, ¡Feliz año nuevo!

 **Gorgonita-** Que bueno que te gustó el especial, sii, nunca se me paso por la cabeza poner a Lee borracho hasta que leí los comentarios, muchas gracia, ojala te gusté este capítulo, ¡Feliz año nuevo!


	23. Princesa byakugan vs Prodigio del clan

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

-Hola- Biju o invocación hablando

El equipo 7 se encontraba fuera del estadio donde se celebrarían los exámenes Chūnin, debido a que Kakashi les había pedido reunirse antes de entrar al estadio

-¿Que sucede Kakashi sensei?- Pregunto Hinata a Kakashi que iba llegando, algo temprano para ser el

-Lamentablemente no voy a poder estar con ustedes, estaré en la torre viendo desde ahí- Explico Kakashi

-¿Por qué estará ah? ¿Paso algo?- Pregunto Sasuke curioso

\--Ya lo verán más tarde, pero aun así quiero decirles que estoy seguro que pasaran a las finales, y aunque no esté ahí para apoyarlos, quiero que sepan que estoy muy orgulloso de los tres por llegar hasta aquí- Respondió Kakashi sonriendo con su ojo, haciendo sonreír a sus alumnos

-Muchas gracias Kakashi sensei, le aseguro que pasaremos- Aseguro Hinata

-No se preocupes Kakashi sensei, nos convertiremos en Chūnin- Dijo Naruto levantando el pulgar

-Guarda esas palabras para cuando ganemos- Comento Sasuke

-Muy bien chicos, sé que no la necesitan pero suerte, y muéstrenle a la aldea de lo que están hechos- Kakashi desapareció en una bola de humo

-Bien, entremos- Comento Naruto y los tres entraron a la arena y se colocaron con los demás genin que habían pasado a la tercera ronda

-Párense derechos, toda esa gente vino a verlos pelear, procuren darles un buen espectáculo, las reglas serán las mismas que en las preliminares, todos vallan a la zona de participantes, solo quédense Shino Aburame y Sabaku no Kankuro- Dijo Hayate

/Nota: Como Naruto le aviso al Hokage de la invasión no hubo necesidad de mandar a Hayate a espiar a la arena y por ende no murió/

-Yo me rindo- Anuncio Kankuro confundiendo a los demás

-¿Estas seguro? La pelea no ah comenzado aún- Pregunto Hayate

-Sí, no me siento muy bien- Respondió Kankuro

-Está bien, Shino Aburame es el ganador debido a la rendición de Sabaku no Kankuro, la siguiente pelea será entre Hinata Hyūga y Neji Hyūga- Anuncio Hayate a todos

-¡Pelea duro Neji!- Grito Lee

-Como sea, estoy destinado a ganar esta pelea- Dijo Neji y fue al centro de la arena

-Ni se te ocurra contenerte o perder, y suerte supongo- Comento Sasuke serio para después cambiar un poco su expresión al desearle suerte a Hinata

-Gracias Sasuke san- Agradeció Hinata

-Esfuérzate mucho Hinata- Dijo Naruto a Hinata con una sonrisa

-Claro Naruto kun, gracias- Agradeció Hinata sonriendo mientras se daba la vuelta para ir al centro de la arena

-Maldición, ven acá- Naruto la tomo del brazo para jalarla y abrazarla. –Estoy seguro que ganaras, yo creo en ti y sé que Kakashi sensei y Sasuke también- Comento Naruto mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Hinata

-Muchas gracias Naruto kun, me esforzare mucho- Dijo Hinata feliz mientras deshacían el abrazo y caminaba al centro de la arena

-¡Demuéstrale a todos lo fuerte que eres!- Grito Naruto

-Vamos de aquí, solo estorbamos- Dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba a la sección de participantes

-Claro- Contesto Naruto y siguió a Sasuke

-Debería rendirse Hinata sama, no podrá vencerme- Recomendó Neji arrogante

-No lo sabré hasta que lo intente- Respondió segura Hinata

-Como quiera, no me hare responsable si la mato- Dijo Neji con odio

-No me contendré tampoco Neji niisan

-¿Ambos están listos?- Pregunto Hayate

-Si- Contesto Hinata con una mirada llena de determinación, Neji solo asintió la cabeza, ambos tomaron la posición del estilo Hyūga, aunque la de Hinata era un poco diferente

(Esa pose, es diferente a la del Jūken ¿Porque?) Pensó Neji confundido

-Muy bien, ¡Comiencen!- Dio la señal Hayate

Ambos corrieron para atacar, Neji confiado ataco a Hinata, Hinata rápidamente lo esquivo y el golpe de Neji paso por un lado, Hinata ataco justo a lado de Neji, Neji estaba sorprendido por la velocidad de Hinata que no reacciono a tiempo y recibió el golpe haciéndolo retroceder, Hinata se acercó de nuevo y comenzó a atacar con su Jūken, Neji también comenzó a atacar

-Parece que es mejor que antes Hinata sama, pero no lo suficiente- Comento Neji mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus golpes

-Ya no soy la misma de antes Neji niisan- Contesto Hinata mientras hacía lo mismo

Ambos luchaban con el Jūken, lanzaban golpes a gran velocidad, los demás solo alcanzaban a ver chispas y ráfagas de aire por todos lados, Neji hacia golpes rígidos y fuertes, mientras que Hinata se movía a gran velocidad esquivando y atacando, incluso pareciera que estaba bailando por esos movimientos tan precisos que hacia

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hiashi veía serio la pelea, sin decir nada, solo observaba y analizaba cada movimiento que hacían Hinata y Neji

-Padre, ¿acaso Hinata neesama está al mismo nivel que Neji?- Pregunto Hanabi

-No podría decir si están en el mismo nivel, Neji se concentra en la fuerza y Hinata en la velocidad, ambos utilizan estilos del Jūken diferentes, sinceramente no se quien ganara la pelea- Contesto Hiashi serio

-Aun así es sorprendente, Hinata, a quien consideramos débil, está luchando a la par que el prodigio del clan- Dijo el abuelo de Hinata

(Tu puedes neesama) Pensó Hanabi apoyando a su hermana, en los últimos días había visto como se esforzaba su hermana y había vuelto a pensar que su hermana era muy fuerte

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¡Que pelea tan juvenil estas teniendo Neji!- Grito Lee emocionado

-No recordaba que Hinata era tan buena luchando- Comento Shikamaru viendo la pelea

-Ja, seguro que eso no es todo, Hinata es sorprendente- Respondió Naruto mientras veía atento la pelea

-Ella cambio mucho, no es la misma chica tímida de antes-Dijo Sasuke

-Así es, ella dijo que cambiaría para ser más fuerte y trabajando duro lo logro- Comento Naruto orgulloso de Hinata

(Ellos también han cambiado mucho, Naruto ya no es el mismo idiota de antes con esa ridícula rivalidad con Sasuke, y Sasuke el que no confiaba en nadie parece que pone toda su confianza en su equipo, incluso me atrevería a decir que son grandes amigos) Pensó Shikamaru que como siempre se da cuenta de todo

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ambos se separaron, estaban cubiertos de sudor y respiraban algo cansados, observándose fijamente hasta que Neji hablo

-Esto se acaba ahora- Respondió algo molesto y se puso e posición para las 64 palmas

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Esa pose… no lo creo, aprendió por su cuenta las 64 palmas, no creo que Hinata pueda hacer algo contra eso- Comento el Abuelo de Hinata

-Nos llevó bastante tiempo pero lo logro- Comento Hiashi

-¿Qué logro?- Pregunto Hanabi

-Observa- Respondió Hiashi

-No puede ser- El Anciano estaba aún más sorprendido

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¡Eso es Hinata! ¡Tú puedes!- Animo Naruto emocionado

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué tanto aprendió?- Pregunto Sasuke sarcásticamente

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-8 trigramas…-Comenzó a decir Neji

-64 palmas- Termino Hinata y ambos se lanzaron a atacar

-2 Palmas- Bloquearon sus golpes mutuamente

-4 Palmas- Comenzaron a golpear más rápido

-8 Palmas- Comenzaron a verse destellos de chakra a su alrededor

-16 Palmas- Neji y Hinata recibieron un golpe pero no se detuvieron por eso

-32 Palmas- La velocidad de los golpes hacia que solo se vieran borrones

-64 Palmas- Ambos bloquearon y recibieron algunos golpes y se alejaron exhaustos

-Muy impresionante Hinata sama, debo admitirlo, mejoro bastante, pero era de esperarse, tiene mejor trato al ser de la rama principal- Comento Neji molesto

-Mejore gracias a mis amigos, que me alentaron a seguir adelante, el ser de la rama principal no tiene nada que ver- Respondió Hinata

-Hmp, no importa, su destino es perder contra mí, nadie puede cambiar el destino- Dijo Neji

-¿Porque estas tan obsesionado con el destino Neji niisan?- Pregunto Hinata confundida

-Por su culpa- Respondió Neji con odio

-¿Mi culpa?- Pregunto Hinata confundida

-Sí, todo es su culpa- Contesto Neji y le conto la historia de la muerte de su padre

/Nota: Quiero pensar que todos se saben la historia de Hizashi Hyūga, por lo que considere innecesario escribirla. /

-Yo… no lo sabía, es cierto que eso fue muy injusto- Comento Hinata luego de escuchar lo de la muerte de su tio

-Claro que lo fue, no puedes escapar de tu destino- Dijo Neji

-Claro que puedes cambiar, tú decides- Respondió Hinata segura

-No sabe lo que se siente estar marcado- Comento Neji

-Claro que lo sé, pero esforzándome logre cambiar- Respondió Hinata recordando como la tachaban de débil

-Parece que tendré que enseñarle que no se puede cambiar el destino- Neji se puso de nuevo en posición de pelear

-Muy bien- (Espero lograr usarlo) Hinata respiro y cerró los ojos, luego de unos segundos sus brazos se rodearon de chispas (No sé cuánto poder mantenerlo) Hinata se lanzó a atacar

Rápidamente llego a Neji y comenzó a lanzar golpes veloces, Neji trato de atacar sus brazos para dejarla fuera de combate, pero se dio cuenta que la los pequeños rayos eran más peligrosos de lo que pensaba, Hinata esquivo un golpe de Neji y logro golpearlo en el brazo con el que intento golpearla, al golpearlo no solo cerro un Tenketsu sino que también paso una pequeña corriente paralizándolo, Neji ignorando el dolor ataco fuertemente a Hinata con su brazo que no tenía paralizado, Hinata se cubrió con el brazo y aun así le hizo daño

Neji furioso por no poder ganarle a Hinata, concentro todo su chakra en un golpe y lo lanzo a Hinata

-8 trigramas aguja eléctrica- Hinata puso su chakra de rayo y también ataco, los dos golpes chocaron causando un gran sonido por el impacto, Hinata retrocedió un poco su brazo, pero logro poner suficiente chakra de rayo para paralizar a Neji, luego de unos segundos Neji cayo aun paralizado, Hinata se tambaleo pero logro quedar de pie, respirando agitadamente

-Maldición, me confié demasiado- Alcanzo a decir Neji

-Te prometo que me hare más fuerte y cambiare al clan Hyūga- Prometió Hinata exhausta sorprendiendo a Neji

-Neji Hyūga no puede pelear más, Hinata Hyūga es la ganadora- Anuncio Hayate y se escucharon aplausos y gritos de los que habían presenciado la pelea de los Hyūga

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¡Hinata neesama gano!- Grito Hanabi feliz y emocionada, dejando de lado su papel de heredera seria

-Al parecer no es débil como creeríamos- Dijo el Anciano sorprendido

-Eso parece- Respondió serio Hiashi (Estoy orgulloso de ti Hinata) Pensó Hiashi, algo que nunca diría en voz alta

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¡Ja, en tu cara Neji, mi Hinata gano!- Grito Naruto feliz mientras abrazaba a Sasuke

-Suéltame maldito, y que es eso de "Mi Hinata"- Pregunto Sasuke

-Nada nada, ahora vuelvo- Dijo Naruto moviendo las manos y salto a la arena cuando vio a Hinata tambalearse

-Lo logre Naruto kun- Comento Hintata cuando vio a Naruto acercarse a ella

-Nunca lo dude, estuviste increíble, vamos a que Ino y Sakura te curen- Y como si nada cargo a Hinata como princesa y comenzó a correr a las gradas donde se encontraban Ino y Sakura

-Na-na-Naruto kun no es necesario- Hinata quien estaba roja tartamudeo como antes

-No te preocupes, es necesario que te curen en este instante- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras corría por la pared y llegaba hasta las chicas

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque traes a Hinata así?- Pregunto Sakura

-Para que la curen obviamente, no creo que esté en condiciones de curarse por si sola- Respondió Naruto

-¿Y tenías que traerla así? ¿No podías ayudarla a caminar simplemente?- Pregunto Ino mientras comenzaban a curarla

-No, es mejor que la curen lo más rápido posible- Respondió Naruto

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Sakura curiosa

-Eso no importa- Dijo Naruto restándole importancia

-Gracias Naruto kun- Agracio Hinata al ver como Naruto se preocupaba por ella

-No es nada Hinata, estuviste excelente, te dije que ganarías- Dijo Naruto

-Es cierto Hinata, eres asombrosa- Alago Ino

-Creí que usarías tus jutsus elementales- Cometo Sakura

-No, mi padre dijo que era mejor vencer a Neji niisan con jutsus del clan- Respondió Hinata

-Bueno Hinata, debo volver a la sección de participantes, seguro Sasuke y Kakashi están orgullosos de ti, les encargo a Hinata- Dijo Naruto y se fue a donde estaba Sasuke y los demás

-Parece que Naruto se preocupa mucho por ti- Dijo Ino con una voz algo burlona

-Si eh, que hiciste para que se pusiera así- Pregunto Sakura pícaramente

-Nada, no sé de qué hablan- Respondió Hinata nerviosa y sonrojada

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Con esto termina el capítulo 22, algo corto pero quería dedicar un capitulo solo a la pelea de Hinata y Neji, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios/sugerencias

Espero que se la hayan pasado excelente este año nuevo

Mil disculpas por tardar más de lo normal en subir el capítulo, tenía planeado subirlo mañana pero Aldevar me aviso que alguien estaba subiendo mi fanfic a YouTube, así que busque y en efecto, pero son tres usuarios los que están subiendo mi historia, y como era de esparce en ningún momento mencionan que la historia la escribí yo, así que si se encuentran con mi fanfic en YouTube, yo no lo subí, ni di ningún tipo de autorización para que lo subieran, me la pase todo el día buscando como "solucionar" el problema, pero bueno, debo decir que si me molesta mucho pero bueno, no hay mucho que pueda hacer aparte de denunciar el video

Reviews

Darkned159- Muchas gracias, posiblemente la ponga más celosa después, no te preocupes, sip, de nada, es un placer para mi escribir y subir esta historia

Daizuke- Muchas gracias, pronto empezara

David- Ya falta poco no te preocupes, muchas gracias

OTAKUFire- Lo siento, y de una vez te pido disculpas por este capítulo que es más corto de lo normal, pero no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir esta semana, poco a poco se van revelando, muchas gracias ojala te guste este capitulo

Gorgonita- Muchas gracias, ya viene la parte de la invasión, muchas gracias

Afrodita- Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto esa parte, muchas gracias!, abrazos y besos

Oconner95- Muchas gracias, y muchas gracias de nuevo, ojala te guate este

Zafir09- Muchas gracias, me alegro que te gustara lo del tercero, ojala te guste este capitulo

CCSakuraforever- Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gusto el capítulo anterior, espero y también te guste este

MiniYo95- Sii, Naruto es medio "Tonto" por decirlo de alguna forma para hablar, y mucho más para darse cuenta de las cosas

Pienso lo mismo, Naruto lo ve como un abuelo y sin duda sus enseñanzas y su forma de ver la aldea lo dejo marcado de por vida, al ser una de sus primeros vínculos fuertes, aprendió mucho de el

Muchas gracias, ojala te guste este capitulo

The Darkest Reader- Sii, poco a poco van forjando su relación

1). Siempre ha sido muy hablador y dice cosas sin darse cuenta

2). De hecho, no lo escribí pero quizás lo ponga como un flashback en capítulos siguientes

3). Si lo vez así, le queda perfecto el katon

4). No, eso esa mentalidad es lo que causo varios problemas, en efecto eso de no querer matar enemigos es algo que no queda bien con los shinobis

Muchas gracias

Yu-cen- Al empezar a escribir decidí eso, que no le daría a Naruto todo su poder de golpe, que se lo daría de poco a poco, también eh leído varias donde no solo le dan sus poderes si no que también le ponen cosas como el rinnegan o el mokuton, y no tengo nada en contra de eso pero no me acaba de convencer del todo

Dark flamearon- Me alegra mucho que te gustara el especial, después de todo gracias a ti hice el especial, y aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste

Mikane20- Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi historia, ojala te guste este capítulo, ya casi viene lo de la invasión

NarutoUchiha00- Muchas gracias, ojala te guste este

Sumoner.Dante- Demasiado denso, cuando busque sobre el recordé que le decían el profesor por ser de los ninjas más sabios de toda la aldea, así que pensé en hacer referencia a eso al descubrir la verdad sobre Naruto, si, más que nada quiso atacarlo jaja, ojala te guste este capitulo

shigamikpnoha1334- Muchas gracias, pues aquí el siguiente capítulo, ojala te guste


	24. Prodigio vs Genio del trabajo duro

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **-Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

En la torre que estaba en el estadio se encontraban Kakashi y Guy viendo las peleas desde ahí

-Le dije a Neji que no se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos- Comento Guy al ver a Neji

-Aun así es bueno, no por nada es el prodigio del clan Hyūga- Alago Kakashi

-¡Tu alumna muestra el verdadero significado de la juventud!, ella debería ser llamada prodigio- Grito Guy emocionado por la pelea de Hinata y Neji

-Desde que se formó el equipo se ah esforzado en los entrenamientos, no me sorprende que ganara- Respondió Kakashi orgulloso

-Para ser el primer equipo que entrenas lo haces muy bien- Alago Guy

-Es un equipo muy bueno por sí solo, yo solo los superviso y les enseño algunas cosas- Respondió Kakashi

-Creo que te estas subestimando, son ninjas muy fuertes y con potencial, no cualquiera podría ser su maestro- Dijo Guy

-Quizás tengas razón, al principio no estaba de acuerdo con el tercero de supervisar pero ahora no me parece tan molesto- Comento Kakashi

-¡Pero estoy seguro que Lee no perderá!- Grito Guy

-Hm, ya veremos- Contesto Kakashi

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Luego del combate de Hinata y Neji comenzó el combate de Shikamaru vs Temari, una batalla entretenida a su manera, una batalla llena de estrategia por parte de ambos, se dio a conocer la verdadera cualidad de Shikamaru, la estrategias en batalla, aunque si bien Shikamaru tenía más movimientos para vencer a Temari, no tuvo suficiente chakra para lograrlo, dejando como ganadora a Temari

-Ya que Shikamaru Nara se rindió la ganadora es Sabaku no Temari- Anuncio Hayate

-Bien echo Shikamaru, aunque te hubieras esforzado más- Dijo Naruto

-¿Enserio crees que el flojo es capaz de eso?- Pregunto Sasuke burlón

-Hey, no veo necesario esforzarme de más- Trato de excusarse Shikamaru

-Claaaro- Contesto Naruto

-EL siguiente combate será de Sasuke Uchiha y Rock Lee- Escucharon a Hayate

-Al fin es mi turno- Dijo Sasuke emocionado

-¡Vamos Sasuke muéstrale el poder de la juventud!- Grito Naruto causando que Sasuke se golpeara la cara

-¡Que grito tan juvenil, pero no perderé!- Grito Lee más emocionado de lo normal y salto directo a la arena

-Tch, ¿enserio no pudo tocarme un oponente normal?- Pregunto Sasuke irónicamente mientras bajaba a la arena

-¡Sasuke kun buena suerte!- Gritaron Sakura e Ino causando que Sasuke volteara a verlas por un momento

-Suerte Sasuke san- Dijo Hinata saludando a Sasuke con una sonrisa

Sasuke simplemente alzo la mano y siguió con su camino

-Al fin la pelea del Uchiha- Comento un aldeano

-Es lo que estaba esperando- Dijo otro

\- Las otras peleas fueron muy buenas pero esta es por la que la mayoría viene- Agrego otro

-¿Ambos están listos?- Pregunto Hayate

-¡Sí!- Grito Lee

-Aja- Dijo Sasuke

-Bien, comiencen- Hayate anuncio el inicio de pelea

-¡Vamos Sasuke kun!- Reto Lee

-Luego no te arrepientas- Sasuke corrió a gran velocidad sorprendiendo a Lee y a Guy

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¡Wow que velocidad!- Grito Guy sorprendido

-Hmp, no es todo lo que entrenamos- Dijo Kakashi

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sasuke y Lee comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad, Lee preparo una de sus técnicas para tirar a Sasuke

-¡Huracán de la hoja!- Lee en un giro pateo hacia las piernas de Sasuke, lo que no esperaba es que Sasuke saltara y usara su pierna como base para saltar más alto

Sasuke giro en el aire para tomar impulso y dio una patada descendente en la cabeza de Lee, Lee rápidamente se paró y soltó un golpe hacia Sasuke quien respondió de la misma forma, causando un gran impacto

-¡Esto es emocionante Sasuke kun!, no creí que igualaras mi velocidad, pero eso no es todo- Comento Lee y salto hacia atrás y se quitó unas pesas, que al tirarlas al suelo dejaron un cráter mostrando que tenían mucho peso

-¿Pes…- Sasuke no termino de hablar cuando Lee apareció delante de él y lo pateo mandándolo a volar

No termino ahí y desde atrás lo volvió a patear hacia delante, Sasuke activo su Sharingan para tratar de esquivar los golpes, pero le faltaba velocidad aun, salto alto y preparo un jutsu

-Jutsu bola de fuego- Sasuke lanzo una bola de fuego, Lee se cubrió con los brazos, eso le dio a Sasuke suficiente tiempo para tirar sus propias pesas causando un estruendo similar a las de Lee. –¡Liberar!- También se deshizo de los sellos que tenia

Cuando Lee salió del humo de la bola de fuego salto hacia Sasuke a gran velocidad, pero al llegar Sasuke ya no estaba, apenas logro reaccionar para esquivar un golpe, Sasuke quien ahora estaba a un lado de Lee lanzo más puñetazos que Lee esquivaba y regresaba, Sasuke con el Sharingan tenía ventaja sobre Lee, Sasuke había vuelto a encender sus puños en llamas, Lee casi no podía defenderse, Sasuke logro impactar un puñetazo en el rostro de Lee lanzándolo unos cuantos metros

-Lo siento Guy sensei, pero tendré que usarlo- Dijo Lee mientras se limpiaba la parte del puñetazo que estaba dañina por el fuego

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió enseñarle eso?!- Grito Kakashi

-Él no puede hacer ninjutsu ni genjutsu, pero tener el espíritu de un verdadero shinobi, quería enseñarle algo para que fuera el mejor- Explico Guy serio

-¿Cuántas puertas puede abrir?- Pregunto Kakashi

-5 puertas- Respondió Guy

-¿Qué vas a hacer Sasuke?- Pregunto Kakashi casi susurrando

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¡Puerta de la apertura abierta!- Grito Lee y comenzó a expulsar una gran cantidad de chakra

Sasuke sorprendido corrió a atacar, comenzó a lanzar golpes, Lee esquivaba los golpes y comenzó a atacar también, Sasuke logró esquivar los golpes por el Sharingan, un golpe le dio en el estómago, Lee no se detuvo ahí y comenzó a golpearlo por todos lados, Sasuke se encontraba confundido

(De repente aumento su fuerza mucho) Pensó Sasuke mientras esquivaba los golpes, lograba dar algunos golpes, pero recibía mas de los que acertaba

-¡Puerta del descanso abierta!- Lee Abrió la segunda puerta y continuo con su ataque, Sasuke apenas lograba esquivar pero no lograba atacar, en uno de los intentos de Sasuke por atacar, Lee Tomo el brazo de Sasuke y lo lanzo por los aires y apareció encima de Sasuke y le soltó una patada, Sasuke apenas logro poner sus brazos pero eso no evito que callera en picada

-No espere que aguantaras tanto Sasuke kun- La voz de Lee se escuchaba más grave de lo normal. –Pero esto se acaba, ¡Puerta de la vida abierta!- Lee lanzo puñetazos a Sasuke que no podía esquivar, recibió todos los golpes

(Maldición ¿Acaso este es mi límite?) Pensó Sasuke molesto mientras hacia lo posible por esquivar, de repente algo cambio, comenzaba a ver mejor, en su Sharingan apareció la tercera aspa, su Sharingan estaba completamente maduro, con las tres aspas como el de Kakashi

Después de tantos golpes, Sasuke por fin volvía a seguir el ritmo de Lee, ambos intercambiaban golpes, si bien los de Lee eran más efectivos, Sasuke podía evadir la mayoría de los golpes, Lee comenzaba a sentir el dolor de las puertas

-¡Puerta del dolor liberada! ¡Puerta del cierre liberada!- Lee tenía la piel roja y su cabello revoloteaba hacia todos lados, de una patada lanzo a Sasuke contra la pared

-Carajo, no sé cuándo aguantare estos golpes… un momento- Sasuke pensó en un plan y saco una bomba de humo. –Esto se acaba aquí- Sasuke estrello la bomba y se rodeó de humo

-No sé qué planeas Sasuke kun pero no funcionara- Al terminar de hablar, Lee volteo a todos lados confundido, se escuchaba un chirrido como si de una parvada de pájaros se tratara, ignorándolo salto hacia Sasuke entrando a la cortina de humo y preparo un rodillazo para dejarlo fuera de combate

Antes de que Lee conectara el rodillazo, Sasuke ataco con el legendario chidori a Lee, SI bien lo ataco de forma para que el chidori no lo perforara sino que solo lo golpeara con la mano, le había hecho mucho daño, la electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de Lee, luego de una pequeña explosión Lee salió volando mientras se cerraban las puertas de nuevo, Lee cayo inconsciente

Luego de que Hayate fuera a revisar a Lee anuncio el ganador. –Rock Lee no puede continuar peleando, Sasuke Uchiha es el ganador- Dijo Hayate, causando que todos gritaran y aplaudieran celebrando la victoria del Uchiha

-¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?- Pregunto Hayate a Sasuke

-No, estoy bien- Sasuke camino hacia la sección de participantes

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Parece que el muchacho Uchiha es muy bueno- Dijo Orochimaru fingiendo ser el Kazekage. (Sasuke kun, serás un buen cuerpo, aprovechare la invasión para ponerte el sello) Pensó

-Así es, el equipo de Kakashi es muy bueno- Contestó el Tercero

-Aún falta uno de sus alumnos, se enfrentara a mi muchacho, no creo que pueda ganar- Dijo Orochimaru tomando el papel del Kazekage

-No lo sabremos hasta no verlo, además fue entrenado por Jiraiya- Contesto el tercero

-EL chico es muy bueno, estoy seguro que ganara- Dijo Jiraiya que estaba atrás del tercero

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Bien echo Sasuke- Felicito Naruto con el pulgar arriba

-Hmp, claro que si- Respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa presumida

-¡Sasuke kun, te curare!- Llego Sakura mientras tomaba el brazo de Sasuke

-¡Yo lo are!- Dijo Ino tomando el otro brazo de Sasuke y lo comenzaron a jalar

-¡Suéltalo!- Después de jalarlo lo soltaron y Sasuke salió disparado y choco con Karin quien iba llegando

-Hey Naruto a qué hora empi… ¡!Kya!- Karin grito cuando Sasuke choco con ella

-¿Enserio Sasuke? ¿Es tu nueva forma de conquistar chicas?- Pregunto Naruto burlándose de Sasuke

-Cállate bastardo- Sasuke se paró adolorido

-Sasuke, ¿necesitas que te cure con mi chakra?- Pregunto Karin al ver a Sasuke tan herido

-Por favor, ellas solo me lastiman más- Dijo Sasuke volteando a ver a Ino y Sakura quienes voltearon apenadas

-Buen trabajo Sasuke san- Felicito Hinata mientras Sasuke mordía a Karin y solo le respondió con la mano

-Y bien Sasuke, ¿qué paso con el cejotas? Vi que te costó trabajo ganar- Pregunto Naruto

-Algo, es muy bueno en taijutsu, no sé qué clase de jutsu sea, pero aumento su poder de golpe- Explico Sasuke ya recuperado

-De alguna forma logro expulsar grandes cantidades de chakra aumentando sus capacidades por mucho, aunque eso lo dejo con varios huesos rotos- Explico Hinata quien había visto toda la pelea

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Veo que Sasuke logro hacer que el chidori no fuera letal- Comento Kakashi

-Tu alumno es muy bueno, logro vencer a Lee con 5 puertas abiertas- Alago Guy

-Lo mismo digo, lograr abrir 5 de las 8 puertas es un gran logro- Dijo Kakashi

-Ahora solo falta ver a Naruto kun- Comento Guy

-Estoy seguro que ganara- Dijo Kakashi

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-El siguiente combate será entre Naruto Uzumaki contra Sabaku no Gaara- Anuncio Hayate

Gaara simplemente bajo lentamente a la arena

-¡Esfuérzate Naruto kun!- Grito Hinata sonrojada ya que ella rara vez gritaba

-Suerte- Dijo Sakura

-Vamos Naruto- Animo Ino

-Atrévete a perder y ya verás- Amenazo Sasuke

-Ya vete y no pierdas- Dijo Karin empujando a Naruto

-Naruto Uzumaki tu probaras mi existencia- Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa retorcida

-Te mostrare que no necesitas matar para demostrar que existes- Contesto Naruto

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo 23 de mi fanfic, espero y les haya gustado la pelea de Sasuke y Lee, espero sus comentarios/Sugerencias

Reviews

 **David-** Que bueno que te gusto la pelea, ojala te guste esta también

 **MiniYo95** \- Exacto, Hinata después de todo el tiempo que paso con Naruto y Sasuke cambio bastante, en efecto es por las dos cosas que logro cambiar, que bueno que te gusto el pequeño momento de Naruto y Hinata

 **Natuxhi** \- Hola, muchas gracias, no te preocupes por eso, cualquier cosa que escribas está bien, ya el siguiente capítulo será la pelea no te preocupes

 **El-Horus-** Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto, supongo que si se encuentran si se pondrá celosa, aún recuerdo el capítulo donde se veía todo desde el punto de vista de Hanabi, como ve a Hinata, la pelea de Naruto y Neji y cómo va cambiando su forma de ver a Naruto, generalmente ocupo solo algunas de las ideas, hay algunas que me parecen buenas y otras que descarto porque siento que no van bien con mi historia, ojala te guste este capitulo

 **NarutoUchiha00** \- Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto, ojala te guste este, si lo se

 **Gorgonita** \- Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, ojala te guste este, y el jutsu de Hinata

 **Aldevar** \- Lo sé, ama también me molesta que pongan a Hinata como alguien que no puede vencer a Neji, si, supongo que debo ver cómo resolver ese problema, o simplemente hacer que solo tenga intención de revivir al primero y al segundo, ojala te guste este capítulo,

 **Carlos** \- Muchas gracias, ojala te guste este capitulo

 **Zafir09** \- Muchas gracias, espero y te guste este capitulo

 **Darkned159** \- No es nada, me alegro que te gusto la pelea y como Hinata gano, ya veré como, pero pronto se lo dirá a todos

 **Daizuke** \- Gracias, ojala te guste esta pelea

 **CCSakuraforever** \- Que bueno, que te gustaron las habilidades de Hinata, espero te guste este capitulo

 **Satorichiva** \- Hola!, sí, me sigue molestando mucho, Hinata es fuerte y con los entrenamientos que ha llevado por parte Hiashi, Kakashi y Naruto se hizo más fuerte, al principio pensé eso, pero luego pensé que sería más interesante que la pelea fuera con puros jutsus del clan Hyūga, hasta pronto!

 **sayuri1707** \- Ya pronto empezara la invasión así que ya veremos

 **Antonio** **Félix** \- Aquí el capítulo, ojala te guste

 **Aletse** \- Aquí el capítulo, ojala te guste, lo siento por tardar mucho

 **Alguien más escribiendo** \- es muy probable eso, ya es la siguiente

 **9luis10** \- Aquí el siguiente capítulo, ojala te guste, muchas gracias


	25. Pelea de Jinchūriki

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **-Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

En la arena se encontraban Naruto y Gaara mirándose fijamente, podía sentirse la presión en el ambiente, la mirada de Naruto era seria comparada con la de Gaara que simplemente sonreía de manera psicópata

-¿Ambos están listos?- Pregunto Hayate

-Si- Naruto fue el único que respondió, Gaara solo miro un momento a Hayate, lo que considero como afirmación

-Bien, ¡Comiencen!- Dio la señal Hayate y se alejó un poco

Apenas escucho la señal de inicio, Gaara mando su arena a atacar a Naruto, Naruto salto pero la arena de Gaara se elevó para capturarlo, Naruto creo un clon y lo uso para impulsarse más y comenzó a hacer sellos

-¡Elemento agua bala de agua!- Grito Naruto y expuso una bola de agua, Gaara para protegerse saco retrocedió la arena con la cual iba a atacar a Naruto

Naruto creo un clon y ambos corrieron en direcciones contrarias rodeando a Gaara, ambos lanzaron un kunai mientras seguían corriendo, la arena lo protegió deteniendo los kunai fácilmente, Naruto hizo un sello de mano y los kunai explotaron causando mucho humo, los Naruto se encontraron de nuevo del otro lado y uno salto mientras hacían sellos los dos

-¡Elemento agua bala de agua/ Elemento viento bala de aire!- Ambos atacaron a Gaara quien solo alzo las manos y la arena lo protegió de los dos jutsus

La arena de Gaara agarro al Naruto del aire y lo azoto en el suelo revelando que era el clon, la arena comenzó a perseguir a Naruto, Naruto comenzó a correr y a saltar por todos lados evadiendo la arena, Gaara comenzaba a molestarse de no poder tocar a Naruto así que mando más arena a atacar a Naruto

(Esto se está complicando) Naruto se detuvo y toda la arena lo rodeo. –¡Elemento viento Garra de huracán!- Varias ráfagas de viento rodearon a Naruto y salieron disparadas a todos lados repeliendo la arena de Gaara

 **-¿Porque no lo acabas con mi chakra y ya?-** Pregunto Kurama

(Porque están viendo todos los aldeanos, aun no les caigo muy bien y tendrán más miedo y odio)- Explico Naruto

- **¿Qué tal la invocación? Ya sea la de sapos o zorros-** Sugirió Kurama

(La de zorros tendría el mismo efecto en los aldeanos por el hecho de ser zorros, por ahora la usare para misiones, la de sapos está bien, pero aun no es el momento) Contesto

 **-Solo ten cuidado, recuerda como es Shukaku-** Recomendó Kurama

(Claro). –Mierda- Naruto dio un gran salto para esquivar la arena que se había juntado de nuevo. -¡Elemento agua espada de agua!- Con su mano lanzo una ráfaga de agua con forma de cuchilla a la arena y dividió la arena mojándola un poco haciendo que Gaara la regresara

Naruto cayó y creo 5 clones de sombra, comenzó a correr hacia Gaara de frente acompañado de tres clones, Gaara sonrió por la acción de Naruto y mando más arena para atacar a los clones, antes de que la arena llegara a Naruto un clon ataco

-¡Elemento viendo palma de viento!- El clon de Naruto disperso la arena para que el original y el clon pasaran sorprendiendo a Gaara

Gaara reacciono e hizo que su arena atacara de nuevo consiguiendo el mismo resultado, el original seguía avanzando con un clon y en su mano comenzó a formarse una pequeña esfera azul

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Sasuke sorprendido

-¿Un nuevo jutsu?- Sigue Hinata

-Qué raro, un jutsu que no requiere sellos de manos, es muy útil- Dijo Shikamaru

-Hmp, con eso no lograra tocar a Gaara- Comento Kankuro al escuchar su conversación

-Ciertamente será difícil, se lanzó directo a él, aun sabiendo que la arena lo protegería- Comento Shikamaru

-Lo más probable es que tenga un plan- Respondió Hinata

-No sé cómo, pero el maldito siempre tiene un plan- Dijo Sasuke riendo un poco

-Ya veo, por eso le da buen uso a sus clones- Comento Shikamaru mientras veía cual sería el siguiente movimiento de Naruto

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¿Rasengan? ¿También le enseñaste eso?- Pregunto Hiruzen

-Lo aprendió muy rápido, supongo que sabe porque- Contesto Jiraiya

-Ya veo, se está haciendo fuerte- Respondió Hiruzen orgulloso

-Prese que ese muchacho tiene talento, dominar el jutsu del cuarto Hokage es sorprendente- Comento Orochimaru (Tengo curiosidad por ese chico, veré un poco más su pelea)

-Así es, yo lo entrene después de todo- Dijo Jiraiya presumiendo

-Como siempre sabe elegir discípulos, también el cuarto era muy bueno, incluso podría jurar que es familiar de ese muchacho, son muy parecidos- Dijo Orochimaru sorprendiendo al tercero y a Jiraiya

-No lo creo, ese chico es huérfano, no sabemos quiénes eran sus padres- Contesto Hiruzen tratando de convencer a Orochimaru

-Ya veo, es una lástima- (Debo conseguir más información de ese chico)

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Gaara al ver que su arena no funcionaba se sorprendió e instintivamente se movió un poco hacia atrás, desde atrás aparecieron dos clones de Naruto

-¡Elemento agua bala de agua!- Gritaron los dos clones y lanzaron bolas de agua hacia Gaara

Al escuchar a los clones Gaara alzo su arena para protegerse del agua, la presión era tanta que tuvo que poner la mayoría de su arena para protegerse, el Naruto original cada vez estaba más cerca con su clon restante, la arena que le quedaba a Gaara lo protegió automáticamente

-Elemento viento palma de aire- El clon disperso lo último de la arena. El Naruto original salto hacia a Gaara, rápidamente, la mayoría de la arena de Gaara estaba mojada por lo que le era difícil controlarla y no logro protegerse

-¡Rasengan!- Naruto logro impactar el rasengan, luego de unos segundos Gaara salió disparado hacia atrás estrellándose contra el muro

Gaara se quedó en el suelo y unos momentos después se levantó algo aturdido y molesto, quedó en shock luego de ver como estaba manchado con un poco de sangre

-¿Sangre? ¿Es mi propia sangre?- Se preguntó Gaara temblando. -¡Te matare! ¡Te matare!- Gaara comenzó a gritar mientras del suelo comenzaba a levantarse la arena formando una ola de arena y comenzó a avanzar hacia la arena hacia Naruto

-Carajo-. Murmuro Naruto al ver a Gaara gritar que lo mataría e se mordió el pulgar y realizo el jutsu de invocación. -¡Jutsu de invocación!- Naruto invoco un sapo algo grande

-¿Qué pasa Naruto san?- Pregunto el sapo

-Necesitamos usar ese jutsu- Dijo Naruto arriba del sapo

-Muy bien Naruto san- Y ambos comenzaron a realizar sellos

La ola de arena comenzó a avanzar más rápido hacia Naruto, Naruto salto del sapo y callo enfrente de él chocando sus manos en el suelo

-¡Elemento viento tornado de viento!- Utilizando bastante chakra, Naruto logro crear un tornado de aire

-Elemento agua chorro de agua- El sapo lanzo un gran chorro de agua al tornado de Naruto creando un gran tornado de agua

Naruto recordó aquel jutsu que realizo junto con Yamato y se le ocurrió recrearlo con uno de los sapos del monte Myōboku

-¡Jutsu de colaboración, Tifón vórtice de agua!- Gritaron ambos y el gran jutsu de viento y agua fue hacia la ola de arena

Ambos jutsus chocaron, y causaron una gran explosión provocando que la arena y el agua salieran volando por todos lados haciendo un gran alboroto entre los espectadores, Naruto y el sapo se cubrieron con sus brazos y patas respectivamente

-Me voy Naruto san, puse mucho chakra en ese jutsu- Dijo el sapo cansado

-Claro, gracias- Respondió Naruto y el sapo desapareció

Luego de que toda la arena y el polvo desaparecieran Naruto noto que Gaara estaba agarrándose la cabeza fuertemente

-¿Por qué no puedo matarlo? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dime! ¡Madre!- Gaara comenzó a gritar como loco

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

(Parece que es hora) Pensó Orochimaru mientras rápidamente se paraba y agarraba al Hokage y saltaba hacia la torre

-¿Kazekage que hace?- Pregunto Hiruzen

-Ya lo veras Sarutobi sensei Jajaja- Respondió Orochimaru mientras llegaban unos anbu y ponían una barrera cuadrada alrededor de ambos

Hiruzen se soltó y salto hacia atrás quedando lejos de Orochimaru quien se quitaba el disfraz

-Jujuju, te matare Sarutobi sensei y me llevare a Sasuke kun- Amenazo Orochimaru

-No podrás con los nosotros- Comento el Hokage confundiendo a Orochimaru

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Orochimaru molesto

De las puertas que daban con el techo de la torre salieron Guy y Kakashi

-¿Así que te quieres llevar a mi estudiante?- Pregunto Kakashi mientras se ponía junto al tercero

-¡Eso no es nada juvenil!- Grito Guy saltando y poniéndose a lado sorprendiendo a Orochimaru

-Menos mal que tengo un plan bajo la manga- Dijo Orochimaru tratando de asustarlos

En el palco de los Hokage Jiraiya comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos para luego golpear el piso. –¡Jutsu de invocación inversa!- Grito Jiraiya y apareció en el techo; antes de que comenzara las finales, Jiraiya había escondido un sello en el techo para llegar de forma rápida

-¡No se olviden de mí, el que hace suspirar a las chicas, el fuerte y guapo Jiraiya el galante!- Grito Jiraiya mientras hacia una pose extraña

(Maldición, será más difícil de lo que pensé) Pensó Orochimaru molesto

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Unas plumas comenzaron a caer en el estadio causando que la mayoría de la gente se quedara dormida

-¡Liberar!- Gritaron Hinata y Sasuke que fueron los primeros que se dieron cuenta

-¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Posiblemente un ataque- Respondió Sasuke al ver a varios Jōnin y Chūnin preparándose para atacar

-¡Maldición ha comenzado!- Se quejó Kankuro

-Gaara se está descontrolando, debemos sacarlo de ahí- Dijo Temari descartando el plan original de la invasión mientras saltaban a la arena y se llevaban a Gaara

-Se escapan, vamos- Dijo Sasuke y salto a la arena y Hinata hizo lo mismo

-Vamos Gaara- Dijo Temari mientras arrastraba a Gaara con Kankuro

-¡Naruto porque no los detuviste!- Grito Sasuke mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia Naruto

-Ese sujeto es peligroso, no podemos enfrentarlo aquí con toda la gente, es mejor seguirlos y pelear en otro lado- Explico Naruto y fueron hacia donde ellos

-No pasaran de aquí- Amenazo Baki con un kunai poniéndose en frente de ellos

-Muévete, elemento fuego bola de fuego- Sasuke se puso delante de sus compañeros y ataco, Baki salto para esquivar el jutsu

-Elemento viento bala de viento- Baki también ataco

-Elemento viento bala de viento- Naruto contraataco con el mismo jutsu y chocaron

-Elemento rayo látigo eléctrico- Hinata también ataco con su jutsu, Baki se cubrió con los brazos, aun así retrocedió debido al ataque de Hinata

Antes de que siguieran atacando llego Hayate. –Yo me encargo, ustedes vayan por esos chicos- Les dijo Hayate

-Bien, gracias Hayate san- Agradeció Hinata y corrieron en dirección de los genin de la arena

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Con esto acaba el capítulo 24 y da inicio a la invasión de Konoha, espero les haya gustado la pelea de Naruto y Gaara, espero sus comentarios/ sugerencias

¡Estoy increíblemente feliz! Supere los 300 comentarios y el anterior fue el capítulo con más comentarios que eh escrito, me encanta leer que les pareció el capítulo y agradezco de todo corazón que se tomen la molestia de comentar en la historia de un novato como yo, lo que más motiva a escribir son los comentarios ya que de alguna forma siento un tipo de "conexión" con los lectores, con decirles que fácil reviso una más veces al día si tengo un nuevo comentario, quizás son demasiados pero no puedo evitarlo, así que no duden en dejar un comentario porque me hará muy feliz

Reviews

Pegasister Geishiken- Probablemente si, sería buena idea hacerlo pasar por eso, quizás busquen otra casa después, ya casi llega el viaje de Jiraiya y Naruto, así que Karin tendrá la casa para ella sola

Afrodita- Es lo más probable, Jeje si, abrazos y besos

Alinita28- Lo siento mucho por eso, la pelea de Sasuke fue algo difícil, estuve descartando y agregando ideas, y aun así no me convenció del todo, ya no tardare tanto en actualizar… espero, no te preocupes por no comentar siempre, Jeje que bueno que te gustaron los capítulos, espero estar a la altura de su expectativas con esta pelea

9luis10- Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y ya comienza la invasión, el l algo de los capítulos anteriores fue principalmente porque quería hacer capítulos solo para cada pelea, tratare de hacer más largos los siguientes

Dark flamearon- Lo se, aquí el capítulo ojala te guste,

Oconner95- Muchas gracias, ojala te guste este también

sofia-1550- Jajá, para su suerte o su mala suerte salió volando pero al menos conservo los brazos

Xstep- Muchas gracias, ojala te guste este capitulo

Aldevar- En efecto era necesario que Sasuke ganara en mi historia, trate de hacer que Sasuke ganara pero haciendo que fuera lógica la pelea, ciertamente si me imagino a Guy lanzándose así a atacar, si bien era más factible, debido a la personalidad de Sasuke no creo que hubiera querido ganar de esa forma, puede ser, pero al menos en mi historia han entrenado aproximadamente un año antes, y según mis cálculos, Lee apenas se había graduado de la academia, ósea que no había entrenado con Guy, así que iniciaron su entrenamiento en serio casi al mismo tiempo por lo que podrían estar a su nivel

¡Saludos!

Satorichiva- Exacto, el Sharingan es una gran ventaja, y que haya evolucionado a la mitad de la pelea esa ventaja aumento, Pues si, ya inicio, espero te guste la pelea

Ares Hyuga- Muchas gracias, trato de saltar algunas partes que pienso que ya todos se saben cómo la historia de la muerte de Hizashi, ya casi comenzare a hacer eso no te preocupes, pronto veras más romance

NarutoUchiha00- Que bueno que te gusto, ojala te guste este, lo vieron pelear pero no enserio, sería un gran impacto para todos los aldeanos

Bel potter- ¡Hola!, me descubriste, hay veces que me cuesta un poco llevar una pelea, trato de explicarme lo mejor posible, no me molesta para nada, ya que cualquier opinión es bienvenida, tratare hacerlos más largos ahora que ya pase los combates

sayuri1707- Aquí esta, ojala te guste

CCSakuraforever- Muchas gracias, ojala te guste este capítulo y la pelea

Alucardzero- Lo siento, espero que este te guste

Darkned159- Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto la parte de Sasuke con Karin, ya empezó la invasión ojala te guste

Yusep- No te preocupes, me alegro mucho que te hayas animado en comentar mi fic, cualquier comentario es bienvenido así que no te preocupes, aquí el siguiente capítulo, ojala te guste esta pelea, saludos

Guest- Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto la pelea, espero y te guste este

Yu-cen- Muchas gracias, me alegro mucho que te guste tanto mi historia, ojala te siga gustando

Flemy Speeddraw- Aquí la pelea, ojala te guste, Jujuju eso lo descubrirás después

Daizuke- Muchas gracias, genial, no eh tenido mucho tiempo, apenas para escribir, pero siempre estoy atento para leer varias historias incluyendo la tuya

Zafir09- Muchas gracias, probablemente no lo logre, claro que lo ayudara, después de todo así es nuestro Naruto

Yu-cen- No habías comentado ya? Bueno no importa, me alegra mucho que hayas comentado otra vez, muchas gracias, en efecto que trato de hacer los capítulos lo mejor que puedo

MiniYo95- Muchas gracias, gracias al Sharingan maduro logro ganar, fue de gran ayuda, aquí la pelea, ojala te guste, claro, para Naruto Gaara es un gran amigo, y ara lo posible para ayudarlo, saludos

Gorgonita- Que bueno que te gusto, xD ambos son muy rápidos, aquí la pelea, ojala te guste

Aletse- Aquí está la pelea, espero te guste


	26. Equipo 7 vs Gaara (parte 1)

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **-Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

Las aldeas de Suna y Oto habían comenzado la invasión, por suerte gracias a la advertencia de Naruto los aldeanos que no se encontraban ene le estadio estaban en los refugios de la aldea, el equipo 7 se encontraba siguiendo al equipo de Gaara y sus hermanos

-¿Hinata cuanto falta?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Estamos cerca, pronto los alcanzaremos- Respondió Hinata quien veía con su byakugan

(Aunque si no mal recuerdo…). Naruto se concentró unos segundos –Hey Hinata, ¿Podrías revisar atrás?, creo que nos están siguiendo- Pidió Naruto quien sentía firmas de chakra que no reconocía

-Claro… nos están siguiendo- Aviso Hinata

-Probablemente nos quieran emboscar- Dijo Sasuke

-¿Como los enfrentaremos?- Pregunto Hinata

-Fácil, con invocaciones y mando unos clones- Respondió Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata solo asintieron y se detuvieron los tres, Naruto creo 2 clones para no llamar demasiado la atención

-Jutsu de invocación- Los tres realizaron el jutsu de invocación, como resultado había una serpiente, la primera que había invocado Sasuke, un tigre y un zorro de tamaño mediano

-¿Que pasa Hinata sama?- Pregunto el tigre y los otros animales también esperaron la respuesta

-Hay unos ninjas siguiéndonos, encárguense de ellos junto con los clones de Naruto kun por favor- Respondió Hinata

-¿Necesitan otra cosa?- Pregunto el zorro

-Hmm, podrían ir a la aldea y tratar de eliminar ninjas de Suna y Oto- Respondió Sasuke pensando que serían de ayuda en la aldea

-Es una buena idea, por favor traten de encargarse de tantos como puedan, quizás intenten entrar por el oeste, deberían revisar por ahí- Respondió Naruto recordando el gran hoyo que había quedado después de la invasión

-Muy bien, nosotros nos encargamos, nos vemos- Se despidió el zorro y comenzaron a correr/arrastrarse hacia los ninjas junto a los clones de Naruto

Uno de los clones le hizo señas al zorro para que fuera por el ninja que estaba separado de los otros, al zorro asintió y corrió más rápido

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto uno de los ninjas

-No lo sé, el jefe nos hizo señas para que nos detuviéramos, al parecer los mocosos también se detuvieron- Informo otro ninja

Cuando el deje de los ninjas vio que el equipo 7 había avanzado de nuevo se acercó pero de la nada el zorro salto y comenzó a morderle el brazo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo el zorro se balanceo hacia adelante, causando que perdiera el equilibrio y callera de los arboles

-¡Agh!- Cuando el ninja cayó al suelo el zorro le soltó el brazo y fue directamente a morder la garganta para evitar que gritara más

-¿Fue un grito del jefe?- Pregunto uno de los ninjas que alcanzo a escuchar el grito

-No lo sé, deberíamos ir a ver- Justo en ese momento la serpiente de Sasuke se acercó y comenzó a subirlo rápidamente llegando al cuello y enredándose en el asfixiándolo

El ninja comenzó a hacer señas desesperadas para que le quitaran la serpiente, los otros no sabían que hacer hasta que el que se encontraba más cerca se acercó lentamente para intentar quitársela, la serpiente rápidamente salto hacia el otro ninja y le mordió el cuello dejando al otro recuperando el aire

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Se preguntó uno de los ninjas al ver como caía su compañero y sacaba un kunai como sus compañeros

De entre los arboles llegaron varios kunai cargados con chakra de viento haciéndolos más rápidos, los kunai hirieron seriamente a 3 de los ninjas mientras que los otros alcanzaron a saltar, uno de los ninjas trato de alejarse de ahí pero el tigre de Hinata lo tacleo tirándolo al suelo y como el zorro comenzó a morderlo, los tres ninjas restantes se pusieron formando un triángulo en el suelo para tratar de defenderse

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esos malditos animales nos atacan?- Pregunto uno

-Deben ser invocaciones, también llegaron kunai de algún lado, y dudo que los animales puedan lanzarlos- Respondió uno

-Estén atentos, por lo que parece también atacaron al jefe- Dijo el tercer ninja

Desde un árbol uno de los clones salto hacia los ninjas con un kunai para atacarlos cuando los 3 ninjas escucharon al clon inmediatamente voltearon hacia a el para atacarlo, esa distracción fue suficiente para que el otro clon desde el otro lado lanzara mas kunai con sellos explosivos causando una gran explosión que no pudieron evitar

-Esta echo- Aviso el zorro acercándose al clon de Naruto

-Aquí también acabamos- Contesto el clon

-Bien, vallamos a la aldea como dijo Sasuke sama- Dijo la serpiente y comenzaron a avanzar a la aldea

-El chico de las marionetas se detuvo, al parecer tratara de frenarnos- Aviso Hinata

-Maldición- Se quejó Sasuke

-No se preocupen, siento el chakra de Shino cerca, seguro el podrá con Kankuro- Dijo Naruto

-¿Cómo sabes que lo quiere enfrentar?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Si no, ¿por qué vendría hasta acá?, supongo que se quedó con ganas de pelear contra el- Respondió Naruto

El equipo 7 siguió avanzando por unos minutos hasta que Kankuro salto y quedó justo en frente de ellos

-Atrás, no pasaran de aquí- Advirtió Kankuro

-No nos hagas perder el tiempo y quítate- Dijo Sasuke

-No, no dejare que ataquen a Gaara ni a Temari- Respondió Kankuro mientras sacaba su marioneta la cual saco senbon de su boca, dispersando al equipo 7

-¿Así que si te preocupas por Gaara?- Pregunto Naruto

-Claro que si–Respondió Kankuro inmediatamente, casi sin pensarlo. –Es mi hermano- Completo Kankuro

(Lo sabía)- ¡Pues díselo a él, idiota!- Regaño Naruto confundiendo a Kankuro

-Yo me encargare de el Naruto, tú vete con tu equipo- Dijo Shino quien iba llegando

-Gracias Shino, suerte- Naruto salto hacia Sasuke y Hinata, antes de que Kankuro pudiera detenerlo ya estaba rodeado de insectos

-¡Vamos!- Aviso Naruto y los tres retomaron su camino

Cuando el equipo 7 llego Gaara ya los estaba esperando, Temari estaba poniéndose de pie en la rama de un árbol

-¡Gaara!, ¡Por favor cálmate!- Grito Temari

-¡Cállate! ¡Ustedes, los que probaran mi existencia!- Grito Gaara al equipo 7 que iba llegando

-No necesitas matar para probar que existes- Trato de razonar Naruto con Gaara

-¡Silencio! Tú no sabes que es la soledad- Respondo Gaara enojado

-Claro que lo sé, pero para mi suerte encontré gente que me reconociera, tú también puedes- Dijo Naruto

 **-Te está mintiendo, ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo!-** Grito Shukaku dentro de la mente de Gaara

-¡Mientes! ¡Yo soy un monstro!- Grito Gaara agarrándose la cabeza

(Maldición, seguro es Shukaku) Pensó Naruto apretando los puños

-¿Porque tratas de razonar con él?- Pregunto Sasuke extrañado de que Naruto no saltara a atacar como normalmente haría

-Es igual que yo, creo que es un Jinchūriki- Respondió sorprendiendo a Sasuke

-¿Jinchūriki?- Pregunto Hinata confundida

-Luego te cuento Hinata, no te preocupes- Respondió Naruto y Hinata asintió

 **-¿Qué esperas? ¡Mátalos! ¡Mátalos! ¡Prueba tu existencia!-** Insistía Shukaku

-¡Aaaaaa!- Gaara comenzó a gritar y su arena fue hacia el equipo 7

-¡Elemento viento palmas de viento!- Naruto esta vez uso sus dos manos para expulsar una cantidad mayor de viento para repeler la arena

-Hey, tengo un plan- Dijo Sasuke

-Me gustaría saberlo- Contesto Naruto mientras seguía repeliendo la arena de Gaara

-Yo voy a atacarlo de frente, mientras tú me cubres desasiéndote de la arena y Hinata tu atacaras a distancia con tus jutsus de rayo y trata de vigilar a la rubia- Explico Sasuke su plan

-Es un buen plan Sasuke san- Dijo Hinata mientras veía de reojo a Temari

-Bien, póngamelo en marcha- Acepto Naruto y los tres se dispersaron

Sasuke salto y tomo impulso con una rama y fue hacia Gaara quien lanzo su arena instintivamente

-Elemento viento bala de viento- Naruto ataco la arena antes que llegara a Sasuke

Sasuke seguía avanzando confiado en que Naruto desviaría toda la arena, y así lo hizo Naruto se deshizo de cada ataque de Gaara con sus jutsu de viento y agua, al llegar hasta Gaara, Sasuke salto y callo con una patada descendente, Gaara alzo su arena, justo antes de que la arena envolviera la pierna de Sasuke una bola de viento la deshizo, Gaara como último recurso trato de saltar hacia adelante pero una pequeña bola de rayos se lo impidió haciéndolo retroceder recibiendo la patada

-¡Gaara!- Temari trato de acercarse pero Hinata no la dejo

-Palma Vacío- Hinata ataco con el jutsu del clan Hyūga lanzando a Temari contra un árbol

Temari se levantó rápidamente y ataco con una gran ráfaga de viento con su abanico, Hinata volvió a usar la palma vacío para contrarrestar la ráfaga de viento, esto sorprendió a Temari y comenzó a lanzar más ráfagas tratando de darle, Hinata saltaba por todos lados esquivando las ráfagas

(Tengo desventaja elemental ante su aire, a menos que…) Hinata fue acercándose saltando por todos lados esquivando los ataques de Temari

(Maldición no puedo darle, necesito ir con Gaara) Pensó Temari molesta por no darle a Hinata, al estar molesta comenzó a lanzar sus ataques más al azar

Cuando Hinata estuvo lo suficientemente cerca puso en marcha su plan, espero a que Temari atacara para que su abanico estuviera hacia abajo

-Elemento rayo aplauso eléctrico- Hinata cerró los ojos, aplaudió fuertemente y genero una luz cegadora, que logro cegar la vista de Temari por unos segundos, Temari puso su abanico frente a ella para que no la atacara, pero eso era lo que quería Hinata

Apenas acabo su jutsu Hinata se acercó rápidamente, pego un sello explosivo en el abanico de Temari y salto sobre ella, al recupera la vista Temari vio el sello así que rápidamente lanzo el abanico lejos y se cubrió de la explosión

-8 trigramas 64 palmas- Hinata cayó atrás de Temari y le aplico el ataque que tanto le había costado aprender dejando fuera de combate a Temari

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwññ

Mientras Hinata luchaba contra Temari, Naruto y Sasuke seguían con la misma estrategia para atacar a Gaara, aunque a veces no funcionaba ya que la arena se hacía más rápida cada vez

-Hey Naruto, ¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto Sasuke al ver que la arena comenzaba a cubrir el brazo y parte del cuerpo de Gaara

-Mierda, comienza a perder el control, debemos detenerlo antes de eso- Respondió Naruto serio

-¡Los matare!- Amenazo Gaara mientras la arena comenzaba a cubrir parte de su cara

-¡Gaara no dejes que te controle!- Grito Naruto

-¡No hables de madre!- Respondió Gaara mientras con su brazo lanzaba un jutsu de viento haciendo que Naruto y Sasuke se aferraran a la rama donde estaban parados

-Sasuke trata de golpearlo intentare atacar cuando se distraiga- Pidió Naruto y creo un clon para que desviara la arena de Gaara

Sasuke ahora la tenía más difícil, pues no solo tenía que evadir arena, sino que también los jutsu de viento de Gaara, con su velocidad y el Sharingan logro acercarse, Gaara era más lento por el gran brazo de arena que tenía, aunque eso también aumentaba su defensa, Sasuke logro desequilibrarlo y tirarlo de la rama donde se encontraba, Sasuke no desaprovecho esa oportunidad y comenzó a patearlo hacia abajo acelerando su caída

-Ráfaga de leones- Sasuke dio la última patada y Gaara cayo aún más rápido

-¡Rasengan!- Antes de que tocara el suelo Naruto lo intercepto y le dio de lleno con el rasengan, haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol

-¿Terminamos?- Pregunto Hinata quien salto y se paró alado de Naruto, Sasuke bajo del árbol para reunirse con Naruto y Hinata

Gaara no se levantó inmediatamente, sino que se empezó a acumular arena a su alrededor

-No, ese ataque no basto para dejarlo fuera de combate, se viene lo peor- Respondió Naruto con una mirada seria

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Posiblemente vaya a liberar al Biju de una cola- Respondió

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo que lo va a liberar?- Pregunto sorprendido

-Posiblemente ya se dio cuenta que no podrá vencernos así, así que recurrirá al Shukaku- Contesto Naruto

-¿Y cómo venceremos a eso?- Pregunto de nuevo Sasuke

-Según se, para liberarlo tiene que dormir, lo cual puede hacer con un jutsu, tendremos que despertarlo, de esa forma ya no tendrá energía para moverse- Explico Naruto

-Esto será duro, al menos Hinata venció a la rubia ¿Cierto?- Sasuke se estiro un poco

-Sí, la deje fuera de combate, ¿Seguro que debemos dejar que se haga más fuerte?- Pregunto Hinata

\- Si lo detenemos ahora, es probable que no pare de intentarlo hasta que lo logre- Dijo Naruto (A demás cuando este exhausto tendrá que escucharme si o si) Pensó Naruto

 **-Mocoso es muy arriesgado lo que quieres hacer, la última vez a duras penas lograste vencerlo-** Comento Kurama

(Lo sé, pero ahora no estoy solo, confió plenamente en mis compañeros y sé que podremos, además tengo a gamabunta) Respondió Naruto seguro de sí mismo

 **-¿Seguro que te ayudara?-** Pregunto Kurama algo dudoso

(Cuando lo invoque me dijo que lo llamara cuando lo necesitara, además ya le explique la situación de la invasión) Contesto Naruto

 **-Bien, solo no te confíes, si tu mueres yo muero-** Advirtió Kurama

(Claro Kurama, confía en mí en mis amigos) Dijo Naruto

Un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos y cuando volteo vio la gran figura de Shukaku gritando

-Así que él es Shukaku- Comento Sasuke

-Es bastante grande- Dijo Hinata

-Ahora comienza la verdadera pelea- Comento Naruto. (Juro aquí te salvare Gaara, solo espera) Pensó con determinación

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Con esto termina el capítulo 25, espero les hayan gustados los combates que se dieron a lo largo del capítulo, hasta la próxima. Espero sus comentarios/sugerencias

Reviews

Sofia-1550- Que bueno que te gusto, ojala te guste este capítulo, saludos

Afrodita- Me alegra que te haya gustado la pelea, ¡Vamos!, abrazos, hasta luego

Darkned159- De nada, que bueno que te gusto como hice la pelea, exacto, la arena de Gaara tiene una gran debilidad frente al agua, ya casi serán esos enfrentamientos

La tierna Hinata-chan- ¡Hola!, Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, gracias por tu opinión ojala te guste este capitulo

Xstep- Me da gusto que te guste mi fanfic, ojala te siga gustando, saludos

Dark flamearon- Muchas gracias!, espero te guste como se desarrolló este capítulo, saludos

LA O.N.U- Muchas gracias, ojala lo sigan aprobando

9luis10- Aquí el siguiente capítulo, ojala te guste

Zafir09- Muchas gracias, muy probablemente sea como dijiste, ojala te guste este capitulo

The Darkest Reader- No te preocupes, espero que te haya servido para todo el estrés

1). Muchas gracias, espero seguir recibiendo tus consejos

2). Espero que si se complemente, espero tu opinión para saber

3). Me gusta la relación que tienen esos dos de mejores amigos y rivales, trato de llevarla lo mejor que puedo

4). Gracias, es muy probable de hecho, los Uzumaki son los mejores en el arte del Fūinjutsu que han existido, pues si dejo varias interrogantes y algunas cosas que solo dejaron al aire

5). Lo intentare, espero lograrlo

6). Al menos Tsunade y Kakashi lo prepararon para eso cuando Kakashi le dijo que no le daría el título de Jōnin hasta que estudiara bien, eso sí, es algo que no le prestamos mucha atención por el hecho de ser así el anime

Hasta luego, muchas gracias por tus consejos que me has dado y espero recibir más, cuídate mucho, eso de acumular estrés no es nada bueno

CCSakuraforever- Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, ojala te guste este, ya casi viene lo mejor

David- Ya pronto será esa gran pelea, ojala te guste este capítulo, ¡Sí! Espero llegar a los 500

Alinita28- !Lo siento!, !No mueras!  
Trate de que estos últimos tres capítulos fueran así para que cada pelea del equipo 7 tuviera todo el capítulo solo para su pelea, espero y ya hacerlos más largos  
Ehh... creí que ya había aclarado que soy un hombre, no mujer._.  
Precisamente para evitar ese tipo de confusión (Que no es la primera vez que me dicen mujer) escribí un poco (Quien dice podo dice mucho) sobre mí, en mi perfil

Daizuke- ¡Muchas gracias!, espero te guste estas peleas de el capítulo, ya viene esa parte

Hinaru- ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo, y las peleas que pasaron

Aletse- Que bueno que te gusto, aquí el capítulo espero y te guste como desarrolle las peleas

NarutoUchiha00- Que bueno que te gusto, ojala te guste este capitulo

Jonathan Matute- Te mande un Mensaje Privado para responder tu Reviews, espero te haya llegado, si no, me lo comentas y te respondo en el siguiente capitulo

Impact- Muy probablemente así será, espero te guste este capitulo

Lucifer751- Un aproximado de días, trato de tardar más de los 5 días


	27. Equipo 7 vs Gaara (Parte 2)

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

-Hola- Biju o invocación hablando

En el bosque que estaba cerca de Konoha se podía ver a un mapache de arena gigante gritando como loco, el equipo 7 se encontraba planeando su próximo ataque

 **-¡Yeahhhh! Tiene mucho que no estaba afuera-** Grito Shukaku mientras rompía arboles

-Insisto, es demasiado grande, ¿Tú no puedes hacer eso?- Pregunto Sasuke a Naruto haciendo referencia a que Naruto también era un Jinchūriki

-No, aun, pero tengo algo similar, acérquense a mí- Comento Naruto mientras hacia los sellos para el jutsu de invocación y Hinata y Sasuke se ponían a su lado. -¡Jutsu de invocación!- Grito Naruto, luego de que se dispersara el humo característico del jutsu de invocación aparecieron los tres sobre gamabunta

-¿Estamos sobre un sapo?- Pregunto Hinata sorprendida por el gran sapo

-Sip, es Gamabunta el jefe sapo- Presento Naruto

-Wow, no bromeabas- Comento Sasuke

 **-¿Enserio Naruto? ¿Pelearemos contra Shukaku?-** Pregunto Gamabunta sarcásticamente

-Ya se lo había dicho jefe- Respondió Naruto mientras se asomaba desde la cabeza de Gamabunta

 **-Pero no pensé que tan pronto-** Respondió Gamabunta

 **-¡Woah! ¡Un sapo gigante!-** Grito Shukaku señalando al gran sapo

 **-¿Enserio se sorprendió? Él es un mapache de arena-** Pregunto Gamabunta con una gota de sudor

 **-Aun así te matare, Elemento viento gran bala de viento-** Shukaku escupió una gran bola de viento

- **Hey mocosos, sujétense-** Aviso gamabunta antes de saltar para esquivar la bola de viento

El Shukaku continuo lanzando varias bolas de aire y gamabunta solo las esquivaba o las cortaba con su espada

-¿Cómo lo detendremos?- Pregunto Hinata

-Golpeando a Gaara- Respondió Naruto

-Sera difícil acercarse- Comento Sasuke

- **Eso es cierto, debemos hacer algo rápido, está destruyendo muchas cosas** \- Comento Shukaku

 **-¡Bastardo! ¡Deja de saltar!-** Grito Shukaku furioso

 **-Elemento agua bala de agua** \- Gamabunta lanzo una bola de agua que el Shukaku neutralizo con una bola de viento

Cuando gamabunta se quedó parado en un lugar para recuperar el aliento un poco Shukaku aprovecho para preparar un jutsu más poderoso

 **-¿Alguno sabe un jutsu de fuego?-** Pregunto Gamabunta

-Yo, ¿Por qué?- Contesto Sasuke

 **-Perfecto-** Dijo Gamabunta sin dar explicación y comenzó a hacer sellos al ver que Shukaku hacia lo mismo

 **-¡Elemento viento, gran bala perforadora de viento!-** Shukaku lanzo un ataque más poderoso que los anteriores

 **-¡Elemento agua, chorro de aceite!-** Gamabunta lanzo un chorro de aceite

-¡Sasuke lanza tu jutsu al chorro!- Grito Naruto a Sasuke

-¡Elemento fuego bola de fuego!- Sasuke lanzo el ataque justo como le había dicho Naruto, la bola de fuego prendió el llamas el aceite haciendo un ataque combinado lo suficientemente poderoso como para ganarle al ataque de Shukaku

-Debemos acercarnos rápido- Comento Sasuke

-Podemos hacer un jutsu de transformación- Sugirió Hinata

-¿Jutsu de transformación? - Pregunto Sasuke sin entender muy bien la idea

 **-Buena idea mocosa, decidan en que, yo me encargo de lo demás** \- Dijo Gamabunta

-¿En qué?- Pregunto Sasuke

-En algo con garras para que Gamabunta san pueda sostenerlo- Dijo Hinata

-¿Puedes hacerlo Hinata? Presunto Naruto

-Dejen mejo a mí- Contesto Hinata

-Bien, contamos contigo Hinata, yo me encargo de golpearlo- Dijo Naruto

-¿Porque tú?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Es mi oponente ¿Recuerdas?- Pregunto Naruto

-Hmp, está bien, más vale que lo logres- Dijo Sasuke

 **-¿Lista mocosa? ¡Ahora!-** Grito gamabunta

-¡Jutsu de transformación!- Hubo un gran explosión de humo y comenzó a correr, cuando se dispersó el humo, se podía ver a un gran tigre blanco corriendo rápidamente hacia Shukaku quien estaba bastante sorprendido

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el gran tigre se lanzó contra él y le clavo sus garras para que no se moviera, sin desperdiciar la oportunidad, Naruto dio un gran salto para atacar a Gaara, cayo y comenzó a correr por el hombro de Shukaku, la arena comenzó a moverse para atacarlo, para suerte de Naruto ya había avanzado lo suficiente, concentro chakra en sus piernas y dio un gran salto

La arena se acercó a Naruto rápidamente para agarrarlo, Naruto expulso chakra de Kurama para repeler la arena sorprendiendo al Shukaku por sentir el chakra de su hermano

 **-¿Tu eres…?-** Pregunto Shukaku incrédulo

Naruto estando lo suficientemente cerca ataco a Gaara, pero en vez de dar un golpe normal, decidió usar su cabeza para golpear a Gaara, causando que ambos sangraran y comenzara a desboronare el Shukaku

- **Bien, yo también me voy, cuídense mocosos-**

Gamabunta desapareció en una bola de humo gigante, por suerte Sasuke y Hinata lograron cayeron de pie sobre unos arboles

Naruto y Gaara también comenzaron a caer, Naruto aun tenia chakra y fuerzas así que atrapo a Gaara y cayó sobre un árbol para luego bajar al suelo

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!- Gaara que había recuperado la conciencia grito asustado de Naruto

-Tranquilo, no te matare- Contesto Naruto coloco a Gaara recargado en un árbol

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué somos tan diferentes?- Pregunto Gaara a Naruto

-Porque yo conseguí a gente que me aprecia, sin ellos sería igual que tú, estoy seguro que encontraras a gente que te aprecie- Respondió Naruto confundiendo a Gaara

-Pero… ¿Cómo? Yo no tengo a nadie así- Respondió Gaara quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y sin saber porque confiaba en alguien como para decirle lo que siente

-Entonces yo seré tu amigo- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Gaara. –A demás ya tienes personas que se preocupen por ti- Dijo Naruto confundiéndolo mas

Antes de que Gaara digiera algo Temari quien había recuperado la conciencia y Kankuro que estaba algo débil se pusieron frente a él en posición de ataque

-Tranquilos, no hace nada- Aviso Naruto

-¿Entonces nos dejaras ir?- Pregunto Temari insegura

-Claro- Respondió Naruto y Temari y Kankuro agarraron a Gaara y se prepararon para irse. –Nos vemos Gaara-

-¿Seguro que está bien dejarlos ir? Pregunto Sasuke quien iba llegando con Hinata

-Sip, no hay problema, ahhhh, necesito descansar- Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba

-Los curare chicos- Dijo Hinata y comenzó a curar a Naruto

-Ja, quien diría que terminaríamos luchando contra un mapache gigante- Comento Sasuke

-Hicimos un buen trabajo- Respondió Naruto

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Mientras el equipo 7 luchaba en contra de Gaara en la torre del estadio las cosas no estaban mejor, Orochimaru había utilizado el Edo tensei para invocar a los primeros 2 Hokages, Hashirama Senju y Tobirama Senju

-Y bien, ¿Qué harán ahora?- Pregunto Orochimaru

-Yo me enfrentare contra Hashirama sama, Jiraiya encárgate de Orochimaru y Kakashi Guy pelearan contra Tobirama sensei- Ordeno el tercero y los 4 se pusieron en posición de ataque

-Fufufu me pregunto si podrán ganar- Orochimaru salto para evadir el jutsu de Jiraiya

Jiraiya tomo impulso y salto hacia Orochimaru, quien seguía en el aire y comenzaron a pelear mientras caían, Jiraiya era superior en taijutsu pero Orochimaru era muy escurridizo debido a su extrema flexibilidad

-Agujas Jizō- Jiraiya aprovecho que estaba cerca de Orochimaru para endurecer su cabello, Orochimaru no espero el ataque y recibió un poco de daño haciéndolo retroceder

Orochimaru saco serpientes de sus brazos para atacar a Jiraiya, por suerte para Jiraiya su cabello aún era tan duro como el acero y lanzo varias ajugas hacia las serpientes

-Veo que aún no pierdes habilidad- Dijo Orochimaru

-Aun no has visto nada- Jiraiya corrió hacia Orochimaru con un rasengan en la mano

-Elemento viento bala de viento- Orochimaru lanzo un abala de viento hacia Jiraiya para detenerlo, Jiraiya previendo esto añadió chakra de fuego al rasengan convirtiéndolo en un rasengan de fuego

-¡Rasengan ígneo!- Jiraiya logro impactar su rasengan de fuego en Orochimaru causándole un gran daño y lanzándolo varios metros

-Vamos Orochimaru, sé que eso no es todo- Dijo Jiraiya esperando algún ataque, de la boca del cuerpo salió un nuevo Orochimaru

Esta vez fue Orochimaru quien se lanzó al ataque, luego de unos segundos intercambiando golpes Orochimaru saco de su boca una espada, Orochimaru lanzo una estocada que Jiraiya trato de detener con un kunai pero se dio cuenta que esa espada era más fuerte y pesada que una normal, Orochimaru tenía ventaja gracias a la Kusanagi, Jiraiya tenía algunos pequeños cortes que le había hecho a lo largo de la batalla

-Elemento tierra Pantano del inframundo- Jiraiya salto hacia atrás y creo un gran charco de lodo para reducir los movimientos de Orochimaru, antes de que Orochimaru tratara de saltar Jiraiya ataco. –¡Elemento fuego bola de fuego!- Jiraiya disparo una bola de fuego, Orochimaru logro cortar la bola de fuego con la kusanagi evitando el daño, apenas deshizo la bola de fuego comenzó a hacer sellos de mano

-¡Jutsu de invocación!- Orochimaru invoco una serpiente bastante grande, de un color morado oscuro

 **-¿Para que me invocaste Orochimaru?-** Presunto la serpiente algo molesta

-Para que acabes con él, no te preocupes, te daré algunos humanos para compensarte- Respondió Orochimaru

 **-Así que el Sanín de los sapos, muy bien, veamos si eres tan bueno como dicen-** Gruño la serpiente y trato de comer a Jiraiya quien salto hacia atrás

(Gamabunta debe estar con Naruto, debo arreglármelas solo) Jiraiya estaba esquivando cada estocada de la serpiente, trato de atacar con las agujas de su cabello pero las escamas eran demasiado duras así que no servían de nada

De la nada comenzaron a salir ramas por todos lados dificultándole la movilidad a la serpiente

-¿Ramas?, de ser el primero- Jiraiya aprovecho para retroceder mas pero choco con algo, o más bien con alguien, al voltear se dio cuenta que era Kakashi. –¿Kakashi?, ¿Cómo vas?- Pregunto Jiraiya al ver a Kakashi algo cansado

-Ehh, eh tenido batallas más fáciles- Respondió recuperando el aliento

-¿Cómo esta Guy?- Pregunto Jiraiya

-No lo sé, el segundo Hokage me dio un gran golpe con un jutsu de agua y los perdí de vista- Explico Kakashi

-Bien pues apareces en el momento justo, necesito tu ayuda- Dijo Jiraiya explicando su plan

Jiraiya salto hacia la serpiente. –Elemento fuego bola de fuego- lanzo una bola de fuego que no le hizo nada a la gran serpiente

-Lanzándote directo a la batalla, ¿estas desesperado cierto?- Pregunto Orochimaru con burla

La serpiente de nuevo ataco a Jiraiya de frente para comerlo, Jiraiya a diferencia de las otras veces no se movió de donde estaba y en su lugar puso sus brazos atrás y creo un rasengan en cada mano le puso mas chakra para que fueran más grandes aunque sin llegar al tamaño del odama rasengan

-¡Doble golpe rasengan!- Antes que la serpiente llegara a Jiraiya este ataco con sus rasengan justo en la cabeza, el ataque de Jiraiya causo que la serpiente retrocediera para intentar reponerse del golpe, de entre los arboles salió corriendo Kakashi a gran velocidad con un raikiri, paso a lado de Jiraiya y lo clavo en la serpiente causándole un gran daño haciéndole gritar y desaparecer en una gran bola de humo, Orochimaru comenzó a caer, antes de que pudiera reponerse, Jiraiya lo atrapo con su cabello y lo azoto en el suelo haciéndolo escupir sangre

(Maldición, invocar a es serpiente costo trabajo, y con Kakashi aquí no tengo muchas oportunidades). –Parece que se salvaron por ahora, pero no duden que algún día destruiré la hoja- Orochimaru como pudo se escapó y con él los 4 del sonido, no sin antes cancelar el Edo tensei para no gastar más chakra

-Ah, escapo, Jiraiya sama, ¿Porque no lo detuvo?- Pregunto Kakashi cansado

(Según Naruto, Orochimaru ayudo en la guerra así que me dijo que no lo atrapara). –Casi no tengo chakra- Mintió Jiraiya

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo 26, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y las peleas, no se preocupen por las peleas de Hiruzen, Kakashi y Guy, el próximo capítulo será de esas batallas

Reviews

9luis10- Aproximadamente cad días, solo que hoy tarde un poco mas

Darkned159- No es nada, me alegro que te gustara, ojala te guste le final de la pelea de Naruto y Gaara, ya falta poco para lo de Hinata, también pienso lo mismo, no la matare, aun no sé como pero no la matare

CCSakuraforever- Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo ojala te guste este, posiblemente pase eso en los años de entrenamiento

Afrodita- Que bueno que te gusto, ojala te guste este, hasta luego

Aletse- Aquí está la siguiente parte, espero y te guste

Daizuke- No lo sé, probablemente no en la de Gaara por lo menos, quizás lo incluya en la pelea contra Hashirama

OTAKUFire- Lo siento mucho por eso, solo es por la invasión, cuando acabe, incluiré NaruHina cada que pueda, nos vemos

Zafir09- Me alegro que te gustara, ojala te guste esta parte, y la pelea contra Gaara

Alinita28- Lo siento mucho, ya explique mis razones espero y me perdones , si tienes alguna duda no dudes en escribirla que la responderé con gusto

Alguien más escribiendo- Posiblemente en el futuro, no te preocupes, ojala te guste este capítulo, en efecto, no lo sé, si encuentro una forma lógica de curar su enfermedad, no lo dudes

Satorichiva- Hola!, Sip, ojala te guste esta parte, así como el final de la pelea contra Gaara, claro!

Sofia-1550- Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara, ojala te guste este capítulo, no es nada, para mí es un placer, hasta la próxima

sayuri1707- Lo siendo, ojala te guste este capitulo

Yu –cen- Ehhhh, muy posiblemente quede con Karin, lo siento por que fue corto, ojala te guste este

Gorgonita- Aquí está la segunda parte, espero que te guste, hasta luego

The Darkest Reader- Muchas gracias, en serio, la mayor parte fue gracias a los consejos que me has dado tú y los otros seguidores, les agradezco mucho

1). Es una buena idea, lo voy a poner en práctica para poder mejorar

2). Muchas gracias, no soy muy bueno en la gramática, espero poder mejorar cada vez mas

3). Aquí está el final de la pelea en contra de Shukaku, espero te guste como se desarrollo

Hasta luego!

David- Sep., espero te guste como termino la pelea, y la pelea de Orochimaru y Jiraiya


	28. El fin de la invasión

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

- **Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

Cuando Jiraiya comenzó su lucha con Orochimaru, el tercer Hokage inmediatamente ataco a los 2 primeros Hokages

-¡Elemento fuego bala dragón de fuego!- Hiruzen realizo un gran ataque, sin embargo la gran habilidad con el elemento agua del segundo evito el ataque

-Elemento agua muro de agua- El segundo creo un muro de agua apagando el fuego y creando una gran cortina de vapor

El tercer Hokage realizo una seña hacia Guy, este entendió inmediatamente y fue a atacar al segundo para separarlos y que fuera más sencillo pelear con ellos

-¡Entrada dinámica!- Haciendo uso de su famosa entrada paso por la cortina de vapor, aunque el segundo se cubrió con el brazo, la fuerza de Guy era suficiente como para mandarlo unos metros hacia atrás

-Elemento tierra bala de tierra- Apenas el segundo Hokage se levantó Kakashi lanzo un jutsu que Tobirama esquivo con facilidad

Guy rápidamente fue a atacar al segundo, cada golpe que lanzaba Guy, lo esquivaba el segundo, era demasiado rápido, Guy siguió aumentando la velocidad de los golpes logrando impactar algunos, cuando el segundo se hizo para atrás para esquiva run puñetazo, Guy lanzo una fuerte patada que el segundo no puedo rechazar

-Elemento fuego gran bola de fuego- Kakashi ataco desde atrás cuando el humo de la bola de fuego se despejo, el segundo estaba con partes de su cuerpo dañadas, poco a poco se fue recuperando hasta quedar como antes, el segundo comenzó a hacer sellos

-Elemento agua dragón de agua- Tobirama creo un dragón hecho de agua y fue directamente hacia Kakashi

-Elemento tierra dragón de barro- Kakashi tuvo que crear un dragón de barro, ya que él no teína la habilidad del segundo para hacer jutsus de agua sin agua cerca

Los dos dragones chocaron, por unos segundos se quedaron tratando de hacer retroceder al otro, ninguno retrocedía y terminaron en una gran explosión de agua y tierra, Kakashi se cubrió con los brazos por unos segundos, cuando quito sus brazos el segundo ya estaba enfrente de el para atacarlo, lanzo un golpe, Kakashi solo pudo protegerse con un brazo y aun así salió volando

Saco unos kunai con sellos explosivos y se los lanzo al segundo que ya estaba yendo hacia el para atacarlo de nuevo

-Elemento agua cúpula de agua- EL segundo Hokage creo una burbuja de agua a su alrededor para protegerse de los sellos explosivos

-Que pelea tan juvenil ¿No Kakashi?- Pregunto Guy algo cansado

-Al parecer las leyendas del segundo no eran exageraciones- Dijo Kakashi riendo un poco por lo difícil que era pelear contra uno de los shinobis más poderosos que han existido

-¡Puerta de la abertura, puerta del descanso, puerta de la vida abiertas!- Guy abrió las primeras 3 puertas al ver que el segundo Hokage preparaba otro jutsu

-Elemento agua balas de agua- La cúpula de agua del Hokage comenzó a formar bolas de agua y las lanzo a donde estaban Kakashi y Guy

Guy salió disparado hacia el segundo esquivando las balas de agua, Tobirama trato de golpearlo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Guy esquivo el golpe y le dio un puñetazo al segundo, así comenzó una serie de golpes consecutivos, hasta que el segundo desapareció y apareció atrás de Guy para lanzarle otro jutsu

-¡Gran remolino de la hoja!- Guy giro y lanzo una patada baja que el segundo evito saltando, Guy esperando esto le dio otra patada más fuerte que la anterior mandándolo a volar a donde estaba Kakashi

-Elemento tierra muro de tierra- Kakashi alzo un muro de tierra causando que el segundo se estrellara contra el muro. –Elemento tierra encierro de tierra- Kakashi hizo que el muro encerrara a Tobirama reteniéndolo

-Kakashi, ¿crees que baste con eso?- Pregunto Guy aun con las puertas internas

-No creo que aguante mucho tiempo- Respondió Kakashi

-Debemos hacer un plan o algo- Dijo Guy

Antes de que Kakashi respondiera la estructura de tierra donde estaba el segundo exploto dejando ver al segundo sobre una mini ola de agua

-Dragones gemelos de agua- El segundo creo dos dragones de agua y fueron hacia Kakashi y Guy

Al estar tan cerca Kakashi solo alcanzo a hacer un muro de tierra, el cual no resistió mucho y termino por derrumbarse, el dragón de agua golpeo a Kakashi mandándolo lejos

-Puerta del dolor abierta- Guy abrió la cuarta puerta y pudo esquivar el dragón de agua con un salto, cuando cayó corrió hacia el segundo. –¡Entrada dinámica!- Trato de golpearlo de nuevo sin embargo un muro de agua se levantó frente al segundo evitando la patada

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

El tercer Hokage se encontraba luchando con el primer Hokage, uno de sus maestros y el llamado dios de los shinobis

-Jutsu clones de madera- El primer Hokage creo dos clones de madera para atacar a Sarutobi

-¡Jutsu de invocación!- Sarutobi invoco al rey mono Enma

 **-¿Tu alumno? Te dije que lo mataras cuando era joven-** Regaño Enma reconociendo que era Orochimaru el causante del alboroto

-¡Lo sé! Arma de diamante- Dijo el tercero y Enma se transformó en un bastón negro con bordes dorados y se preparó para atacar a uno de los clones que fue a atacarlo

El tercero giro el bastón y golpeado el clon, el clon de Hashirama detuvo el ataque con la mano, el actual Hokage retrocedió y lanzo un jutsu

-Elemento fuego, dragón de fuego- Creo un gran dragón de fuego que acabo con el clon al ser de madera, antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa uno de los clones llego por atrás y lo golpeo por atrás, antes de que se recompusiera el original lo ataco

-Elemento madera dragón de madera- El primer Hokage creo un dragón de madera hacia el tercero que solo pudo poner su bastón de diamante para cubrirse, después de unos segundos logro usar el bastón para quitarse de la trayectoria del dragón de madera

-Elemento madera lanzas de madera- Hashirama y su clon chocaron sus manos contra el suelo y del suelo salieron grandes ramas de madera hacía en tercero

-Jutsu clon de sombra- Hiruzen creo un clon y se prepararon para atacar. –Elemento viento gran ruptura de viento/ Elemento fuego gran llama de dragón- una gran tormenta de fuego fue hacia Hashirama deshaciendo las ramas de madera y el clon que no esquivo el jutsu

-Elemento madera nacimiento de un mundo arbóreo- Hashirama uso un jutsu que hizo que salieran arboles por todos lados y todo el lugar quedara como un gran bosque, con un sello de manos crecieron más ramas de los árboles y fueron hacia el tercero

El clon y Hiruzen se pusieron espalda con espalda y rompieron las ramas con el bastón de diamante, ambos corrieron hacia Hashirama para atacar de nuevo

-Elemento viento garra de huracán- El clon Hokage uso un jutsu de viento para cortar las ramas que los separaban de Hashirama que preparaba de nuevo su dragón de madera

-Elemento fuego dragón de fuego- Ambos dragones chocaron, batallando por ganar, sin embargo el dragón de madera comenzó a quemarse para terminar destruido, Hashirama salto para esquivar lo que quedaba del dragón de fuego

Hiruzen y el clon se pudieron de cada lado de Hashirama para atacar de nuevo, sin embargo Hashirama logro destruir el clon haciendo que de los arboles crecieran ramas para atacarlo

Hiruzen arriesgándose salto hacia Hashirama, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca decidió atacarlo

-¡Elemento fuego llama de dragón!- El ataque de Hiruzen dio de lleno a Hashirama desintegrando la mayoría de su cuerpo solo dejando sus piernas, sin embargo, comenzó a regenerarse de nuevo

De repente el cuerpo de Hashirama comenzó a brillar a causa de que Orochimaru había cancelado el Edo tensei

-Lo siento Sarutobi, te eh causado problemas, parece que te has vuelto un buen shinobi, estoy orgulloso de ti- Se disculpó el primer Hokage mientras se desboronaba de nuevo y desaparecía

-Primero… parece que Jiraiya lo logro, estoy muy viejo para esto- Dijo El Hokage al aire mientras soltaba una pequeña risa

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Guy con las cuatro puertas estaba esquivando jutsus de agua del segundo, con sus golpes había deshecho partes del cuerpo del segundo pero siempre se regeneraba y comenzaba a cansarse

-Puerta del cierra abierta- Guy decidió abrir la quinta puerta y se lanzó a atacar de nuevo esta vez mas rápido que antes y comenzó a darle un combo de golpes al segundo que apenas podía desviar, luego de unos segundos lo lanzo hacia arriba para luego ponerse sobre él y darle una patada descendente, el segundo Hokage azoto contra el suelo, no se quedó mucho ahí para esquivar una patada de Guy que hizo un cráter en el suelo, Guy comenzaba a desgastarse mucho cuando en segundo Hokage comenzó a brillar

-¿Segundo sama?- Pregunto Guy confundido

-Ja, al parecer Konoha ha conseguido shinobis bastante buenos, muchacho, buen taijutsu el que tienes, dile a Saru que ah echo un buen trabajo- Y con esto el segundo Hokage desapareció de la misma forma que su hermano

-Guy, ¿Qué paso con Kakashi?- Pregunto Hiruzen mientras llegaba con Guy

-No lo sé, salió disparado por un jutsu del segundo Hokage- Respondió

-¡Viejo! Orochimaru se fue- Jiraiya llego saltando con Kakashi

-Supongo que con el fuera se terminó la invasión- Dijo el Hokage aliviado mientras iban a revisar

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Orochimaru sama se fue, retirada- Aviso uno de los ninjas de Oto mientras corría por todos lados para que sus compañeros lo escucharan

-¡Vamos!- Grito otro

-El Shukaku también fue vencido, no tendremos oportunidad- Dijo uno de la arena alertando a su gente para comenzar a correr

-Parece que se acabó- Dijo aliviado un shinobi de la hoja

-Déjenlos, Hokage sama dijo que solo defendiéramos- Recordó

-Aun así ellos tuvieron muchas bajas- Comento otro

-Todo gracias a la precaución del Hokage- Dijo un Chūnin

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Tch, pare que se acabó, tuvieron suerte- Baki saco una bola de humo para retirarse

-Ahh, al fin- Comento Hayate

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Hokage sama, parece que todos los ninjas de Oto y Suna se retiraron- Aviso un ambu

-Ya veo, ¿los civiles están bien?- Pregunto Hiruzen

-Sí, cuando empezó la final de los exámenes todos fueron llevados a los refugios, los civiles que se encontraban en el estadio también están a salvo, los ninjas que estaban entre los espectadores los protegieron- Informo el ambu

-Parece que todo salió bien eh- Dijo Jiraiya

-Me pregunto si tus chicos están bien- Comento Guy a Kakashi

-Estoy seguro que si- Respondió Kakashi

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

El equipo 7 iba saltando por el bosque de regreso a la aldea de la hoja

-Hey chicos, deberíamos ir a comer ramen después- Dijo Naruto de la nada

-¿Enserio Naruto? Hay un gran alboroto en la aldea y ¿solo piensas en ramen?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Bah, todo debe estar bien, además no todos los días peleamos con un mapache gigante- Respondió Naruto

-Tiene razón Naruto kun, nos volvimos muy fuertes- Comento Hinata apoyando a Naruto

-Hmp, claro que sí, no por nada somos el mejor equipo- Dijo Sasuke arrogantemente

(Al menos ahora no solo se alaba el mismo) Pensó Naruto con una gotita de sudor. –Espero que nos asciendan a chunin- Comento nauro

-Más les vale que si- Dijo Sasuke preocupando a Naruto por la forma en que lo dijo. –Después de todo, tenemos al ninja cabeza hueca número uno en causar alborotos- Termino de decir Sasuke mientras veía a Naruto

-¡Ahhhh!, ¿me dejaran todo el trabajo a mí?- Pregunto Naruto sorprendido por lo que había dicho, causando la risa de Hinata, Sasuke solo sonrió un poco al ver que su comentario había hecho enojar a Naruto

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y así termina el capítulo 27 y con él la invasión de Konoha, ¿Qué les pareció las peleas y el final de esta saga?, espero sus comentarios/Sugerencias

Por cierto, el lunes subí un nuevo fanfic, es un crossover de Naruto y High School DxD, por si gustan echarle un ojo a ver qué les parece

¡Hasta la próxima!

CCSakuraforever- Qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo y las peleas, espero te guste este

Darkned159- Me alegro que te haya gustado el cambio, ya casi empieza esa saga, ¿Algo interesante? Quien sabe *Cara de misterio*

Satorichiva- Hola ¡Qué bueno que te gusto, claro, los tres cambiaron mucho y ahora toman más en cuenta el trabajo en equipo, muy posiblemente si sean Chūnin, eso me aprecio tonto también, que solo Shikamaru fuera ascendido a Chūnin, pues como visite el tercero si se salvó, si buscaran a Tsunade y probablemente no ahora pero si será Hokage, ojala te guste este capitulo

Zafir09- Ojala te guste este, es casi seguro que si serán Chūnin

Uta no kyoki- Si, lo siento por eso, problemas de creatividad, Jaja, ya pronto habrá más NaruHina no te preocupes

The Darkest Reader- ¿Eso es bueno no? Okay!:

1), Si Jeje, la personalidad de Shukaku siempre me pareció así, algo cómica e ilógica

2). Sip, me pareció buena idea cambiar eso, por algo diferente y que mejor que las invocaciones de Hinata

3). Si, al igual que Kakashi y Naruto sabe las bases sobre como agregar afinidad elemental al rasengan y él es muy bueno con el katon

4). Tengo una idea pero aun no consolido algo

Muchas gracias, espero seguir mejorando, como por ejemplo en mi nueva historia, al hacerla me fue más fácil comparando como cuando hice el primer capítulo de esta

Daizuke- Que bueno que te gusto, sobre eso no estoy seguro, cada vez es menos probable que sea sasusaku, a menos que encuentre la forma de que Sasuke comience a tolerar Sakura que aún es una fangirls

Afrodita- Que bueno que te gusto, ojala que te guste este, saludos

Yu-cen- Sep., probablemente si sea con Karin, me gusta mucho ese personaje, gracias, ojala te guste este capitulo

Alinita28- Aaa cielos, cielos, cielos, no los odio lo juro, los amo, tratare de dejar de hacer eso, luego no sé dónde cortar el capítulo y ese es un gran problema

MiniYo95- Si, desde que iba en los exámenes ya tenía planeado que el equipo 7 iba a luchar contra Gaara, me pareció buena idea cambiar la transformación ya que Naruto estaría preparándose para el golpe contra Gaara y que mejor que la invocación de Hinata, aun no tengo muy bien establecido pero tratare de pensar algo bueno, no desertara eso es casi seguro, espero escuchar alguna vez alguna de tus locas teorías, espero que te guste el capítulo y las peleas


	29. ¡Entrenamiento!, Sorpresas

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

- **Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

Había pasado una semana desde los exámenes Chūnin y la invasión de Suna y Oto, en el campo de entrenamiento número 7 se encontraban los doce de Konoha y Karin, en conjunto los nueve novatos habían quedado de hacer un entrenamiento juntos, sin embargo, en el camino se encontraron al equipo Guy, al contarles su idea, Lee quiso acompañarlos arrastrando al resto de su equipo

Decidieron hacer entrenamiento físico así que comenzaron a dar vueltas por el campo

-¡Vamos!, ¿No querían ser más fuertes?- Pregunto Naruto corriendo

-¡No dejen que su llama de la juventud se acabe!- Grito Lee quien iba a lado de Naruto

-Agh cállense- Se quejó Sasuke; Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba y Lee iban a la cabeza, convirtieron el ejercicio en una carrera entre los cuatro

-¡No me vencerán!- Grito Kiba

-Chicos, esto no es una carrera- Hinata iba un poco atrás de ellos

-No puede quedarse quieto- Neji iba a la par con Hinata, aún le costaba hablar con ella

-Sabes que así es Lee- Tenten iba apenas uno o dos metros atrás de ellos

-Tienen demasiada energía- Comento Shino quien no iba muy adelante ni muy atrás

-Todo sea por ser mejor kunoichi- Hablo Sakura, iba más atrás que Shino acompañada de Ino y Karin

-¿Ya te cansaste frentona?- Pregunto Ino cansada

-No sé ni porque acepte venir- Dijo Karin

-Ahh, no aguanto más- Chōji se dejó caer aún más atrás

-Maldito entrenamiento- Shikamaru también se detuvo a recuperar el aliento

Luego de unas cuantas vueltas más decidieron detenerse, se reunieron alrededor de Shikamaru y Chōji ya que afirmaban no poder caminar más, solo el equipo 7 y el equipo Guy estaban de pie, algo cansados, los demás estaban sentados o acostados respirando agitadamente, a excepción de Kiba que estaba con sus manos recargadas en sus rodillas pero estaba de pie

-Enserio, ¿siempre corren esto?- Pregunto Ino

-Sip, ¿Cuál es el problema?- Dijo Naruto

-Son demasiadas vueltas- Se quejó Shikamaru

-Ja, por eso son tan débiles- Comento Sasuke mirándolos desde arriba con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Ciertamente comparados con ustedes nos falta algo de entrenamiento- Comento Shino

-¡Que entrenamiento tan juvenil!, ahora hagamos otros ejercicios- Grito Lee

-¡Sí!- Continuo Naruto con el puño arriba

-¡¿Ah?!, ¿No pueden esperar un poco?- Pidió Sakura pero Lee y Naruto ya estaban haciendo lagartijas, poco después Sasuke y Neji los siguieron, y finalmente Hinata y Tenten se unieron al entrenamiento

-Malditos locos problemáticos- Comento Shikamaru quien nunca había hecho tanto ejercicio

-¡Aun puedo!- Kiba de la nada grito y fue a hacer ejercicio

Hinata se encontraba enseñando el ejercicio para control de chakra que le había mostrado Haku a las chicas, tenían algunos problemas en mantener la aguja adherida a sus dedos, si se distraían por un segundo se les caía, mientras ellas practicaban eso los demás veían el pequeño enfrentamiento/Revancha de Naruto y Kiba

Kiba atacaba a Naruto quien esquivaba sus golpes, Naruto también comenzó a atacar a Kiba quien desviaba sus golpes también, Naruto logro impactar un golpe en el estómago de Kiba, Kiba adolorido agarro el brazo de Naruto para evitar que esquivara su próximo golpe, y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, causando que Naruto retrocediera un poco

-Ah, fue un buen golpe- Admitió Naruto mientras

-Ja, también el tuyo- Dijo Kiba mientras se sostenía el estomago

Antes de que Naruto dijiera algo, Kiba lo trato de taclear con todo su cuerpo, Naruto para esquivarlo, salto y uso el cuerpo de Kiba como base para saltar más lanzando un poco a Kiba, Kiba rápidamente se dio la vuelta y salto hacia Naruto quien seguía en el aire, Naruto esperando esto giro en medio del aire y le dio una patada descendente, Kiba pudo poner sus brazos evitando parte del daño

Naruto se lanzó esta vez contra Kiba y comenzó a lanzar golpes, Kiba todavía adolorido por la patada trato de golpearlo también, terminando en un puñetazo doble, Naruto golpeando la cara de Kiba y Kiba golpeando la cara de Naruto, ambos retrocedieron por el golpe, Kiba se veía mas cansado que Naruto

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa, no se veía para nada cansado

-Claro que no- Respondió Kiba con una sonrisa y se lanzó para después girar sobre sí mismo haciendo uso de su famosa técnica

si bien Kiba había decidido pelear sin Akamaru ya que se encontraba jugando con uno de los zorros de Naruto, aun así era bastante rápido, Kiba quien rebotaba por todos lados tratando de golpear a Naruto, Naruto dejo de saltar y espero un ataque de Kiba, Kiba iba directo a él y Naruto no se movía

-Veamos que pasa- Antes de que Kiba tocara a Naruto, este creo un rasengan impactando con Kiba quien seguía girando, luego de unos segundos, por la rotación de Kiba chocando con el rasengan, causo que el rasengan explotara mandado a los dos a volar, Kiba salió disparado y se estrelló contra un árbol causándole un gran dolor

Naruto en cambio comenzó a rodar por el suelo y para su suerte o mala suerte fue a dar hasta donde estaban las chicas y choco con Hinata causando que terminara sobre ella, con su brazo pudo evitar caer totalmente sobre ella, aun así estaba muy cerca de ella, ambos estaban bastante sonrojados

-Ehh, lo siento Hinata- Se disculpó Naruto

-No te preocupes Naruto kun, estoy segura que fue un accidente- Dijo Hinata sonriendo, sin embargo por alguna razón Naruto no se había separado de ella y simplemente se dedicó a verla

-¡Naruto!, ¡Aléjate de Hinata sama!- Grito Neji, sacando lo sobreprotector que ni él sabía que tenia

-Aaaaa- Naruto rápidamente se quitó sorprendido por el repentino grito de Neji

-Fue un accidente Neji niisan- Dijo Hinata algo sonrojada

-Hmp- Neji simplemente se volteo

-Chicos, porque no nos habían contado lo cariñosos que son- Se burló Ino

-¡Hey! Fue un accidente, ¿cierto?- Pregunto Naruto a sus amigos quienes solo desviaron la mirada

-Claaaaro- Fue la respuesta de Ino

-¿Sasuke?- Naruto como ultima esperanza pregunto a su gran amigo Sasuke

-Hmp, en todas las misiones se la pasan coqueteando- Respondió Sasuke

-Aaa te matare- Amenazo Naruto mientras se acercaba a Sasuke

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta?- Pregunto Sasuke burlándose

-¡Claro que me…!- Naruto grito inmediatamente, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir, esa frase incompleta causo varias reacciones, la mayoría estaba sorprendido, Sasuke solo se reía en silencio, Lee gritaba cosas como que compartieran su juventud, Neji miraba algo molesto, Karin se golpeó la cara por la estupidez de su primo, Kiba riendo abrazo a Naruto que estaba algo sonrojado y sin saber qué hacer, en cambio Hinata se sorprendió, se sonrojo para después desmayarse siendo salvada por Ino y Sakura

Luego de una hora aproximadamente Hinata despertó, se encontraba algo desorientada, estaba recargada en un árbol, sus amigos la habían recargado ahí para que no le diera el sol, al voltear vio que Naruto se encontraba recargado también en el árbol, sin embargo estaba dormido, al parecer se había quedado ahí cuidándola, antes de que pudiera decir algo llego Sasuke acompañado de Shikamaru

-Hey, el Hokage quiere vernos- Aviso Shikamaru

-Naruto despierta- Dijo Sasuke mientras golpeaba a Naruto con una rama

-¡Ahh! ¿Qué carajo?- Se paró Naruto espantado

-Vámonos- Dijo Sasuke

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?- Pregunto Naruto desorientado

-Con el Hokage- Respondió Shikamaru y sin entender, los cuatro fueron a la torre del Hokage

Luego de unos minutos, caminando ya que Shikamaru no quería correr, llegaron a la torre del Hokage, Naruto como siempre entrando sin avisar, en la oficina se encontraban el Hokage y Jiraiya

-¡Viejo que pasa!- Grito Naruto entrando

-Oh, muchachos, gracias por venir- Saludo en Hokage

-¿Para qué nos llamó Hokage sama?- Pregunto Hinata

-Tengo algo que decirles a los cuatro, es algo importante así que pongan atención, esta decisión la tome junto a los consejeros- Dijo el Hokage confundiéndolos. –Shikamaru Nara, pese a que perdiste tu pelea en la última prueba de los exámenes, demostraste tener las cualidades para ascender a Chūnin, a pesar de tu corta edad eres capaz de planear varias estrategias y mantener la calma en los momentos tensos, por esa razón desde hoy eres un Chūnin activo de Konoha, felicidades- Dijo el tercer Hokage mientras le pasaba un chaleco táctico

-Problemático- susurro Shikamaru. –Gracias supongo- Agradeció Shikamaru, tomo el chaleco y salió aburrido a buscar algún lugar donde dormir

-Hinata Hyūga, mostraste gran habilidad y manejo en el taijutsu alterno del clan Hyūga, además de agregarle chakra elemental, y tener en tu repertorio varios jutsus elementales, ahora eres una Chūnin activa de Konoha, felicidades- Dijo Hiruzen y también le entrego un chaleco

-Muchas gracias Hokage sama- Agradeció Hinata y feliz tomo el chaleco

-Sasuke Uchiha, tienes un excelente manejo sobre el Sharingan, sabes utilizarlo para tener ventaja en el campo de batalla, lograste aprender en un mes un jutsu de clase A y averiguaste la forma de hacer que no fuera letal para tu contrincante, por eso, a partir de ahora serás un Chūnin activo para la aldea de Konoha, felicidades- Explico el Hokage y le dio un chaleco también

-Hmp, gracias- Dijo Sasuke y tomo el chaleco

-Y finalmente, Naruto Uzumaki, mostraste una gran cantidad de jutsus de alto nivel en la última ronda de los exámenes, así como un jutsu en conjunto con una invocación o el mismo rasengan, además de tener la capacidad de planear estrategias en medio de la batalla, por esas razones a partir de ahora eres un Chūnin activo de Konoha, felicidades Naruto- Dijo el Hokage feliz por Naruto, y al igual que a los demás le entrego un chaleco

-¡Gracias viejo!, no debo llevar el chaleco siempre, ¿O sí?- Pregunto Naruto

-Eh, no, es tu decisión llevarlo o no- Dijo Jiraiya

-Genial, no me gusta mucho su diseño, no combina con mi traje- Dijo Naruto despreocupado

-Ahora, equipo 7, debo felicitarlos por su gran trabajo en la batalla contra Shukaku, con tan solo ver su trabajo en los exámenes Chūnin, puedo saber que trabajan bastante bien en equipo, no hay muchos equipos que se gradúan juntos, y hay mucho menos equipos que se gradúan en su primer intento, por lo que ustedes lograron un gran Azaña, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes tres, espero sigan trabajando tan duro como siempre- Dijo el Hokage a todo el equipo 7

-Muchas gracias Hokage sama- Agradeció Hinata

-Claro que si- Dijo Sasuke

-No lo dudes viejo- Comento Naruto alegre

-Sasuke, Hinata, pueden retirarse, Naruto tengo algo que hablar contigo- Dijo Hiruzen confundiendo a Sasuke y Hinata

-Vayan a Ichiraku, los alcanzo después- Dijo Naruto y ambos salieron

-Bien Naruto, necesito que vayas por Tsunade- Comento Hiruzen lleno directo al grano

-¿Eh?, ¿te vas a retirar ya?- Pregunto Naruto

-No ahora, pero lo hare pronto, y necesito que este aquí para ese momento, iras con Jiraiya- Explico el Hokage

-De echo planeo llevarme a todo tu equipo, quizá les pueda enseñar algo- Dijo Jiraiya

-No no no, eso es una mala idea- Dijo Naruto haciendo una equis con sus brazos

-¿Por qué?, tu esquipo es bastante fuerte- Pregunto Jiraiya, Hiruzen solo ponía atención a la conversación

-En ese viaje Itachi ira a buscarme, y Sasuke aún no está listo para verlo, ah cambiando, pero no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar- Explico Naruto

-¿Itachi?, eso es peligroso- Comento el Hokage

-Solo por su compañero, debo encontrar la forma de hablar a solas con él, sé que no es malo- Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a ambos

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Jiraiya

-Sasuke me conto la verdad sobre la masacre de los Uchiha, sé que es su espía en akatsuki- Explico Naruto serio recordando una de las tantas conversaciones que tuvo con Sasuke antes de que se fuera

-Ya veo, muy bien, solo irán Jiraiya, Hinata y tu- Dijo el Hokage evitando tocar el tema de la masacre

-De hecho, Itachi vendrá primero a la aldea, debes mandar a Sasuke a una misión para que este ocupado y no se entere de lo de Itachi- Sugirió Naruto

-Bien, tengo la misión perfecta, partirán mañana- Acepto Hiruzen

-Perfecto- Dijo Naruto

-Por cierto, ¿Porque quieres evitar que Sasuke vea a Itachi?- Pregunto Jiraiya al ver que Naruto se empeñaba en que Sasuke no se viera con Itachi

-Tch, no se te escapa nada, como dije antes, Sasuke ha ido cambiado con el tiempo, pero probablemente aun quiera matar a Itachi, si lo llega a ver, se dará cuenta que le falta mucho para vencerlo, por lo que decidirá irse con Orochimaru para que le de poder, eso ya sucedió una vez, no quiero sufrir ese dolor de nuevo- Explico Naruto. –A demás, tampoco quiero ver como el odio y la venganza lo consumen- Comento

-Ya veo, eso es más grave aún, entonces Sasuke es la razón por la cual Orochimaru se coló en los exámenes- Dijo el Hokage bastante serio y molesto

-Sí, quería el Sharingan de Sasuke- Respondió Naruto

-Bueno, eso es todo, puedes irte Naruto- Dijo el Hokage

-Bien, ¡nos vemos viejo, ero Sennin!- Dijo Naruto volviendo a su personalidad normal y saliendo de la oficina ero Sennin

-Espero que todo salga bien- Comento el Hokage preocupado

-No te preocupes, el mocoso sabe lo que hace- Contesto Jiraiya

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¡Viejo un ramen grande!- Naruto entro gritando a Ichiraku, Sasuke y Hinata ya estaban comiendo

-Al fin llegas- Se quejó Sasuke

-Si si lo siento- Se disculpó Naruto mientras se sentaba

-Para que te quería el Hokage- Pregunto Sasuke curioso

-Para preguntarme cosas de Gaara y algo sobre una misión- Respondió Naruto

-Ya veo, ¿Qué misión?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Una fuera de la aldea, Hinata, mañana iremos con ero sennin a buscar a alguien- Dijo Naruto a Hinata

-Claro Naruto kun- Contesto Hinata

¿Solo ustedes dos?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Sip, el viejo dijo que te necesita a ti para otra misión- Respondió Naruto

-Hmp, espero que no sea una misión aburrida- Dijo Sasuke

-Por cierto, ¿A quién buscaremos?- Pregunto Hinata

-A Tsunade Senju- Respondió Naruto

-¿La ninja medico?- Volvió a preguntar Hinata

-Sip, la mejor ninja médico de Konoha- Respondió Naruto

-Por cierto Sasuke, debes vigilar el entrenamiento de los demás cuando nos vayamos a la misión- Rescoldo Naruto el entrenamiento de sus amigos

-Hmp, son débiles aun, les pondré ejercicios aún más difíciles- Contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa algo siniestra

-Espero que puedan soportar los ejercicios de Sasuke sensei- Comento Naruto riendo y haciendo reír a Hinata

-Me voy, nos vemos- Dijo Sasuke despidiéndose de ambos y comenzó a caminar

-Adiós Sasuke san- Se despidió Hinata

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto Naruto y Hinata asintió para luego caminar hacia la mansión Hyūga. –Por cierto, mañana nos tenemos que ver a las 10 en la puerta principal para irnos- Aviso Naruto

-Está bien, ¿hacia a dónde iremos?- Pregunto Hinata

-Supongo que iremos de pueblo en pueblo hasta que la encontremos- Dijo Naruto riendo un poco

-¿Y cómo es Tsunade sama?- Pregunto Hinata curiosa

-Es rubia y con un rombo en su frente, aunque sea de la edad de ero sennin oculta su edad con un genjutsu- Dijo Naruto describiéndola

-Ya veo- Hinata no sabía que decir, aun recordaba lo que había dicho Naruto durante el entrenamiento, Naruto estaba igual, pero aunque estaban sin hablar, a ninguno les molestaba

-Y… llegamos- Comento Naruto frente a la mansión Hyūga

-Sip, gracias por acompañarme Naruto kun- Agradeció Hinata

-Eh, Hinata sobre esta tarde- Comenzó a hablar Naruto

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Hinata sabiendo a que se refería

-Bueno, como decirlo, tu…- Antes de que pudiera decir algo lo interrumpieron

-Hinata sama, que bueno que llego, su padre la espera- De la nada salió Neji a hablarle a Hinata

-Ah, Neji niisan, en un momento voy- Respondió Neji

-Está bien Hinata sama, nos vemos Naruto- Dijo Neji, desde la pelea había cambiado un poco y por lo que le contaron de la batalla de Naruto, se dio cuenta que no era un perdedor

-¿Qué ibas a decir Naruto kun?- Pregunto Hinata al ver a Naruto golpearse la cara cuando llego Neji

-Es que yo… estoy…- Naruto no encontraba las palabras y se trababa al hablar

 **-¡Solo dile carajo!** \- Grito Kurama desesperado porque su contenedor no sabía hablar

Naruto se espantó por el repentino grito de Kurama, confundiendo a Hinata. (¡Bien!, solo no grites carajo) Respondió Naruto molesto

-¿A qué sería divertido decir que somos pareja mañana por la mañana?- Pregunto Naruto de la nada, mientras desviaba la mirada

-¿Eh?- Soltó Hinata sin entender muy bien a que se refería Naruto

Naruto miro a Hinata con una mirada de determinación y por fin hablo. –Hinata, Por favor se mi novia, me gustas mucho, así que quiero que estés siempre conmigo- dijo Naruto serio y algo sonrojado

El rostro de Hinata paso por varias fases, primero se sorprendió y abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, luego se sonrojo y se cubrió parte del rostro con las manos, sus ojos formaron lágrimas de felicidad y finalmente sin poder hablar simplemente asintió con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro sonrojado

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y… con esto termina el capítulo 28, a que no se esperaban la confesión de Naruto, la pensaba dejar para el siguiente capítulo, pero creí que si lo dejaba así me iban a querer matar así que mejor la escribí aquí, woa!, me pase bastante tiempo pensando cómo hacer la confesión, al final decidí hacerla así, espero entiendan la referencia, bueno, sin más que agregar espero sus comentarios/Sugerencias

Reviews

CCSakuraforever– Muchas gracias, ya comenzara la búsqueda de Tsunade, espero que te guste este capitulo

Fernando917- Pues ya son Chūnin, van avanzando cada vez más, eh eh?, bueno, no tengo planeado dejarla, por lo menos no ahora, Jeje no te preocupes, espero te guste este capitulo

Darkned159- Que bueno, que no vaya solo, ¿a qué te refieres?, ¿a la búsqueda de Tsunade o al viaje de 3 años?, pronto aparecerá Itachi

OTAKUFire- Gracias!, lo siento si va rápido, no tengo mucha idea de cómo mejorar eso, pues ahora son Chūnin los 3, ojala te guste este capitulo

Daizuke- Que bueno que te gusto, ojala te guste este capítulo también, Hmm aún no estoy muy seguro

Satorichiva- Poco a poco fue cambiando, Sip, así no se sentirá débil ni tendrá esa obsesión de ser más fuerte que Naruto sin importar el precio, ¡Son Chūnin!, demostraron ser muy capaces y claro que los ascendieron, ojala te guste el capitulo

Zafir09- Gracias, ojala te guste este también

Oconner95- Gracias, aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero y te guste

Alinita28- ¿Eh?, ¿cómo que en un segundo?, ¿A qué velocidad lees?, como una recapitulación, espero te guste este capítulo y tus deseos de matarme disminuyan un poco por lo menos

Impact- Hmm, aún sigo pensando como lo despertara, espero se me ocurra una forma buena, muchas gracias

Afrodita- Que bueno que te gusto, ojala te guste este, saludos!

Yu-cen- Hmm, buscare la forma pero si serán buenos, solo necesito una forma coherente para hacerlos buenos, cada vez es más diferente del original y esto es bueno, creo, ojala te guste este capítulo Bye!

Alguien más escribiendo- Rayos, lo revisare de nuevo, Hmm quizás lo haga, gracias por el consejo, y claro que no me lo tomare a mal, yo agradezco cualquier consejo que me den

Aletse- Hay historias que también eh releído varias veces, así que te comprendo, muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo

Flemy Speeddraw- ¿Eh?, ¿Relleno? Rayos, si lo pensé por un momento, pero al final decidí escribirla, espero y te guste este capítulo, gracias, ¡Saludos!

AbodyRulz- Pues hoy, 5 de febrero, normalmente no tardo más de 6 días en subir el siguiente capítulo, espero poder seguir así


	30. Comienza la búsqueda

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

- **Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

Luego de la repentina confesión de Naruto y hablar unos minutos más Hinata entro a su casa debido a que su padre la esperaba

-Buenas noches padre- Entro Hinata al comedor donde estaba su padre, su abuelo, Neji y su hermana, Hiashi simplemente asintió como respuesta al saludo

-Neji me informo que llegarías tarde debido a que te mando a llamar el Hokage- Comento Hiashi

-Así es padre- Respondió Hinata

-¿Para qué te necesitaba?- Pregunto Hiashi

-Para ascenderme a Chūnin- Contesto Hinata mientras le entregaba el papel que le dio el Hokage donde dice que ahora es una Chūnin

-Ya veo- Contesto Hiashi mientras leía el papel –Felicidades, espero sigas mejorando- Comento Hiashi serio, luego de eso tuvieron una sean tranquila

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¡Llegue!- Grito Naruto abriendo la puerta

\- Oh Naruto llegaste- Dijo Karin

-Sip, oye Karin mañana me iré a un misión con ero sennin- Aviso Naruto

-Ya veo, ¿por cuánto tiempo?- Pregunto Karin

-Hmm, no lo sé, hasta que encontremos a Tsunade baachan- Respondió

Ambos cenaron un tazón de ramen instantáneo cada uno ya que Naruto afirmaba que no sabía cocinar y Karin alardeaba que sus brazos le dolían mucho por el entrenamiento

-Bien, ya deberíamos dormir- Dijo Karin

-¿Eh?, aún es temprano- Contradijo Naruto

-Sí, pero mañana te iras y luego no logras despertarte temprano, así que vamos a dormir- Respondió Karin

-Si mamá- Susurro Naruto divertido

-¡Escuche eso!- Grito Karin aventadlo una cuchara dándole en la cabeza

Después de sobarse, Naruto se fue a dormir, al día siguiente por suerte despertó temprano y no tuvo que desayunar rápido, despidiéndose de Karin salió del departamento

Luego de unos minutos corriendo llego al punto de encuentro, para sorpresa de Jiraiya Naruto llego temprano, Hinata ya se encontraba también

-Wow, mocoso llegas temprano- Comento Jiraiya

-Si buen día para ti también ero sennin, ¡hola Hinata!- Saludo Naruto a Hinata quien le costaba ver un poco a Naruto por los sucesos de la noche anterior

-Buenos días Naruto kun- Saludo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa

De la nada llegaron Sasuke y Kakashi a donde estaban los tres

-Vaya Sasuke ¿viniste a despedirnos?- Pregunto Naruto

-Si si, que les vaya bien, no mueran- Respondió Sasuke

-Ahh, que insinúas- Comento Naruto mientras se acercaba a Sasuke

-Nada, imaginas cosas- Contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona

-Bueno calma calma, Sasuke también tiene una misión pero, efecto venimos a despedirlos- Explico Kakashi. –Además ahora que estamos aquí los 4 debo decirles que estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes por su acenso a Chūnin- Felicito Kakashi orgulloso haciendo sonreír a los tres

-Hmp era de esperarse que pasaríamos- Dijo Sasuke

-¡Somos muy fuertes!- Grito Naruto

-Fue gracias a su entrenamiento y consejos Kakashi sensei- Respondió Hinata

-Aún recuerdo cuando los vi, quien diría que esos tres mocosos se harían Chūnin en su primer intento- Recordó Kakashi -Les tengo un pequeño regalo por su acenso, cuando regresen de su misión les daré otra cosa- Dijo Kakashi mientras les lanzaba algo a Hinata y a Sasuke, al ver de lo que se trataba vieron que eran los dos cascabeles de la prueba de supervivencia

-Los cascabeles con los que nos hicimos genin- Comento Hinata alegre

-Hmp, gracias- Agradeció Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

-Esto es para ti Naruto, el cuarto es tu héroe ¿no?- Kakashi le dio a Naruto el kunai de tres puntas de Minato

-El kunai del cuarto Hokage- Susurro Naruto mientras apretaba con fuerza el kunai. –Muchas gracias Kakashi sensei- Agradecido Naruto de todo corazón

-Mi sensei me lo dio cuando me convertí en Jōnin, pero ahora te pertenece- Comento Kakashi con su típica sonrisa de un ojo

Luego de unos minutos más de plática decidieron irse cada quién por su camino

-Suerte a los 3 chicos, nos vemos- Se despidió Kakashi y desapareció en un remolino de hojas

-Cuídense- Dijo Sasuke antes de irse

-Suerte Sasuke san- Se despidió Naruto

-Bueno, vamos muchachos. Indico Jiraiya y los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el siguiente pueblo. –Por cierto Naruto, ¿aquí se debe que llegaras temprano?, son contadas las veces que llegas a tiempo- Pregunto Jiraiya

-Prácticamente me obligaron a dormir temprano- Respondió Naruto

-Oh cierto, que vives con Karin- Comento Jiraiya riendo

De repente Naruto comenzó a sentir un pequeño instinto asesino a su lado, al voltear pudo ver a Hinata caminando normalmente, sin embargo se veía oscurecido su rostro, juro ver una sombra saliendo de su cuerpo

-¿Eh? ¿Hinata? ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Naruto extrañado

-Así que Karin san ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa, sin embargo aún emanaba esa extraña sombra

-Jujuju, parece que tienes problemas Naruto- Se burló Jiraiya

-¡Cállate! Fue tu culpa- Grito Naruto

-¿Naruto kun?- Volvió a hablar Hinata

-Sí, pero ya te lo había explicado, somos primos y no tenía donde ir- Naruto rápidamente trato de aclarar el malentendido, antes de que Hinata digiera algo Jiraiya decidió intervenir

-Vamos vamos, dejen sus peleas amorosas para después, ¿acaso se les olvido el objetivo de la misión?- Pregunto Jiraiya

-¿Hacer tus investigaciones?- Pregunto Naruto en tono de burla

-¿Buscar a Tsunade sama?- Contesto Hinata

-Ambas son correctas, pero también debemos entrenar- Comento Jiraiya al notar que Naruto sabía que lo primero que haría sería espiar chicas

-Cierto cierto- Asintió Naruto

-Naruto, Sarutobi sensei me dejo revisar el pergamino prohíbo para buscar más información sobre el Hiraishin, también es importante la velocidad, así que ponte más peso en tus sellos de entrenamiento- Indico Jiraiya. –Toma esto también, es la información que saque, léela y trata de comprenderla- Jiraiya le dio un pergamino a Naruto para que estudiara

-¿Yo que hare Jiraiya sensei?- Pregunto Hinata

-Vez, ella si me llama sensei- Le dijo Jiraiya a Naruto. –Tienes naturaleza rayo ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Jiraiya

-Así es- Respondió Hinata

-Bien, Kakashi me dio estos jutsus de rayo que sabe- Dijo Jiraiya mostrándole un pergamino también. –Pero primero tendrás que dominar unos ejercicios para que sea más fácil, Lo que tienes que hacer es crear chispas en tus dedos, cuando logres crear chispas justo en la punta de tus dedos tienes que mantenerlas por el mayor tiempo posible- Explico Jiraiya a detalle

-Muy bien Jiraiya sensei- Contesto Hinata y comenzó a practicar mientras caminaban

Y con eso siguieron su camino, Hinata realizando su ejercicio, Jiraiya contado anécdotas de su juventud a las cuales solo Hinata ponía atención ya que Naruto estaba para sorpresa de ambos muy concentrado en su pergamino

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Al mismo tiempo, en la aldea Sasuke, Karin y Haku se encontraban frente al Hokage, los había llamado para que realizaran una misión los tres

-Hola chicos que bueno que llegaron, supongo que les informaron para que los requiero- Saludo el tercero

-Kakashi solo dijo que era para una misión, no me dio más detalles- Contesto Sasuke

-Ya veo, entonces déjenme explicarles- Dijo el Hokage y los tres pusieron atención. –Un pequeño pueblo que está cerca de aquí nos pidió ayuda, al parecer unos bandidos liderados por uno o dos ninjas renegados tomaron la casa del jefe del pueblo, quieren tomar control total del pueblo, su trabajo será ir al pueblo y capturar a los ninjas y deshacerse de los bandidos- Explico el Hokage la misión

-Muy bien, nos encargaremos- Hablo Haku

-Sasuke, es tu primera misión como Chūnin así que serás el líder- Comento el Hokage

-Claro, no se preocupe, saldremos ahora mismo- Respondió Sasuke inusualmente emocionado

-Bien, suerte chicos- Se despidió el Hokage con una sonrisa y los tres salieron de la oficina acordando verse en 30 minutos en la puerta de la aldea

Sasuke no necesito mucho ya que tenía la mayoría de lo que necesitaba lo tenía previamente sellado en pergaminos, no lo admitiría pero agradecía a Naruto por enseñarle a sellar cosas, en el camino se encontró a Kakashi en un puesto de dango

-Así que ya te vas eh- Comento Kakashi a Sasuke

-Sí, yo si llego temprano a las misiones- Respondió Sasuke burlándose de Kakashi

-Vamos no seas así Sasuke- Comento Kakashi herido

-A demás, soy el líder de la misión así que debo dar un buen ejemplo ahora que soy Chūnin- Presumió Sasuke y comenzó a caminar

(Hmm, parece que ser Chūnin le agrada) Pensó Kakashi

(Así que Chūnin ¿eh?, te estas volviendo fuerte Sasuke) Pensó un joven que se encontraba escuchando la conversación, vestía una túnica negra con unas nubes rojas

Luego de unos minutos Sasuke llego a la puerta de la aldea

-Bien, ¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Claro- Respondió Haku, Karin solo asintió y comenzaron a caminar

El camino era silencioso, Sasuke y Haku no eran precisamente habladores y Karin no conocía muy bien a los dos como para iniciar una conversación de la nada, aun así, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo hablo

-Haku, me lo eh estado preguntando ¿Cómo le haces para tener tu cabello así de lindo?- Pregunto Karin sorprendiendo a Haku, incluso oyó a Sasuke tratando de aguantar una carcajada

-¿Eh?, no lo sé, siempre lo eh tenido así- Respondió Haku tratando de explicar todo lo que hacía con su cabello que no era mucho

-Así que resumiendo, tú tienes un cabello naturalmente genial- Concluyo Karin. –Eh pensado en dejarme crecer el cabello- Comento Karin tratando de alargar la conversación

-Seria interesante verlo, por tu cabello inusualmente rojo- Comento Haku, era la primera persona pelirroja que veía, en los exámenes vio a Gaara pero no lo suficientemente cerca

-Naruto siempre decía que quería ser pelirrojo, por suerte lo detuve antes de que se lo pintara rojo- Recordó Sasuke

-¿No te gustan las personas pelirrojas?- Pregunto Karin curiosa

-No dije eso, solo que en Naruto se vería demasiado raro- Respondió Sasuke con un pequeño escalofrió al imaginarse a Naruto pelirrojo

Luego de dos horas e camino hablando de lo primero que se les ocurriera llegaron al pueblo, era un pueblo parecido al país de las holas, bastante solitario y algo destruido, caminaron unos minutos hasta que una pequeña roca golpeo la cabeza de Sasuke, volteo enojado y vio a una persona dentro de una casa haciéndoles señas para que entraran, al entrar el hombre de antes pregunto si eran ninjas de Konoha, al responder que si les dijo que tomaran asiento

-Qué bueno que llegaron, necesitamos su ayuda- Dijo el hombre

-¿Cuál es la situación?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Hace unas semanas llegaron unos ninjas con unos cuantos bandidos, nos amenazaron y luego de vencernos tomaron mi casa, ahora dicen ser los jefes del pueblo- Y comenzó a explicar el ex jefe de la aldea

-¿Deberíamos atacar ahora?- Pregunto Haku

-No, lo mejor es esperar a la noche, Karin ¿sientes el chakra de los ninjas?- Pregunto Sasuke, en el camino cada uno había explicado sus habilidades

-Sí, están hacia el norte, parece que son Chūnin, los demás son simples bandidos, no tienen demasiado chakra, algunos están dispersos- Explico Karin mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba

-Entonces esperaremos a que se junten todos y atacaremos en la noche- Dijo Sasuke su plan, dándoles detalles

-Muchas gracias- Agradeció el hombre mientras agachaba la cabeza

-Diga eso cuando acabemos con los ninjas y los bandidos- Respondió Sasuke actuando como un Chūnin sorprendiendo un poco a Karin por la actitud que había tomado

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Luego de un largo camino Naruto Jiraiya y Hinata llegaron al primer pueblo donde buscarían a Tsunade sin embargo Jiraiya se había ido a perseguir a una chica en la recepción del hotel, según Naruto era necesario que Jiraiya no estuviera en la llegada de Itachi sino después, mientras tanto Naruto y Hinata fueron a donde se hospedarían, tenía dos habitaciones por lo que Hinata dormiría en una y Naruto y Jiraiya en otra, se encontraban practicando como les había dicho Jiraiya cuando Naruto sintió el chakra de Itachi y Kisame

(Por fin llegan). –Hinata, viene alguien peligroso, ve por Jiraiya por favor- Pidió Naruto serio como casi nunca lo hacía, debido a esto Hinata decidió ir inmediatamente y no preguntar, entonces Naruto puso en acción su plan, creo dos clones y se preparo

-Agh, al fin, maldito mocoso tenía que irse de la aldea justo ahora- Se quejó Kisame mientras caminaban por el pasillo

-Es esa, toca la puerta- Indico Itachi

Kisame toco la puerta del lugar esperando a que abrieran

Apenas Naruto escucho la puerta, saco su Kubikiribōchō, uno de los clones abrió la puerta de golpe e inmediatamente Naruto ataco con su espada, Kisame rápidamente puso a su Samehada delante de él, al mismo tiempo que Naruto ataco, del techo apareció el otro clon y lanzó un kunai hacia Itachi que fácilmente detuvo con los dedos, pero al prestar atención noto que tenía un pequeño papel pegado en el mango, el clon de Naruto discretamente le guiño el ojo así que Itachi guardo el kunai

-Ja, la Kubikiribōchō eh mocoso, quien iba a pensar que Zabuza la entregaría- Se burló Kisame

-Vio lo genial que soy así que me la confió- Respondió Naruto y poniendo chakra en sus brazos comenzaron a forcejear con sus espadas

-Veo que al menos tienes fuerza mocoso- Admitió Kisame. –Pero no es lo único que necesitas- Kisame pateo las piernas de Naruto, Naruto puso su Kubikiribōchō en el suelo y la uso como impulso para pasar sobre Kisame quien estaba sorprendido por esa maniobra que no logro reaccionar, apenas cayo Naruto ataco de nuevo, Kisame y el comenzaron una batalla de espadas, al haber más espacio en el pasillo podían moverse mejor, Itachi estaba al margen de la situación

-Serias un buen espadachín de la niebla mocoso, lo malo es tenemos que llevarte con el jefe y probablemente te matara- Dijo Kisame mientras seguía deteniendo ataques de Naruto, había decidido jugar un poco con él para ver sus habilidades con la espada

-Así que solo son peones ¿eh? Y ustedes que parecen tan fuertes- Dijo Naruto con burla

-No sabes de lo que hablas mocoso- Respondió Kisame mientras dejaba de estar a la defensiva y comenzaba a atacar, Naruto lograba detener sus ataques pero no tenía oportunidad de atacar

Los dos clones de Naruto trataron de correr para ayudar al original, sin embargo Itachi se paró enfrente de ellos, uno de los clones tiro una bomba de luz para cegar a Itachi, ambos corrieron por las paredes y se lanzaron a atacar a Itachi uno por cada lado, Itachi reaccionando los tomo de cuello con sus manos, los clones sujetaron los brazos de Itachi y se pegaron con chakra a las paredes, Itachi tenía los dos brazos ocupados y extendidos hacia los lados, un tercer clon salió del cuarto con un rasengan y corrió hacia Itachi

Antes de que pudiera tocarlo Itachi se convirtió en cuervos y apareció unos metros atrás, esto no detuvo al clon y siguió corriendo, ahora hacia Kisame quien estaba distraído con su pelea con el Naruto original, antes de que Itachi lo detuviera los clones hicieron el jutsu palma de viento hacia Itachi haciendo que se aferrara al suelo con chakra para no salir volando, el clon impacto el rasengan en la espalda de Kisame, por suerte Naruto logro quitarse de la trayectoria de Kisame

De repente todo el pasillo se convirtió en una especie de túnel de carne, había llegado Jiraiya

-¡Abran paso a Jiraiya el galante!- Grito Jiraiya

-Nos vamos Kisame- Antes de siquiera atacar, Itachi apareció a lado de Kisame quien se había repuesto y comenzaron a correr, cuando llegaron al borde, notaron como había un oyó en la carne y había flamas negras

-¿Estas bien Naruto kun?- Pregunto Hinata quien iba llegando con la chica que estaba siguiendo Jiraiya

-Sip, no te preocupes- Respondió con una gran sonrisa Naruto

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Desde hace tiempo quería poner la escena de Hinata celosa y ahora que ya son pareja al fin pude ponerla y que quedara perfecta con la situación, espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios

 **Nota importantemente importante** Por alguna razón no me están apareciendo algunos Reviews, en los últimos tres días ha estado así, llegan Reviews pero cuando los abro no hay ninguno nuevo, desconozco la razón pero espero que se solucione pronto, por medio de mi e-mail, puedo ver alguno pero no todos, así que de antemano una disculpa si dejaron un Reviews y no lo respondí

 **Nota potencialmente importante 2:** ¿Quien deberia ser la aprendiz de Tsunade? Hmm, eh visto que las opiniones estan divididas asi que hare una ¿Encuesta?, no se si se le pueda llamar asi pero es lo que hare, ¿Quien deberia ser? Hinata, Sakura, ambas

Reviews

Sofia-1550- Muchas gracias, lo se Jeje

Shironeko black- Jeje, que bueno que te gusto, muchas gracias, ojala te guste este capítulo también, y te siga gustando mi historia

Alucardzero- Que bueno que te gusto, ya veremos que hace Jujuju, exacto, lo mira como un rival y como su mejor amigo, Hmm eso no sé si llega a pasar, ya que logró contenerse al ver a Jiraiya, de todos modos lo pensare

Xstep- Muchas gracias, espero te guste este también

TRUCKER-sama- Muchas gracias, espero te siga gustando mi historia, un cordial saludo y despedida

OTAKUFire- Jaja, yo también utilizo mucho el meme de Ned, que bueno que te gusto la confesión, Jeje probablemente si se le hará, ha esperado mucho, muchas gracias

Satorichiva- ¡Hola!, qué bueno que te gusto, su relación avanzara poco a poco, después de todo no son los mejores en mostrar sentimientos sin decir algo tonto o sonrojarse al extremo, bueno, ya di una pista de como en este capítulo, Hmm eso lo veras en el siguiente capítulo, saludos

Darkned159- No es nada, no te preocupes por eso, espero te guste este capitulo

Flemy Speeddraw- Jeje, estuvo a punto, si recuerdas, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, estaba tan feliz que no le salieran las palabras, Hmm, es un se-cre-to, posiblemente le diga todo, Itachi tarde o temprano lo averiguara, eso lo estoy planeando, tengo una ligera idea de cómo hacerlo

Fernando917- Hmm no había pensado en eso, algún consejo?, Jeje Sasuke sensei, fue de lo último que se me ocurrió, Hmm acaso no Konan es demasiado grande para Sasuke?, yo pensaba en SasuKarin, quizás para Konan seria Nagato, KakaAnko es un buen shipp, creo que si lo meteré, ya pronto la encontraran, muy posiblemente Jeje

CCSakuraforever- Que bueno que te gusto, espero que te guste este capítulo también

Oconner95- Gracias, ¡Rayos! Lo supuse, por eso mejor metí la confesión en el capítulo anterior

Daizuke- Jeje, se me salió lo meloso que llevo dentro

Afrodita- Me alegro mucho que te gustara tanto el capítulo, espero te guste este capítulo, saludos

Zafir09- Que bueno que te gusto, quizás si le diga la verdad, espero te guste este capitulo

Impact- Por lo de la invasión no tuvo mucho protagonismo, pero como vez en este capítulo tuvo un poco más

Aletse- Pues aquí el siguiente capítulo, Jeje al menos esta de misión y tendrán tiempo de descansar para el entrenamiento que les pondrá, Jeje trato de no tardar más de una semana en actualizar

El-Horus- Más que eso, Sakura al estar con Kurenai se concentra más en el genjutsu donde descubrió que es muy buena, pero aun así ya tengo una solución para eso no te preocupes

Yu-cen- Eh… ¿relleno? :'( Jeje ok no, Hmm aún no estoy muy seguro sobre qué hacer con los demás, espero se me ocurra una buena idea, espero te guste este capitulo

Jonathan Matute- Jujuju, más que crear la confesión de Naruto la recree, es la misma forma de confesarse de Tomoya a Nagisa en clannad, uno de mis animes favoritos, esa posiblemente vaya antes de que Naruto se vaya al viaje de 3 años

De nuevo me disculpo si no respondo sus Reviews, una forma de solucionar eso sería con mensajes privados, no sé hasta qué punto funcione eso pero es lo único que se me ocurre en lo que se soluciona el problema con los Reviews


	31. Tsunade Baachan

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

- **Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

Luego de la batalla en contra de Kisame e Itachi, estos se fueron debido a la aparición de Jiraiya, aunque no tardo mucho para que alguien más llegara

-¡Entrada dinámica!- Guy entro con su famosa técnica que para desgracia de Jiraiya la recibió completamente

-¡Jiraiya sensei!- Grito Hinata mientras iba a curarlo, Naruto se reía a carcajadas y Guy miraba hacia todos lados buscando al enemigo

-¿Dónde está Itachi Uchiha?- Pregunto Guy confundido

-Se fue hace unos minutos. Respondió Naruto ya más tranquilo

-Maldición, Jiraiya sama ¿Qué hace ahí tirado? No es momento de descansar- Pregunto Guy inocente

-¡Tú me golpeaste!, como sea, no tiene caso buscarlos, esa no es nuestra misión- Respondió Jiraiya

-Cierto, buscan a Tsunade sama, de todas formas, Itachi puso en un genjutsu a Kakashi y ahora se encuentra muy débil, quizás Tsunade sama pueda ayudarlo- Comento Guy

-Ya veo, vuelve a la aldea y avisa sobre el ataque de Itachi- Dijo Jiraiya y Guy salió corriendo a toda velocidad por donde entro. –Bien chicos, vamos a dejar a esta señorita en algún hospital y luego a entrenar- Indico Jiraiya

Los tres salieron del hotel junto con la muchacha que sedujo a Jiraiya, luego de dejar a la chica en un hospital de la ciudad, fueron a las afueras de la ciudad donde había un pequeño campo donde se pusieron a practicar taijutsu

Naruto y Hinata comenzaron a atacar con golpes coordinados que Jiraiya simplemente desviaba, Naruto lanzo una patada que Jiraiya detuvo con su mano, luego de esto Naruto lanzo un golpe que Jiraiya detuvo al igual que la patada, Hinata ataco rápidamente, Jiraiya al tener los brazos ocupados puso a Naruto en la trayectoria del ataque de Hinata haciendo que detuviera su golpe, Jiraiya al ver que Hinata se detuvo la agarró del brazo y lanzo a ambos por los aires, giraron para caer de pie unos metros atrás

-Pasemos al ninjutsu Elemento fuego gran bola de fuego- Jiraiya lanzo una gran bola de fuego hacia los dos

-Palma vacío- Hinata uso su jutsu para repeler la bola de fuego, mientras tanto Naruto salto y preparo su jutsu

-Elemento agua espadas de agua- Naruto giro y lanzo varias cuchillas echas de agua

Jiraiya las esquivo saltando hacia atrás pero Hinata ya había comenzado a correr hacia el

-Elemento rayo látigos eléctricos- Hinata saco sus alambres de metal y los cubrió de electricidad para atacar a Jiraiya, sin embargo Jiraiya hizo crecer su pelo y se cubrió con él para evitar el daño, luego comenzó a lanzar su cabello como si fueran senbon haciendo que Hinata usara el jutsu de sustitución para evitar el daño

-Elemento viento balas de viento- Naruto comenzó a lanzar bolas de aire

-Elemento fuego flor de fénix- Jiraiya lanzo bolas de fuego para repeler el ataque de Naruto, tuvo que quitarse para evadir un golpe de Hinata que estaba cubierto de rayos sin embargo el ataque de Hinata no paro ahí y comenzó a atacar más a Jiraiya quien evadía sus golpes para después saltar y quedar unos metros atrás. -¿Eso es todo muchachos?- Pregunto Jiraiya

Luego de pelear por un buen rato decidieron que ya era hora de regresar, no sin antes entrar a un restaurante para cenar

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Mientras tanto Sasuke, Karin y Haku hacían los últimos preparativos para atacar a los ninjas responsables de los problemas de la pequeña aldea

-Hay dos en la planta baja, los demás están arriba- Indico Karin

-Bien, tu iras por los dos de abajo, nosotros nos encargaremos de los otros- Indico Sasuke a lo que Karin asintió

Karin se acercó a la puerta y la abrí llamando la atención de los dos bandidos que cuidaban la planta baja, uno de ellos camino hacia la puerta, al abrirla completamente no vio a nadie, por lo que decidió salir, justo cuando salió Karin salió de su escondite y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el bandido que se quedó dentro solo vio cómo su compañero cayo inconsciente, al ver esto trato de correr a avisar, sin embargo Karin le lanzo un kunai con un veneno resultado de sus tantos experimentos, el veneno no tardo en surtir efecto y cayó al suelo el bandido

Al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Haku subieron por las paredes por fuera de la casa para llegar a la parte de arriba, parándose en un balcón, notaron una ventana abierta, por dentro se notaba como estaban todos los bandidos y los renegados en una especie de junta, Haku lanzo una senbon a uno de los bandidos haciéndolo caer, los demás, al voltear solo alcanzaron a ver a Haku volviéndose agua para inmediatamente aparecer Sasuke con un chidori en la mano, al entrar al cuarto, inmediatamente fue por uno de los renegados y le perforo el hombro

-¡Maldito!- Grito uno de los bandidos saliendo del asombro y trato de golpearlo, Sasuke no tuvo problemas en evitar el golpe y devolverlo

Los demás que se encontraban ahí también trataron de hacer atacar, sin embargo Sasuke se deshacía de ellos con su katana, Haku mientras tanto fue a por el otro renegado y antes de que pudiera hacer algo lo inmovilizo con un jutsu de hielo e inmediatamente comenzó a atacar a los bandidos también, después de unos cuantos minutos acabaron con los bandidos, amarraron a los renegados quienes estaban demasiado heridos como para moverse, luego de esto salieron y se encontraron con Karin esperándolos

-¿Terminaron?- Pregunto Karin

-Sí, vamos con el jefe para avisarle- Indico Sasuke y comenzaron a caminar hacia el jefe de la pequeña aldea

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer después?- Pregunto Haku

-Hmp, deberíamos partir a la aldea inmediatamente para entregarlos- Respondió Sasuke

-Quizás logren recuperarse un poco si pasamos la noche aquí, será lo mejor partir ahora- Apoyo la idea Karin

-Muy bien- Respondió Haku

Después de una charla con el jefe de la aldea y muchos agradecimientos, partieron inmediatamente hacia la aldea, al ir más rápido que cuando partieron llegaron en menos tiempo a la aldea, luego de informar su entrada llevaron a los ninjas al edificio de interrogación y tortura para dejar a los ninjas renegados donde los recibió Ibiki

-Buen trabajo muchachos, yo me encargare ahora, pueden irse- Dijo Ibiki

-Está bien- Luego de una pequeña reverencia los tres se fueron, al ser algo tarde Sasuke decidió informar la misión el día siguiente temprano

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Apenas entraron al restaurante Naruto soltó una pequeña risa que no fue desapercibida por Jiraiya

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Jiraiya

-La encontramos- Contesto Naruto mientras señalaba a Tsunade con un gesto de su cabeza

-Supongo que lo…- Comento Jiraiya y Naruto asintió, los tres caminaron hacia la mesa donde estaban

-Tsunade, tiempo sin verte- Saludo Jiraiya

-Jiraiya- Comento Tsunade. –Veo que estas de niñera- Dijo Tsunade mientras daba miraba a Hinata y Naruto

-Son mejores de lo que crees- Dijo Jiraiya

-Como sea, no creo que este encuentro sea casualidad- Comento Tsunade lleno al grano

-Así es, necesitamos que vuelvas a la aldea- Respondió Jiraiya

-¿Y quién dijo que quiero volver?- Pregunto seria mientras seguía bebiendo

-Tienes que volver, metieron a Kakashi en un genjutsu y es necesario que lo veas- Dijo Jiraiya recordando lo que le había contado Guy

-Busquen a otro médico- Contesto Tsunade

-Eres la mejor médico del mundo, además Sarutobi se retirara pronto y tú debes ser la siguiente Hokage- Comento Jiraiya la razón principal para su búsqueda

-Así que era eso- Dijo Tsunade poniendo su copa en la mesa. -¿Por qué no eres tu el Hokage? También eres un Sannin- Pregunto Tsunade molesta

-Tengo mis investigaciones y mantener mi red de espionaje, tú eres la única que puede hacerlo- Respondió Jiraiya

-Ja, el Hokage es el peor trabajo del mundo, solo los idiotas son Hokage- Se burló Tsunade

-Hey, no insultes a los Hokage- Advirtió Naruto con una mirada seria

-¿Y qué sabe un mocoso?- Contesto Tsunade

-Yo seré un Hokage- Dijo Naruto

-Entonces eres un idiota, un mocoso que no sabe nada de la vida no debería ir alardeando- Respondió Tsunade burlándose de Naruto mientras tomaba más sake

-Tsunade sama no sea así- Trato de calmarla Shizune

-Que seas una vieja cobarde no te da derecho de insultar a los Hokages, ni mucho menos a aquellos que sueñan con ser Hokage- Contesto Naruto haciendo molestar a Tsunade

-¿Qué dijiste mocoso?- Pregunto Tsunade azotando su copa en la mesa

-Vieja cobarde, solo te busco porque debes ser la próxima Hokage- Dijo Naruto provocando a Naruto

-¿Yo Hokage?, no lo creo y no puedes hacer nada para que cambien de parecer- Respondió Tsunade aun molesta

-¿Qué tal una apuesta? Legendaria perdedora- (Vamos Tsunade baachan, muerde el anzuelo, esto de insultarte no me gusta) Pensó Naruto

-Tienes una boca muy floja mocoso, ¿Qué quieres apostar?- Pregunto Tsunade

-Si gano, volverás a la aldea y te harás Hokage- Propuso Naruto

-¿Y si pierdes?- Pregunto de nuevo

-Dejo mi carrera ninja y mi sueño de ser Hokage- Respondió Naruto con determinación

-Bien, acepto, además si ganas, te daré el collar de mi abuelo, vamos afuera- Acepto Tsunade y comenzó a caminar a la salida

-¿Estás seguro de esto Naruto kun?- Pregunto Hinata preocupada

-Claro, no te preocupes- Respondió Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

-Hey ¿no crees que exageraste un poco?- Pregunto Jiraiya susurrando tras Naruto

-No importa, confía en mi- Dijo Naruto

Al llegar afuera, se apartaron unos metros y Naruto comenzó a hacer unos estiramientos

-Te lo dejare fácil mocoso, solo usare un dedo, si logras darme un golpe ganas la apuesta- Propuso Tsunade

-Me parece bien- Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa confiada

-Comienza cuando quieras- Dijo Tsunade mientras cerraba su puño y alzaba el dedo índice

Naruto comenzó a correr hacia Tsunade, Tsunade golpeo el suelo con su dedo haciendo una gran zanga hacia Naruto, Naruto salto y comenzó a hacer sellos

-Elemento agua bala de agua- Naruto desde el aire expulso una bola de agua

Tsunade solo sostuvo el índice con su pulgar, antes de que llegara la bola de agua soltó el índice y del impacto exploto la bola de agua, Naruto había usado eso como distracción, creo un clon para su verdadero ataque, el clon realizo un jutsu de aire impulsando a Naruto hacia Tsunade, creo un rasengan para atacarla, Tsunade algo sorprendida giro un poco y Naruto para que Naruto pasara junto a ella, comenzó a mover su dedo para golpear a Naruto en el estómago, pero sorprendiéndola aún más, con en su mano libre creo otro rasengan haciendo que Tsunade saltara para evitar el golpe, Naruto siguió su camino y antes de estrellarse, deshizo los rasengan y con las manos se impulsó para quedar de pie

-¿Enserio Jiraiya? ¿En qué pensabas en enseñarle ese jutsu?- Pregunto Tsunade

-¿Qué tiene? Es mi aprendiz- Respondió Jiraiya alzando los hombros

-Tch, conseguiste a otro rubio ¿Eh?- Comento Tsunade y esta vez ella corrió hacia Naruto con su dedo preparado para golpearlo

Naruto no esperaba eso así que saco su Kubikiribōchō, le puso chakra para que fuera más resistente y la coloco frente a el para que detuviera el golpe de Tsunade, apenas tuvo tiempo ya que apenas la coloco recibió el golpe y salió volando con la Kubikiribōchō enfrente, si bien la espada había recibido el golpe, lo había mandado algo lejos, aunque Naruto simplemente sonrió eh hizo dos sellos de manos

-Que buena espada tiene- Comento Tsunade al ver que salió volando y no se rompió su espada, lo que Tsunade no noto, fue que en el suelo había un kunai tirado, un curioso kunai de tres puntas con un sello trazado en el mango, artes de que Tsunade digiera otra cosa Naruto apareció alado de ella en un destellos amarillo, haciendo que Tsunade abriera los ojos lo más que podía, Naruto lanzo un golpe hacia Tsunade, esta no logro reaccionar debido al shock, Naruto impacto el golpe en el abdomen de Tsunade, al ser su "Abuela", el golpe no fue demasiado fuerte, aunque con eso basto para que ganara la apuesta

-Gane- Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Pregunto Tsunade aun sorprendida

-Así que al fin dominas el Hiraishin- Comento Jiraiya mientras se acercaba a ellos

-No del todo, lo debería poder hacer sin necesidad de los sellos de manos, aun me falta para dominarlo a la perfección- Comento Naruto

-Tsunade sama ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto Shizune preocupada

-Sí, el golpe no fue tan fuerte- Respondió Tsunade

-Fue increíble Naruto kun- Dijo Hinata asombrada por su pelea

-Jeje, Gracias Hinata- Agradeció Naruto con una gran sonrisa

-Agh mocoso- Comento Tsunade mientras le jalaba la oreja a Naruto

-¡Aa! Eso duele Tsunade baachan, gane justamente- Se quejó Naruto enojando más a Tsunade por la forma que le dijo

-¡Como que abuela!- Grito Tsunade mientras le golpeaba la cabeza. –Bien, regresare a la aldea, pero eso no significa que acepto ser Hokage aun- Concluyo Tsunade

-Ohhh Tsunade baachan, le diré un secreto que le hará cambiar de opinión- Dijo Naruto haciendo que a Tsunade le apareciera una vena en la frente

-No te referirás a eso ¿O sí?- Pregunto Jiraiya susurrando a Naruto

-Sip, será la Hokage, debe saberlo- Comento Naruto

-Bueno, vámonos de aquí antes que nos cobren el desastre- Dijo Tsunade por los hoyos y zanjas que habían echo

-Sí, será mejor regresar al hotel- Apoyo Jiraiya

-Ustedes vayan, iré a hacer algo- Dijo Naruto

-¿A estas horas?- Pregunto Tsunade

-¿A dónde Naruto kun?- Pregunto Hinata preocupada

-Oh no se preocupen, solo iré a hablar con alguien, nada importante- Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba, antes de que hicieran algo mas Jiraiya les hizo seña de que estaba bien

-Naruto kun- Susurro Hinata preocupada antes de volver al hotel-

Naruto camino por un rato hasta salir de la aldea e ir a un pequeño bosque, al llegar vio a una persona entre los árboles, Naruto solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-Me alegro que vinieras… Itachi- Dijo Naruto

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y… con esto termina el capítulo 30 de mi historia, woa, quien diría que llegaría a tantos capítulos, bueno espero les haya gustado como se desarrolló el capítulo, espero sus comentarios/sugerencias

 **¡Importante!-** Por alguna razón agarre la maña de meter notas en cada capítulo, bueno que más da, espero se tomen la molestia de leerlas, sobre la aprendiz de Tsunade, sorprendentemente las dos quedaron iguales, así que será Hinata por mi voto, bueno no, dije que sería neutral y voy a cumplir, así que serán las dos, algo así como Sakura e Ino, así que Tsunade va a entrenar a las dos… Posiblemente

Reviews

Aldevar- ¡Hola!, wow, cuanto tiempo sin responder un comentario tuyo, me alegra que comentaras de nuevo mi historia, Sip, deben ser más fuertes los 14 de Konoha (Incluyo a Karin y Haku) Que bueno que te gusta como avanzo la relación de Naruto y Hinata, cuando se retire el Hokage debería estar ahí Tsunade, además Kakashi está débil por el genjutsu de Itachi, Hmm no eh pensado muy bien la forma, aunque Orochimaru también tiene un cuerpo de respaldo, el que uso cuando Sasuke no llego a tiempo y tuvo que hacer el cambio de cuerpo, ¡saludos!, espero te guste este capitulo

Alinita28- Vaya, tienes buena velocidad de lectura, es para meter suspenso y no se aburran de la historia, bueno, si me matas ya no sabrás que pasara después Fufufu, aunque no lo creas, aunque yo lo escribí, luego me pongo a leerlo

Tomato 12- Me alegro que te guste mi historia, Hmm sería interesante que usara la técnica del cabello-Aguja

Jonathan Matute- Muchas gracias, quise que Kakashi les diera algo por su acenso, y que mejor que los cascabeles con los que se convirtieron en genin y el kunai Minato, planeo que les dé un regalo más útil por decirlo de alguna forma, pues como dije serán las dos, pero aun así estará Hinata así que no te preocupes, y Sakura podría continuar con genjutsu

OTAKUFire- Jeje, que bueno que te gusto esa pequeña parte, Sakura no tiene interés en Naruto, pero aun así me las podría ingeniar, con las princesas sería interesante

Antonio- Muchas gracias, aquí el siguiente capitulo

lukel4849- Parece que tienes puesta la camisa de la suerte (Waa, no puedo evitar hacer referencias), esa es una muy buena idea, quizás la implemente

David- Que bueno que te gusto la pelea, espero te guste este capitulo

Darkned159- Que bueno que te gusto, según el resultado si serán las dos, pues aquí el encuentro, aunque en efecto no hay necesidad de que Orochimaru busque a Tsunade

Flemy Speeddraw- Hinata celosa es divertida y extremadamente linda!, pues eso lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo, lo dudo mucho, y aquí apareció Tsunade, espero te haya gustado su aparición

Daizuke- Pues serán las dos, gracias ojala te guste este capitulo

Aletse- Muchas gracias por recomendar mi historia, espero te siga gustando,

Zafir09- Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo y Hinata celosa, apenas se encontraran, Sip serán las dos

El-Horus- Muchas gracias, espero te siga gustando, pues serán las dos, aun así también se concentrara en aprender genjutsu

CCSakuraforever- Muchas gracias, espero te guste este capítulo, espero te guste la aparición de Tsunade

Fernando917- Ohhh, ya veo, ya decía yo, Hmm era un kunai con una pequeña nota, el del Hiraishin lo uso en este capítulo, ojala te guste este capítulo, Hmm Hanabi en este tiempo no es tan sociable, pensare la forma de cambiar eso

Oconner95- Muchas gracias, estuve buscando y al parecer no es la primera vez que pasa esto,

Alguien más escribiendo- Pues serán las dos, no le eh dado protagonismo ya que esta en otro equipo, el siguiente capítulo seria para eso no te preocupes

Chuck Norris- Muchas gracias, espero te guste este capitulo

Natuxhi- ¡Hola!, Muchas gracias, Hmm probablemente no se entere, al menos yo veo innecesario que Naruto le diga, espero te guste este capítulo Matane, besos

Sasuke009- Pues Tsunade entrenara a las dos, no creo que sea posible que Sasuke se vaya sin algún motivo, eso se explicó en el capítulo cuando se crea el equipo 7, para resumir, Hinata es mejor, entreno con Naruto desde antes que acabara la academia, por lo que mejor bastante haciendo que fuera la mejor de la academia, y siguiendo la tradición, el mejor alumno debe estar con la mejor alumna y el peor, si Naruto le hubiera ofrecido a Sakura entrenar con él, lo mandaría por un tubo seguro, en la época de la academia odia a Naruto, esa es la razón por la que no está en el equipo 7

Guest- Serán ambas

Satorichiva- Una nota para encontrarse, el siguiente será una plática entre ellos no te preocupes, Sip, deben entrenar mucho aun, posiblemente así será, primero Hinata y poco después Sakura, ojala te guste este capitulo

TRUCKER-sama- Muchas gracias, la personalidad de Sasuke fue cambiando poco a poco por una mejor, aquí el siguiente ojala te guste, saludos

Yu-cen- Hmm, sería interesante cuando menos, no eh leído mucho de blue exorcist, solo vi l primera temporada, quizás si llego a leer el manga podría pensarlo mejor y hacerla, ojala te guste este capitulo

Gorgonita- ¡Woaa!, no me di cuenta de eso, ya lo corregí, diablos, no creo que fuera a pasar eso, Sip, Itachi solo se mantuvo al margen de la situación, Hinata celosa es graciosa y linda, lo que pensaba era agregarle la superfuerza de Tsunade a su estilo de taijutsu, pienso que sería genial, pero bueno, ambas serán aprendices, quizás va mayor, sabe algo de genjutsu y ahora entrena en conjunto con los demás


	32. Itachi Uchiha, ¡Sasuke sensei!

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

- **Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

Itachi caminaba tranquilamente hacia un bosque cercano, en su pequeño encuentro con Naruto, este le había arrojado un kunai con un extraño papel pegado en el mango, al principio creyó que se trataba de un sello explosivo, pero luego de ver el gesto del clon decidió guardar el kunai, luego de eso decidió desaparecer de la vista de Kisame, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, al quitar el papel, vio una curiosa nota que solo tenía unas cuantas palabras "Te veo en el bosque, es sobre el futuro y Sasuke", decidió ir a ver de qué se trataba, no era como que Naruto lo pudiera vencer solo, o eso creía

-Me alegro que vinieras… Itachi- Dijo Naruto

-Muy arriesgado de tu parte venir solo, ¿No crees?- Pregunto Itachi serio como siempre

-Sé que no eres malo Itachi, simplemente eres un espía- Contesto Naruto

-Ya veo- Dijo Itachi antes de que Itachi digiera algo mas Naruto hablo

-También se la verdad sobre la masacre de los Uchiha y el por qué dejaste solo a Sasuke- Comento Naruto

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto Itachi, al parecer no era necesario actuar frente a el

-Podría decirse que ya viví eso, algo así como viaje en el tiempo- Trato de explicar Naruto

-… ¿Usaste algún jutsu espacio-tiempo?- Pregunto Itachi

-Hmm dejémoslo en intervención divina, viaje gracias al sabio de los 6 caminos y su hermano- Contesto Naruto sorprendiendo a Itachi, aunque no cambio su expresión

-Entonces sabes lo que pasara- Comento Itachi recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto. – ¿Qué pasara con Sasuke?- Pregunto Itachi por su hermano

-Antes que nada, el debió estar presente en nuestro encuentro de antes, donde lo hubieras humillado causando que se sintiera débil, de ahí que tomara la decisión de irse de la aldea para ir con Orochimaru para hacerse más fuerte, lo cual logro, al ser bastante fuerte "Mato" a Orochimaru y después creo un pequeño equipo para buscarte, logro matarte, aunque luego me dijo que fue por tu enfermedad, se dio cuenta que el matarte no resulto como esperaba, de alguna forma se enteró de quien fue quien ordeno la masacre y cambio de objetivo, destruir Konoha, aunque para eso se unió a akatsuki- Explico Naruto

Itachi no respondió, pero tenía una mirada triste, al saber lo que había causado sus decisiones que el creyó correctas

-O eso es lo que debería pasar- Comento Naruto haciendo que Itachi lo viera directamente esperando a que se explicara mejor. –En el tiempo que llevo con él, me eh dado cuenta que ah cambiado mucho a cómo debería de ser, no lo demuestra mucho, pero se preocupa más por los demás, ya no piensa solo en él, dejo de ver a los demás como estorbos y los ve como compañeros- Explico Naruto son una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Sasuke?- Pregunto Itachi causando que Naruto se riera internamente por el Deja vu que acababa de tener

-Porque es mi mejor amigo, no lo puedo dejar solo con todos sus problemas, ya deje que se dejara llevar por la oscuridad una vez, no pienso dejar que suceda de nuevo- Respondió Naruto con una mirada de determinación

-Me tranquiliza saber que tiene un amigo que se preocupa tanto por el, te lo encargo- Comento Itachi

-Sobre eso, debes decirle la verdad, no precisamente ahora ya que no sé cómo reaccione, pero tiene que enterarse de la verdad, y lo mejor es que le digas tú- Dijo Naruto

-Ciertamente seria lo correcto- Dijo Itachi pensando en cómo decirle

-Además, hay algo aún más grave- Comento Naruto y comenzó a relatar todo lo ocurrido en la guerra, la resurrección de Madara y la aparición de Kaguya

-Una guerra siempre traerá desgracias, pero es algo necesario- Comenzó a decir Itachi luego de analizar todo el relato de Naruto. –Un solo enemigo y la necesidad de unirse por un bien común, por lo que dices, la gran alianza shinobi, fue la base para la paz entre todas las aldeas- Finalizo Itachi

-Ya había pensado en eso, si bien es algo potencialmente necesario, murió mucha gente inocente, aun no sé cómo resolver eso, por una parte, podría eliminar el problema de raíz, pero sin esa guerra, no habría razón para hacer una alianza y no se lograría alcanzar la paz entre todo el mundo shinobi- Por fin Naruto soltó su gran preocupación por no saber qué hacer

-Cuando llegue el momento, sabrás que hacer, recuerda, no estás solo- Dijo Itachi

-Lo sé, gracias, debes mantener un ojo en nagato y Konan, no son malos del todo, trata de persuadirlos de matar a los Jinchūriki, esa no es la forma de llegar a la paz que busca Jiraiya sensei- Pidió Naruto

-Muy bien, lo hare- Respondió Itachi

-Por cierto, debemos tratar tu enfermedad, seguro Tsunade baachan podrá- Comento Naruto

-Así que por eso está aquí- Comento Itachi mientras miraba a un punto del bosque de donde se acercó Tsunade

-No realmente, cuando venía comenzó a seguirme, de todos modos se lo iba a decir así está bien- Contesto Naruto

-Así que del futuro eh mocoso- Dijo Tsunade mientras se paraba alado de el

-Sip, por eso estaba seguro que serias la Hokage- Contesto Naruto

-Y en lugar de decirme, me hiciste apostar y perder contra ti- Regaño Tsunade mientras le jalaba la oreja

-Ay Tsunade baachan basta, duele, lo siento, no sabía si me creerías- Se quejó Naruto

-Como sea, si lo que dices es verdad, hay mucho peligro por venir- Dijo Tsunade

-Lo sé, por eso necesito que entrenes muy bien a Hinata y quizás también a Sakura- Pidió Naruto

-Si no me equivoco es la mocosa Hyūga, al parecer tiene buen control de chakra por lo que vi y si Jiraiya la trajo debe ser buena- Dijo Tsunade

-Correcto, es bastante buena, Sakura también tiene buen control de chakra, y al igual que Hinata, sabe jutsu médico- Explico Naruto

-Ya veremos si son dignas de ser mis aprendices, cuales son tus síntomas- Pregunto Tsunade a Itachi dejando de lado el tema de su futura aprendiz

Itachi le conto todo lo que sabía sobre su enfermedad, incluyendo síntomas y lo que le había explicado un sujeto al que conoció tiempo atrás

-Hmm, una enfermedad extraña, la abuela Mito tenía varios rollos con bastante información, los revisare y veré que pudo hacer por ti- Dijo Tsunade seria

-Gracias, creo que eso sería todo- Comento Itachi

-Sí, la nota que te di tiene el sello del Hiraishin, si necesitas algo solo pon algo de chakra e iré a tu ubicación- Dijo Naruto

-Nos vemos Naruto, Tsunade, cuida a Sasuke- Y con esto Itachi se convirtió en varios cuervos

-Bien, vámonos- Dijo Naruto y comenzaron a caminar

-¿Y bien? Como es que seré la Hokage- Pregunto Tsunade

-De la misma forma, te gane en una apuesta así que te convertiste en la Hokage, aunque esa vez murió el viejo- Contesto Naruto

Y así, el viaje de vuelta al hotel, Naruto contestaba algunas las preguntas que le hacia Tsunade

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se levantó temprano para ir a reportar la misión con el Hokage

-Muy bien Sasuke, te felicito, completaste con éxito tu primera misión como líder de equipo- Felicito el Hokage

-Gracias Hokage sama- Agradeció Sasuke, luego de eso, salió y se fue directamente a el campo de entrenamiento donde lo esperaban sus víctimas/alumnos para entrenar estaba algo emocionado, aunque la sonrisa con la que iba no inspiraba mucha confianza, cuando llego ya se encontraban la mayoría de ellos, solo faltaba Ino que llego unos minutos después de Sasuke

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde Sasuke kun- Se disculpó Ino mientras tocaba a Sasuke con su dedo moviéndolo de arriba abajo

-Nada de Sasuke kun, ¡Sasuke sensei!- Le respondió Sasuke gritando asustando a los demás

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?- Pregunto Chōji

-Nada de Sasuke, ¡Sasuke sensei!- Respondió de nuevo a Chōji

-¡Que grito tal juvenil Sasuke sensei!- Grito Lee emocionado

-Bien, vamos a correr hasta que no puedan más- Ordeno Sasuke serio y sin esperar respuesta comenzaron a correr

-¡Juventud!- Grito Lee y comenzó a correr detrás de Sasuke

-¿Qué esperan? Vamos- Esta vez fue Kiba quien salió corriendo con Akamaru siguiéndolo, los demás dudaron un poco pero también corrieron

Así se pasaron un buen rato corriendo, cada que alguno se detenía a descansar, Sasuke les lanzaba un kunai para que se pararan y siguieran corriendo

-Aaa, no creí que diría esto pero extraño a Naruto- Comento Sakura quien estaba que se moría

-Lose, Naruto es menos duro en sus entrenamientos comparado con Sasuke- Apoyo Ino la idea

-¡Sasuke sensei!- Grito Sasuke, ni idea de cómo había escuchado

Luego de otro rato así, comenzaron a hacer más ejercicios físicos, claro, como podían ya que estaban demasiado cansados, luego de otras horas del tortuoso entrenamiento de Sasuke cada quien fue a su casa, en el camino a casa, Sasuke se encontró con Naruto y Hinata y fueron a comer ramen

-¿Cómo les fue?- Pregunto Sasuke mientras comía, no lo diría frente a Naruto, pero comenzaba a tener gusto por el ramen

-Bien, encontramos a Tsunade baachan, fue a ver al viejo- Dijo Naruto

-Hmm, la mejor ninja medico eh- Comento Sasuke

-¿Y tú misión Sasuke san?- Pregunto Hinata haciendo que Sasuke inflara el pecho orgulloso

-Fue bien, pudimos con los bandidos y los ninjas en poco tiempo- Contesto Sasuke

-Bueno, era de esperarse- Comento Naruto. -¿Y el entrenamiento de los demás?- Pregunto

-Hmp, pacerse que no están del todo listos para mi entrenamiento- Respondió Sasuke indignado

-¿Eh? ¿Qué les hiciste?- Pregunto Naruto

-Un entrenamiento básico, pero apenas lo completaron- Contesto Sasuke, omitiendo la parte donde casi se desmaya Chōji

-Hmm, dudo que sea tan básico como dices, hablando de entrenamiento, posiblemente me vaya de viaje con ero sennin por 3 años- Aviso Naruto sorprendiendo a los dos

-¿Eh? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Hinata

-No lo sé, en uno o dos meses quizás, para entrenar con el- Explico Naruto a las preguntas

-¿Y el equipo 7?- Pregunto de nuevo

-Hmm, ya tengo solucionado eso, además, tu entrenaras con Tsunade baachan, Sasuke, quiero que vengas conmigo al viaje- Comento Naruto serio

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Sasuke curioso

-Para que entrenemos obviamente, además es necesario que vengas- Explico

-¿Necesario? ¿Para qué?- Pregunto Sasuke confundido

-Es una excelente pregunta, ya lo descubrirás después- Contesto Naruto recordando levemente a Itachi

-Hmp, lo pensare- Respondió Sasuke mientras seguía comiendo

Luego de comer se dieron cuenta que era bastante tarde, por lo que salieron de Ichiraku, Sasuke se despidió de ambos y se fue a su departamento, Naruto acompaño a Hinata a su casa, en el camino, Naruto discretamente tomo la mano de Hinata, haciendo que idea un pequeño salto, pero no hizo nada, simplemente sonrió sonrojada

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y con esto termina este capítulo, eh de admitir que me tarde más de lo que creía en subir el capítulo, sé que es algo corto pero bueno, tuve uno de esos grandes bloqueos mentales así que una gran disculpa por tardar tanto y por lo corto del capítulo, espero sus comentarios/sugerencias

Reviews

9luis10- Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, el secreto para no quedar ciego, ¿hablas de trasplantarse otro Mangekyō? O cual secreto

lukel4849- Tratare de seguir con la historia, quizás también incluya una o dos de las películas, que bueno que te gusto la pelea

Guest- Que bueno que te gusto, en efecto podría igualar su poder con el tenseigan, lo del elemento es una buena idea ya que le queda bien el elemento agua, posiblemente si aprenda el elemento hielo, sería bastante bueno que supiera algunos jutsus

OTAKUFire- Ojala esta vez sí tenga suerte Jiraiya, y pues como vez ya le conto también, Jeje será gracioso Hinata celosa, Hmm no recuerdo mucho sobre la misión de la carrera, de hecho no planeaba ponerla, la había olvidado por completo

Anzhu- Me alegro que te guste, también eh leído algunos así y tampoco me gusta, no planeo darle mucho poder, solo los que tiene en la original y quizás sus jutsus elementales, espero te siga gustando

Darkned159- Rayos, este está más corto que el anterior, espero te guste, no es nada, ojala te haya gustado la plática de Naruto e Itachi

Oconner95- Pues espero te haya gustado su conversación

shigamikpnoha1334- eh aquí la continuación

Alucardzero- Hmm, espero haber mejorado esta vez, yo sentí que esta vez su pelea no debía ser tan larga, que bueno que te gusto la misión de Sasuke, Karin y Haku, espero te guste este capitulo

Daizuke- Que bueno que te gusto, ojala te guste este capítulo y la aparición de Itachi

Fernando917- Pues más que contarle, ella lo escucho, aunque eso sí, fue planeado por Naruto, pues ya visite como les fue con el entrenamiento de Sasuke sensei

Natuxhi- Me alegro que te haya gustado este capítulo, wow, me dolió mucho la muerte de Neji, así que no lo matare, ¡Matane! ¡Besos!

CCSakuraforever- Que bueno que te gusto, ojala te guste este capitulo

Yu-cen- Ok ok lo siento, es para que no pierdan el interés Jeje, aquí el siguiente, deberé leer el manga de blue exorcist para que quede bien, espero realizarla algún día

Zafir09- Que bueno que te gusto, espero te guste este capítulo y la reunión de Naruto e Itachi

Alguien más escribiendo- Hmm no sé si fui tan sutil pero espero te guste

David- Muchas gracias, pronto, espero y no tardar mucho en llegar a los 500 comentarios

ShelenyPrice- ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar de nuevo mi historia, espero te siga gustando, muchas gracias, espero seguir mejorando, me alegro que te guste como voy cambiando la historia en ciertos puntos y como manejo a los personajes, así como sus relaciones con los demás, también pensé que sería genial que les regalara algo a los tres por su graduación, pues espero te guste la aparición de Itachi y su conversación, pues no estoy seguro que Sasuke pueda ser aprendiz de Orochimaru sin ser un renegado, por eso planee que también fuera con Naruto y Jiraiya, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, espero otro comentario tuyo con ansias, muchas gracias, hasta luego

Jonathan Matute- Bueno, ya te lo explique en los mensajes, pero aquí el capítulo, espero te guste

Matri700- Pues aquí el capítulo, espero te guste


	33. Los 14 de Konoha, problemas

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

- **Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

Luego de que el equipo 7 hiciera unas cuantas misiones clase D por su cuenta ya que Kakashi seguía en el hospital, fueron al punto de encuentro para el entrenamiento, ya se encontraban los demás de Konoha ahí

-Ah, Naruto, Hinata volvieron- Saludo Kiba al verlos llegar

-Sip, estamos de vuelta- Respondió Naruto

-Qué bueno, no creo poder resistir otro entrenamiento con Sasuke…- Comenzó a decir Sakura. – ¡Sensei!, si Sasuke sensei- Corrigió Sakura al ver la mirada asesina de Sasuke

-Pero me dijo que apenas y les puso unos cuantos ejercicios- Comento Naruto

-¿Simples ejercicios?, aun me duele el cuerpo- Se quejó Tenten

-Debiluchos- Comento Sasuke haciendo que los demás agacharan la cabeza. –Lee, tú entrenaras conmigo, eres el único que merece mi entrenamiento- Dijo Sasuke y comenzó a caminar para alejarse un poco de los demás

-¡Si Sasuke sensei!- Grito Lee emocionado y lo siguió caminando con las manos

-Neji nisán ¿Quieres que entrenemos juntos?- Pregunto Hinata, se había propuesto mejorar la relación con su primo, y por consejo de Naruto, lo mejor para empezar era entrenar juntos

-Claro Hinata sama, será un honor entrenar con usted- Acepto Neji sorprendido y al igual que Sasuke se alejaron un poco para entrenar

-¿Y nosotros?- Pregunto Chōji mientras comía un poco

-Yo los entrenare- Contesto Naruto mientras se señalaba con el pulgar y les daba una gran sonrisa

-¿Tu solo?, ¿no es demasiado problemático?- Pregunto Shikamaru

-Para eso tengo la ayuda de alguien y parece que ya viene- Respondió Naruto confundiendo a los demás, cuando voltearon vieron a Haku caminar hacia ellos

-Buenas tardes- Saludo Haku cortésmente

-Pero si es el amigo lindo de Naruto- Dijo Ino poniendo nervioso a Haku

-Haku, te dije que tenías que hacer una entrada genial- Dijo Naruto a Haku

-¿Eh?, pensé que era una broma o algo así- Dijo Haku

-Claro que no, la entrada es una de las partes más importantes de ser ninja- Contesto Naruto

-¿Tú tienes una entrada especia?- Pregunto Kiba

-Por supuesto que si- Contesto Naruto

-No pensara en… -Comento Karin asustada

-Vamos enséñanosla- Sugirió Chōji

-No, no, no, ¿Para qué demonios le piden eso?, no quiero verla otra vez- Dijo Karin mientras se golpeaba el rostro con la mano, ella tuvo que soportar a Naruto mientras la practicaba

-Muy bien, si tanto lo piden- Acepto Naruto mientras sacaba una bomba de uno y la lanzaba al suelo para darle más emoción. –Señores y señoras, chicos y chicas, desde Konohagakure no sato, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, el fabuloso héroe de Konoha- Comenzó a decir Naruto y justo antes de terminar se escuchó una explosión dispersando el humo. -¡El gran Naruto Uzumaki!- Grito Naruto, quien estaba en el lomo de un sapo con un apose igual a la de Jiraiya

-¡Qué presentación tan juvenil Naruto kun!- Grito Lee quien había volteado al ver la bomba de humo

-Y ese es mi compañero- Sasuke al igual que Karin se golpeó la cara

-¡Eso fue genial Naruto kun!- Animo Hinata al ver que nadie aparte de Lee decía algo, Neji solo volteo a verla con cara de ¿Enserio?

-¡Estuvo increíble Naruto!-Dijo Kiba emocionado

-No creo tener el valor de hacer eso- Comento Shikamaru

-Ciertamente fue bastante llamativa- Dijo Shino

-¡Eso fue ridículo Naruto!- Grito Sakura

-¿Verdad que les gusto?- Pregunto Naruto mientras bajaba del sapo y este desaparecía

-Deberíamos comenzar con el entrenamiento- Sugirió Tenten

-Sí, debo llegar temprano si no mi madre me regañara- Acepto Shikamaru

-Y bien Haku, ¿Cómo nos ayudaras?- Pregunto Ino

-Chicos… no me ignoren- Suplico Naruto

-Te dije que nunca la mostraras- Le recordó Karin

-SI si, perdón Karin sama, nunca dudare de ti, bueno chicos ahora si comenzaremos- Llamo Naruto

-Dime que no será más entrenamiento físico- Pidió Sakura

-No, hoy no- Respondió haciendo que la mayoría suspirara de alivio. –Bien, primero que nada, todos tienen un estilo, ya sea jutsus especiales de su clan, manejo de armas o jutsu médico, pero nunca está de más saber algún otro jutsu, nos centraremos en jutsus elementales, saber más jutsus no solo les ayudara a su control de chakra, sino que también, aumentara sus reservas de chakra y estarán más preparados para cualquier situación que se les presente, para eso deberán colocar chakra en este pequeño papel- Dijo Naruto mientras repartía papeles para saber la naturaleza de chakra. –Este pequeño papel sirve para saber la naturaleza de chakra- Naruto les explico los posibles resultados

-Naruto, yo ya se mi naturaleza de chakra- Aviso Sakura

-Si no me equivoco era tierra- Comento Naruto y Sakura asintió. –Muy bien comiencen- Indico Naruto

-¡Tierra!- Grito Kiba

-¿Como yo?- Se preguntó Sakura

-Fuego- Comento Shino algo confundido

-Wow, bastante inesperado- Comento Naruto mientras veía el papel de Shino hecho cenizas

-¿Agua?, me gusta- Comento Ino

-¿Eh? No creo que sea cuestión de gusto- Comento Haku confundido

-Fuego, problemático- Dijo Shikamaru algo sorprendido por su afinidad

-Yo soy tierra- Comento Chōji

-Rayo, interesante- Aviso Tenten inusualmente emocionada

-Al parecer yo tengo naturaleza agua- Dijo Karin

-Bien, ya sabemos las afinidades de todos, Sakura, enseña el jutsu de tierra que sabes a Chōji y Kiba, Ino y Karin entrenaran con Haku, eh visto usar a Sasuke jutsu de fuego y a Hinata de rayo, así que Shikamaru, Shino y Tenten yo los ayudare, ¡Comiencen!- Grito Naruto alzando el puño

-¡Sí!- Los demás no pudieron evitar contagiarse de la emoción de Naruto

Para la tarde estaban cansados y sucios, pero inusualmente alegres a pesar de entrenar bastante duro en el día, antes de irse, Naruto entrego unos kunai parecidos a los de Minato, los había mandado a hacer en la tienda de herramientas ninja y apenas se los habían entregado

-¿Qué es esto Naruto?- Pregunto Kiba mientras veía el kunai con el sello en el mango

-Fufufu, me alegra que preguntes, esto sirve para teletransportarme a donde estén- Para recalcar sus palabras, Naruto lanzo un kunai al otro lado del campo y apareció al instante en el destello amarillo característico del jutsu. –Lo ven- Dijo Naruto mientras aparecía de nuevo frente a ellos

-Sorprendente- Dijo Kiba

-Cuando necesiten ayuda o estén en problemas solo pongan un poco de chakra e iré a ayudarlos- Explico Naruto

-Vaya, gracias Naruto- Agradeció Ino

-Bueno nos vemos, iremos a ver a Kakashi- Dijo Naruto

-Claro, hasta luego- Se despidió Kiba

Luego de caminar, el equipo 7 llegó al hospital de Konoha, después de preguntar por la habitación de Kakashi fueron a verlo, al llegar, se encontraron con Guy que iba a ver a su eterno rival, iba acompañado de Lee, ya que quería convivir con el gran rival de su sensei

-Mira cómo te dejaron Kakashi- Se burló Sasuke al ver a Kakashi en la cama del hospital

-No siempre salen bien las peleas, me alegro que los tres regresaran a salvo- Contesto Kakashi riendo un poco

-Hmp, que esperabas- Dijo Sasuke

-Hola chicos- Saludo Guy a los chicos

-Buenas Naruto kun, Sasuke kun, Hinata san- Saludo lee alegre

-Buenas tardes- Saludo Hinata

-¡Hola!- Saludo Naruto

-Hmp- "Saludo" Sasuke

-¿Cómo esta Kakashi sensei?- Pregunto Hinata

-Bien, Tsunade sama dijo que en unos días estaré bien, pero cuéntenme como les fue- Pregunto Kakashi

-Una misión sencilla, los bandidos eran demasiado débiles- Contesto Sasuke

-O tú eras muy fuerte- Comento Kakashi

-Ja, es lo más probable- Acepto Sasuke

-Era de esperarse de Sasuke kun- Comento Sasuke

-Nosotros entrenamos con Jiraiya sensei- Comento Hinata

-Fue fácil encontrar Tsunade baachan- Dijo Naruto

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!- Grito Tsunade quien iba llegando

-Así que ella es Tsunade- Comento Sasuke mientras veía a Tsunade un momento

-Ah, Tsunade sama, buenas tardes- Saludo Hinata con una pequeña reverencia

-Al menos hay alguien educada en este equipo- Dijo Tsunade mientras saludaba a Hinata. –Ahora largo de aquí, Kakashi necesita descansar- Los corrió Tsunade

-Nos vemos Tsunade baachan- Se despidió Naruto

-¡Mocoso!- Grito de nuevo Tsunade causando que los cuatro salieran corriendo del cuarto. –Vaya equipo tan peculiar que tienes- Dijo Tsunade

-Son buenos chicos- Contesto Kakashi mientras sonreía con su ojo

-Tienen la llama de la juventud en su máximo esplendor- Comento Guy quien no se había ido

Mientras caminaban por la aldea el equipo 7 y Lee se hizo de noche, cada uno contando los progresos en el entrenamiento grupal, cuando Naruto sintió 5 chacras que se acercaban peligrosamente

(Maldición) Pensó Naruto, unos instantes después, 4 personas aparecieron frente a ellos ya que los gemelos Sakon/Ukon estaban unidos

-Sasuke Uchiha, ven con nosotros- Dijo Kidōmaru

-¿Por qué debería?- Pregunto Sasuke serio

-Orochimaru sama te dará poder- Dijo Jirōbō

-Vamos, no nos hagas perder nuestro tiempo y ven- Hablo Tayuyá

-¿Y si me niego?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Siempre podemos llevarte a la fuerza- Contesto Jirōbō

-Con esos estorbos no conseguirás poder, con Orochimaru sama serás más fuerte en poco tiempo- Dijo Sakon refiriéndose a Naruto, Hinata y Lee, Hinata no sabía qué hacer y Naruto estaba serio atento a cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de los del sonido, Lee estaba igual que Hinata, no sabía que hacer

-Esos a los que llamas estorbos son mis compañeros de equipo- Dijo Sasuke serio, en el tiempo que llevaba con ellos, había cambiado mucho, había desarrollado un fuerte sentimiento de amistan hacia ellos dos, nunca creyó que lograría sentir algo como eso después de la masacre

(Maldición Sasuke) Pensó Naruto sin poder disimular una gran sonrisa al escuchar a Sasuke defenderlos de esa forma

-Por la fuerza será, luego no te arrepientas- Amenazo Kidōmaru

-No creas que podrán con nosotros, somos el equipo más fuerte de toda la aldea y él es el mejor expositor de taijutsu de todo el genin- Contesto Sasuke mientras sacaba su katana y activaba el Sharingan

-¡Sasuke kun!- Grito Lee emocionado por el cumplido y se ponía en posición de pelea

-Recuerden hacer ruido, por si acaso debemos llamar la atención de los demás- Contesto Naruto mientras sacaba su Kubikiribōchō

-Muy bien Naruto kun- Hinata activo su byakugan y se ponía en posición de su taijutsu

Los primeros en atacar fueron Jirōbō y Sakon, Jirōbō ataco a Naruto con un puñetazo con bastante fuerza, Naruto puso la Kubikiribōchō para rechazar el golpe y puso chakra en sus pies para no retroceder, Sakon lanzo varios ataques a Sasuke, Sasuke podía evadir los ataques con el Sharingan, Sakon comenzó a molestarse así que Ukon también comenzó a atacar

-No te creas tanto mocoso- Jirōbō lanzo otro golpe a Naruto, el cual esquivo y ataco con la espada, Jirōbō la detuvo con las dos manos, sosteniéndola evitando que el filo lo tocara

-Qué asco, no sé cómo lo haces pero no te servirá- Sasuke seguía evadiendo los ataques y atacaba con su katana, dejando varios cortes

-Qué demonios hacen- Se quejó Kidōmaru y lanzo dos de sus flechas del material que escupía, antes de que llegaran las flechas Lee pateo una y salió volando, la otra Hinata se encargó de desviarla

-No es juvenil atacar a alguien desprevenido- Dijo Lee y corrió hacia Kidōmaru

-Vemos que puedes hacer niña- Dijo Tayuyá y con su flauta invoco a tres criaturas y comenzaron a moverse

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y con esto termina este capítulo, woa espero no quieran matarme por tardar tanto y por el capítulo algo corto, me tarde ya que tenía unos problemitas, no muy graves pero me quitaron bastante de mi tiempo, sin más que agregar, espero les guste el capítulo, espero ansioso sus comentarios

Parafraseando a uno de mis escritores de fanfic favorito pepsipez: "Recuerden que sus comentarios es el combustible para esta máquina de escribir"

Reviews

David- Jeje, es demasiado estricto, pero seguro traerá buenos resultados

9luis10- Pues aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero te guste, si despertara el rinnegan

Daizuke- Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, espero te guste este y como continua la historia

Darkned159- Que bueno que te gusto la intervención de Itachi, espero que te guste este pequeño entrenamiento, si tendrá un avance real, te lo aseguro

Xseyver- Pues perdón por tardar tanto, espero te guste el capítulo, al paso que van no tardaran mucho

Satorichiva- También pensé en eso, pero después se me ocurrió que así sería interesante, pues no esta tan avanzada, pero aun así, es mejor tratarla desde antes, son estilos diferentes, pero ambos siempre logran adaptarse, y más si es entre ellos

Natuxhi- Pues poco a poco va cambiando, no creo revivirlos, ya que lo veo innecesario, si bien seria bien que conviviera con ellos no sé cómo revivirlos de forma de que no suene tan descabellado, besos y abrazos, ¡Matane!

Xstep- Pues yo también espero que se ocurran nuevas y buenas ideas, espero te guste el capitulo

Fernando917- Jeje, sería interesante, quizás te tome la palabra y lo ponga, Fufufu aún son muy chicos para eso ͡ ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡, espero te guste este capítulo, saludos

Yu-cen- No es raro, me ha pasado con varias historias, revisar si la han actualizado es normal para mí, muchas gracias, me hace muy feliz saber que te guste tanto mi fanfic, claro que sí, siempre son bienvenidas nuevas ideas, lo recomendable seria que me mandes un mensaje privado para poder charlar sobre esas ideas, sino también en los comentarios, bye

Zafir09- Que bueno que te gusto, lo de Tsunade se me ocurrió al final, y veo que fue un acierto ponerlo, espero te guste este capitulo

Asural- ¡Hey!, como supiste mi idea Jeje, posiblemente haga eso, también se me había ocurrido, ya que es según yo la única forma de que Sasuke entienda la verdad, espero te guste este capitulo

MiniYo95- Su enfermedad aún no está muy avanzada, así que es más fácil de curarla, no me gusto que muriera en el canon, Sasuke siempre ha sido alguien duro y con sus entrenamientos aún más, Hmm es mi mayor problema ahora, como desarrollar la guerra, debo pensar en una forma pronto, espero te guste este capítulo, saludos

Ivan-lugo- ¡Sí!, alguien que entendió mi referencia al chavo del 8, Jaja, buena esa

CCSakuraforever- Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo espero te guste este capítulo, aun pienso como hacer que vayan a uzu

TRUCKER-sama- Que bueno que te gusto los cambios que ha tenido Sasuke a través de la historia y la aparición de Itachi, espero te guste este capítulo, saludos

Animfran- Muchas gracias, que gusto que te guste mi historia, ojala te guste este capítulo, saludos

Valen argentina- Posiblemente lo use sin necesidad de la ayuda de Bee, ojala te guste este capitulo

Danny- Que bueno que te guste mi historia, espero te guste este capitulo

Oconner95- Me divertí escribiendo esa parte, ojala te guste este capítulo también

Matri700- Lo siento por eso, algunos problemillas que eh tenido que solucionar me quitaron la mayor parte de mi tiempo

Vasto Lorde- Aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero te guste, me da gusto que te guste mi historia, ¡saludos!

SeresLinda- Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fanfic, ojala te guste este capítulo también, ¡Saludos, Adiós!

Dante Alighieri- Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, ojala te guste este, Jeje escribiré mas NaruHina, posiblemente si se vayan juntos al entrenamiento


	34. 5 del Sonido

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

- **Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

Mientras el equipo 7 y Lee se dirigían a casa por la noche, los 5 ninjas del sonido sirvientes de Orochimaru aparecieron repentinamente con la intención de llevar a Sasuke con Orochimaru, sin embargo Sasuke los rechazo causando que trataran de llevarse a Sasuke por la fuerza

Jirōbō detuvo la Kubikiribōchō evitando que el filo lo tocara, Naruto aprovecho esto para asaltar y patear fuertemente a Jirōbō haciendo que retrocediera un poco, Naruto clavo la Kubikiribōchō en el suelo y corrió a Jirōbō quien lanzo un golpe, al ser tan grande sus golpes eran lentos haciendo que Naruto los evadiera con facilidad, Naruto dio un salto y trato de dar una patada en la cabeza de Jirōbō, sin embargo este le sostuvo la pierna fuertemente

-¡Elemento bala de agua!- Naruto al estar prácticamente frente a el dio de lleno con su jutsu a Jirōbō lanzándolo hacia atrás, lo arrastro unos metros, sin embargo no logro derribarlo

-Maldito mocoso, ¡elemento tierra domo de tierra!- Jirōbō molesto choco sus manos en la tierra e inmediatamente se formó un domo de tierra alrededor de Naruto

-Genial, esta cosa de nuevo- Comento Naruto mientras liberaba un poco de chakra de Kurama, sus ojos se pusieron rojos y se le marcaron más sus bigotes

-Ja, no podrá salir de ahí tan fácil- Se burló Jirōbō creyendo que tenía la pelea ganada, sin embargo en un destello apareció Naruto parado sobre el mango de la Kubikiribōchō

(Fue una buena idea ponerle el sello del Hiraishin) Pensó Naruto y de inmediato fue a toda velocidad hasta Jirōbō. – ¡Doble golpe rasengan!- Ataco Naruto a Jirōbō mandándolo varios metros atrás, Naruto se quitó las pesas y sus sellos para moverse mejor mientras Jirōbō activaban su sello maldito. (No puedo usar el chakra de Kurama, aún hay gente que me odia, y si lo sienten de golpe sería un problema)

Naruto era más rápido que Jirōbō, aunque este tenía una gran defensa los golpes cargados con chakra de Naruto los hacían más efectivos, al esquivar un golpe, Naruto se agacho y golpeo las piernas de Jirōbō causando que callera, no conforme con eso le dio con un rasengan en la espalda haciendo que el golpe fuera mucho peor, Jirōbō furioso libero el segundo nivel de su sello maldito y lanzo a Naruto de un golpe

Mientras Naruto peleaba con Jirōbō, Lee se encontraba frente a Kidōmaru quien antes había lanzados sus flechas hacia Sasuke que estaba distraído peleando con Sakon

-No dejare que ataques a Sasuke kun por la espalda- Dijo Lee a Kidōmaru mientras se ponía en su posición de taijutsu

-Muévete o te mato- Amenazo Kidōmaru mientas escupiera varias flechas de un material amarillo y las aventaba hacia Lee, Lee corrió en dirección d Kidōmaru evadiendo las flechas con algo de dificultad. –No cualquiera logra evadir mis flechas, pero no pasara de nuevo- Dijo Kidōmaru quien siempre estuvo orgulloso de su excelente puntería, creo una sola flecha, sin embargo esta era más grande que las otras, lanzándola con un arco improvisado que hizo con sus brazos y un hilo, fue directo hacia Lee

-¡Huracán de la hoja!- Lee giro y con su patada logro desviar la flecha sorprendiendo a Kidōmaru. –Te mostrare el poder de mi juventud- Dijo Lee y corrió de nuevo hacia Kidōmaru, saltando y de un giro se deshizo de una de sus pesas lanzándola hacia Kidōmaru, confiado se hizo a un lado para esquivar, al caer la pesa creo un gran cráter causando que Kidōmaru volteara sorprendido, sin esperarlo llego la otra pesa de Lee dándole en uno de sus brazos causándole mucho daño

-Bastardo- Comento enojado y unas marcas comenzaron a formarse en su cara, más rápido que antes comenzó a lanzar sus flechas, sin embargo Lee era lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar cada una de las flechas, usando su material extremadamente duro se envolvió en el convirtiéndolo en una especie de armadura

Lee apareció frente a él y lanzo un puñetazo directo a su abdomen el cual ni se molestó en evadir pues no le hizo nada debido a su armadura, Lee comenzó a hacer un combo de golpes y patadas que Kidōmaru recibía de lleno, hasta que Kidōmaru logro atrapar la pierna de Lee con dos de sus brazos, inmediatamente lo jalo y lo golpeó fuertemente con dos de sus manos juntas, luego de darle un golpe más lo lanzo haciéndolo rodar unos metros, de un giro Lee se puso de pie

-¡Puerta de la apertura, puerta del descanso abierta!- Grito Lee mientras abría las primeras puertas de chakra para después ir directamente hacia Kidōmaru con una entrada dinámica dándole de lleno y rompiendo parte de su armadura

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¡Haku! ¡Abre!- Grito Karin mientras tocaba la puerta del departamento de Haku

-¿Karin san? ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Haku preocupado mientras abría

-Naruto está en problemas- Respondió Karin sin dar muchos detalles

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto Haku quien inmediatamente se preparaba para salir

-De repente sentí el chakra de Naruto alterándose, parece que está peleando contra alguien poderoso, todo su equipo está ahí- Dijo Karin explicándole lo poco que sabía de la situación mientras comenzaban a correr

-¿No hay algún ambu cerca?- Pregunto Haku

-De alguna forma se las arreglaron para alejarse a la parte más desolada de la aldea mientras peleaban, iré a buscar a buscar al Hokage, tu ve a ayudarlos- Indico Karin

-Bien- Dijo simplemente Haku y comenzó a correr más rápido al lugar que le había indicado Karin

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

El Sharingan maduro con tres aspas y la libertad sin las pesas y los sellos, Sasuke podía moverse a gran velocidad y esquivar los ataques de Sakon y Ukon casi sin problema y atacando cada que tenía oportunidad, cada corte que realizaba se curaba en unos segundos, aunque tampoco le estaban dando espacio para realizar algún jutsu

(Ahora) Pensó Sasuke mientras preparaba un gran corte que podría resultar mortal para una persona cualquiera, sin embargo no contaba con que los hermanos se separaran en dos cuerpos justo antes de recibir el ataque. –Maldición-

-Te llevaremos con Orochimaru sama- Dijo Sakon mientras caminaba

-Aunque tengamos que llevarte medio muerto- Agrego Ukon mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta a su hermano

Al mismo tiempo se lanzaron al ataque por lados distintos, Sasuke saltando evito los golpes y trato de atacar a uno de los hermanos, sin embargo el otro se lo impidió lanzando un golpe que logró esquivar, apenas cayo Sakon ataco esta vez, cada que intentaba atacar a uno el otro aprovechaba para atacarlo, alejándose un poco preparo un jutsu

-¡Elemento fuego gran bola de fuego!- Grito Sasuke y lanzo su bola de fuego hacia los hermanos, ambos saltaron en direcciones opuestas para esquivar el ataque de Sasuke, este por su parte continuo con su plan, fue directamente hacia Sakon y blandió su espada, Ukon apareció para atacarlo e interrumpir el movimiento de Sasuke, sin embargo era perfecto para el plan de Sasuke, Sasuke en el último momento giro cortando a Ukon, inmediatamente dio otro corte sacándole, antes de que pudiera darle otro, Sakon lo ataco por la espalda pero antes de que el ataque llegara una bola de agua golpeo a Sakon lanzándolo, Ukon inmediatamente salto alejándose de Sasuke para pensar en su próximo ataque

-Yo me encargo del otro- Hablo Haku mientras caía a un lado de Sasuke, antes de que Sasuke respondiera Haku salto de nuevo hacia Sakon para atacarlo de nuevo

Por otro lado, Hinata se encontraba saltando y esquivando los ataques de las 3 invocaciones de Tayuyá, la velocidad de que tenía Hinata era bastante buena, por lo que esquivarlos no era tanto problema debido a que eran demasiado grandes, el problema era que tampoco lograba atacar a Tayuyá que estaba unos metros más atrás de las invocaciones tocando la flauta

-¡Elemento rayo bala eléctrica!- En un intento Hinata lanzo su ataque, sin embargo tayuyá logro esquivarlo sin dejar de tocar la flauta

Las invocaciones seguían atacando a Hinata con bastante sincronía, Hinata solo se limitaba a esquivar y pensar en algún plan para ganar, luego de unos segundos así, se decidió por un algo arriesgado, salto directamente hacia las invocaciones, más precisamente entre dos de ellas

-Debe estar desesperada- Comento burlándose Tayuyá

Inmediatamente lanzo varios kunai hacia una de las invocaciones, más precisamente a uno que no estaba todo vendado y no tenía brazos, estos tenían un sello explosivo cada uno, la gran explosión lanzo a la invocación algo lejos. -¡Palma vacío!- Usando un jutsu del clan Hyūga logro mover a los otros dos el tiempo suficiente para correr hacia Tayuyá

Esta sorprendida comenzó a tocar otra especie de melodía metiendo a Hinata en un genjutsu, Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba en un genjutsu, inmediatamente intento salir sin éxito, el genjutsu era bastante fuerte como para salir de la forma normal, por lo que como última alternativa uso su chakra de rayo para darse una descarga eléctrica que la saco del genjutsu por el dolor, lo primero que vio al salir fue a tayuyá apunto de clavarle un kunai que antes había lanzado en el pecho, aun adolorida logro esquivar recibiendo un corte en el brazo, sin dejarla atacar de nuevo la golpeo con el Jūken haciéndola retroceder, sin esperar respuesta continuo atacándola con el puño suave

(Parece que no puede atacar con sus invocaciones sin su flauta) Pensó Hinata mientras trataba de golpear el brazo de Tayuyá de tal forma que dejara caer su flauta

Tayuyá al atacar con sus invocaciones y genjutsu tenía desventaja en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que tuvo que recurrir al nivel dos de su sello de maldición, al liberarlo los puntos de chakra que Hinata le había cerrado se abrieron de nuevo, además de darle más velocidad y fuerza como para esquivar con más facilidad y regresar algunos golpes a Hinata

(De repente se volvió más fuerte) Pensó Hinata quien le estaba costando más trabajo golpear a Tayuyá

En la primera oportunidad que tuvo, Tayuyá intento tocar su flauta para llamar sus invocaciones, sin embargo para su mala suerte de la nada una senbon apareció atravesándole la mano haciéndole tirar su flauta y gritar un poco por el dolor

-¡8 Trigramas 64 palmas!- Aprovechando esto, Hinata comenzó a cerrar los puntos de chakra de Tayuyá sin que esta pudiera hacer algo para defenderse. -¡8 trigramas aguja eléctrica!- Para finalizar Hinata uso el mismo ataque que en los exámenes Chūnin, Tayuyá cayo paralizada por el daño de los últimos dos ataques, mientras caía volvía a la normalidad dejando atrás su forma del segundo nivel del sello

-Gracias, Karin san- Agradeció Hinata cansada mientras volteaba a la dirección de donde vino la senbon

-Me alegro que estés bien- Comento Karin aliviada

Del mismo modo los demás también terminaban sus propias peleas

Luego de una pelea de puro taijutsu Naruto decidió de acabar con Jirōbō quien estaba cansado de tanto luchar y usar el sello maldito, por suerte Naruto recordaba cómo y la cantidad exacta de todas sus versiones del rasengan

-¡Odama rasengan!- Naruto creo unos clones de sombra para que distrajeran a Jirōbō lo suficiente para crear su rasengan gigante, al cual agrego chakra de Kurama volviéndolo con una tonalidad morada, impactándolo en el pecho de Jirōbō quien por los clones no logro esquivar salió disparado con el rasengan para terminar con una explosión acabando con su vida

Mientras tanto, Lee recurrió a la 5 puerta para vencer a Kidōmaru, la fuerza y velocidad que adquirió con la 5 puerta fue más que suficiente para romper la armadura de Kidōmaru y esquivar sus ataques, Lee era un chico bueno y alegre, pero sabía que había veces en las que la única forma de acabar con un enemigo era terminando con su vida, luego de un combo de golpes increíblemente fuertes, realizo su mejor técnica, el loto primario

Luego de que Karin fuera con el Hokage llegaron al lugar de la pelea con varios Chūnin y Jōnin acompañándolos, al ver esto Ukon trato de escapar, estaba bastante cansado y con varias heridas por la pelea contra Sasuke, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera huir Sasuke lo alcanzo con una gran velocidad

-¡Chidori!- Sasuke tenía preparado su jutsu, al alcanzar a Ukon, perforo su pecho con el chidori matándolo

A diferencia de Ukon, Sakon murió a manos de Haku quien logró atraparlo en su domo de espejos, en el tiempo que llevaba en Konoha había mejorado considerablemente en todos los aspectos, mostrando que no por nada Zabuza lo eligió como compañero, dejando a Tayuyá como única sobreviviente de los 5 del sonido, Anko se llevó a Tayuyá con Ibiki para interrogarla mientras que Guy quien había ido a petición del Hokage, recogía a su alumno quien estaba exhausto por usar las 5 puertas de chakra

-Muchachos sé que es tarde pero debemos ir a mi oficina para que me informen de todo lo ocurrido, ya mande a alguien para que le informe a tu padre Hinata- Pidió el Hokage apenas se reunió el equipo 7, que 5 ninjas aparecieran de la nada para llevarse a Sasuke era un tema muy serio como para dejarlo para después

-Muy bien Hokage sama- Dijo Hinata

-Entonces en marcha viejo, te veo luego Karin- Comento Naruto mientras caminaban los 4, Karin simplemente asintió ante la despedida de Naruto

Sasuke sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio, pensando se había sido buena idea rechazar el poder que le ofrecían, luego de unos segundos movió la cabeza deshaciéndose de esas ideas, él había tomado una decisión, quedarse en Konoha con su equipo,

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Hola!, con esto termina el capítulo 33, espero les haya gustado como se desarrolló la pelea contra los 5 del sonido, ¡espero sus comentarios!

 **¡NOTA!** : Ehh bueno les pido mil y un disculpas por tardar un poco en subir (Quien dice un poco dice más de un mes) pero tuve ciertos problemillas con la historia, esta batalla era un punto crítico en la historia por lo que fue algo difícil escribirla, me la pase una semana entera escribiendo y borrando, pensando y desechando ideas, y viendo de nuevo los capítulos de las peleas del equipo de rescate de Sasuke contra los del sonido para saber más o menos como hacerlas, después de ver que no conseguía mucho, decidí enfocarme en mi otro fanfic y no escribir este hasta tener una idea clara de cómo hacerlo (Aun así no me convencieron del todo como quedaron), hasta hace unos dos días, luego de anotar pequeñas ideas logre hacer el capítulo de forma correcta, o eso espero, así que eh ahí la explicación de porqué tarde tanto en actualizar esta historia

Reviews

Guest- Ciertamente lo dudo un poco, también pensé en que Naruto usara más poder de Kurama, pero luego recordé que si la aldea se alarmo cuando Naruto uso un poco de chakra de Kurama en el examen, si llegaba a usar más, toda la aldea se hubiera alarmado más, quizás incluso creyendo que al fin se revelaría contra ellos

Darkned159- Que bueno que te gusto el anterior, pensé mucho en cómo ponerle al capítulo y como ahora entrenan todos pensé que sería buena idea ponerle 14 de Konoha, pues como viste no la mate, a mí también me agrada el personaje, espero que te guste este capítulo también

lukel4849- Que bueno que te gusto, no la mate, pero para que la dejen libre luego de que se infiltrara y atacara a miembros de Konoha no saldrá tan fácil, pero seguro si se quedara en Konoha

SeresLinda- ME alegro que te haya gustado, lo siento mucho por tardar tanto, espero te guste este, cuídate, byte bye

Oconner95- Jeje que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, yo si lo recordaba, pero no encontraba la manera de hacer esa parte

OTAKUFire- Si, por suerte ya no es el emo de siempre, espero te guste como se desarrolló la pelea contra los del sonido

9luis10- Hmm, por lo que recuerdo, para que el Mangekyō no deje ciego al usuario en efecto debe ser el ojo de un familiar, preferentemente uno directo, por lo que la mejor opción sería Itachi, pero mientras fuera familiar funcionaria, así que para eso tengo una leve idea de cómo hacerlo

Satorichiva- ¡Hola!, yo no recuerdo bien donde aparecían, incluso creo que si aparecieron unos días antes en comparación del canon, Sasuke cambio mucho en mi historia, ya no ve a los demás como simples molestias que aguantar, si no que los ve como compañeros/amigos, espero te guste como se desarrolló la pelea, es algo ilógico, aunque desde la invasión de Konoha también se habían infiltrado y ahí tampoco los habían notado

Daizuke- Gracias bro, espero te guste este capitulo

Alucardzero- Pues lo deje ahí para dejar suspenso… pero principalmente porque no sabía muy bien como terminar la pelea, pues básicamente lo mandaron fuera de la aldea para que por nada del mundo se enterara de que Itachi fue a la aldea y ataco a Naruto, pues salve a tayuyá de que muriera como los demás, pero aún falta que la interroguen y den el visto bueno para dejarla andar libre por la aldea, es raro pero me da mucha gracia la personalidad de Tayuyá

Asural- Que bueno que te encanto, ciertamente la forma del genjutsu es más rápida, aunque dejara con heridas emocionales, aunque la de Naruto esa si dejara varias heridas que no se curaran tan rápido, oh sí que la tengo cabrona, espero encontrar una forma lógica para la guerra

Zafir09- Espero te guste la pelea y como viste Tayuyá fue la única que sobrevivió

CCSakuraforever- Que bueno que te gusto, espero te guste como se desarrolló la pelea contra los del sonido

Xseyver- Tengo una leve idea de cómo hacer que lo obtenga, solo falta desarrollarla mejor

Fernando917- Jaja espero te guste como los vencieron, no por nada ahora el Chūnin

David- Espero cumplir con tus expectativas, gracias igual cuídate

El-Horus- Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, para el Mangekyō tengo una idea de cómo lo obtendrá y una leve idea de cómo evitar quedar ciego, solo queda desarrollarla mejor, eso espero se me ocurra pronto como hacerlo, ya que Minato es parte importante de la guerra, espero todas tus dudas se resuelvan con el paso de la historia, saludos

Aletse- Lo siento muchísimo por tardar tanto de nuevo, espero te guste el capitulo

Guest- Muchas gracias, espero te guste el capitulo

Milu5- ¡Hola!, muchas gracias espero te siga gustando

Milu-chan- ¡Hola!, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, pues por ahora es solo una idea por lo que será un secreto por ahora

Gorgonita- Sep, pronto será, aun no sé si poner algunas cosas o simplemente pasar a Shippuden, espero te guste la pelea

PauFer- Que bueno que te gusto mi fin, Hmm ese tema ya había quedado cerrado por lo que entrenara a las dos

Yu-cen- Pues creo que yo llegue más tarde aun, espero leas este capítulo pronto, Hmm yo no eh dado permiso para subir mi historia a YouTube, ni siquiera me han preguntado y/o comentado es algo que eh tratado de solucionar pero lo siguen subiendo, byte bye

Matri700- Pues ya explique el problema principal que tuve con este capitulo, espero no tardar para subir los siguientes

The Darkest Reader- See, espero mejores y no vuelvas a hacer algo parecido

1). Las chicas más dulces son las peores cuando se ponen celosas, y dan miedo, al menos Sasuke lo hace para que mejoren, quizás solo un poco para su propia diversión

2). Cuando releo los capítulos me doy cuenta de algunos errores que no noto a la hora de escribir y corregir los capítulos, espero mejorar eso

3). Quizás lo haga, un viaje a Uzu sería bastante interesante, y más por todo lo que puedan encontrar

4). Por eso mismo tarde tanto, ya que es un punto crítico en la historia

Espero me sigas dando consejos, hasta luego, cuídate, enserio cuídate

Milu Invernizzi- ¡Hola!, Sip solo tuve algunos problemas que ya explique

Nacho02- ¡Hola!, qué bueno que te gusta mi historia, espero te guste este capitulo

ur chan- Muchas gracias, espero te siga gustando

Aletse- Por algunos problemillas que ya explique en la nota

Xstep- Lo siento por tardar tanto, espero te guste el capitulo


	35. Mas problemas

El viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

- **Hola-** Biju o invocación hablando

Luego del enfrentamiento en contra de los 5 del sonido el Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata acompañados por el tercer Hokage se dirigieron a la torre, para incomodidad de todos ninguno en el transcurso, apenas llegaron a la torre Hiruzen les indico que tomaran asiento frente a él con una mirada algo seria

-Bien, ahora explíquenme bien lo que paso- Hablo por fin el tercer Hokage

-Cuando salimos del hospital nos dirigíamos a la mansión Hyūga cuando los sirvientes de Orochimaru llegaron- Respondió

-¿Dijeron el motivo por el cual venían?- Pregunto Hiruzen

-Venían por mí- Contesto Sasuke sin pensarlo mucho

-¿Te dijeron porque?- Volvió a preguntar el Hokage, por su charla con Naruto ya sabía la respuesta pero quería escucharlo de Sasuke

-Al parecer Orochimaru puede darme poder- Respondió luego de unos segundos

-Y supongo que te negaste- Comento Hiruzen

-Por supuesto que lo hizo, por eso nos atacaron- Respondió Naruto aun satisfecho por la respuesta de Sasuke a los del sonido

-Cuando ese tipo quiso morderme en el bosque de la muerte se lo deje claro, no necesito de su ayuda para volverme fuerte- Contesto Sasuke

-Ya veo, no dudaste sobre que camino querías seguir y no caíste en la tentación de aceptar la propuesta de Orochimaru, eso demuestra que eres digno de ser un Chūnin de Konoha- Dijo Hiruzen con un tono orgulloso. –Eso va para ustedes dos también, no dudaron ni un instante en ayudar a su compañero aun cuando sabían que se enfrentarían a secuaces de Orochimaru, esta podría considerarse como su primera misión como el equipo Kakashi- Dijo Hiruzen resaltando lo muy orgulloso que estaba de ellos

Luego de que cada uno le diera al Hokage una breve descripción de su respectiva pelea el Hokage les dio una pequeña felicitación por sus acciones

-Solo la chica que lucho con Hinata está viva, en estos momentos Ibiki la está interrogando- Aviso el Hokage. –Es todo por esta noche, pueden irse- Decreto Hiruzen despidiéndose del ahora equipo Kakashi, con una leve reverencia por parte de los tres salieron de la oficina del Hokage hacia la mansión Hyūga

-Sasuke- Hablo Naruto poniendo fin al incomodo silencio que se había formado desde que salieron de la torre

-¿Hmp?- "Pregunto" Sasuke

-Estoy… ya sabes, ¿feliz? ¿Aliviado?, como sea, me alegro que no te hayas ido con aquellos tipos- Explico el rubio haciendo su mejor esfuerzo

-… ¿Pensaste que aceptaría?- Pregunto Sasuke alzando una ceja

-Ehh, no, por supuesto que no, pero parecían muy seguros que aceptarías- Se corrigió inmediatamente Naruto

-Hmp, no me conocen para nada- Respondió Sasuke bastante seguro de su decisión

( Has cambiado… todos hemos cambiado) Pensó Naruto mientras vea de reojo a Sasuke y Hinata de reojo cayendo en cuenta de todos los progresos que habían tenido, no solo su equipo, sus demás compañeros iban progresando poco a poco

-Esos tipos eran fuertes, y no creo que ese tipo sede por vencido- Comento Sasuke refiriéndose a Orochimaru y llamando la atención de sus compañeros

-Supongo que no- Respondió Naruto algo irritado por recordar a Orochimaru

-Entonces tendremos que esforzarnos más- Dijo Hinata tímidamente sacándole una gran sonrisa a Naruto y una pequeña y breve sonrisa a Sasuke

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Grito Naruto

-Por eso rechazare tu oferta de ir a entrenar- Aviso Sasuke sorprendiendo un poco a Naruto

-¿Eh?, ¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto instintivamente Naruto

-Mientras tú entrenas 3 años fuera de la aldea, yo me quedare y entrenare con Kakashi, es quien el único que me puede ayudar con el Sharingan- Explico Sasuke su "Plan"

-Bueno eso es cierto así que supongo que está bien- Respondió Naruto. (Supongo que tendré que posponer aún más mi plan) Pensó resignado

 **-Algún día tendrás que decirles** \- Hablo Kurama por primera vez en la noche

(Aun no es el momento, no están listos, sobretodo Sasuke, no sé cómo se tome lo de Itachi) Respondió Naruto preocupado

- **Tu amigo el emo vengador es muy problemático-** Dijo Kurama sacándole una pequeña risa a Naruto

(Ya lo sé)- Respondió Naruto

-Naruto- Hablo Hinata

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto algo sorprendido

-Ye llegamos- Respondió Hinata y en efecto ya estaban frente a la mansión Hyūga

-Oh, es cierto… bueno- Comenzó Naruto mientras miraba fijamente a Hinata, eso de despedirse no era lo suyo

-¿Enserio?- Dijo Sasuke rodando los ojos al ver a sus compañeros

-Pronto encontraras a alguien Sasuke no desesperes- Se burló Naruto

-Ja, ¿y estar embobado como tú?, no gracias- Se burló Sasuke

-Hasta mañana chicos- Se despidió Hinata divertida dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Naruto

-¿Cuándo cambio tanto?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Ni idea- Respondió Naruto y ambos empezaron a caminar

-¿También me llevaras a mi casa?- Pregunto Sasuke sarcástico al ver que Naruto lo seguía por el barrio Uchiha

-No pero…- (Tengo un mal presentimiento) Pensó Naruto

-¿Pero?- Hablo el Sasuke

-Ya es noche y tu casa está más cera, así que dormiré ahí- Respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¿Ah sí?, ¿Y quién dice que puedes dormir en mi casa?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Vamos Sasuke, solo será hoy- Suplico Naruto

-Por supuesto que... ¡Quítate!- Grito Sasuke mientras se hacía a un lado al tiempo que unos extraños proyectiles pasaban entre él y Naruto quien salto al lado contrario

(Es demasiado pronto) Pensó Naruto al voltear y confirmar que los proyectiles eran de hecho huesos, a su espalda estaba Kimimaro apuntando con sus manos hacia ellos

-Te llevare con Orochimaru-sama- Hablo Kimimaro

-¿Qué pasa con la seguridad de esta aldea?- Pregunto Sasuke mientras activaba su Sharingan y preparaba su katana

-No tiene mucho que llegaron tus compañeros, ¿no es muy pronto para otro ataque?- Pregunto Naruto

-Orochimaru sama no tiene tiempo que perder- Respondió mientras sacaba huesos de su cuerpo y se preparaba para atacar

-Es más fuerte que los demás, debemos ir con cuidado- Aviso Naruto

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto Sasuke algo confundido

-Porque vino solo, posiblemente fue enviado en caso que los otros fallaran- Respondido Naruto mientras sacaba la Kubikiribōchō (Kurama) Pensó Naruto e inmediatamente sus ojos de volvieron rojos y sus bigotes se marcaron mas

Unos segundos después Kimimaro paso entre los dos miembros del equipo 7 girando para intentar cortarlos, Sasuke logro cortar un hueso con su katana, en cambio Naruto rechazo el ataque protegiéndose con su espada, apenas termino de girar lanzo una serie de falanges a Sasuke quien logro desviar gracias al Sharingan, Naruto intento atacar a la espalda de Kimimaro, pero tal y como recordaba tenía una percepción increíble y podía predecir sus ataques aun con la ayuda de Kurama

Sasuke salto para unirse a la batalla, con un rápido corte logro cortar el hueso que estuvo a punto de decapitarlo, Naruto sello su espada y agarro el hueso en el aire usándolo como espada tal y como lo usaba Kimimaro, y junto con Sasuke comenzaron a atacar con una gran coordinación, Kimimaro rechazaba los ataques, sin embargo ambos chicos eran bastante rápidos

-Danza de los sauces- Susurro Kimimaro mientras sacaba varios huesos de sus manos, codos y costillas para luego comenzar a realizar girar forzando a Naruto y Sasuke a retroceder

-Eso es asqueroso- Dijo Sasuke al ver a Naruto blandir el hueso de Kimimaro

-Lo sé pero… ¡Falanges!- Grito e inmediatamente comenzaron a esquivar las balas/falanges de Kimimaro

Saltando a lados opuestos comenzaron a hacer sellos de mano a gran velocidad

-¡Flor del fénix!/¡Balas de viento¡- Cada uno lanzo su propio ataque hacia Kimimaro quien solo necesito cubrirse con sus brazos con huesos salidos evitando cualquier daño, al bajar los brazos Naruto y Sasuke estaban frente a él, una especie de doble entrada dinámica aunque logro sacar huesos de sus costillas la doble patada en el pecho fue suficiente para mandarlo a volar unos metros

A media caída giro sobre sí mismo para luego saltar al tiempo que activaba el sello maldito en su primer nivel, el cuerpo estaba marcado con líneas conectadas entre sí, aun siendo el primer nivel su velocidad había aumentado bastante, haciendo gala de su velocidad, Sasuke, lanzo una patada hacia Kimimaro, el cual ni siquiera se movió, de su torso salieron múltiples costillas para rechazar la patada, al ver eso Sasuke movió su pierna y se preparó para recibir una estocada de Kimimaro con su katana

Kimimaro estuvo a punto de dar una segunda para ganar terreno cuando instintivamente movió su cabeza para esquivar un kunai, Sasuke al ver el kunai en cámara lenta gracias al Sharingan, inmediatamente se alejó un poco, en un destello amarillo apareció Naruto blandiendo la Kubikiribōchō en un gran tajo horizontal, Kimimaro saco 4 huesos de su brazo, sin embargo la Kubikiribōchō logro partir los huesos y hacer un profundo corte en el brazo de Kimimaro sorprendiéndolo, sin esperar ni un segundo volvió a desaparecer dejando una buena cantidad de papeles explosivos que Sasuke incendio apenas tuvo oportunidad

-¡Elemento fuego gran bola de fuego/Elemento viento gran ráfaga de viento!- Aun con la gran explosión que provocaron los sellos, Naruto y Sasuke lanzaron un potente ataque aumentando el daño de la explosión

Poco a poco el humo se fue dispersando dejando ver a un Kimimaro bastante diferente, los rastros de sangre de su boca no parecían molestarle, su piel gris con una gran cola y varios huesos inusualmente grandes brotando de su espalda, de un salto llego a ambos shinobis de la hoja sorprendiéndoles, con un giro inesperado ataco a Sasuke con uno de sus huesos al tiempo que golpeaba a Naruto con su larga cola, Naruto girándose cayo y se aferró al suelo usando sus manos y pies, poco a poco comenzó a brotar el chakra de Kurama, tomando impulso con sus brazos y piernas fue directo a Kimimaro atacando con sus garras de chakra, Sasuke, lanzando una patada desde abajo al estilo de Lee inesperadamente logro alzar a Kimimaro a pesar de su gran cuerpo, Naruto no desaprovecho esto y poniéndose sobre el dio un fuerte golpe con sus dos puños juntos, Kimimaro usando su cola logro bloquear el ataque de Naruto desequilibrándolo para luego intentar clavar uno de sus huesos que salían de su espalda

Como último recurso para evitar un daño mayor Naruto uso su mano para intentar parar el hueso, la punta del hueso se enterró en la palma Naruto, a pesar del fuerte dolor, Naruto sujeto mejor el hueso y se balanceo logrando acertar un fuerte rodillazo en el rostro a Kimimaro, inmediatamente soltó el hueso y comenzó a hacer sellos de manos

-¡Jutsu multiclones de sombra!- Una masiva cantidad de clones de Naruto comenzaron a aparecer por todos lados. –¡Mil golpes Naruto!- De todos lados comenzaron a lloverle golpes a Kimimaro, Kimimaro con huesos y giros deshacía a varios clones por segundo, en un lapso entre ataques uno de los clones logro agarrar su cola y sujetarla con todas sus fuerzas, otro clon agarro las piernas de este y en segundos una gran cadena de clones comenzó a girar con Kimimaro en la punta, aun cuando Kimimaro trato de librarse su cuerpo le hizo una mala jugada haciéndole vomitar sangre por su enfermedad dándole a entender que se había exigido demasiado e poco tiempo, con un último giro la cadena de clones se estrelló en el suelo haciendo que Kimimaro se llevara la mayor parte del golpe, la fuerza del golpe fue tanta que luego de estrellarse se revoto del suelo, antes de siquiera pensar logro escuchar una gran parvada de pájaros, el Naruto original lo esperaba con un rasengan a su derecha, a su izquierda Sasuke tenía preparado su chidori, antes de que Kimimaro tocara el suelo por segunda vez Naruto y Sasuke atacaron con sus respectivas técnicas

-Orochimaru sama…- Fue el último pensamiento de Kimimaro mientras sentía como el rasengan le hacía un gran daño interno y el chidori perforaba su piel a pesar de estar en su segunda forma del sello maldito, a diferencia de los demás del sonido, Kimimaro murió con su sello maldito activo

-A buena hora llegan- Comento Sasuke sarcásticamente, viendo a los ambu llegar, recargado espalda con espalda con Naruto, ambos demasiado cansados como para moverse a otro lugar

-No puedo despistarme un segundo sin que les pase algo- Hablo Kakashi mientras llegaba al lugar unos minutos después

-¿No debería estar en el hospital?- Pregunto Naruto

-¿Crees que me quedaría en la cama después de que me llegara el chisme de que atacaron a dos de mis alumnos en menos de 24 horas?- Respondió Kakashi

-Entonces ya te enteraste- Comento Sasuke

-El Hokage fue a informármelo personalmente, justo antes que llegaran a mi habitación a decir que escucharon una gran explosión por aquí- Explico Kakashi

-Eso fue mi culpa, pensé que con varios sellos explosivos lo venceríamos- Admitió Naruto

-Supongo que no fue así- Adivino Kakashi

-De hecho creo que solo lo molesto más- Respondió Naruto

-Bueno chicos, creo que son suficientes emociones en una sola noche, deberían irse, traten de que nadie los intente matar en el camino- Dijo Kakashi

-Aja- "Contesto" Sasuke, Naruto solo se despidió de Kakashi con la mano

-Hey Sasuke, ¿Noche de chicos?- Dijo Naruto mientras se apoyaba en Sasuke para caminar mejor

-Como sea- Respondido, ambos estaban bastante cansados como para caminar por si mismos

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡Hey que pasa chavales!

Lo sé, con qué cara saludo luego de unos días sin publicar (Claro, días), primero que nada una disculpa por todo este tiempo de haber dejado de subir capítulos tanto en esta con mi otra historia, entre trabajo, falta de ideas y una pisca depresión no logre crear nuevos capítulos, pero bueno, uno de mis propósitos para este año a parte de ponerme musculoso es retomar mis historias, así que juro por el rio estigio (En este tiempo estuve leyendo Percy Jackson) que escribiré más.

Me hubiera gustado regresar con un capítulo más largo pero mis "habilidades" están algo oxidadas, espero les haya gustado la aparición/pelea contra Kimimaro, uno de los personajes más interesantes, lamentablemente era devoto a Orochimaru y tenía una extraña enfermedad (que necesidad de Kishimoto de darle enfermedades a buenos personajes, léase Itachi)

 **NOTA:** En el capítulo donde aparecen los 5 del sonido vi que algunos querían que no matara a Tayuyá y de vez en cuando (Casi siempre) me gusta tener en cuenta su opinión así que como sabrán no la mate, pero parece que hay otros que no están muy de acuerdo, de momento diré que está viva pero no sé qué sea de ella en el futuro así que estoy abierto a sugerencias

Una vez más una enorme disculpa y tratare con todo mi ser escribir mas

Reviews

CCSakuraforever- Que bueno que te gusto, me costó trabajo las peleas Jajaja pero parece que valió la pena

SeresLinda- Que bueno, pues… tarde bastante pero espero este pequeño capitulo te guste

Darkned159- Que bueno que te gusto, espero seguir haciendo un buen trabajo y sobre todo que sigas leyendo

Daizuke- ME alegro que te gustara bro

Satorichiva- ¡Hola!, Sip, poco a poco fueron mejorando, ahora estaban más "Preparados", Sasuke es quien más ha cambiado de todos, pues como leíste fue casi lo contrario, decidió quedarse, espero me perdones por tardar tanto

ur chan- Como puse arriba, no la mate por petición de algunos, pero aún es incierto su futuro, para que se escape de la aldea esta algo difícil así que no sé qué pasara con ella, sinceramente Sakon y Ukon nunca me llamaron la atención demasiado

Agustin Monett- Bueno, pues está siendo interrogada por Ibiki así que… quien sabe que pasara después

9luis10- Pues tarde más de lo que me hubiera gustado pero espero poder subir más constantemente

Asural- Al contrario, una disculpa por tardar, pues tengo una que otra idea, pero si no siempre puedes aportar ideas *Guiño* *Guiño*, sep, definitivamente voy a sufrir pero como lo mencione antes estoy abierto a sugerencias, me gusta tomar en cuenta sus comentarios, hay veces que tienen ideas bastante buenas que incluso terminan por gustarme más que las que yo había pensado

Zafir09- Que bueno que te gusto, sobre el viaje no estoy seguro, y si llegara a incluirlo posiblemente iría solo con Jiraiya, ya sabes, les quedaría de paso entre comillas ya que andan de viaje

Milu-chan- Que bueno que te gusto, pues si lo voy a tener difícil, pero hare lo posible por hacerlo de la mejor manera

Joker-san- Su futuro es incierto así que no estoy muy seguro, pero podría funcionar

Aletse- Que bueno que te gusto, espero te guste este, muchas gracias

Yu-cen- Pues unos meses si han pasado (Lo siento), espero no dejar de escribirla al menos no por ahora, ¡Un crossover de Naruto y bue exorsist! (No revise comentarios anteriores xD)

Milu-chan- Trabajo, crisis existenciales, ese tipo de cosas, espero que no vuelva a pasar de nuevo

Gorgonita- ME alegro que te gustara

Suspect- Hola, es una muy buena idea y quizás la utiliza, después de todo como fan NaruHina no puedo evitar poner un poco de NaruHina, pues su apariencia es algo que no me lo había pensado pero es una buena idea también, quizás sin el manto, el cual podría ocupar para misiones u ocasiones especiales

Gwen- Pues es bastante corto pero espero te guste

Jess- Espero subir mas seguido

victor Uchiha- Espero subir pronto mas capítulos amigo

suspect- Tarde bastante pero no planeo abandonarla

bakunonosor- Aunque ninguno es muy bueno con esas cosas Jaja lo intentare, aunque por esos tiempos Hiashi no le agrada mucho Naruto

Airam- Por unos problemas que tuve, espero no tardar tanto de nuevo

Guest- Es pequeño pero espero te gsute

Honoo no KaguTsuchi no Kami- Muchas gracias amigo, espero seguir actualizando pronto

Guest- Para hoy xd, espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente

Hero- El siguiente espero pronto

Milu-chan- Muchas gracias, enserio, espero ya actualizar más seguido, pero no la abandonare eso es seguro, espero sigas leyendo

Suspect- Enserio que me gustaría, pero no logro verlos juntos, Sarada es un excelente personaje y sé que kishi los puso juntos pero sigue sin agradarme mucho la idea, pero solo por Sarada los pondría juntos, aun no sé qué hacer pero está en consideración

Mikane20- Pues es bastante corto pero espero te guste este pequeño capitulo

Guest- Muchas gracias, espero agarrar ritmo de nuevo y subir capítulos más seguido, saludos Sakdy89.

Rayanshheieb- Yo soy súper fan del NaruHina pero el sasusaku no me acaba de convencer, aun así aun no está decidida la pareja de Sasuke

Guest- por qué tayuyá ya lo explique arriba, en cuanto a Kimimaro desafortunadamente tienen su enfermedad, pues aquí un capitulo nuevo espero te guste


End file.
